Living in Uchiha mansion
by Phylaphy
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan mengubah segalanya. Sakura tinggal bersama Itachi dan Sasuke yang membencinya karena menganggap kecelakaan itu salah orang tua Sakura. It's highschool, everyone pushed to fight for their own happiness. Tapi proses menuju kedewasaan itu tidak mudah... karena pisau yang tajam diasah dengan batu yang keras. Lemon in later chapter Sum changed, mind to read n review?
1. Chapter 1

SATU

"Sakura, ayah dan ibu pergi mengantar keluarga Uchiha ya…" Sakura kecil mengangguk, menerima kecupan sayang Ibunya di kening.

"Hati-hati, okaa-san." Mebuki Haruno tersenyum dan dengan sayang mengelus rambut gadis kecilnya.

"Mebuki, ayo! Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu!" Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura, berteriak dari rumah. Mesin mobil sudah menyala dari tadi, pasti sudah cukup lama pria baik hati itu menunggu Ibunya berpamitan pada anak gadis semata wayang mereka.

Mebuki sekali lagi menatap Sakura dengan sayang, seakan itu terakhir kalinya mereka akan berjumpa. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang…"

"Ibu, kalian kan hanya akan mengantar Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san ke villa, tiga jam juga sampai sini lagi." Ujar gadis berumur 10 tahun itu. Sakura sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi ayah-ibunya yang berkerja sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, sampai-sampai Sakura hapal berapa lama ayahnya harus mengemudi untuk mengantar jemput tuan dan nyonya Uchiha ke villa keluarga mereka di gunung Hokage.

Mebuki mengangguk, melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Dipandangnya gadis kecilnya itu sekali lagi sebelum ia menutup pintu rumah sederhana mereka. Dan dengan itu mereka berpamitan…

_Untuk selamanya._

-.-.-.-

Sakura mengigil, rasanya tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia sudah menangis berhari-hari lamanya, dan nyaris tidak makan sama sekali.

"Ukh…" berbicara pun sudah sulit. Tangisnya seakan tak mau berhenti. Meski sudah nyaris seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Sakura sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tidur tanpa menangis. Kapan ia makan. Kapan ia berhenti menangis…

Pintu depan diketuk. Gadis kecil itu tak kuasa mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya dari tempat tidurnya. Dari kamarnya yang gelap dan tertutup.

_Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku. _Teriaknya dalam hati. _Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak mau dibawa ke panti asuhan?! _

Ketukan di pintu semakin keras, dan semakin rapat pula Sakura menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal. Lambat laun ketukan itu berhenti, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sekali lagi dalam kesunyian. Sakura menutup matanya yang letih karena menangis sedari pagi. Dengan lelahnya ia tertidur dan berharap tidak membuka matanya lagi…

-.-.-.-

"TIDAK!" Sakura membuka matanya dengan kaget mendengar suara yang dipenuhi amarah itu.

Nyaris saja ia terjungkal dari tempat tidur. _Tapi tunggu… dimana aku?_ Sakura bangun dengan ketakutan. _Ini bukan kamarku. Bukan rumahku…_ Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap ruangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kamar besar dengan tempat tidur besar, dinding biru tua, meja belajar bagus dan rak penuh buku…

"Berhenti berteriak, Sasuke, kau bisa membangunkannya…" _suara itu…_ Sakura menajamkan kupingnya. _Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? _Pelan-pelan Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukanya sedikit pintu itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Di luar kamar, dua orang laki-laki sedang berargumentasi. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menghadap pada pintunya Sakura ingat sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha. Kabar mengatakan dia sekolah di luar negeri, jadi Sakura jarang melihatnya kecuali pada acara-acara besar keluarga Uchiha. Seperti yang terakhir kali Sakura ingat pada malam pria itu lulus SMA pada usia 15 tahun, ia tampak seperti laki-laki yang dipaksa untuk dewasa terlalu cepat. Di wajahnya tampak garis usia yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua dari usianya.

Seorang lagi berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Dari rambut spikynya Sakura bisa menebak itu Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seumur dengan Sakura. Walaupun satu sekolah karena kebaikan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menyekolahkan Sakura, tapi Sasuke yang terkenal jenius dan punya banyak fans itu jarang sekali bicara dengannya. Jika bertemu dan Sakura membungkuk hormat padanya pun pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura di hadapannya. Sakura tahu itu karena perbedaan kasta mereka. Tuan Muda yang sempurna itu tidak perlu menganggapnya, karena toh dia bukan siapa-siapa…

"Pokoknya tidak! Dan bisa-bisanya kau baringkan dia di kamarku! Di tempat tidurku!" rupanya kamar luar biasa ini milik Sasuke. Pantas saja warna kamarnya biru tua, warna kesukaan pria muda itu.

"Berhenti berargumentasi tentang kamar, Sasuke. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja…" Itachi memegang keningnya, alisnya berkerut mendengar keluhan adik kecilnya. "Kau mau atau tidak, Sakura tetap tinggal bersama kita."

Mata Sakura membesar mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dia… tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha? Yang benar saja!

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Enak saja kau bawa anak pembunuh orang tua kita untuk tinggal bersama kita!" Itachi buru-buru menangkupkan tangannya pada bibir Sasuke, nyaris membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" bentaknya keras. Mata Sakura mengeluarkan lelehan air mata lagi. Seminggu sebelumnya, saat berita itu hadir di pintu depan rumahnya… Sasuke juga membentaknya dengan pernyataan yang sama di depan jasad orang tua mereka. Kecelakaan yang terjadi merenggut seluruh penumpang, termasuk tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Saat itu Sakura tak bisa membantah apapun yang dicurahkan tuan mudanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, sampai Sasuke puas meneriakinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hujan karena melarangnya masuk ke rumah duka.

Atas kebaikan Itachi, ayah dan ibu Sakura diurus pemakamannya oleh keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun belum melihatnya atau berterimakasih padanya, Sakura sudah cukup tenang. Di matanya Itachi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan dari sejak itu Sakura mengurung diri di rumah, menolak untuk diangkut paksa ke panti asuhan. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti pasti ia akan dipaksa keluar rumah dan menjalani hidupnya sebagai anak yatim piatu…

Ia tak pernah berpikir Itachi akan membawanya ke keluarga besar Uchiha, ke kamar Sasuke yang begitu membencinya.

Sakura nyaris memekik kaget saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Buru-buru ia lari masuk ke dalam selimut. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu membuka. Itachi menghidupkan lampu dan memandang punggung Sakura yang pura-pura tidur. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan pelan, dan Sakura bisa merasakan pria itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak perlu pura-pura tidur, Sakura. Sasuke sudah pergi." Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka matanya, menatap pria di sebelahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan, persis milik Fugaku. Matanya gelap, sama seperti keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman, dan terlebih lagi, aman.

"I-Itachi-san."

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii saja. Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Okaa-san. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Itachi tersenyum dan tangannya meraih untuk mengelus kepala Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah medengar pernyataan laki-laki yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Itachi-nii."

"Nah begitu lebih enak didengar. Aku tahu kau mendengar 'perbincangan' aku dengan Sasuke tadi."

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf kau harus mendengar keluhan-keluhannya tadi. Adikku yang satu itu tak pernah dewasa…"

"Tuan Muda Sasuke benar tentangku…" Itachi tampak terkejut lalu terkekeh.

"Kau memanggilnya Tuan Muda? Dan dia tidak menolak? Kurasa dia benar-benar menikmati kekuasaannya di sini saat aku pergi…" mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum juga mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "adikku itu emosional. Dia belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi… jadi tolong jangan kau masukan ke hati semua kata-katanya."

Sakura diam-diam berpikir apa sebenarnya waktu itu Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke membentaknya keras sekali saat pemakaman orang tua mereka dan meninggalkannya di bawah hujan semalaman.

"Saya tidak mungkin menerima itu…" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Maaf?" Itachi mendekat, tidak yakin ia mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Kebaikan Itachi-nii untuk memperbolehkan saya tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha… saya tidak bisa menerima hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti kata Tuan Muda Sasuke…" Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Orang tua mu bukan pembunuh. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan."

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu dan orang tuamu. Aku sudah lama mengenal mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Kau tidak mau pergi ke panti asuhan, kan?" Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu kau tinggal dengan kami."

"Apa Tuan Muda Sasuke akan setuju?"

"Biarkan saja dia, lambat laun juga dia akan mengerti." Sakura menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. Pria muda itu tersenyum padanya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-nii…"

-.-.-.-

Sudah seminggu ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Rumah keluarga Uchiha besar sekali, dan banyak pelayan di dalamnya. Meski lambat laun bertambah sedikit karena Itachi yang mengurus rumah tangga mengadakan perombakan. Sebagai penerus keluarga, pria yang baru menginjak 15 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu itu segera duduk di kursi Presiden Direktur menggantikan ayahnya. Semenjak hari Sakura mengiyakan untuk tinggal di sini, Itachi jarang terlihat. Pelayan lain bilang bahwa pria muda itu sibuk mengurusi legasi keluarga Uchiha yang tak ternilai harganya.

Sakura diberi pekerjaan yang sama sebagai begitu, sebagai pelayan temuda ia diberi hak istimewa. Hak untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan meneruskan sekolahnya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih untuk kebaikan seorang Itachi Uchiha, yang sangat sulit disampaikannya karena pria itu jarang terlihat.

Sakura bernafas lega karena seminggu ini ia belum bertemu Uchiha yang lain. Ia nyaris yakin Tuan Muda Sasuke akan membentaknya begitu mereka bertemu lagi. Lebih parah, mungkin ia akan melemparkanya sesuatu karena berani-beraninya mengiyakan ajakan gila Itachi untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dia, Haruno Sakura yang miskin dan tak punya apa-apa, bisa makan dan minum di bawah naungan atap raksasa rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha? Sasuke tentu akan sangat senang untuk mengusirnya keluar.

"Oi." Sakura bergidik. Suara itu sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dihentikannya kegiatan mengepel lantai perpustakaan dan berputar untuk menatap laki-laki yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Buru-buru Sakura menunduk hormat pada pria bermata hitam yang beridir dengan tangan terlipat di depannya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Sakura buru-buru menepi dan menarik pel serta embernya menjauh. Agak berat karena tubuh 10 tahunnya harus mengankut ember penuh air itu. Sasuke berdiri dengan arrogan menunggu Sakura menepi.

Sakura agak lega karena sambutan pertama yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya hanya kemarahan kecil karena menganggu jalannya. Sakura sudah sangat takut Sasuke mungkin akan berbuat lebih parah dari ini.

Denga langkah kecilnya Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura, dan tepat dihadapannya ia menendang ember itu hingga terjungkal. Mata Sakura membesar melihat air kotor menumpahi lantai perpustakaan yang baru saja seharian ini dibersihkannya.

"Tuan Muda!" pekiknya, buru-buru mengambil ember itu sebelum isinya tumpah habis. Saat Sakura memungutnya, tangan Sasuke menginjaknya hingga gadis itu menjerit.

"T-tolong hentikan-"

"Salahmu berani-beraninya tinggal di sini."

"T-tuan Muda, s-sakit…" Sasuke terkekeh dan melepaskan kakinya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sakura meringis, bekas kemerahan tercetak jelas di tangannya.

Sebegitu bencinya kah Sasuke padanya?

-.-.-.-

Dua tahun berlalu.

Sakura senang karena semenjak Itachi menyaksikan Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh dan menangkapnya tepat waktu, Sasuke tidak berani lagi menyiksanya. Sasuke dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakaknya, dan sejak itu Sasuke bahkan tidak mau memandang Sakura. Sebisa mungkin mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Hari ini Sakura baru saja selesai merapikan gudang, saat dilihatnya Itachi tengah menyeret koper besar dari kamarnya.

"Itachi-nii mau ke mana?" Itachi berhenti sesaat menatap gadis yang baru lulus SD itu.

"Maaf belum memberitahumu, Sakura. Tadinya kau kutinggalkan surat, tapi berhubung bertemu sekarang, kukatakan saja ya. Aku harus ke Amerika mengurus perusahaan ayah."

"Apa kau akan pergi lama?" Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura, hal yang selalu dilakukannya untuk membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku sejujurnya tidak yakin kapan bisa kembali ke sini…"

"Kau sudah siap?" dari ruang tamu Sasuke muncul, ekpresinya langsung berubah jadi jijik bercampur dingin melihat kakaknya mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Sebentar, Sasuke. Nah, jadi kuharap kau dan Sasuke bisa akur selama aku pergi. Kulihat kalian bahkan tidak saling menatap belakangan ini." Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk takut-takut, padahal dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tak ingin Itachi pergi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak begitu, tapi takut Sasuke akan marah padanya karena berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Lagipula Itachi tak akan suka jika Sakura menjauhi Sasuke karena takut pada tingkah pemuda itu.

"Baik-baiklah selama aku pergi. Sasuke, jaga Sakura." Pria bermata hitam di dekat mereka tidak menjawab apapun. Akhirnya karena pandangan tajam Itachi ia mengangguk pelan, sungguh sangat terpaksa. "dan Sakura… berhenti memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'." Kata-kata terakhir Itachi membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Bisa-bisanya ia bercanda saat seperti ini.

Sasuke memutar matanya jengkel dan berlalu pergi. Sebelum Itachi menyusulnya Sakura mengenggam tangannya. Itachi menoleh.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti okaa-san dan ojii-san…" ucapnya lirih.

"Pasti. Dan berjanjilah saat aku pulang nanti kau dan Sasuke bisa akur." Balas Itachi, tersenyum padanya. Sakura mengangguk. Apapun yang terjadi, itu janji antara mereka berdua dan keduanya tak berniat untuk saling mengingkari.

-.-.-.-

Sakura terduduk kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sasuke berdiri di pintu, tangannya terlipat ke dadanya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya pelan, menatap wajah dingin pria itu.

"Itachi sudah pergi." Ia maju dan berhenti di depan Sakura. Sakura tak sempat bereaksi saat tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Sakura dan membantingnya ke lantai. Untung Sakura tidak membentur apapun.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura ketakutan. Sasuke di hadapannya bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat karena sorotan cahaya, dan itu membuatnya makin terlihat berbahaya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang akan membelamu." Sakura mengigil saat Sasuke berjongkok dan menjambak rambutnya keras. "berteriaklah, tak akan ada yang menolongmu." Ujarnya terkekeh. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura, bisa dirasakannya tarikan Sasuke membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya dan menjauhi Sakura.

"Selamat datang di neraka, Sakura." Dibantingnya keras pintu kamar Sakura.

-.-.-.-

A/N : fic pertama dengan bahasa Indonesia. Baru coba-coba, maaf untuk typo, misspelling dan plot yang sederhana. Semoga cukup menarik.Belum yakin dengan judul untuk sementara menggunakan judul dari fic ku yang lain. Kalau sudah ketemu yang pas mungkin akan diganti lagi, sudah malam nih soalnya hahaha.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

DUA

"Kemana saja kau?" Sakura membungkuk, melayangkan ucapan maaf berkali-kali pada pemuda di hadapannya. "gara-gara kau terlambat, aku jadi dihukum."

Sakura ingin sekali melemparkan sepatu pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sasuke baru memberikan pr nya pada Sakura pagi-pagi dan memintanya segera menyelesaikannya. Padahal untuk sampai ke sekolah naik sepeda saja butuh waktu nyaris 1 jam (dan Sasuke mengendarai mobil yang hanya butuh 15 menit), dan saat itu Sakura belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri karena malam sebelumnya Sasuke menghukumnya untuk membersihkan gudang bawah tanah dan sengaja menguncinya.

"Maaf." Tapi toh hanya ini yang bisa diucapkan Sakura pada pria menyebalkan itu. Hukuman yang diberikan guru Kurenai pada yang tidak mengumpulkan pr sederhana; hanya membuat pr dobel. Hanya itu. Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan hukuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya;

"Tidak ada makan malam hari ini. Kau tidur di luar." Sakura mengangguk seperti biasa. "sudah, sana pergi."

Tak perlu di suruh dua kali, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah, tempat rahasia dimana Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya memintanya mengerjakan pr, tugas kelompok, segala macam kegiatan yang bisa dihibahkannya pada Sakura untuk membuatnya sengsara.

Enam tahun berlalu sejak Itachi pergi ke Amerika. Itachi memang tidak menetap di sana, namun urusan perusahaan Uchiha membuatnya pergi kelilingi dunia, jadi ia tak sempat kembali ke Jepang. Walaupun sibuk Itachi masih menyempatkan diri berbincang lewat e-mail dengan Sakura. Meski Sakura sendiri harus curi-curi waktu untuk menggunakan komputer karena Sasuke melenyapkan segala hal yang dapat membuat Sakura bahagia. Jadi walau bagaimanapun perlakuan Sasuke padanya, asalkan masih dapat berbincang dengan Itachi, Sakura sudah senang.

Selama Itachi pergi Sasuke melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Sakura. Jika mampu pria itu mungkin akan membunuhnya, walau Sakura sendiri tidak yakin. Terakhir kali tangannya terkena setrika, Sasuke buru-buru menariknya berobat. Sakura pikir ini terjadi karena sebenarnya Sasuke takut kalau Itachi sampai tahu apa yang diperbuatnya pada Sakura selama ini. Tapi semakin beranjak dewasa kelakukan Sasuke semakin tidak terkontrol. Saat menginjak umur 17 tahun bulan lalu, Sasuke nyaris saja terlibat narkoba jika Sakura tidak buru-buru membuang benda haram itu. Sasuke marah, tentu saja. Dan hukuman faforitnya adalah membuat Sakura tidur di luar rumah, kalau perlu untuk sebulan penuh supaya gadis itu tidak dekat-dekat rumahnya.

Sakura cukup tahu kebencian Sasuke mampu membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Terakhir kali berobat dokter memberitahukan tentang paru-parunya yang bermasalah karena berkali-kali terserang udara dingin. Sakura memohon untuk tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke. Karena jika ia tahu mungkin pria itu akan lebih sering mengurungnya di luar rumah, menunggunya mati keesokan paginya.

"Hei jidat! bengong aja." Celetuk Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Apaan sih kau dasar Ino-pig." Balas Sakura pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Tumben tadi telat?"

"Ketiduran." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu soal dirinya dan Sasuke. Biarpun mereka sekelas, mereka tak pernah saling bicara.

"Dasar kau ini, kebanyakan belajar sih!" Ino tersenyum nakal dan mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memutus uang sekolah Sakura, tapi berkat kerja kerasnya Sakura masih bisa sekolah dengan uang beasiswa. Semua ini tak dikatakannya kepada Itachi, ia tak ingin menambah masalah Itachi dengan masalah keuangannya. Semenjak Itachi pergi, semua urusan di Jepang diatur Sasuke, termasuk pelayan dan Sakura sendiri. Nyaris bisa dikatakan hidup Sakura berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak begitu aku tak bisa sekolah hehe." Sakura berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yatim-piatu dan tinggal di panti asuhan, jadi semua orang mengerti setiap kali orang tuanya tak bisa hadis di acara besar. Dan oleh karena itu pula Sakura bisa menghindar tiap kali ada kerja kelompok di rumahnya.

Ino tersenyum sayang pada sahabatnya. "ngomong-ngomong partner lab biologi siapa ya? Ah, aku ingin sekali bisa bersama Sasuke atau Shikamaru." Sakura berjengit mendengar nama itu.

"Aku mah sama siapapun boleh."

"Kau ini pintar, terang saja begitu. Kalau boleh memilih mah aku juga akan bersamamu, jidat. Tapi guru Ieruka membaginya jadi kelompok cewek-cowok. Aku butuh pria sepandai Sasuke atau Shikamaru." Ujar Ino sambil memainkan pensilnya. "urgh, kenapa pula harus ada kerja kelompok sih."

Sebenarnya Sakura berpikiran sama. Kerja kelompok berarti waktu belajarnya makin sedikit. Dan sangat mungkin Sasuke akan mengalihkan tugasnya pada Sakura. Itu berarti kerja dobel. Dan jika ia tak belajar dengan benar, masa depannya sangat mungkin terputus begitu saja.

Sakura mendengus kesal. _Kenapa hidup harus sebegini kerasnya padanya sih?_

Pintu dibuka dan anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk. "Oke anak-anak, partner lab kalian akan diputuskan hari ini. Ingat, ini untuk sepanjang tahun ajaran…" guru Ieruka mengerling pada pria yang tidur di ujung kelas. Sebelum ia sempat berteriak, pintu kelas di buka lagi. Dua orang pria masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf terlambat sensei, hehe." Ujar pria berambut kuning cerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Pria satu lagi yang berambut hitam kelam tidak berkata apa-apa, ia melewati Ieruka dan langsung duduk di kursi belakang Sakura.

"Dasar kalian ini…" Ieruka menarik nafas panjang.

Sudah biasa bagi guru-guru Konoha High School bahwa kelas akselerasi memang terlampau 'unik'. Shikamaru Nara yang kerjanya hanya tidur di sekolah, tapi peringkat satu se-Konoha. Di bawahnya ada Sakura Haruno, murid yatim-piatu yang penurut dan disukai semua guru. Beberapa peringkat di bawahnya ada Sasuke Uchiha, putra ternama keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya sama pandainya dengan Shikamaru, tapi ia terlalu sering membolos untuk mengerjakan ulangan atau tugas-tugasnya. Dan Naruto Uzumaki yang tingkah polahnya konyol. Anehnya ia satu-satunya pria yang bisa bersahabat dekat dengan Sasuke si tukang bikin onar. Dan masih banyak lagi anak-anak dengan talenta sempurna yang memiliki sikap diatas normal.

Walaupun tidak pernah benar-benar membuat keonaran di sekolah, tapi Sakura tahu bagaiamana Sasuke dengan geng-nya menghabiskan waktu di bar, bersenang-senang, minum minuman keras dan sesekali Sakura harus sabar menghadapi Sasuke yang teler. Jika pria itu kebanyakan minum, ia akan menelepon Sakura dan Sakura harus mencari supir yang mau menjemput pria itu dari bar. Lucu, dari semua orang yang bisa Sasuke percaya untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan tak berdaya, malah Sakura yang dipilihnya, orang yang selalu ditindasnya.

Mungkin karean Sasuke tahu Sakura tak akan mungkin berbuat jahat padanya. Selain karena nasibnya tergantung pada Sasuke, juga karena janji gadis itu pada Itachi untuk bisa akur dengan Sasuke.

Meski diam-diam setiap Sasuke mabuk ingin sekali Sakura meninggalkannya di jalan atau melemparkannya ke kolam renang, agar ia tahu rasa. Sakura terkikik pada pemikiran itu hingga tak sadar namanya dipanggil. Ino segera mencolek bahunya.

"Sakura Haruno dengan…" jantung Sakura berdegup, sebenarnya ia ingin dapat partner seperti Shikamaru yang malas namun bertanggung jawab, atau Neji Hyuuga yang serius dan rajin. "…Sasuke Uchiha."

Nyaris seluruh kelas mendesah. Yang laki-laki ingin berpasangan dengannya yang notabene duduk di peringkat dua, dan yang perempuan ingin dapat kesempatan dengan Uchiha tampan idola sekolah. Sakura sendiri nyaris menggebrak meja saking kesalnya.

_Tidak cukup tinggal serumah, kini harus mengerjakan tugas bersama?_

Sasuke menedang keras kursi Sakura hingga gadis itu mendelik jengkel ke belakang. Sasuke terkekeh padanya, seperti Lucifer baru bangkit dari neraka.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke tahu bagaimana Sakura juga membencinya. Awalnya gadis itu tidak banyak bersikap dan menurut saja. Namun sejak mereka masuk SMA, Sasuke sering mendengarnya mengeluh saat dirinya tengah berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar habis mabuk. Dan dalam beberapa keadaan Sakura bisa mendelik jengkel padanya, seperti di kelas tadi. Tapi hanya itu. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar melawannya.

Bahkan setelah enam tahun pun gadis itu masih bertahan di rumah ini? Makin lama Sasuke makin jengkel dengan sikapnya. Ia tahu Itachi masih memonitoring keadaan di rumah meskipun nun jauh di sana, makanya ia menyiksa Sakura perlahan-lahan supaya gadis itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Sasuke tidak akan melukainya secara fisik, karena ia ingin Sakura merasakan sakit hatinya, bukan fisik gara-gara kematian orang tua mereka. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang hal itu belum terwujud.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk, toh ia sudah sering keluar masuk kamar gadis itu. Di tangannya ada setumpuk pr yang sudah membusuk sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mengerjakan, untuk apa belajar toh ia sudah pasti akan jadi penerus Uchiha corporation bersama kakaknya. Sayangnya betapapun pintarnya Sasuke, Itachi masih mengharuskannya untuk setidaknya lulus SMA untuk bergabung dengannya di perusahaan. Untung saja KHS ada program akselerasi. Jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke harus sabar menunggu setahun lagi di sekolah konyol itu.

Bukannya tak mengerti pelajaran, tapi ia malas mengerjakan hal-hal rendah macam itu. Ia lebih suka melakukan tele-conference dengan Itachi dan membahas ekonomi dunia. Dan ia tahu Itachi tahu keadaan sekolahnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Itu berarti Itachi memperbolehkannya bersikap seenaknya. Lagipula kadang-kadang Sasuke harus membolos sekolah karena menghadiri dewan perusahaan yang mengurus usaha keluarganya di Jepang.

Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke sudah bekerja meski belum lulus sekolah. Siapa juga mau mengerjakan pr kalkulus tidak penting kalau uang sudah mengalir sendiri ke kantung? Siapa juga mau repot-repot belajar pascal jika bisa merakit robot sendiri? Ya, Sasuke jauh lebih tertarik mempelajari apa yang tdiak didapatkannya di sekolah. IQnya sendiri nyaris mendekali si tukang tidur Nara itu.

Sasuke mendengus melihat kamar yang kosong. Di dengarnya suara dari dalam kamar mandi, berarti gadis berambut pink menyebalkan itu masih sibuk mengurusi dirinya. Dihempaskannya buku-bukunya secara asal di tempat tidur Sakura. Gadis itu bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Sasuke sudah siap meninggalkan kamar saat pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Entah refleks apa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk berputar ke belakang.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura membelalak melihat Uchiha muda ada di kamarnya, dan terlebih lagi… dia baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Keluar!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke terlalu terpaku pada tempatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura yang hanya dibalut handuk. Ia tak pernah tertarik pada gadis itu. Sejak hormon remajanya mengusiknya, ia bisa bermain dengan wanita manapun yang dikehendakinya di bar. Tanpa bayarpun mereka melempar diri mereka sendiri untuknya.

Jadi kenapa saat ini bagian tubuh bawahnya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan melihat gadis itu berdiri dengan handuk? melihat tubuh basahnya bersinar di bawah lampu…

"Keluar, Sasuke!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan membanting pintu di depannya. Suara pintu dikunci membangunkan Sasuke dari bayangannya.

_Overdosis kafein mungkin sudah membuat sebagian otakku rusak_. Yakinnya dalam hati.

-.-.-.-

Sakura nyaris tidak tidur semalaman. Pr yang dilemparkan si pemalas Sasuke itu banyak sekali, dan deadlinenya hanya semalam. Bayangkan, hanya 10 jam sebelum sekolah masuk! Dan itu dipotong jam belajar Sakura, waktunya mengerjaan pr nya sendiri, dan tentu saja melakukan kewajibannya sebagai pelayan. Sebelum si pemalas itu bangun dan memakan sarapan paginya dengan santai, Sakura sudah mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Sebelum pergi Sakura sudah menumpuk prnya di meja makan agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang. Karena kemarin hujan lebat jadi Sasuke memperbolehkannya tidur dirumah, meski tetap tanpa makan malam.

"Hukumanmu ditunda, bukan dihapus." Ujarnya dingin saat Sakura bertanya padanya. Jika saja seminggu ini hujan terus sampai akhir minggu, Sakura tidak harus tidur di luar. Karena minggu ini penuh ulangan dan ia tidak mau sampai terkena flu.

Sakura memarkir sepedanya dan baru menyadari satu hal; ban belakangnya kempes. Menggerutu, karena tidak mungkin sepeda itu bisa digunakannya untuk pulang. Dan lebih tidak mungkin berjalan kaki mengingat jauhnya jarak rumah ke sekolah. Naik angkutan umum? Bah, uang jajan saja Sakura tidak punya. Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkannya benar-benar kelaparan, saat menerima hukumanpun setidaknya Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura makan pagi dan siang. Dan untuk itu Sakura selalu membawa bekal. Kadang-kadang Sasuke juga minta dibuatkan untuk menghindari para fansnya mengerubunginya di kafetaria.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah menyala tersenyum padanya.

"Sasori-senpai. Ohayou." Senyumnya. Kakak kelas yang dikenalnya saat pertama masuk sekolah ini sangat baik padanya. Selain baik hati dan ramah, Sasori juga ketua OSIS yang berkali-kali meminta Sakura untuk ikut. Tapi Sakura selalu menolaknya. Sudah cukup banyak kegiatannya di sekolah dan dirumah untuk mengikuti kegiatan organisasi atau ekstrakulikuler sekolah.

"Ada apa? Ban mu kempes?" Sakura mengangguk. "tunggu sebentar, akan kucarikan pompa ban. Rasanya kami punya si Sekretariat OSIS." _Bukan main, mungkin aku bisa menemukan pintu ke mana saja di Sekretariat OSIS yang konon katanya kelengkapannya mengalahkan toserba itu._

"Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri yang ambil,"

"Kau yakin? Sekretnya belum diganti lampunya, jadi masih gelap jam segini. Nanti terjatuh atau apa…" Sakura menggeleng yakin.

"Tidak usah, aku ambil nanti pulang sekolah saja."

"Hm, saya ada urusan pulang sekolah dan kuncinya hanya saya yang pegang. Begini saja, kutemani kau mencarinya sekarang." Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasori ke ruang Sekretariat OSIS.

Benar saja, ruangan yang terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah itu masih sangat gelap. Penjaga sekolah baru akan datang setelah istirahat pertama untuk mengganti bohlam lampunya. Sakura dan Sasori menyalakan HP masing-masing untuk menelusuri dalam gelap.

"Kalau tidak salah ada di sekitar rak buku." Ujar Sasori mengarahkan Hpnya ke arah rak buku besar di hadapan mereka. Sakura berjalan ke sana dan mulai mencari-carinya. Untung saja benda itu tidak terkubur di bawah berbagai kertas yang ditumpuk asal di lantai. Sakura mengabari Sasori dan mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan ruangan besar yang gelap itu.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku ke Sekret OSIS." Terang Sakura saat Sasori mengunci pintu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Kelengkapannya nyaris mengalahkan toserba." Sasori tertawa mendengarkan.

"Tidak banyak anggota kompeten yang mau bertanggungjawab membersihkan Sekret sih. Kebanyakan hanya mampir meletakkan sejumlah angket, proposal, dan sebagian eskul dengan mudahnya menitipkan barang-barang mereka. Sudah seperti gudang saja." Akunya sambil berjalan.

"Oh ya? Kupikir OSIS kita sangat hebat, buktinya pentas seni kemarin berjalan meriah sekali."

"Oh itu, kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Kalau tidak salah kalian sekelas kan? Tahun kemarin dia satu-satunya anggota yang paling bisa diandalkan. Baru kelas 1 tapi sudah bisa menghandle sebuah acara sendirian… kalau tidak kulihat sendiri aku tak akan percaya."

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu memang Sasuke marah-marah karena Itachi menyuruhnya terlibat dalam kepanitiaan sekolah untuk mengolah skill berorganisasinya. Sasuke tak habis pikir siapa yang mengatakan tentang open recruitment pensi sekolah. Untung saja Itachi tak mengatakan orang itu adalah Sakura.

Sejujurnya Sakura baru tahu kalau ternyata soft skill Sasuke bukan hanya bualan semata. Pria itu benar-benar mampu menghandle sesuatu walau hanya seorang diri. Jika Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan sebuah proyek besar yang dia inginkan, maka hal itu sudah pasti jalan. Sakura ingat bagaimana dulu waktu umur 10 tahun Itachi menantangnya menyelesaikan 1000 potong puzzle dalam semalam, dan Sasuke mengerjakannya dalam waktu satu jam.

"Sakura? Kau melamun?"

"Oh, maaf senpai. Kurang tidur semalam." Sakura mulai memompa ban sepedanya, dibantu Sasori. Tepat sekali saat bel berbunyi kegiatan pompa-memompa sudah selesai. Dikembalikannya pompa ban itu pada pria berambut merah itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke ya. Akan ada kepanitiaan study tur bulan depan, kuharap dia bisa ikut lagi. Dia tak pernah menjawab telepon dariku sih."

Diam-diam Sakura menjawab dalam hati; _tentu saja tidak akan pernah dijawab, saking kesalnya Sasuke dibanjiri telepon oleh Sasori yang ngotot menariknya masuk OSIS, Sasuke melempar Hpnya sendiri dari lantai dua._

Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara biasa seperti orang normal.

-.-.-.-

Sakura menopang dahinya yang mengkerut pusing. Untuk kesekian kalinya laki-laki ini masih saja bisa minum di minggu _hectic_ seperti ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya Sakura memberitahu Itachi, sebelum Sasuke mati karena alkohol membanjiri pembuluh darahnya.

"Kenapa sih kau ini tak bisa jadi normal?" keluh Sakura susah payah membopong pria yang lebih berat darinya itu ke tempat tidur. Terang saja ia kesal, pasalnya kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Dan ingin sekali Sakura menyeretnya di lantai dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Untung saja kau masih punya aku." Ujarnya lagi. Karena Sakura yakin jika orang lain yang berada di posisinya, jika perempuan pasti mengambil keuntungan darinya dan jika laki-laki sangat mungkin meninggalkannya seperti anak kucing di pinggir jalan.

"Ya… untung aku masih punya kau." Samar-samar Sasuke menjawab saat Sakura menghempaskannya ke tempat tidurnya. Kamar Sasuke belum berubah dari sejak terakhir kali Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya enam tahun yang lalu.

Sakura bernafas lega, berat sekali harus memapah Sasuke sepanjang tangga. Belum lagi hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, nyari menghabiskan seluruh energi Sakura. Ditariknya selimut menutupi Sasuke, agar pria itu tidak kena flu. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli jika harus membiarkan Sakura tidur diluar tanpa sehelai selimutpun. Bagaimanapun, toh pemuda menyebalkan itu tetap Tuan Mudanya. Sasuke sudah mengalah untuk membiarkannya tinggal dan mendapat semua kenyamanan di rumah besar Uchiha…

Sakura berlutut di samping ranjangnya, mengamati Tuan Mudanya. Jika saja dia pria normal. Sasuke memiliki segalanya; kekayaan, kepandaian, _soft skills_ dan _hard skills_, pandai di bidang olahraga apapun, dan tentu saja ia tampan. Jika ada tamu perusahaan datang, Sasuke berubah sikap 180 derajat jadi seperti Itachi. Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Sasuke sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Jika bukan karena Itachi mungkin Sasuke sudah pergi menyusul kakaknya ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Kadang, lelaki yang tengah tertidur ini baik padanya. Saat Sakura diganggu berandalan, ia akan melindunginya. Saat Sakura nyaris menangis karena semua kesulitan biaya tanpa jalan keluar, Sasuke akan mengurusnya diam-diam. Meski mungkin semua itu dilakukannya karena janjinya untuk menjaga Sakura pada Itachi, tetap saja hal itu membuat Sakura bertahan untuk tidak menyerah. Saat Sasuke menarik biaya akademiknya, Sakura jadi termotivasi untuk terus belajar. Diam-diam Sakura berpikir mungkin Sasuke memang menjaga Sakura, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sakura…" Sasuke melenguh dalam tidurnya. Kontan muka Sakura memerah. Semenjak hormon pubertasnya beberapa waktu lalu, pria yang selalu hadir dalam bayangnya, anehnya, adalah Sasuke. Bukan pria sempurna seperti Itachi. Atau yang ramah seperti Sasori.

Tapi Sasuke Uchiha yang arogan dan menyebalkan.

Meski bukan siksaan fisik, tapi tetap saja semua tekanan mental dan psikis yang diberikan pemuda itu menyakitinya. Dia selalu membayangkan seperti apa hidup seandainaya Tuan Mudanya itu bukan lelaki brengsek yang suka menyiksanya. _Pasti Sasuke akan jadi potret pria yang sempurna._ Satu hal yang membuatnya terus bertahan mau menjemput Sasuke saat mabuk adalah pria itu menyebut namanya dengan lembut, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya saat sadar. Biasanya Sakura pergi setelah mendengar namanya disebut, tapi kali ini ia bertahan pada posisinya, penasaran.

"Ya?" Sasuke membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam, memandang Sakura. Ia meraih pipi Sakura, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya tubuhnya mati rasa saat Sasuke bangun dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Dan kejadian berikutnya diluar dugaannya, di luar mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Sasuke menunduk dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya itu hanya bibir yang saling menempel, namun lama-kelamaan Sasuke menekannya dan bibirnya mulai bergerak memagut bibir Sakura.

Bagai dihipnotis, tubuh Sakura tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tuan mudanya itu memperdalam ciumannya, mengigit bibir Sakura hingga ia memekik dan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Sakura refleks mundur dan mendorong Tuan Mudanya. Wajahnya memerah. Begitu lidah Sasuke menyentuh lidahnya, dirinya seperti dialiri kejutan listrik.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya sendiri, ia segera jatuh di baliknya.

_Apa itu tadi?_ Jari-jari Sakura yang gemetaran menyentuh bibirnya. Bisa dirasakannya bibirnya basah. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, sensasi ciuman tadi masih menyisakan kejutan listrik di dirinya.

_Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menciumnya._ Ia baru saja berciuman dengan pria yang jadi sumber kesengsaraannya, yang jauh di lubuk hatinya, sudah menarik perhatiannya 10 tahun lalu, sejak pertama ia melihatnya.

Sakura Haruno berumur 7 tahun saat pertama kali melihat Tuan Muda Sasuke. Dan mau tidak mau Sakura mengakui, bahwa itu cinta pertamanya.

_Dan ciuman pertamanya baru saja diambil cinta pertamanya._

-.-.-.-

A/N : banyak yang melihat kemiripan cerita ini dengan cerita lainnya, tapi bakal beda kok. Ditunggu saja chapter-chapter berikutnya…

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

TIGA

"Nah Sakura, ini rumah barumu."

Sakura kecil berumur 7 tahun turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Matanya berbinar senang; rumah ini jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya yang dulu. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, ia punya kamar sendiri. Di rumahnya yang dulu mereka harus puas tidur bertiga dalam satu kamar.

"Sungguh? Kita akan tinggal di sini?" Mebuki Haruno mengangguk dan mengelus sayang kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berlari mengelilingi rumah barunya. Semuanya terlihat jauh lebih indah dari rumah sebelumnya. Sebelum ia sadar ia sudah berada di pekarangan belakang. Sungguh luas pekarangan itu. Penasaran akan batasnya, Sakura masuk jauh ke dalam pepohonan di belakang rumahnya.

Pemandangan di hutan seperti dongeng-dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibunya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan, burung-burung bersahut-sahutan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berjalan terus, tak peduli arah dan tujuan lagi. Ia begitu takjub akan keadaan hutan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"_Weasel_!" pekiknya. Dikejarnya hewan yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya di buku-buku cerita itu. Sakura begitu asyik mengejarnya hingga ia terpeleset dan jatuh terperosok. Memekik keras, akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti terguling.

Sakura merasakan nyeri hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya membuka perlahan-lahan. Dunia serasa berputar, pandangannya kabur. "Uugh…" Sakura mencoba bangun dan menginspeksi luka-lukanya.

Baju baru yang dibelika Okaa-san padanya robek dimana-mana. Lututnya terluka, darah merah membasahi luka yang terbuka itu. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Ia terjatuh cukup dalam, dan rasanya tidak mungkin mendaki bukit itu lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Oh Kami, bagaimana ini?_

Sakura nyaris menangis saat didengarnya suara orang di atas sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ditengadahkan kepalanya pada siluet manusia di atas bukit. Lalu orang itu melompat turun dan mendarat di depannya.

Anak laki-laki bemata sehitam malam.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau ini bisu?" ujar anak itu lagi. Sakura buru-buru mengangguk pada bocah laki-laki yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu. Anak itu mendengus dan dengan kasar menarik lutut Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau…"

"Berisik." Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, yang baru Sakura sadari pakaiannya begitu mewah dan bersih, lalu membalutkannya pada luka Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan pekikan rasa sakit. Setidaknya saat luka itu tertutup, ia tidak perlu melihat luka mengerikan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya si bocah lelaki.

"A-aku mengejar _weasel_…" anak laki-laki itu menaikkan satu alisnya. _Weasel?_ Dalam kamus lain, nama kakaknya bisa berarti _weasel_. Mungkinkah gadis kecil ini teman kakaknya? Ah, tapi Itachi belum pulang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Pasti yang dimaksud gadis ini hewan aneh yang sering berkeliaran di hutan ini.

"Dasar bodoh." Ujarnya. Sakura membelalak menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Sudah menarik kakinya dengan kasar, masih bisa juga anak itu memanggilnya bodoh? _Dasar laki-laki kasar._ Pikir Sakura marah.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sakura ketus.

"Aku? Ini pekarangan rumahku." Sakura mengingat-ingat jika ia melihat ada rumah lain di sekitar rumahnya. _Rasanya tidak.__ Lantas dari mana anak laki-laki menyebalkan ini?_ Anak laki-laki itu berputar dan memunggunginya. "ayo naik."

Sakura terdiam. Apa anak laki-laki ini akan menggendongnya seperti yang biasa tou-san lakukan padanya? Tapi… tubuh anak itu hanya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar sedikit dari Sakura!

"Kau bisa menggendongku?" Anak itu menoleh padanya, mendengus jengkel.

"Bisa atau tidak itu urusan nanti."

"T-tapi."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak perempuam terluka sendirian di sini tahu." Ujarnya lagi.

Entah mengapa, Sakura senang mendengarnya. Anak itu walaupun kasar itu ternyata baik juga. Pelan-pelan Sakura naik ke atas punggungnya. Anak laki-laki itu bangun dengan susah payah, membuat Sakura semakin cemas.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mendaki bukit sambil menggendongku?"

"Berisik. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mendengus jengkel. Tou-san dan okaa-san selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak berkata kasar pada orang lain, tapi hei, pria ini kasar sekali!

Anak itu mulai mendaki, dan setiap kali ia harus mengingatkan Sakura untuk memegangnya dengan kencang kalau tidak mau mencelakakan mereka berdua. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu anak itu. Rambutnya yang hitam yang mencuat di belakang mengelitik pipi Sakura. Rasanya aneh, ini pertama kalinya Sakura berada sedekat ini dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Buka matamu hei, jangan tidur di punggungku." Katanya lagi. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat mereka sudah berhenti menanjak. Sakura mendesah lega. Dipikirnya anak itu akan menurunkannya begitu mereka sampai ke atas, tapi ia malah terus berjalan.

"Eh, kau bisa menurunkanku di sini."

"Memangnya kau bisa jalan."

"B-bisa." Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan? Kalau kau tahu kau tidak mungkin terperosok ke sana." Cemoohnya. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. Sasuke terus menggendongnya sampai ke tepi lain hutan.

Di balik semak-semak ada bukaan yang sangat luas. Sakura memandang takjub pada rumah besar jauh di depannya.

"I-ini bukan rumahku!"

Mendengar ucapannya, anak lelaki itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja bodoh. Ini rumahku."

"Tapi aku harus pulang, orang tuaku akan khawatir!" Anak laki-laki itu menurunkan Sakura di pekarangannya yang hijau dan memandanginya, seakan Sakura baru menumbuhkan kepala ketiga.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatmu." Si anak lelaki menghela nafas jengkel pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau siapa?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._ Sakura mengulang-ulang nama itu di kepalanya.

"Haruno… Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjabat tangan anak itu. Di luar dugaannya, Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baru melihatmu. Tapi tampaknya kau menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain, walaupun bodoh."

"Enak saja, aku tidak bodoh tahu." Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Baru Sakura sadari betapa tampan anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Kulitnya pucat terkena sinar matahari, elok wajahnya, dan rambut serta mata hitamnya menambah kontras penampilannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah.

Ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti ini pada anak laki-laki lain selama ini.

"Tuan Sasuke?" seorang pria tua tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "saya mencari Tuan Sasuke kemana-mana!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku bermain di hutan."

"Tapi hutan itu berbahaya, bagaimana jika tuan tersesat…"

"Ah, aku tumbuh bersama hutan itu. Ngomong-ngomong tolong bantu dia. Dia terjatuh di hutan." Pria tua itu mengamati Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Tuan?"

"Teman baruku." Pria tua itu mengernyit pada Sakura. Tapi ia mematuhi kata-kata Tuan Mudanya lalu menggendong Sakura. Sasuke mengikuti mereka menuju rumah besar bak istana bagi Sakura.

Di sana luka-luka Sakura segera dibersihkan oleh wanita-wanita yang hilir mudik. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang diambilnya dari rak besar di ujung ruangan. Jika luarnya saja sudah hebat, Sakura lebih takjub lagi berada di rumah besar itu. Mereka membawanya ke ruang di mana banyak sekali buku-buku dan rak-rak tinggi besar menjulang di sekeliling mereka.

Tak pernah sekalipun Sakura menyaksikan hal sehebat ini.

"Kau suka baca?" Tanya Sasuke padanya, membuyarkan lamunannya saat lukanya sudah selesai dibersihkan. Sakura mengangguk canggung. "bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku di sini. Itachi-niisan selalu sibuk."

"Itachi?" nama itu terdengar lucu bagi Sakura. Itachi berarti _weasel_. Hewan yang jadi penyebab ia terjatuh tadi. Sasuke menggedikkan kepalanya.

"Kakakku. Tapi dia sedang sekolah di Eropa."

"Eropa? Tapi itu kan jauh sekali!" Sakura membelalak kaget. Itu kan benua yang terletak jauh sekali dari Jepang. Sudah seperti negeri antah berantah bagi Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah kagetnya. _Gadis ini lucu,_ pikirnya. Itachi jarang sekali bercanda dengannya dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat anak kecil seumuran dengannya. _Walaupun warna rambutnya aneh dan dia cerewet, tapi anak ini menyenangkan._ Pikirnya.

Sasuke memandanginya, melihat baju terusan warna merah merah jambunya yang robek-robek, terutama di bagian lengannya. Sayang, padahal baju itu terlihat bagus.

"Aku tidak punya baju perempuan, jadi…" Sasuke membuka jaketnya yang berwarna biru tua dan memakaikannya pada bahu Sakura. "…pakailah ini."

"Tidak usah," ujar Sakura mencoba melepaskannya. Tidak mungkin ia menerima jaket tebal yang terlihat sangat mahal itu, walaupun ia menginginkannya.

"Pakai saja. Kau terlihat jelek memakai baju sobek." Katanya sambil tertawa. Sakura cemberut mendengarnya, tapi dipakainya juga jaket itu. Saat Sakura sudah memakainya dan mengancingkan jaket itu, Sasuke tersenyum padanya. "nah, kau milikku sekarang."

"Milikmu?" mata emerald Sakura menatap dalam pada mata hitam Sasuke.

"Jaket itu untukmu. Tanda bahwa kau milikku. Kalau kau ke sini lagi, pakai saja, semua orang akan tahu kau milikku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku sudah jadi milikmu?"

"Kau harus menemaniku di sini." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Kedengarannya tidak buruk menjadi milik Sasuke. Ia bisa mendapatkan jaket tebal bagus dan bisa bermain di rumah besar ini. Membaca beribu buku yang tak pernah diketahuinya.

"Tuan Muda, ada yang mencari teman anda." Pria tua tadi masuk dan membungkuk pada Sasuke. Di belakangnya dari pintu yang terbuka Sakura bisa melihat wajah cemas kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Sakura berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang segera mendekapnya erat.

"Kau ini, Sakura… baru hari pertama sudah membuat masalah." Sakura menunduk minta maaf pada ayahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan Muda Sasuke, kau sudah menyelamatkan putri kami…" Ibunya segera menunduk dalam-dalam pada pria kecil berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Hn."

"Okaa-san kenal Sasuke?" ayahnya buru-buru menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda Sasuke'. Karena kita akan melayani keluarga Uchiha." Sakura baru mengerti sekarang. Sebelum pindah orang tuanya sudah bilang bahwa mereka akan melayani seorang kaya terpandang, namun Sakura lupa namanya. Rumah yang kini mereka tempati juga adalah rumah pelayan yang dengan baik hati diberikan Tuan Besar.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Muda Sasuke!" Sakura menunduk dalam padanya.

"Hn…"

"Kami pamit dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Mebuki Haruno menggandeng putri kecilnya pergi dari rumah besar itu. Di jalan baru disadarinya Sakura mengenakan jaket biru tebal dengan emblem Uchiha di punggungnya.

"Sakura? Jaket siapa itu?" ayahnya ikut berhenti memandanginya.

"Ini? Punya Tuan Muda Sasuke."

"Ia memberikannya padamu? Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah pada kedua orang tuanya. "Karena ini tanda bahwa aku milik Tuan Muda Sasuke sekarang!"

Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

-.-.-.-

Sakura terbangun dengan kaget. _Apa yang barusan?_ Ia memegangi keningnya, memijatnya untuk menghentikan pening tiba-tiba. Masa lalunya… kenangan saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. _Cinta pertamanya._

Sakura menghela nafas, bangun dari tempat tidur. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Biasanya ia bangun pukul 5 untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan Sasuke. Di raihnya kenop pintu kamarnya untuk mencari air. Mimpi itu terasa seperti baru kemarin saja. Sakura masih menyimpan jaket itu, diletakkannya dengan hati-hati di tumpukan bajunya. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri sudah lupa akan hal itu. Mereka hanya bisa bermain sebentar, karena setahun kemudian Sasuke harus belajar untuk persiapan masuk sekolah. Sakura tak bisa menemuinya lagi seperti dulu.

Dan sejak saat itu tingkah Sasuke berubah padanya, ia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi… dan Sasuke berubah total padanya. Sakura menegak gelas air putih dan menyadarkan kepalanya di tangannya yang letih. Masih teringat jelas malam saat Sasuke membentaknya dan menyalahkannya sebagai anak dari pembunuh orang tuanya. _Hujan malam itu…_ Sakura menutup matanya, menghentikan memori yang masih terekam jelas di kepalanya.

_Kenapa pula aku memimpikan kenangan lama? Apa…_ Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. _Apa karena ciuman kemarin?_

Sakura terlonjak saat seseorang mengambil gelas dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke?" pria itu tidak menjawabnya, alih-alih menuangkan air putih ke dalam tenggorokannya snediri. "kau sudah sadar?"

"Memangnya berapa lama biasanya aku mabuk?" Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan dapur. Jengkel, Sakura menghabiskan minumnya sendiri.

"Hei." Sasuke kembali berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Jika pria itu mau dibuatkan pr sepagi ini, Sakura sudah siap untuk membentaknya dengan keras.

"Apa kemarin aku membawa pulang seorang gadis?" Sakura mengernyikan kening pada pertayaan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku ingat aku mencium seseorang di kamar... Hm, yasudah kalau begitu." Tanpa sadar Sakura mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

-.-.-.-

"Sakura!" Sasori melambai padanya dari kejauhan. Sakura menghentikan sepedanya. "kau mau ke sekolah? Ini kan hari sabtu." Sasori menghentikan sepedanya juga di samping Sakura.

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan Ino untuk belajar bareng." Keduanya menjinjing sepeda mereka berdampingan.

"Tugas kelompok?"

"Mendiskusikan materi biologi…"

"Loh, memang kau partner Yamanaka? Bukankah kelompoknya mesti cewek-cowok?" Sakura tersenyum pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Iya, tapi tampaknya partnerku dan partner Ino sibuk dengan agenda mereka masing-masing."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Tugas itu lumayan berat loh untuk dikerjakan sendiri." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak sendiri kok, Senpai. Kan ada Ino." Kali ini giliran Sasori yang tertawa. "Senpai sendiri? Mau ke sekolah juga?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke rumah Uchiha. Kalau selama di sekolah dia menghindariku siapa tahu aku bisa menemuinya langsung di rumahnya."

"Sasuke sedang keluar." Tanpa sadar Sakura berucap. Dan ia langsung terdiam begitu disadarinya pandangan Sasori padanya.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku… bertemu dengannya tadi di jalan." Sasori mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Dalam hati Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dia nyaris membongkar rahasianya dan Sasuke? "memang acara study turnya kapan?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, kira-kira tiga minggu lagi. Tapi panitia kan sudah harus siap secepatnya."

"Sasori-senpai masih ingin Sasuke bergabung?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau juga, Sakura."

"Aku?" Sasori menghentikan sepedanya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bersama denganmu." Lalu buru-buru ditambahkannya. "_bekerja sama_ denganmu. Ya bekerja sama." Ujarnya cepat-cepat.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejak pertama bertemu memang Sasori ramah sekali padanya. Bukan cuma sekali dua kali Sakura menyatakan pada Ino, mungkin ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Mereka sampai di persimpangan dan Sasori melambai pada Sakura. Sakura memandanginya hingga punggung pria itu menjauh. Bagaimana jika ia mencoba saja? Apapun… untuk membuat si Uchiha itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

Sakura mengetik pada layar hpnya:

_**Ino maaf tak bisa datang hari ini. Aku akan mendaftar sebagai panitia study tur. Kurasa mungkin ini saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasori-senpai.**_

Sakura tak harus menunggu jawaban dari Ino untuk tahu teman pirangnya itu akan sangat senang mendengarnya akhirnya membalas perasaan Ketua Osis berambut merah itu.

-.-.-.-

A/N : _Yap, Itachi means weasel_. Belum menemukan padanan katanya dalam bahasa indonesia. Semoga readers mulai bisa melihat perbedaan fic ini ya... ^^

Banyak yang manggil senpai? Haha saya tidak lebih tua ataupun lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan rata-rata author di sini ^^ Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi masukan untuk cara penulisan dan pendeskripsian saya, dan juga yang nge-review. Memang penggambarannya masih kaku, ini karya pertama soalnya, mohon masukannya lagi, semua readers!

Kalau ada yang suka baca fic english, boleh kasih masukan juga utk fic yang sedang saya kerjakan; _Aftermath_. Ditunggu masukannya...

Bales review yang tidak log in, yang log in baca di PMnya yah...

**Mewmewmeoong**** : **haha maaf ya Sasukenya jaim, habisnya saya suka Sasuke yang begitu, susah membayangkan dia jadi tipe lovey-dovey atau pria normal :p tapi masukan akan dipertimbangkan, hehe

**tdk bisa log in**** : **sudah bisa log in kah? :3 iya, kebiasaan pakai bahasa formal #anakorganisasi. Akan dibenahi lagi penggambarannya. Saya suka deskripsi yang _smooth_, suka banget sama fic _Quietus_, penokohan di sana dan penggambaran suasana asli keren banget! Kudu banyak latihan untuk bisa memenuhi harapan readers semua... T_T

**mimia**** :** siap! Memang itu inti fic ini hehe ^^

**hankira**** :** soalnya Sasuke kecil masih emosional, dan kehilangan orang tuanya pukulan yang cukup berat baginya, jadi begitu deh. Semoga dia cepat sadar ya...

**sasusaku kira**** :** *namanya familiar* mungkin? Hahaha masashi kishimoto bilang 'Sasuke is a man read beneath the underneath' jadi silahkan ditebak sendiri ;)

**Shichi Hzr**** :** *takut* *lari* siap! Akan diupdate secepatnya! o.O terimakasih, memang agak lambat ya alurnya, soalnya susah membayangkan pria seperti Sasuke bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta, hehe. Jadi dicoba dibuat sehalus mungkin prosesnya

** pembaca :** oke! Akan dilanjutkan selama masih ada yang baca dan review! ^^

**dinosaurus**** :** penasaran aja apa penasaran banget? #plak

**feraz**** :** bakal beda kok haha tunggu chap selanjutnya, baru kelihatan bedanya *kaya slogan iklan*

**Sakusasu 4ever**** :** sudah update nih ^^

**Rinsakurachi**** :** terimakasih, akan berusaha keras supaya tidak mengecewakan ^^

**my**** :** saran diterima!

**mako-chan**** :** nanti Sasukenya kasihan... =.=

**cercherry**** :** terimakasih sudah menunggu! ^^

**Momo kuro** : apa kita sama-sama masochist? Haha tapi siksaan Sasuke bersifat psikis, kecuekannya dan ketidakpekaannya terhadap Sakura juga salah satu siksaannya (atau memang sifatnya sudah seperti itu?) terimakasih sudah mereview dua chapter sekaligus! *angkat 2 jempol sambil senyum kaya Lee*

**Lulu**** :** tunggu chapter selanjutnya... *evil smirk* this is just the beginning ;)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca!

xoxo, Phylaphy


	4. Chapter 4

EMPAT

_Hidup penuh dengan tepian-tepian kasar. _

Sasuke tahu hal itu sejak kecil. Hidup ditengah keluarga yang terkenal, kaya raya, tidak lantas menjadikan hidup semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan frasa 'bagaimana jika', karena hidup ini adalah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Saat sesuatu berlalu, memikirkan 'bagaimana jika' tidak akan membuat satu keadaan jadi lebih baik. Begitupun mencemaskan sesuatu yang belum pasti.

Walaupun begitu, kita selalu takut pada apa yang belum kita ketahui. Masa depan. Ketidakpastian. Kita takut pada tepian-tepian kasar itu. Saat berjalan di tepi jalan kita akan tidak merasakan hal yang sama kala berdiri di tepi jurang. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama tepi, namun kita tak bisa melihat menembus kabut. Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan terbentang tanpa batasan. Dan ketakutan itu berubah menjadi kecemasan bahwa kita tidak akan bergerak. Kita hanya bisa berdiri dan mengira-ngira, apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melakukan ini atau itu.

Dan frasa 'bagaimana jika' sekali lagi akan muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku tidak mau menganggumu, tapi tugas biologi kita harus diselesaikan." Mata hitam Sasuke berpaling dari majalah TIME ke gadis berambut merah jambu yang berdiri di pintu ruang baca.

"Selesaikan saja sendiri." Ujarnya ketus, kembali fokus pada artikel _Youth Breakthrough : Itachi Uchiha_, dimana foto kakaknya memandangnya dari bawah headline.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura berkacak pinggang mengernyit padanya. "tugas ini tanggungjawab berdua." Sasuke berdecak jengkel dan meletakkan majalah di meja samping kursinya.

"Apa gunanya kau jadi murid beasiswa kalau mengerjakan tugas seperti itu saja butuh bantuan?"

"Ini akan jadi tahun terakhir, Sasuke." Sakura berkata pelan. "untuk sekali saja, berhentilah bersikap seenaknya. Lagipula kau kan tidak sedang sibuk." Satu alis mengangkat, menantang ucapan Sakura.

"Aku sibuk."

"Kau hanya membaca."

"Memperluas cakrawala. Kau bukan orang yang harus duduk di belakang meja dan memikirkan rencana kerja perusahaan lima tahun kedepan, jadi berhentilah sok tahu." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa kesal merayapinya.

"Enam tahun sudah cukup, Sasuke. Kita berdua sudah dewasa, kau bukan lagi anak kecil-" Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang menghancurkan masa kecilku?" Ujarnya dingin. Sasuke bangkit dan berhenti di hadapan Sakura, merendahkan suaranya. "jangan bicara seolah-olah kita berdiri di level yang sama."

Mata emerald Sakura menatap langsung pada permata hitam Sasuke, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa dari pria yang dulu dikenalnya saat kecil. Pria yang membuatnya tahu rasanya jatuh cinta.

Tapi mata yang balik menatapnya itu dingin, seakan tanpa jiwa.

"…kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" Sakura berkata lirih. Pandangan Sasuke menyesakkan, membuat kata-katanya tercekat dalam tenggorokan. "bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit karena kecelakaan itu. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan dan kesepian…"

Tinju Sasuke yang mengepal menghantam dinding disamping kepala Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, jantungnya berpacu. Satu sisi dalam dirinya berteriak untuk segera minta maaf dan lari sebelum Tuan Mudanya melayangkan tangan padanya, tapi satu sisinya memberontak, ingin menghentikan semua sikap seenaknya Sasuke padanya selama enam tahun ini. Membawa-bawa tentang masalah sensitive itu sama saja mengumpankan dirinya pada singa lapar.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi." Sakura menelan ludah mendengarnya. Dikumpulkannya keberanian yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

_Enam tahun sudah cukup. _

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan-" Sakura berhenti, bibir Sasuke melumatnya dalam satu ciuman kasar. Bola mata Sakura membesar menyadari keadaan ini. Tangannya refleks mendorong Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak bergeming. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, menghimpitnya. Sakura membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya, memadamkan kata-kata dalam rongga mulut gadis itu.

Sakura mengerang saat dirasanya tangan Sasuke mulai menyelusup dalam piyamanya, meremas bagian intim tubuhnya. "Sasuke!" pekiknya saat bibir Sasuke mengigit lehernya. Segala kecemasan dan ketakutan Sakura berkumpul jadi satu, menjadi perasaan yang menyesakkan.

Pikiran Sasuke berkabut, seolah-olah kehadiran Sakura membaurkan semua garis batas tepian dan jurang itu. Bibirnya bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit gadis itu, tangannya menyimpan semua lekukan pada tubuh Sakura. Hormonnya bergejolak. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi kepikiran tentang gadis itu, tanpa sebab. _Bagaimana jika kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi? Bagaimana jika mereka hanya dua orang yang saling kenal? Bagaimana jika…_

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati karena membiarkan pikirannya diinvasi segala 'bagaimana jika' tentang Sakura. Dengan _self-control_ yang masih tersisa Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Nafas gadis di bawahnya memburu, terengah-engah. Sasuke membuat jarak diantara mereka, matanya menginspeksi hasil kerjanya pada leher gadis itu. "kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang kurasakan." _'Bagaimana jika' adalah frasa yang menyebalkan_, pikir Sasuke, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang baca.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke di kulitnya. _Salah, ia bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan._ Sakura bisa merasakan kemarahan Sasuke dari semua sentuhan–sentuhan itu. Kali ini Sasuke menciumnya dalam keadaan sadar. Dalam kemarahan pria itu. Jika ciuman kemarin sanggup menghadirkan kenangannya tentang pria itu, ciuman kali ini sanggup mengangkat perasaan-perasaan yang telah lama terkubur itu kembali ke permukaan.

Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

-.-.-.-

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga adalah berenang bagi cewek dan futsal bagi cowok. Sakura mengeluh jengkel, berenang sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ia lebih memilih mengelilingi lapangan daripada kolam renang. Berlari adalah kegiatan yang paling disukai Sakura. Karena saat berlari, semua hal berat di punggungnya serasa lenyap entah kemana. Semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin ringan rasanya, seakan ia terbang tanpa sayap. Dan hanya saat di sekola lah ia punya kesempatan untuk berlari karena Sasuke tak pernah memperbolehkannya keluar.

"Sakura aku duluan ya. Hari ini ada les," ujar Ino melambai pada gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura membalas lambaiannya dan melanjutkan merapikan isi lokernya. Selesai meletakkan barang-barangnya Sakura beranjak dari loker untuk pulang. Biasanya kalau ada pelajaran olahraga mereka bertemu di jalan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke melewati Sakura dengan mobil mahalnya mengabaikan Sakura dengan sepedanya.

Sakura mendecak kesal saat melihat roda sepedanya kempes. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, hampir pasti ruang OSIS sudah dikunci. Sekolah sudah sepi, dan tidak mungkin ia meminta Sasori-senpai untuk datang kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk pinjam kunci ruang OSIS untuk mengambil pompa. Sakura baru saja ingin menelpon Ino siapa tahu ia belum jauh karena Ino membawa mobil. Saat membuka tas Sakura baru sadar bahwa handphonenya tertinggal. Gadis itu buru-buru kembali ke kolam renang sebelum petugas kebersihan malam datang dan mengunci kolam indoor.

Matanya menjelajahi tiap sudut, mencari handphonenya. Kalau hilang matilah ia, tidak mungkin membeli yang baru. Handphone itu hadiah kelulusan smp dari itachi-nii, dan satu-satunya barang paling mahal yang Sakura miliki. Walaupun computer sudah disegel, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Sakura punya handphone. Kemarin Sakura belum mampu menceritakan pada Itachi bahwa Sasuke menyerangnya. Ia hanya bilang beberapa minggu ke depan tidak akan online karena sibuk belajar untuk ulangan, dan Itachi maklum.

"Mencari ini?" Sakura berputar mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dengan tangan di pinggang memanikan handphone Sakura di tangannya.

"Karin-senpai…" Sakura berbisik kesal, mengertakkan giginya. "sudah pulang dari liburan rupanya?"

Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Karin si gadis terkaya dan popular di Konoha High School membenci Sakura sampai ke ubun-ubun. Alasannya banyak, mulai dari warna rambut Sakura yang dianggap gagal mengikutinya, kedekatannya dengan Sasori, hingga spekulasi bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Demi saus tartar, bisa-bisanya Karin berspekulasi seperti itu?

"Baru tiba." Jawabnya pendek.

Karin baru saja menghabiskan cuti _summer-break_nya di New Zealand. Saking kayanya, gadis itu tidak merasa ia harus sekolah untuk bekerja. Jadi hampir selalu ia bolos untuk liburan entah kemana. Tak peduli nilai-nilainya. Tanpa bekerja keraspun ia sudah kaya tujuh turunan. Satu-satunya alasan ia sekolah adalah karena obsesinya pada Sasuke. _Tidak tahu malu_, gerutu Sakura. Seluruh sekolah tahu Sasuke tidak suka pada Karin, si senior yang selalu kekeuh mengejarnya kemana-mana. Tapi wanita itu tetap saja mengejarnya.

Sakura mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta handphonenya tapi Karin tersenyum licik.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya begitu saja?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melawan walau bagaimanapun gossip menyebalkan yang diberikan Karin padanya. Kenapa wanita itu masih juga membencinya?

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Aku tahu kau tinggal dengan Sasuke." Pernyataan Karin membuat Sakura mebelalak kaget. _Darimana…?_ "aku sudah lama mengamati kalian. Kupikir kalian pacaran, ternyata kau hanya pembantu di sana, hahaha" tawanya menggema di ruangan indoor itu.

"Lalu?" jawab Sakura enteng. Mau Karin mengatakan pada seisi sekolahpun tidak aka nada yang percaya, karena semua gossip yang dilontarkan Karin tentangnya adalah bohong. Kasihan gadis kaya itu, tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya.

"Kau pikir kau begitu pintar?" Tanya Karin dengan nada mencemooh. "kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua Sasuke dan orang tuamu?"

_Deg._ Jantung Sakura berdetak makin cepat. _Sebanyak apa yang diketahui wanita menyebalkan ini?_

"Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau kau pembantu Sasuke… tapi coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kuberitahu pihak sekolah rahasiamu. Apa kau masih berpikir mereka tidak akan percaya? Bahwa mereka tidak akan mengeluarkanmu?"

"Kau…" Karin tertawa sekali lagi melihat ekspresi pucat Sakura.

"Kau murid beasiswa. Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa prestasimu. Dan dari sikap Sasuke padamu aku tahu ia tidak akan peduli pada pembantunya." Keringat dingin membasahi Sakura. Ia tahu Karin dengan segala kekuasaannya bisa mendepak Sakura dengan mudah dari sekolah. Dan tidak akan ada lagi sekolah yang mau menampungnya jika Karin menyebarkan berita tentang kematian orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke di depan pihak sekolah. Ia akan jadi anak terlantar tanpa masa depan.

"Kumohon," ujar Sakura akhirnya. "kumohon jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang itu." Walau bagaimanapun Sakura percaya bukan orang tuanya penyebab kematian orang tua Sasuke, tapi tidak akan ada yang percaya. Sasuke sendiripun tidak akan membelanya. Jika rahasia ini sampai terbongkar, bukan hanya ia yang terancam, tapi juga Sasuke dan rahasia perusahaannya. Nama baik keluarga Uchiha bisa tercemar jika semua orang tahu putra Uchiha group menyelamatkan gadis yang orang tuanya terbilang membunuh orang tua mereka.

_Sasuke bisa membunuhnya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi._

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Kacamatanya yang tebal sepintas tampak berkilat.

"Buat Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau campakkan dia." Nafas Sakura tertahan. Ia terjebak antara ingin tertawa atau mencemooh. "pria itu selalu menolakku… dan aku ingin mempermalukannya."

"Jika kau membencinya kenapa kau tak buat ia jatuh cinta padamu sendiri lalu mencampakkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Niatku begitu, setelah kau mencampakkannya aku akan datang dan membantunya, lalu ia akan jatuh cinta padaku dan aku akan memiliki hatinya…"

"Um… kenapa harus aku?" mata Karin menatapnya dingin.

"Karena cuma kau yang punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan gadis lain mendekatinya. Begitu kau melukai hatinya, akan mudah bagiku untuk mendekatinya." Sakura ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil…"

"Harus berhasil." Sakura berdecak jengkel.

"Dengar senpai. Jika kau ingin mempermalukan Sasuke dan memilikinya, kenapa tak kau beberkan saja rahasia tentang orang tuanya?"

"Lebih mudah begini. Kau bisa tetap sekolah dan Sasuke jadi milikku. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Sakura diam-diam berpikir; _tentu saja akan ada yang berubah. Sasuke akan membenciku dua kali lipat jika rencana bodoh ini berhasil. Tapi tunggu… toh rencana ini tidak akan berhasil. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku._

"Dan jika aku gagal…?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Sakura mematung mendengarnya. "bukan hanya kau… tapi juga orang tuamu yang terbaring itu akan terusik."

"Kau!" pekik Sakura jengkel. Jika berani-beraninya Karin menganggung peristirahatan terakhir orang tuanya… Karin tersenyum licik menatap Sakura.

"Sekarang kau tahu kau tidak boleh gagal." Gadis berambut merah itu melempar handphone Sakura ke kolam dan tertawa. Sakura buru-buru melompat sebelum handphone itu tenggelam jauh ke dasar kolam dan tak berfungsi lagi. Nafasnya tercekat. Baju seragam yang menempel di badannya membuat tubuhnya semakin berat. Matanya nyalang mencari benda kecil itu di dasar kolam.

Semuanya terasa berat bagi Sakura. Dalam beberapa hari hidupnya jungkir balik. Kami, apa salahnya? Nafas Sakura tercekat, ia tak dapat menemukan handphone itu. Semakin lama kepalanya makin pening dan dadanya sesak. Ia berenang ke permukaan untuk menarik nafas, namun tiba-tiba kakinya mati rasa.

_Sialan!_

Sakura mengepak-kepakkan tangannya, mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Tapi tanpa gerakan kakinya, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengapung. Nafasnya semakin habis. Kami, apa ini akhir hidupnya? Kenapa Karin tak menolong? Apa wanita jahat itu pergi begitu saja setelah melempar handphonenya?

Matanya berkunang-kunang. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan…

Sakura menutup matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya mengambang lemas.

_Tou-san…Kaa-san…apa aku akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian lagi?_

Kesadarannya makin menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar.

Semuanya jadi gelap.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke baru mau pulang saat Karin menganggunya di parkiran sekolah.

"Sasuke-kuun!" si kepala merah menggelayut manja di tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku." Geram Sasuke. "dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Sasuke-kun jahat, padahal kan aku kangen…" Karin cemberut mendengarnya. _Tahu kau pergi saja tidak, kalau aku tahu mungkin aku akan berusaha menahanmu agar tidak pulang dan mengangguku,_ pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun mau pulang? Aku iku-"

"Tidak. Jangan macam-macam."

"Tapii…" Sasuke menatap jengkel gadis itu hingga Karin melepaskan pegangannya. "cih. Yasudahlah. Oh iya, masa tadi aku ketemu gadis aneh berambut pink…" tanpa sadar Sasuke mendengarkan Karin. Kacamata Karin berkilat menatap perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Dia berjalan sendirian ke kolam indoor, padahal kan sekolah sudah tutup. Kudengar banyak yang bunuh diri di sana…loh, Sasuke-kun?" Tanpa menunggu Karin menyelesaikan cerita, Sasuke pergi dari parkiran. Seringai Karin melebar melihatnya.

Kolam renang indoor memang dikunci. Penjaga sekolah tak ada dimanapun. Sasuke menggedornya, memanggil-manggil Sakura. Tak ada jawaban. Didobraknya pintu itu, tak peduli bahwa tangannya terluka dan berdarah. Seseorang memang tengg elam di kolam. Dan rambut pink segera menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke tepian, membaringkannya di tepi kolam. Nafasnya memburu, diguncangkannya tubuh Sakura. Tak ada respon. Dengan pengetahuan CPR yang dimilikinya, Sasuke mulai melakukan nafas buatan dan menggenjot denyut jantung Sakura.

_Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menenggelamkan diri di sekolah? _Bibirnya bergerak menekan bibir Sakura lebih keras lagi. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sakit memikirkan segala kemungkinan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Saat melepaskan bibir Sakura dan memusatkan pada upaya menggenjot jantungnya, tiba-tiba Sakura terbatuk. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

"Sasu…ke?" tanyanya. Matanya mengerjap tidak yakin pada pemandangan di sampingnya. "apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Kau tenggelam, bodoh." Sakura mengerjap sekali lagi, menyadari bahwa baju Sasuke basah, dan juga rambut hitam pria itu.

"Kau… menolongku?" Sasuke tiba melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu, hanya menggumam pelan menjawabnya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sakura melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya yang basah, dan segera sadar bahwa karena seluruh tubuhnya basah maka seragam yang dikenakannya menempel pada lekukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat disadarinya Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Sakura menatap ubin, menghindari mata Sasuke.

"Kau mau mati tenggelam?"

"Kau ini…" Sakura berhenti, kepala pusing karena semua kejadian ini. "kemarin kau marah padaku dan sekarang kau menolongku? Kau-"

"Kau pikir aku menciummu karena marah?" mata Sakura beradu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Suasan jadi hening. Sakura bisa mendengar jantungnya sendiri berdetak tak karuan. _Apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan? Kenapa diam-diam Sakura berharap lebih pada kalimat ambigu itu?_ Kata-kata Karin terngiang di pikirannya. _Kami… apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke memecah keheningan, membawa Sakura kembali dari alam pikirannya. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan keluar kolam. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Bahkan penjaga sekolah yang biasanya keliling membersihkanpun sudah pulang.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura memberanikan diri memulai percapakan saat mereka melintasi koridor. Pria yang berjalan di depannya tidak menjawabnya. "kenapa… kau menciumku kemarin?"

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura bernafas pelan, takut akan segala kemungkinan saat pria itu berbalik menatapnya. Mereka sering berpapasan di koridor. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertatapan seperti dua orang yang saling kenal. Dua orang yang tinggal serumah. Dua orang yang mempunyai masa lalu yang sama.

Maka saat Sasuke berdiri di depannya, di tengah koridor menatapnya, semua itu terasa baru dan berbeda.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" _urgh, kenapa pria ini tidak peka sekali sih?_ Gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Karena orang tidak tiba-tiba mencium tanpa sebab." Gumam Sakura jengkel. Walaupun begitu telinganya terasa panas karena mereka memperbincangkan hal personal seperti ini seakan hal ini hanya obrolan tentang cuaca. "aku tahu kau marah padaku karena _hal itu_. Tapi… tidak bisakah kita jadi teman?" ujar Sakura hati-hati menyebutkan kecelakaan orang tua mereka.

Sasuke terdiam, berbalik memunggunginya. Suaranya bergema di koridor yang sepi.

"Aku tidak butuh teman." Pria itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Sakura memekik. "kau tidak butuh teman, tapi aku membutuhkanmu sebagai temanku." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat.

_Kenapa disaat ia memutuskan untuk memberi Sasori-senpai kesempatan, pikirannya malah dipenuhi pria lain? Kenapa ia tak bisa memikirkan Sasori-senpai? Kenapa ia tak bisa berkata jujur pada Itachi? Kenapa ia menunjukan semua sisi lemahnya, semua pikiran-pikirannya pada Sasuke, hanya pada Sasuke?_

_Kenapa pria itu tak mau pergi dari pikirannya?_

"Berhentilah membenciku, Sasuke… jika kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaurasakan, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengerti. Jangan terus-terusan diam dan bersikap seolah aku─" air mata Sakura mengalir turun. Sakura menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar.

Enam tahun ia tak pernah menangis di depan Sasuke lagi. Bukan, bukan karena ia membenci perlakuan pria itu padanya. Sakura tak pernah sungguh-sungguh membenci Tuan Mudanya. Sebagian dari dirinya malah kasihan pada Sasuke.

"─seolah aku tak pernah ada dalam hidupmu."

_Dan sebagian dirinya diam-diam selalu mengharapkan pria itu._

Sasuke seperti sebuah paradoks, dengan mata hitamnya sebagai kotak Pandora. Semua emosinya terkunci dalam di pelupuk mata kehitaman itu. Sekali waktu, Sakura berharap ia dapat membuka kuncinya, meski tidak tahu apa yang akan ditemukannya di sana.

Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin semua perkataan dan perlakuan dingin Sasuke padanya berhenti. Ia ingin bicara dengan pria itu, berbincang, seperti dulu. Melihat senyumnya, menatap wajah tampannya…

Sakura tidak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke di hadapannya. Tubuh Sasuke bergerak tanpa komando. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke menciumnya.

_Penrose stairs_, tangga tak berujung, adalah sebuah karya paradoks yang paling terkenal. Sakura merasa seolah-olah ia baru saja menapaki satu anak tangganya, dan hilang dalam putarannya. Tangannya menyelusup ke leher Sasuke, tanpa sadar menarik pria itu lebih dekat dengannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk; _apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan nalurinya mengambil alih? Jika ia mempebolehkan keinginan-keinginan terdalamnya untuk bebas, dan menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada sentuhan Sasuke?_

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun." Sakura tanpa sadar memanggil nama kecil Sasuke. Pikirannya dipenuhi aroma tubuh pria itu, kehangat yang menguar dari baju basah mereka, dan nafas yang saling beradu.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, alih-alih mengigiti leher Sakura. Lidahnya menjilati bekas gigitan sensual itu, membuai Sakura. Sentuhan Sasuke kali ini kontradiktif dengan segala sikapnya pada Sakura selama enam tahun ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali mengusik Sakura.

_Kenapa Sasuke menciumnya? Kenapa ia memperlakukannya seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa…_

Pertanyaan itu terhapus saat tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya. Sakura mengerang saat pria itu mengulum buah dadanya. Kecemasan dan kenikmatan bercampur aduk, menciptakan sensasi yang sama sekali baru bagi Sakura. Jantung sakura berdegup demikian kencang saat dirasanya sesuatu menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

Darah Sasuke berdesir merasakan lembutnya kulit Sakura di lidahnya. Segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Cara Sakura memanggilnya barusan membuat Sasuke tenggelam dalam labirin pikirannya. _Mereka sudah dewasa,_ Sasuke teringat kata-kata Sakura kemarin, _tapi enam tahun tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka karena kehilangan._

_Beberapa luka tak akan pernah bisa sembuh._

Sakura memekik saat Sasuke memasukkan jari ke vaginanya. Ia sendiri tidak sadar kapan ia melepas celana dalam gadis itu. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah tangan Sakura mendekapnya erat, seolah-olah hidup gadis itu tergantung padanya. Garis batas hanya sebuah warna abu-abu kabur dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Apa yang dilakukannya dan atas dasar apa, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia mencium Sakura karena ia menginginkannya. Ia mendekap gadis itu saat ini karena tubuhnya haus akan kehangatan gadis itu.

Saat ini yang penting hanya keberadaan gadis yang terengah-tengah dihadapannya. _Self-control can wait. Penjelasan bisa menyusul nanti. Yang penting sekarang hanyalah memiliki Sakura seutuhnya._

Memilikinya. Ya.

Sasuke melenguh, menutup jeritan Sakura saat mendorong kejantanannya masuk.

"Sasuke-kun…" lagi, Sakura memanggil namanya tanpa sadar. Kesadarannya nyaris meninggalkannya. Ia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat lagi, rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya serasa mematikan seluruh inderanya.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab panggilannya, memagut bibir Sakura lagi. Ada rasa posesif yang kuat dalam diri Sasuke setiap mendengar cara Sakura memanggilnya. Keduanya tidak dapat berpikir jernih, terlalu sibuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jawaban pertanyaan yang menggantung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Dalam sekali tarikan, Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, membuat Sakura mengerang dalam sesansinya. Sensasi itu makin intense sejalan dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Sasuke. Sakura memekik, mengerang, merasakan tali-temali dalam perutnya mengencang dan terlepas. Perasaan ini memabukkan. Mengaburkan semua rasionalitas yang tersisa padanya.

"Aku-" Sasuke memutus ucapan Sakura, menciumnya sebelum akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Bibir Sasuke melepaskannya, membiarkan keduanya menarik nafas terengah-engah. Sasuke memeluk pinganggnya, mencegah Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. Dahi keduanya bertemu.

"Jangan membenciku lagi…" ujar Sakura lirih, air mata turun di pipinya. "aku juga kesepian, Sasuke…" Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama mereka terdiam, saat dirasanya Sasuke menggendong tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Tidurlah." Ujar pria itu pendek. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi malam ini terlalu baik untuk jadi sebuah kenyataan. Sakura berharap jika apa yang terjadi malam ini hanyalah mimpi, ia tidak ingin bangun lagi.

-.-.-.-

A/N : ...and yap, here comes the conflict! Kenapa Sasuke mencium Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke berbuat begitu? Kenapa Sasuke, kenapa? *author gigit jari*

maaf kalau masih belum memenuhi keinginan readers sekalian T_T fic ini rate M bukan hanya karena adegan fisik, tapi juga plot dan jalan pikir para tokohnya (dan pikiran author yang lagi suram). Saya suka mengeskplor sisi lain dari mereka, karena setiap orang punya sisi yang tidak diceritakannya. Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan 'berat'. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya ini fic tak terencana, manifestasi dari kesuntukan saya saat mengerjakan _Aftermath_. I dont know how I end up here this far o.O

Bales review untuk readers yang baik ^^ :

Shichi Hzr : uwaaa author selalu suka review yang panjang {hug}. Salam kenal juga, Shichi-chan. Ga usah pake –san gapapa kok, saya belum setua itu -.- akan diusahakan update seminggu sekali, tapi mungkin tergantung sikon juga ya, hahaha.

mimia : udah update kilat nih ^^ waduh jangan, nanti Sasu nya sedih...

hankira : *pesanannya dicatat*

sasusaku kira : setuju, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya *evil smirk*

mako-chan : Sasori bakal seneng ada yang ngedukung tuh tunggu chapter depan ya

Sakusasu 4ever : haha maafnya pendek, ini udah dipanjangin ^^

nerd94 : tebakannya bener ga ya? Tunggu saja beberapa chapter ke depan

Rinsakurachi : waaah, author sebenarnya suka yang konfliknya berat, tapi bukan seperti sinetron. Lagi berencana bikin fic T nih, dengan konfik yang ringan. Berminat baca?

tdk bisa log in : hohoho, man and woman falls in love, having heartbreak but eventually get happily ever after. It's cliche, but we love it nevertheless, ya kan? Soal itu tenang saja, saya pribadi menganggap _flame is another way of expressing love... for those who do not know how to love. _*hap hap*

silentre : sudah banyak nih sasusaku momennya

Guest : terimakasih banyak

farberawz : hohoho, makasih. Tapi banyak yang request supaya jangan terlalu panjang, jadi akan dipadatkan ceritanya.

Kalau banyak review akan update kilat :)

...

Thankyou for all the readers, and also the silent readers.

Sincerely, Phylaphy.


	5. Chapter 5

LIMA

_Cogito ergo sum_. Aku berpikir maka aku ada.

Filsafat terkenal Descartes melayang-layang dalam ruang hampa di pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu memainkan pulpennya di atas buku catatan sastranya. Jam pelajaran sudah berganti, namun masih jelas ingatannya akan materi abad pertengahan yang dibahas Kurenai-sensei dengan amat puitis itu. Jaman kebangkitan pemikiran, seni, dan ilmu-ilmu terapan.

Kisah-kisah klasik berkembang. Masa-masa Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Jane Austen… _cinta egosentris_. Sederhana, tapi pada saat yang sama begitu rumit. Sakura menulis sebuah nama di bukunya;

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Mau dipikir bagaimanapun, dari jaman filsafat klasik aristoteles hingga filsafat modern Descartes, tetap saja pria itu sebuah misteri. Romeo dan Juliet, cinta yang tragis. Layla Majnun─karya sastra terkenal dari timur─cinta yang memilukan, dan…

Sakura mengernyit. Ia tidak dapat menggolongkan dirinya dan Sasuke dalam satu kategori. Seolah-olah segala macam kegilaan emosi berpotongan dalam diagram venn, sementara mereka tak pernah berada dalam irisan itu.

_Cinta yang tidak berada dalam dimensi eksistensial yang utuh_, Sakura berpikir. _Kami tidak punya awal…dan mungkin juga akhir._

"Ugh." Sakura menggerutu. _Apa susahnya sih menyukai seseorang? Tidak ada. Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali jika kau tinggal serumah dengan pria itu, tumbuh besar dengannya, dan seumur-umur dia membencimu karena satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau ubah._

Menyukai pria itu tidak akan membawa akhir bahagia. Tapi ia butuh penjelasan. Ia butuh alasan kenapa Sasuke menciumnya dan melakukan _itu_ padanya. Sakura butuh penjelasan mengapa tangan-tangan kuatnya merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati, tidak dengan kasar seperti yang selama ini dilakukan pria itu.

_Kenapa?_

Nama Uchiha Sasuke di bukunya dilingkari oleh lingkaran merah. Lingkaran tak berujung. Lagi-lagi Sakura dihadapkan pada pemikiran dilematis tentang betapa rumitnya keadaan dia dan Sasuke.

_Tidak ada penjelasan yang cukup logis untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini._

_-.-.-.-_

_**Uchiha_Itachi is sign on**_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke is sign on**_

**Uchiha_Itachi** :_ ada apa? Tak biasanya kau memintaku online malam-malam begini. Ada rapat habis ini, kalau butuh bicara lewat sms saja ya._

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ kenapa dulu kau membawa Sakura ke rumah?_

Itachi mengernyit memandang layar tabletnya. Malam di Amerika berarti pagi hari di Konoha, dan sepanjang Itachi tahu pagi hari adalah waktunya Sasuke sekolah. Tapi adiknya itu tiba-tiba mendesaknya untuk online, ada hal penting katanya. Terang saja Itachi heran kalau yang dimaksud 'hal penting' adalah bicara tentang _Sakura_.

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ apa kalian sedang bertengkar?_

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ jawab saja_

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ kurasa Sakura pantas mendapatkan keluarga._

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ ada apa Sasuke? Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa._

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ apa kau menyukainya?_

Itachi mulai berpikir memang ada 'hal penting' yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke. Sudah bertahun-tahun adiknya itu tak pernah bicara tentang gadis kecil yang diadopsi keluarga Uchiha.

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ ya, aku menyukainya._

Sasuke di ruang kerjanya menarik nafas cepat, tak menyukai ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Sejak kemarin ia menginap di kantor, selain karena urusan bisnis yang tiba-tiba meminta perhatian juga karena pikirannya penuh dengan gadis berambut pink. Ia butuh penjelasan, jawaban, atas segala kebingungan ini. _Jadi Itachi memang menyukai Sakura…_ Namun tiba-tiba Itachi menulis lagi.

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ jika maksudmu secara romantis, kurasa tidak. Dia sudah seperti adik perempuan yang tak pernah kupunya._

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ tapi kau tetap adik laki-laki yang paling kusayang 3_

Itachi terkekeh, ia tahu Sasuke paling tak suka diledek.

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ berhenti meledekku, baka nii-san._

Itachi memutuskan untuk meledek adik laki-lakinya lebih jauh.

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ jangan memanggilku begitu, Sasu-cakes._

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ kau juga!_

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ memangnya ada apa sih kau tiba-tiba nanya tentang Sakura?_

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ jangan bilang… kau jatuh cinta padanya._

_**Uchiha_Sasuke is sign off.**_

Itachi membelalak. Yang benar saja! Adik bodohnya itu kabur saat ditanya begini? Itachi terkekeh. Dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa 'hal penting' yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke.

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ jadi kau memang suka padanya…_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke is sign on**_

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ dalam mimpi terliarmu!_

**Uchiha_Itachi :**_ terus kenapa tadi invisible segala hayo?_

**Uchiha_Sasuke :**_ aku sibuk! Sudah, aku harus belajar lagi!_

_**Uchiha_Sasuke is sign off.**_

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke? Belajar? Dia hanya akan melakukan hal yang dibencinya saat hal yang disukainya direbut darinya. Itachi hanya bisa berdoa semoga kedua adik yang disayanginya itu baik-baik saja.

_-.-.-.-_

Sasuke baru masuk saat pelajaran keempat. Ebisu-sensei hanya menaikkan satu alis memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pemuda itu mengabaikan pandangan heran seisi kelas termasuk mata hijau yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya, meletakkan tasnya dibangku kosong samping Naruto.

Ebisu berkoar-koar tentang revolusi prancis, dan kebebasan untuk menentukan nasib. Sasuke sedikit-banyak menyimak beberapa kata lantaran mati-matian untuk tidak terus-terusan menatap gadis berambut merah jambu beberapa bangku di depannya.

"Hoi teme." Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan kawan pirangnya, menyibukkan diri berpura-pura mencatat.

Ebisu sensei membuka buku di meja guru, mulai membaca sesuatu dari sana. "Masa ini merubah cara pandang dunia, mengumandangkan idealisme untuk berubah dan menentukan nasib sendiri…"

_Menentukan nasib sendiri? Kebebasan semu._ Pikir Sasuke sarkastik, matanya menerawang menatap Ebisu-sensei di depan kelas. _Kebebasan menentukan nasib itu pada akhirnya akan dibatasi toleransi kita terhadap hak milik orang lain. Akan selalu berbenturan, sampai salah satu atau keduanya berhenti memberikan gaya dorong. Area perhentian itu akan selalu jadi area abu-abu._

Matanya lagi-lagi tak mau diatur, bola mata kehitaman itu bergerak menatap gadis bermata hijau yang tengah sibuk menyimak pelajaran Sejarah. Seperti sebuah magnet. Bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha menyetrum dirinya dengan tegangan tinggi untuk mengacaukan garis gaya, tetap saja dirinya akan selalu terarik pada kutub gadis itu.

Kebebasan menentukan nasib? Jika ada, dia tidak akan duduk di sini dan memandangi seorang gadis seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. _Tunggu, jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!_

_Menyebalkan_, pikir Sasuke. Semenjak kejadian di koridor, perasaannya makin tak tentu. Ada keinginan tak wajar untuk selalu melihat Sakura. Untuk tahu keadaannya. Tidak wajar, aneh, tidak seharusnya ada.

"Kau memperhatikan Sakura-chan terus." Mau tidak mau Sasuke menoleh pada komentar kawan sebangkunya yang menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian pada apa yang kuperhatikan, dobe?"

"Yah, sejak kau memperhatikannya." Sasuke memutar mata mendengar jawaban polos teman sekelasnya sejak smp itu.

Kepolosan dan keluguan Naruto adalah daya tarik utama pria berambut kuning jabrik itu. Jika bukan karena tingkahnya yang polos dan celetukan-celetukan konyolnya, Sasuke mungkin tidak mau bergaul dengannya. Tapi seperti sebuah pepatah lama; _opposite did attract_, Sasuke menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman berbicara santai dengan Naruto. Seperti layaknya sahabat.

"Kau menyukainya ya, teme?" Naruto menyikutnya, seringai jahil tak lepas dari wajah kekanakannya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Sasuke membuka-buka bukunya, mengalihkan perhatian dari pertanyaan Naruto yang sejujurnya membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ayolah, kita ini kan saha-"

"Naruto, bisa kau simpulkan mengenai revolusi prancis?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa melongo bingung menjawab pertanyaan Ebisu-sensei.

_-.-.-.-_

Sakura jengah jika harus terus-terusan berdiam diri dan menatap Sasuke diam-diam. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat suasana jadi canggung, apalagi mencoba bicara dengannya. Memang sejak kejadian itu mereka jarang bertemu. Sasuke akan pergi sebelum Sakura membuka mata dan baru pulang setelah ia tertidur. Beberapa hari ini belum sekalipun Sakura berbicara dengan pemuda itu, walau kadang mereka saling bertatapan, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Tak ada tukar sapa. Konfrontasi hanya membuat keduanya makin menjauh.

"Sakura?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata, menyadari sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Sasori menatapnya bingung di sebelahnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau melamun lagi. Apa kau kecapekan?" Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun lagi, di tengah-tengah rapat panitia study tur seperti ini. _Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi di organisasi dong, dimana kau letakkan kode etik profesionalitas? _Gerutu inner Sakura. Pikirannya makin pusing menyadari study tur hanya tinggal hitungan hari. Mencari kesibukan bukannya mengalihkannya dari pikiran tentang si Uchiha itu, justru malah sebaliknya.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal.

Sasori menatap gadis di sampingnya. Sudah beberapa kali pertemuan ini Sakura sering melamun dan menghela nafas panjang. Apa gadis itu punya masalah? _Ah, mungkin dia kecapekan dengan segala kesibukan ini…_

"Sakura," Sasori berdehem, membuat gadis itu berpaling menatapnya. Untung rapat sudah selesai, jadi orang-orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. "kau… uh, punya acara hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasori menyilangkan jarinya, berharap kali ini Kami-sama memberinya kesempatan untuk membuat kemajuan pada hubungannya yang _stagnan_ dengan adik kelas kesayangannya ini. Tahun depan mereka akan lulus bersama-sama, dan itu berarti ini akan jadi tahun terakhirnya untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati si pemilik mata hijau cerah itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Sakura menatapnya agak lama, wajah gadis itu sontak memerah. "uh, untuk refreshing sebelum persiapan final besok. Kau terlihat capek dan suntuk. Ya… ehm, jalan-jalan sebagai teman?" tambah Sasori buru-buru.

Detik demi detik menunggu jawaban Sakura terasa seperti satu jam bagi Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak kencan seseorang.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya, tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Senyum Sasori mengembang. _Well, detik-detik menjemukan itu ternyata memang pantas untuk ditunggu._

_-.-.-.-_

"Ugh. Lagi-lagi." Ino berseru kesal, mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "lain kali setiap buku kupasang reminder saja biar tidak ketinggalan terus." Gerutu gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Ino memutar langkahnya kembali ke gedung sekolah. Dibantingnya pintu mobilnya keras. Sudah mau pulang, sudah starter mobil, eh baru ingat buku Kimia ketinggalan. Kalau bukan karena besok ada ujian dan nilai semester ini dipertaruhkan, sudah dari tadi Ino memacu mobilnya.

Koridor lantai dua sudah lebih sepi, hanya anak-anak yang kerja kelompok atau kegiatan organisasi yang masih mondar-mandir di ruang ekstrakulikuler mereka. Ino sendiri adalah pengurus OSIS, tapi sebagai anggota sekbid seni, ia tidak banyak berkiprah di panggung organisasi KHS. Lagipula dulu alasannya masuk OSIS hanya supaya bisa dekat dengan Sai-senpai, seniornya yang jago melukis itu. Tapi sudah setahun berusaha, masih saja pria yang selalu tersenyum itu tak memberikan lampu hijau bagi hubungan mereka. Seperti air yang hanya mengalir ke bawah.

Ino membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, menghentak kursi yang sudah disusun rapi. Diambilnya buku dari kolong meja, dan sekali lagi menghempaskan kursi sampai menabrak meja.

"Berisik sekali." Ino nyaris melonjak saking kagetnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, _ini masih jam 4 sore, masa iya sudah ada hantu di kelas?_ Pelan-pelan ia berputar, menatap bagian belakang kelas yang remang-remang. Cahaya matahari sore menyinari sepotong wajah yang dikenalnya.

"Nara?" Mata hitam sipit pria itu membuka, menatap Ino tanpa ketertarikan.

"Oh, kau Yamanaka. Pantas ribut." Kesal dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu dalam diri Ino. Didekatinya pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja itu, matanya terpejam.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Ketiduran." Jawab pria berkuncir itu pendek. Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Ketiduran? Di jam terakhir? Ini sudah pulang sekolah, Nara."

"Aku tahu." Mata Shikamaru membuka sedikit, menatapnya. "panggil aku Shikamaru saja. Tak enak dipanggil dengan nama belakang oleh teman sekelas." Memang Ino tahu akan hal itu, Sakura sendiri memanggilnya Shikamaru, tapi Ino yang sejak tugas biologi baru dekat dengan pria itu, masih merasa canggung untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Sudah setahun sekelas di kelas akselerasi, tapi diantara dirinya dan Nara Shikamaru terasa seperti ada jarak yang membentang. Pria ini hampir selalu tertidur di kelas, di lapangan, nyaris di segala event sekolah. Mereka juga jarang bicara.

"Apa kau selalu tidur di kelas?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Kadang-kadang aku tidur di atap sekolah atau tangga darurat."

"Tangga darurat?"

"Tidak ada yang mengganggu."

"Uh… apa aku menganggumu?" Mata Shikamaru membuka lagi, pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah bangun sejak kau masuk kelas."

"Maaf," ujar Ino pelan.

"Tak apa. Aku juga sudah mau pulang." Shikamaru mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Shika?" yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sebelum keluar kelas. "apa aku boleh mengunjungimu kalau kau tidur di atap atau tangga darurat?" Shikamaru menatap gadis bermata biru itu, heran.

"Kalau kau mau bicara denganku, bicara saja. Aku pasti bangun kalau ada urusan penting."

"Aku… cuma ingin ngobrol." Jawab Ino, merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tak diduganya, Shikamaru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya tanpa memandang Ino. Langit di luar sudah menunjukkan rona jingga. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Cukup lama juga ia tertidur di kelas. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi.

"Dasar cewek aneh…" Shikamaru tersenyum di koridor.

_-.-.-.-_

Sasuke tidak suka segala hal yang merepotkan. Termasuk perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi akan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Sakura. _Sasuke tidak mau jatuh cinta._ Karena kali terakhir ia mencintai sesuatu, hal itu direnggut darinya. Masih jelas terbayang di hatinya bagaimana rasanya saat mendapat kabar kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Tidak lagi-lagi Sasuke mau merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu.

_Lebih baik tidak usah jatuh cinta daripada merasakan kehilangan yang sama._

Sakura, meski kehilangan orang tuanya, sama sekali kasus yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rasa sakit, karena sepanjang hidupnya ia dicintai tanpa syarat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dicari jika menghilang, ditemani saat sakit…

Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran itu. _Masa lalu ya masa lalu_, tegasnya getir. Sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya, karena gadis itu tidak pernah merasakannya. Meski begitu, masih jelas di ingatan Sasuke ucapan Sakura saat mereka melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Berhentilah membenciku, Sasuke… jika kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaurasakan, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengerti. Jangan terus-terusan diam dan bersikap seolah aku tak pernah ada dalam hidupmu."_

Tidak semudah itu bagi Sasuke untuk membiarkan seseorang masuk dalam dinding perlindungannya. Manusia pada dasarnya adalah makhluk egois, dan naluri primitif dalam diri Sasuke membuatnya tak percaya pada siapapun. Untuk sampai pada titik dimana ia berada sekarang, bukan perkara mudah. Ia tidak sampai di sini tanpa 'luka'. _Behind every scars there's a story. A story that sometimes we do not want to talk about it._

Sasuke memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat, meningkatkan deru mesin mobil sportnya di jalan raya. Orang-orang yang melintas di pinggir jalan hanya seperti kilatan cahaya yang berbaur dengan kecepatan. Semua orang punya kisah yang tak diceritakan. Jadi apa bedanya kalau Sasuke menyimpan semua beban di pundaknya tanpa memberitahu Sakura? Toh gadis itu juga tidak akan peduli.

_Lantas kenapa ia kepikiran gadis itu terus?_

Kenapa tubuhnya menginginkan kehangat Sakura lagi, tangannya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, dan sekali lagi merasakan kelembutan bibir merah mudanya?

Yang terjadi kemarin hanya kebodohan sesaat. _Pure lust._ Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya melihat tubuh Sakura dan cara gadis itu menyampaikan perasaannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merangsek maju menguasai akal sehatnya, dan memiliki Sakura saat itu juga menjadi misi nomor satu. Setelah kegiatan mereka malam itu, Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang tertidur dalam pelukannya dan baru menyadari;_ kejadian tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal._

Mereka berdua tidak saling menyukai (setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikir) dan masa lalu diantara mereka tidak akan bisa dihapuskan. Tidak mungkin Sakura bisa menyukainya yang notabene selalu kasar dan Sasuke sendiri melarang dirinya untuk jatuh cinta lagi, setelah kehilangan orang tuanya.

Namun bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha menghindar, tetap saja Sakura memenuhi pikirannya, membayangi malam-malam tanpa tidur nyenyaknya. Mereka tinggal satu atap, hanya sejarak satu tangga. Tapi seolah-olah ada jurang besar, dinding tak kasat mata diantara mereka.

_Begitu dekat, tapi terasa begitu jauh._

Sasuke menginjak rem mendadak saat sekumpulan orang menyebrang jalan, membuyarkan lamunannya. Mobil dan kecepatan adalah salah satu penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Tapi saat memacu kecepatan dan merasakan dunia berubah jadi bauran warna di sekitarnya, saat itulah Sasuke merasa dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Dipukulnya klakson mobil dengan kesal. Matanya membesar menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya;

Sasori menggandeng Sakura menyebrang jalan, tidak menyadari siapa dibalik kemudi mobil merah yang baru saja mereka lewati.

_-.-.-.-_

"Tidak bisa?" Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun…" Hinata balik menatap kekasihnya, tangannya menyatu di depan wajahnya, sungguh-sungguh minta maaf pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Uurgh, tapi…" Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya, tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi. Dicomotnya kentang goreng dihadapan mereka dan ditelannya bulat-bulat, seperti ia menelan kesedihannya.

"Gomen, tapi ayah tidak memperbolehkan…"

"Kita sudah pacaran setengah tahun, masa mengajakmu makan malam masih juga tidak boleh?" gerutu Naruto. "hanya bisa kencan pulang sekolah. Tak pernah boleh lebih dari jam 5…" lanjutnya sambil meminum soda sambil cemberut. "padahal sekolah pulang jam 4! Nonton tidak bisa, makan paling hanya bisa di tempat dekat rumahmu, huaaah~" lelaki bermata _cerulean_ itu menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto tahu ayah Hinata memang serba _strict_ atas segala hal yang dilakukan putri tertuanya. Hinata dididik untuk jadi penerus perusahaan besar Hyuuga, dan betapapaun Hiashi percaya pada putra Minato dan Kushina yang juga teman kecilnya, tetap saja Hiashi menerapkan peraturan yang tegas bagi Naruto. _Syukur-syukur masih dibolehin pacaran sama Hinata_, pikir Naruto getir. Meminta izin ayahnya untuk pacaran saja susahnya hampir sama seperti meminta izin menikah. Mau backstreet? Jangan harap! Hiashi punya mata dimana-mana, belum lagi kakak Hinata, Neji yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, hampir selalu membuntuti kemanapun Naruto membawa Hinata.

_Begini nasib punya pacar anak milyuner…_

Bukannya Naruto tidak cukup kaya, tapi Minato sebagai pejabat daerah di Konohagakure lebih banyak memberi daripada menerima. Sementara asset, saham dan kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga hampir selalu bersaing dengan kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Naruto diam-diam kagum sahabatnya si emo Sasuke bisa mempertahankan eksistensi bisnis keluarganya berdua saja dengan Itachi.

"Lain kali ya… Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada si cantik Hinata. Sinar matahari sore yang menerobos dari jendela café membuat gadis itu seolah-olah bercahaya. _Untukmu apa sih yang tidak, Hinata-chan?_ Naruto berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Besok aku main ke rumahmu deh, siapa tahu dapat izin kencan sampai jam 7," Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Hinata tersipu malu mendengarnya. Hinata sudah menyukai pemuda di hadapannya sejak umur 7 tahun, maka saat Naruto mulai memperhatikannya, rasanya semua peraturan dan didikan tegas ayahnya tidak ada artinya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu satu jam dengan pria pujaannya.

Saat Naruto beringsut maju dari tempat duduknya untuk meraih tangan Hinata di meja, matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing.

"Loh, Hinata-chan? Itu Sasuke bukan?" Hinata menoleh pada arah pandang Naruto.

"Iya, itu Sasuke."

"Apa yang teme lakukan di sini? Pakai jaket dan kacamata hitam segala…" Naruto mengernyit melihat penampilan tidak biasa teman sebangkunya itu.

"Uhm… kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita sapa dia." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata berdiri, keluar toko untuk menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam di seberang jalan.

_-.-.-.-_

Sasori benar-benar mendeskripsikan kata 'refreshing' dengan sangat tepat. Sakura berkali-kali terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. Tadinya Sakura pikir Ketua OSIS mereka agak sedikit pemalu, tapi ternyata dia pria yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Wah, makasih banyak untuk hari ini, senpai." Sakura menghentikan tawanya, perutnya sakit mendengar lelucon dan cerita-cerita lucu Sasori tentang apa yang terjadi di KHS.

"Sama-sama. Ga suntuk lagi kan?" mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejenak ia tidak lagi dihantui bayangan tentang Tuan Mudanya. Dihadapannya ada pemuda yang senantiasa membuatnya tersenyum, dan Sakura tidak mau pikiran tentang Sasuke dan segala ketidakjelasannya menghancurkan momen menyenangkan ini.

"Lusa kita berangk at. Panitia di bus khusus panitia…"

"Boleh aku duduk sama senpai?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Gadis itu baru sadar saat Sasori menatapnya lama. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Boleh, silahkan saja." Wajah Sakura tersipu merah. Gara-gara menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan Sasori, Sakura jadi ingin terus bersama pria itu.

Menggabaikan rasa malunya, Sakura mencicipi es krim yang tengah dinikmatinya dengan Sasori di sebuah toko. Rasa strawberry, faforitnya. Ditengah hari yang menjemukan seperti ini, rasa manis es krim di lidahnya itu seakan mengangkat beban pikirannya.

"Eh, Sakura…" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa senpai tiba-tiba mendekat? Apa..._ "ada es krim di pipimu." Ibu jari Sasori menyeka pipi Sakura lembut.

Fakta bahwa Sasori hanya menyeka pipinya tidak membuat Sakura lega, malah semakin berdebar. Sasori dan kelembutannya. Kesederhanaannya. Sasori yang selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa…

_Apa aku tak sadar tengah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut merah ini?_

"Oooi, Sasuke! Ngapain di belakang pintu?" kontan Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto, Hinata, dan… _Sasuke_ balas memandangnya dari pintu toko. Naruto melambai girang padanya. "oh halo, Sakura-chan, Sasori-senpai! Lagi kencan?"

Saat mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx hitam Sasuke, rasa manis es krim itu sudah tidak terasa manis lagi di lidahnya.

_-.-.-.-_

A/N : Hayoloh Sakura digerebek (?)

Bales review yang tidak log in:

Shich Hzr : update kilat nih dalam 6 hari ^^ mungkin kedepannya akan jadi dua minggu sekali, tidak apa-apa kan? Itu juga pertama kalinya bikin lemon, jadi masih benar-benar 'apa adanya' hehe

Rinsakurachi : awalnya fic ini mau di bikin angst utk beberapa chapter aja, eh malah keterusan bikin highschool -.- apa ratednya diubah jadi T aja ya? Lemonnya dihapus. Ada saran?

Sakusasu 4ever : banyak pesanan nih, ditampung dulu ya :)

tdk bisa log in : dear maybe you should make a new account? Are you okay with not having log in all these times? Waaa alurnya kecepetan ya? Apa chap 4 nya rewrite aja? Ada saran?

sasusaku kira : sudah update kilat \(^.^)/

mimia : semoga saja ya... :)

hankira : karin memang selalu jadi ancaman dimana-mana -.-

feraz : hahaha iya, biar thrilling. Sasukenya ga pake mikir sih. But admit it, who doesnt want to be shoved to the nearest wall by the mighty Uchiha Sasuke? *evil smirk*

my : iya, author memang rencananya bikin di chapter tiga, tapi rencana berubah dan harus rombak total. Kecepetan ya? Apa baiknya dihapus saja? Ada saran?

Tiffany yuki : TERIMAKASIH! *pake capslock saking senangnya* you dont know how much it means for the author to be praised like that {hug&kisses}

Me sasusaku : {big hug} THANKS A LOT, dear :) author mana yang ga senang kalau ada yang menghargai karyanya, hehehe. Sudah update kilat nih, semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan ya.

Untuk yang tanya, Sasuke _belum_ suka Sakura. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan 'itu'? _Well, he's a man read beneath the underneath, it's almost impossible to understand what's going on in his head. _Tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan 'luka' di hatinya akibat kehilangan. Fic ini temanya highschool perjalanan mereka untuk jadi dewasa, jadi idealisme mereka masih meledak-ledak dan banyak pertentangan dalam pikiran. Baiknya dilanjutkan atau disudahi saja ya? Takut ceritanya dianggap terlalu 'berat' atau muter-muter malah readers ga suka *takut didemo*

Mengenai scene revolusi prancis, itu saya ambil dari salah satu adegan di buku Pramoedya Ananta Toer "Jejak Langkah". _He's one of Indonesian brilliant authors._ Anyone love classic like me?

.

.

_._

Review? *Phylaphy puppy eyes mode on*


	6. Chapter 6

_"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."_

_-The Fault in Our Stars, by John Green_

-.-.-

ENAM

"Tou-san, lihat, lihat!" Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun berteriak sambil berlari sepanjang koridor rumah. Dengan tergesa dibukanya pintu geser di ujung ruangan dengan hentakan yang cukup keras. Dua pasang mata menatapnya balik dari dalam ruangan, namun anak itu tidak berhenti berteriak, alih-alih makin bertambah semangatnya. "Itachi-nii!"

Ia segera menghambur dan berdiri di samping pria yang lebih muda, hanya lebih tua empat tahun dari anak laki-laki itu sendiri. Pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu membalas sapaan adiknya dengan senyuman yang khas, tangannya terangkat untuk menjentikkan jarinya di dahi si anak lelaki. Terang saja anak lelaki itu segera mengaduh.

"Sakit, aniki! Kenapa kau selalu lakukan itu?"

"Tidak baik berteriak dalam rumah, Sasuke."

Pria yang duduk di hadapan Itachi berdehem, Sasuke segera menoleh padanya.

"Tou-san! Lihat apa yang kubuat!" Sasuke memamerkan sebuah miniatur pesawat dengan detail yang cukup rumit. "aku membuatnya sendiri dari bahan-bahan bekas! Lihat, ini persis seperti yang sering kita gunakan saat bepergian!" jari telunjuk kecilnya menekan lambang Uchiha di ekor pesawat yang terlihat jelas.

Mata Fugaku Uchiha memandangi benda di tangan Sasuke, menelusuri dari kepala hingga ekor pesawat. Sasuke menahan nafas menunggu komentar ayahnya. Pesawat ini sudah dikerjakannya selama seminggu, walaupun ibunya melarangnya mendekati alat-alat tajam seperti gunting, Sasuke tetap bandel dan mengerjakan miniatur ini dengan kedua tangan kecilnya sendiri. Cat air untuk melukis lambang keluarganya dan badan pesawat dibelinya dengan uangnya sendiri, uang yang selalu diam-diam Itachi berikan pada Sasuke untuk mengajarkannya menabung, bukan meminta pada orang tua mereka.

"…buang sampah itu, Sasuke."

_Deg._

"Kalau kau mau mainan baru kau tinggal meminta, tak perlu memunguti sampah untuk membuat _sampah_."

_Deg._

Miniatur pesawat itu terjatuh dari genggaman Sasuke. Sebelum menghantam lantai, Itachi menangkapnya dan mengirim pandangan dingin pada ayahnya, lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Ayo pergi, Sasuke."

"Kita belum selesai dengan ini semua, Itachi." Suara Fugaku terdengar di balik punggung kedua anak lelakinya.

Tangan Itachi yang memeluk bahu Sasuke mengerat. Pria muda yang baru berumur 10 tahun itu menatap ayahnya dari balik punggungnya. "Tapi _aku sudah_ selesai."

Dan pintu ditutup dengan sangat lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar di bawah tangan kakaknya. Itachi berjongkok di depan adik lelaki kesayangannya. Tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Kau anak yang baik…" ujar Itachi. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, perasaan anak kecilnya terluka dengan kata-kata dan tatapan dingin ayahnya. Tapi anak kecil bisa apa?

"Ayo, kita buat landasan pesawatnya, dan juga bandara." Itachi masih menepuk kepala Sasuke, berusaha menghentikan diamnya Sasuke yang tak pernah berarti baik. Mata hitam adiknya mulai berkaca-kaca, sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya. Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar, tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah suka sikap cengeng. Ayahnya selalu memandang sebelah mata anak-anak kecil yang menangis, tak peduli apa sebabnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Menangis itu lemah, dan Uchiha tidak lemah-" Itachi tertawa mendengarnya. Tangis Sasuke berhenti sebentar menatap kakaknya. Bahu Itachi berguncang karena tawanya, tidak seperti tawa kaku yang biasa dilakukannya di hadapan relasi bisnis ayah mereka. Itachi mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Setiap orang punya kelemahan. Semua orang punya hak untuk menangis."

"Tou-san bilang-"

"Sasuke, hanya karena kita Uchiha bukan berarti kita tidak boleh punya kelemahan. Kita seorang _Uchiha_, tapi kita _punya perasaan_." Itachi berdiri, menggandeng adik lelakinya. "ayo kita buat bandara yang cukup besar untuk menampung pesawat itu."

Sasuke kecilpun tersenyum.

.

.

"Nii-san benar-benar akan pergi? Tapi kau kan baru pulang? kenapa harus sekolah di luar negeri lagi? Kan kemarin-kemarin sudah?" rengek Sasuke kecil sambil menarik-narik tangan Itachi, setengah memaksa pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan mengepak baju.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku akan pulang sebelum kau menyadarinya." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum, melepaskan pegangan adiknya dari lengannya.

"Tapi nii-san janji akan menemaniku bermain setiap hari!"

"Kudengar kau sudah punya teman baru. Siapa namanya? Sakura?"

"Tapi Sakura itu cewek, dia ga bisa main bola." Gerutu Sasuke, cemberut karena kakaknya kembali mengisi koper dengan baju-baju.

"Kan bisa bermain hal lain. Bukannya kalian sama-sama suka buku?" Tanya Itachi, teringat kata-kata ibu mereka, Mikoto tentang perempuan kecil anak pelayan mereka yang jadi teman Sasuke beberapa minggu ini.

"Aku mau main sama nii-san!" pekik Sasuke. Itachi berhenti merapikan kopernya, menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi di dahi Sasuke. Sejak dulu ini sudah jadi kebiasaan Itachi untuk terus menyadarkan Sasuke untuk bersikap lebih baik. Tapi kali ini bukan nasihat yang keluar dari mulut Itachi, melainkan senyuman sedih.

"Maaf, Sasuke… lain kali ya?"

Mata hitam besar Sasuke menatap sedih kakak lelaki yang paling disayanginya. Sore itu, Sasuke kehilangan Itachi sekali lagi.

.

.

"Sasuke, lihat! Itachi ada di koran!" Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membuka koran lebar-lebar. Sasuke menatap wajah kakak yang dirindukannya setelah tiga tahun itu di koran berbahasa inggris, dengan sederet prestasi membanggakan dan kutipan-kutipan dari guru-guru Itachi di Eropa tentang kemahiran bocah Jepang itu.

"Kapan nii-san akan pulang, kaa-san?" Mikoto berpikir sebentar, mengkalkulasi berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Itachi untuk menamatkan pendidikan dasarnya di negeri awal peradaban.

"Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lagi, Sasuke…" Wajah Sasuke berubah muram lagi.

"Anak itu, kalau dia serius seharusnya sudah pulang tahun ini." Fugaku muncul dari pintu depan, melonggarkan dasinya yang mencekik leher.

"Itachi melakukan yang terbaik," jawab Mikoto, sedikit keras.

"Hn," Fugaku meletakkan tas kerjanya, menatap foto Itachi di koran. "kau seharusnya belajar lebih keras lagi, Sasuke, agar bisa seperti Itachi."

_Deg._

Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya, alisnya mengernyit marah pada suaminya. Tapi yang Sasuke bisa lihat hanya wajah kecewa ayahnya padanya. Seolah…

"…kau seperti bukan Uchiha saja."

…_seolah dia tidak pantas menyandang nama keluarganya sendiri._

"Fugaku!" seru Mikoto marah. "berhenti terus-terusan membandingkan Itachi dengan Sasuke! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengirim Sasuke ke luar negeri-"

"-yang mana adalah keputusan yang salah. Itachi akan lulus sma di umurnya yang ke-15, dan gara-gara keputusanmu untuk menyekolahkan Sasuke di Jepang dengan mengabaikan semua kelas akselerasi yang tak ada gunanya itu, Sasuke baru akan lulus umur 17 tahun, nyaris sama seperti semua orang lainnya!"

"Lalu kenapa? Dia anak kita, bukan mesin brutal pengejar prestasi!" balas Mikoto, dia mati-matian berusaha menyekolahkan Sasuke seperti anak normal lainnya, karena ia ingin anak bungsunya itu _hidup normal_ seperti anak lainnya. Hatinya sebagai seorang Ibu tak tahan melihat beratnya beban yang dipikul Itachi sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga. Cukup sudah ia mengalah soal Itachi, tapi ia akan membela hak-hak Sasuke mati-matian.

_Deg. Deg._

Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat di tengah adu mulut kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku menunduk menatap anak lelaki terakhirnya. Sasuke bisa melihat dirinya di mata ayahnya. Begitu kecil. Begitu tak berarti.

_"Kau seharusnya bisa seperti Itachi."_

Mikoto baru akan berseru nyaring lagi, saat anak lelaki dalam pelukannya mengangguk pelan. Mikoto terdiam melihat bendera putih itu. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha melindungi Sasuke agar tidak terbebani seperti Itachi, tampaknya kasih sayangnya belum cukup untuk melindungi Sasuke dari beratnya nama Uchiha. Pelukannya pada Sasuke mengerat, Mikoto merasa gagal melindungi anak-anaknya sendiri dari rasa sakit.

Bagi Sasuke, perasaannya sudah mati saat itu juga.

.

.

"Tuan Sasuke, teman anda mencari anda lagi." Seorang pelayan paruh baya mengetuk pintu pelan. Tak ada jawaban. "dia bersikeras menemui anda, sudah seminggu…"

Sesuatu menghantam pintu, membuat pelayan itu berjengit menjauhi pintu. Ia nyaris yakin Tuan Mudanya baru saja melempar buku, seperti yang belakangan dilakukan Sasuke jika ada yang mengusiknya untuk hal remeh-temen seperti makan malam. Anak muda itu mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam kamar berhari-hari, hanya keluar tanpa bicara untuk makan dan minum. Seisi rumah dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Bilang padanya aku sibuk!" bentak Sasuke dari dalam.

"Tapi… Haruno Sakura terus menunggu semalaman dari kemarin…" pintu terbuka, pelayan itu bisa melihat separuh isi kamar yang dipenuhi buku-buku terbuka, berbagai hitungan matematis memenuhi white board di sisi meja belajar Sasuke yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuknya." Yang lebih mengejutkan pelayannya itu, Tuan Mudanya yang selalu ceria dan sempurna kini tampak lebih tua bertahun-tahun dari usia aslinya. Wajah tampannya tirus, matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam.

"Tuan muda-"

"Bilang padanya-"

"Apa anda baik-baik sa-"

_"-aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."_

Pintu dibanting tertutup. Sasuke Uchiha _officially_ memutus hubungannya dengan semua orang, membangun dinding tak kasat mata di balik rumus-rumus dan buku-buku pelajarannya, untuk melindungi hatinya.

Hatinya yang remuk redam karena ucapan ayahnya.

Hari itu terakhir kalinya Sakura datang ke rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, meneguk kekecewaan bahwa Tuan Mudanya mengunci diri dalam bentengnya, tanpa pernah tahu kenapa Sasuke berubah sedemikian dingin.

.

.

Sasuke menghapus memori itu bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya tetap berpegang pada dinding bentengnya, melindungi mati-matian perasaan yang sudah hancur lebur. Hanya ibunya, Mikoto, yang terus-terusan ada di saat-saat terberat. Tapi bahkan ibunya pun tidak mampu menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu.

Sasuke tidak membenci keluarganya. Tidak membenci Itachi karena _selalu dan akan selalu_ lebih baik darinya. Tidak membenci ayahnya. Sebaliknya, karena Sasuke begitu sayang pada mereka, ia mati-matian mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri untuk jadi yang ayahnya inginkan; _mesin brutal pengejar prestasi._

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menerima penghargaan untuk prestasinya dalam memenangkan lomba tingkat smp di umur 10 tahun, Fugaku Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya hadir di sekolahnya, menyempatkan diri menatap anaknya di atas podium.

Bukan tepuk tangan. Bukan penghargaan. Bukan sertifikat ataupun hadiah yang Sasuke inginkan selama ini. Hanya kehadiran ayahnya, tatapan ayahnya yang tidak sedingin dulu padanya. Hanya itu.

"Ayah bangga padamu," hanya tiga patah kata, dan luka di hati Sasuke perlahan membeku, merapatkan celah-celahnya, menjahit luka terbuka itu. Tak ada pelukan, tak ada senyuman, hanya uluran tangan.

Sasuke menjabatnya dengan canggung, dan untuk pertama kalinya mengabaikan peraturan bodoh di rumahnya. Ia melompat memeluk ayahnya di parkiran, tak peduli tatapan orang padanya. Fugaku terkejut, namun tidak menolaknya. Ditepuknya punggung Sasuke dua kali, tanda bahwa anak itu sudah harus melepaskannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tahu hangatnya seorang ayah.

"Hari ini aku dan ibumu akan ke villa, jika Itachi pulang suruh langsung ke kantor."

"Nii-san pulang hari ini?" seru Sasuke tak percaya. _Lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya._ Fugaku mengangguk dan menyalakan mobil. Di rumah, Mikoto sudah bersiap memeluk anak lelakinya yang berkalung medali itu.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke! Malam ini Itachi pulang, dan kita akan merayakan keberhasilanmu bersama-sama."

Hari itu, tak ada satu halpun yang Sasuke tunggu selain deru mobil yang menandakan kedatangan Itachi ataupun orang tuanya.

Dan malam itu, deru mobil datang pukul 11 malam. Deru mobil yang tidak biasa. Yang membangunkan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Di ujung tangga, sebelum berlari ke pintu depan, ia bisa melihat dua orang berseragam polisi bicara dengan pelayan kepala.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya.

_Dan Sasukekecil tahu kebahagiaan sudah direngut paksa dari hidupnya, hari itu juga, saat untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu seperti apa rasanya bahagia._

-.-.-.-

Besok saatnya berangkat tapi Sasuke masih belum mau bicara sepatah katapun dengan Sakura. Kemarin, setelah mereka semua bertemu di tempat yang sama, Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi tanpa meninggalkan kata-kata. Naruto yang serba bingung langsung mengejar sahabatnya, dan Hinata pamit menyusul kekasihnya. Dan sesampainya di rumah─tepat seperti tebakan Sakura─mobil sport Sasuke belum terpakir. Pria itu entah mangkir di mana lagi.

Beribu pertanyaan mendesak dalam kepala Sakura. Mengenai malam itu. Mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan, sikap-sikap Sasuke, dan misteri lain tentang pria itu. Sakura selalu merasa Sasuke seperti garis finish berjalannya. Selalu, dan akan selalu ada jarak diantara mereka.

Sakura sadar akan perasaanya pada Tuan Mudanya. Ya, Ia menyukai Sasuke. Bermimpi untuk jadi kekasihnya. Menginginkan pria itu membalas perasaannya. Namun di satu sisi, Ia senang menghabiskan waktu dengan seniornya. Setiap usaha Sasori membuatnya tertawa terasa begitu hangat dan romantis. Sakura tidak dapat membohongi sebagian dari dirinya ingin terus berada di dekat Sasori. Ingin dicintai olehnya… dan ingin mencintainya.

_Pertanyaannya, seberapa besar bagian itu?_

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambai dari ujung lapangan, membuyarkan lamunannya. "minta minum dong!"

Dengan sekali lempar, si kapten klub sepak bola Konoha High School itu menangkap botol minuman dari Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan manager klub, Hinata-lah sang manager merangkap pacar sang kapten. Tapi berhubung Hinata harus pulang cepat hari ini, jadi Sakura yang dimintai tolong untuk mengawasi latihan sebentar.

Sebentar. Ya, '_sebentar_' bagi cowok-cowok yang sibuk mengejar bola itu.

Sudah dua jam Sakura duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas dan sepertinya dilatasi waktu mulai menyalahi postulat relativitas khusus Einstein. Mungkin _Chronos_ menghentikan waktu saat pria-pria muda itu sibuk mengejar bola pejal di tengah lapangan.

"Naruto, udahan deh latihannya. Langit mendung tuh." Pemilik rambut kuning jabrik menengadah ke langit, mengonfirmasi kata-kata teman sekelasnya.

"Latihan cukup hari ini! Bubar!" dan tim junior itu pun mulai berpencar menghilang dari lapangan. Naruto mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, menggeser segala peralatan tulis dan buku-buku gadis itu.

"Oi Sakura-chan, kau ini sudah pintar, tarik nafaslah sebentar dan nikmati hidup."

"Aku menikmati hidup, Naruto." Jawab Sakura santai sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Melihat bagaimana pandangan Naruto yang ngeri melihat buku-bukunya Sakura tergelak. "senang itu relatif. Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya." Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, meletakkan botol minum diantara mereka dan memandang Sakura pensaran. "kenapa sih _dia_? Kemarin kukejar sudah keburu masuk mobil. Telepon tidak diangkat. Hari ini bolos lagi. Habis study tur kan ada pertandingan…" tanpa bertanya pun Sakura tahu siapa subjek pembicaraan mereka.

"…entah." Sakura menatap ke lapangan yang mulai kosong. Melihat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa sih diantara kalian?" Sakura buru-buru menoleh pada lelaki disampingnya. Wajahnya memanas, tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu. Mata cerulean pria itu menatap Sakura lagi. "teme belum pernah bersikap seperti ini,"

Naruto bersikap seolah-olah dia mampu menemukan korelasi antara sikap aneh Sasuke dengan Sakura. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto sampai tahu ada apa diantara mereka. Jika Sasuke tidak memberitahu sahabat karibnya itu, berarti Sakura tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

"Kenapa kau berpikir ada sesuatu diantara kami? Ngobrol saja jarang." Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa. Naruto mengernyit sebentar, berpikir. Lalu wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran yang tadi sempat lewat di otak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau dan Sasori-senpai benar-benar kencan? Wah kupikir sampai lulus nanti ketos kita itu tidak akan mengambil langkah apapun." Kontan wajah Sakura memerah.

"Jalan berdua tidak selalu kencan." Jawabnya pelan. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura-chan. Semua orang tahu dia menyukaimu." _Semua? Apa Sasuke juga?_ Sakura buru-buru menghalau pikiran yang tiba-tiba mengintervensi itu.

"Hei, Naruto…" Sakura menengadah menatap langit yang kelabu di depan mereka. "kalau kau harus memilih, lebih baik bersama orang yang kausukai atau yang menyukaimu?"

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah, mengirimkan aroma debu yang tidak menggenakkan di sekeliling mereka.

"Keduanya, Sakura-chan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan keduanya."

Hujan turun, mengaburkan panas yang sedari tadi melingkupi KHS.

-.-.-.-

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in to selfish way_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_When hope begins to fade…_

"Hoi!" mata aquamarines sontak terbuka akibat tepukan keras di punggung si pemilik. Sasori menoleh jengkel pada pria berambut kuning panjang yang terkekeh geli padanya.

"Berhenti mengusik tidur siangku, Deidara." Geram Sasori kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya mimpi-mimpi indahnya terancam terputus akibat ulah iseng sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tidur sambil dengerin musik makanya, orang udah dipanggil dari tadi." Deidara menarik satu earphone dari telinga Sasori dan menempelkannya pada telinganya sendiri. "sambil dengerin lagu kaya gini pula. Terang aja ga denger."

"Berisik. Ganggu orang lain aja sana!" Sasori merebut lagi earphonenya, menghela nafas panjang. Untung jam pelajaran terakhir guru tidak ada, jadi dia masih sempat istirahat sebentar. Matanya menangkap jarum pendek jam dinding di antara whiteboard berhenti pada angka tiga. Dalam 15 menit lagi ia sudah harus sadar dari keadaan-setengah tidur-nya dan bersiap untuk rapat terakhir panitia untuk study tur besok.

_Padahal dia belum tidur selama 2 hari ini. _

"Terjaga selama 56 jam dengan asupan kafein berlebihan mengikis sebagian besar sisi humorismu, kawan. _Loosen up a little bit, wont you_? Futsal hari ini?" Deidara duduk di hadapan Sasori, menatap penuh harapan pada kawan mainnya.

_Punya waktu untuk tidur saja tidak, apalagi main bola._ Pikir Sasori. Tapi tatapan Deidara membuatnya luluh juga. Toh sahabat karibnya itu sama-sama menanggung beban sebagai panitia, tidak ada salahnya melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang sedari kemarin.

"Jam 5 ya." Deidara tertawa dan memukul pelan bahu Sasori.

"Nah gitu dong!"

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau tidur lagi." Deidara menatap sahabat berambut merahnya itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Hei, kudengar kau akhirnya berhasil mengajak anak aksel itu kencan kemarin?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat mata Sasori terbuka lagi. Sejak pertama kali ia melabuhkan hatinya pada Sakura, sahabat karibnya sejak kecil ini hampir tahu segala yang terjadi antara dirinya dan adik kelas mereka itu.

Deidara lebih suka menyebut Sakura 'anak aksel' karena suatu alasan ia kurang menyukai anak-anak kelas akselerasi, jadi dia menyebutnya untuk sekedar mencemooh pilihan Sasori. Tapi namanya juga sahabat, Deidara tak pernah sekalipun mempertanyakan pilihan Sasori. Kalau sahabatnya itu memang suka ya sudah, asal si kepala merah itu senang dengan pilihannya.

"Dari tadi anak-anak ngomongin itu… siapa namanya? Mawar?"

"Namanya Sakura, bodoh."

"Ah ya, sejenis lah." _Darimana sakura dan mawar bisa sejenis?_ Pikir Sasori. "lalu bagaimana? Udah jadian?"

Sasori mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. "kau bukan orang pertama yang bertanya padaku tentang itu hari ini. Jangankan jadian, kemarin cuma makan es krim dan dia langsung minta pulang." Jawab Sasori sedikit sinis. Mulut Deidara membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kau apakan dia? Cewek kalau minta pulang secepat itu dalam kencan pertama pasti ada apa-apanya." Sasori memukul kepala Deidara, kesal pada pertanyaan dan asumsinya. "_itai_… tak perlu jahat begitu dong, Sasori!"

Gara-gara si kepala pirang ini, Sasori jadi kepikiran lagi. Normalnya sehabis jalan cewek biasanya mengirim pesan singkat atau apa, tapi Sakura tidak. Kemarin setelah ucapan Naruto yang membuat semuanya terdiam, Sasuke Uchiha berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto bingung dan memutuskan mengejar sahabatnya itu. Suasana berubah jadi canggung. Pada akhirnya Sakura pamit pulang dan bagaimanapun Sasori menawarkan untuk mengantar, gadis itu tetap menolak. Hanya lambaian tangan dan terimakasih. Tak ada kata-kata manis. Tak ada pesan singkat.

"Sasoriiii? Kau tidur dengan mata terbuka?" sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di mukanya. Tangan penuh coretan dan gambar mulut dengan lidah menjulur di tengah telapaknya. Sasori menepis jengkel tangan Deidara dari wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang ganggung orang lain saja sana!" Deidara terkekeh melihat reaksi kesal sahabatnya. Lagu masih mengalun di telinga Sasori, pikirannya melayang pada seseorang.

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of You_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away…_

Sasori berharap seandainya saja dia yang duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura, mungkin dia bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sakura dengan Sasuke.

-.-.-.-

"Shikamaru?"

Si pemilik nama membuka satu matanya ogah-ogahan. Terik matahari membuatnya memicingkan mata dalam upaya membuat sosok yang berjongkok di sampingnya lebih jelas.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru bangun dari tidur siangnya di atap sekolah. Matanya beradu pandang dengan si pemanggil.

"Sudah bel masuk." Ino menyibakkan poni pirang panjangnya, menunjukkan kedua mata biru mudanya. "habis ini ada praktikum fisika, kalau kau absen lagi bisa-bisa dikeluarkan."

Shikamaru mengeluh pelan, lupa bahwa ia nyaris tak pernah hadir dalam praktikum fisika semester ini. Kakashi-sensei sendiri acuh tak acuh pada absensi muridnya, tapi lain lagi dengan kepala sekolah Tsunade. Shikamaru tak mau lagi kena marah ibunya gara-gara Tsunade memberitahu absensinya yang nihil.

_"Masa depan diraih dengan banyak cara… tapi ada tata caranya. Kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan segala hal kecil yang kauanggap tidak penting." Kata ayahnya setelah Shikamaru dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya._

_"Tapi mengulang hal yang sama itu membosankan, ayah. Lebih menarik jika kita mempelajari hal-hal baru, hal-hal yang lebih besar." Jawabnya bosan, memindahkan satu bidak di papan caturnya. "skak mat."_

_Shikaku memandangi lama-lama anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. _

_"Kau melupakan bentengku di sini." Mata hitam Shikamaru mengikuti gerakan ayahnya yang dengan mudah menggeser ratunya pergi dari arena. _

_**"Jangan melupakan hal-hal kecil… karena semua hal-hal besar itu terdiri dari hal-hal kecil yang saling berkaitan."**_

_"Aku tidak melupakannya." Shikamaru berkata pelan. Tangannya menggerakkan pion terlupakan mendekati raja ayahnya lagi, mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan sang ratu. "tapi semua orang melupakan pion, dan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan tak terbatas yang ada dalam dirinya."_

_"Adu mulut denganmu tak ada hentinya." Ayahnya berkata tegas. "kau sudah tahu semua yang bisa kuajarkan, yang kurang hanya satu."_

_Wajah Shikamaru terangkat untuk mendengar kata-kata ayahnya._

_"Pengalaman." _

_Shikamaru menunduk lagi. Jika sudah bicara satu kata pamungkas ini, beribu alasan untuk mendebat ayahnya pun kandas di bibirnya. Shikamaru hanya bosan. Kesal dengan sistem yang melarang pikiran-pikiran bebas untuk maju. Berapa sering kita dipaksa untuk mempelajari hal-hal remeh temeh yang kita benci, padahal kita dapat menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal yang kita sukai, demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan?_

_Toh niatnya baik, cara-caranya baik. Shikamaru tidak merasa merugikan siapapun dengan sikap malasnya itu. Dia tidak masuk sehari dua hari, tidak mengerjakan pr dan ulangan, tidak aka nada yang terluka. Sekolah hanya instansi formal yang mengeluarkan ijazahnya._

_Ya, hanya itu. Sekian tahun mengenyam segala kebosanan hanya untuk selembar kertas._

_"Kau tahu bagaimana membangun rumah ini?"_

_"Fondasi. Rangka beton. Semen. Batu bata." Jawabnya asal. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dalam hal bangun-membangun._

_"Ya, fondasi adalah landasan pertamanya. Kau menguasai hampir semua hal yang diperlukan seseorang untuk bertahan hidup." Shikaku membereskan papan catur mereka, memasukkan semua bidak-bidak analogi dalam kotaknya. "apa yang terjadi jika satu bata saja hilang?"_

_"Rumah ini akan tetap berdiri," jawab Shikamaru pendek._

_"Benar. Satu atau dua tidak akan banyak membuat perbedaan. Tapi bagaimana jika hilangnya satu bata itu terjadi terus-menerus? Apa rumah ini akan tetap berdiri?"_

_"Runtuh. Aku mengerti maksud ayah, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan batu-batu bata itu hilang sampai banyak. Aku akan menambalnya suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang." Sergahnya._

_"Kau tahu kenapa aku membicarakan fondasi?"_

_"Karena itu landasan."_

_"Ya, dan itu tidak kasat mata. Satu dua bata di dinding hilang tentu kita sadar. Tapi satu dua bata hilang di fondasi… entah karena kelalaian kita atau karna perbuatan alam seperti akar yang menembusnya atau apa, kita tidak akan sadar."_

_Keduanya terdiam. Shikamaru memandangi serambi rumahnya, menatap jauh ke atas langit dimana awan-awan bergerak bebas tanpa tuntutan untuk peduli kemana mereka pergi._

_Shikamaru menutup matanya, menoleh kembali pada ayahnya._

_"Menurut ayah… sudah berapa banyak bata yang kuhilangkan?"_

_Shikaku tidak menjawabnya._

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, berdiri dari posisinya. Ino bergeser ke samping, mengamati pria itu menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di seragamnya gara-gara tidur di lantai.

"Ayo ke kelas." Ujarnya menatap Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum membalas ajakannya, dan mengikutinya berjalan ke pintu.

_Batu-batu fondasi yang hilang itu tidak akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Harus ada usaha yang mengikuti._ Bahkan dengan idealisme masa remajanya, Shikamaru harus setuju dengan ungkapan ayahnya itu. Matanya menatap punggung Ino di depannya, rambut pirang panjang gadis itu berayun seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin, sekolah bukan hanya instansi formal yang membosankan. Mungkin seseorang dituntut untuk berdamai sekian tahun dengan kebosanan…_ untuk belajar tentang kehidupan._

-.-.-.-

Sakura masih mengantuk saat Ino menubruknya pagi ini hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih?! Apa kau tidak bisa menyapa dengan lebih lembut?" gerutu Sakura kesal, setengah bersyukur karena jika temannya itu tidak menahannya mungkin sekarang ia sudah merasakan 'lembut'nya konblok.

"Hehehe, maaf, habisnya aku semangat sekali ikut study tur." Sakura mengenyit, mengirim pandangan bertanya pada sahabatnya. "oh, kau tidak tahu? Tempat duduknya diundi… dan aku baru menarik undian. Tebak siapa teman sebangkuku?"

"Uhm… Hinata?" jawab Sakura asal. Padahal Hinata berada di kelas aksel yang satunya. Dan seharusnya bis dibagi per kelas.

"Ck, Naruto berhasil menukar dengan anak kelas sebelah dan Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Tebak lagi!" Ino memutar mata bosan.

"Siapa? Kau sedang dekat dengan cowok lain?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Wajah Ino berubah jadi merah, namun senyum tak hilang dari pemilik mata baby blue itu.

"Psst, ini rahasia ya…" Ino mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut Sakura, cara mereka sejak kecil saling berbagi. "…aku duduk dengan Shika!"

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Shika… Shikamaru Nara? Si jenius itu? Kupikir kau selalu mengeluhkan kemalasannya dalam praktek biologi kalian-" Ino melambaikan tangan menyetop kalimat Sakura.

"Itu masa lalu. Aku baru sadar ternyata dia keren juga." _Dunia benar-benar sudah terbalik._ Pikir Sakura. _Kalau Ino yang serba complicated bisa suka dengan pria sesederhana Shikamaru, jangan-jangan Karin akan berubah jadi malaikat yang membagikan uang?_

"Kau sendiri sudah ambil undian belum?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku panitia, duduk di bus panitia." Kali ini giliran alis Ino yang naik.

"Kau bolos rapat ya kemarin? Karin menghimbau semua disamaratakan, tidak ada bus khusus panitia supaya kita lebih dekat dengan teman sekelas. Jadi ya kau akan duduk dengan anak kelas kita."

Sakura mengambil langkah seribu ke bus panitia seusai mendengar penjelasan itu dan menemukan Karin duduk dengan manis di kursi paling depan. Kuku-kuku panjang berkuteks merah menyala tersampir rapi di pangkuan si mata empat. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura, bahwa mungkin ia menunggunya.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Kenapa-"

"Salah sendiri tidak ikut rapat."

"Tapi aku-"

"Oh, aku lupa kau sibuk sebagai _pembantu._" Karin mendesiskan kalimat terakhirnya, menyamarkan kata itu. "nah, tapi itu sudah jadi keputusan bersama. Sekarang pergilah, kau menganggu pemandangan."

Sakura menggertakkan gigi kesal. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan perjalanan di samping Sasori bisa melenyapkan pikiran tentang Sasuke, sekarang ia harus puas satu bis dengan si rambut raven itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke terlalu angkuh untuk ikut study tur dengan anak-anak sekolah yang dianggapnya remeh.

"Sakura, undian." Hinata menyodorkan kotak yang berisi kertas-kertas gulung, disampingnya Naruto melambai sambil menyeringai senang. Sakura menghela nafas, betapa senangnya kedua sahabatnya itu, Ino dan Naruto, bisa duduk di samping orang yang mereka suka. Karena jelas Sakura tak bisa tukar tempat dengan senior, entah apa tanggapan mereka jika Sakura terang-terangan ingin duduk dengan Sasori.

Lagipula Sasori sekelas dengan Karin. Sudah cukup Sakura berurusan dengan medusa berambut merah itu.

Tangan Sakura membuka perlahan kertasnya. Hanya ada nomor bangku. Perlahan Sakura menyeret tasnya ke bangku belakang. Ia sudah melewati beberapa teman yang cukup dekat dengannya di kelas. Beberapa bangku di depan masih kosong. Semoga saja Uchiha itu duduk di bangku-bangku kosong yang dilewatinya…

Sakura berhenti di ujung bis. _Hidup punya cara yang lucu untuk bersembunyi di belakangmu dan mengagetkanmu_, _seperti Hades yang bertanya pada orang hidup yang muncul di hadapannya, di kerajaan orang-orang mati miliknya;_

"…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, ia memaksakan diri menelan ludah memandang teman sebangkunya selama perjalanan. _Uchiha Sasuke_ balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

-.-.-.-

Chap depan akan full study tur mereka, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka semua? Chap ini full flashback Sasuke, utk menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke punya hak untuk jadi menyebalkan begitu karena masa kecilnya yang berat.

Maaf ya chapter ini bitter... Authornya lagi down -_- *_pray for a better tomorrow_* *menumpuk sisa-sisa semangat yang tersapu hujan*

**Review...?** #kasihaniauthor

Ayo review utk yang mau sasusaku momen atau sasosaku momen :)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review (^_^)b

sasusaku kira : Sasuke bakal 'panas' kok di chapter selanjutnya :)

mimia : chapter depan ya, kita eksplore apa yang berlangsung di balik rambut pantat ayamnya itu ;)

hankira : siiip, chap depan ya hehe

QRen : that's the thing about highschool, kan? Drama everywhere ;)

Rinsakurauchi : sebenernya ga rumit kok, cuma nunjukin sisi-sisi lain dari karakter di sini. Everyone struggle in highshcool, everyone fight for their own happiness.

Koibito chrry : nah, udah kejawab kan? Hehe di sini memang belum diceritain gimana perasaan Sasuke saat ngeliat Sakura sama Sasori, tunggu chapter depan ya :)

Guest : loh kenapa? Soalnya shika itu tokoh yang menarik sih... dia mirip sama temen saya yang idealismenya tinggi, baru kelas 2 sma udh dapet fullbright shcolarship di pitssburgh :)

my : *author gamang* oke, scene romantisnya chap depan ya hehe

stachan : sudah update \(^o^)/

Guest : sudaaah ^^

Sakusasu 4ever : *evil smirk* khu khu khu chap depan bikin cliffhanger lagi ah biar penasaran...

feraz : chap depan ada sasusaku momen ya kok :)

707rs : waduh? Hahaha akan dicoba

Shich Hzr : hahaha pertanyaan saya, kalau Shich suruh milih mending sama orang yang disukai atau yang menyukai kita? That's what happen to most of the girls in highschool :) ngomong-ngomong ga usah pake suffix –san kok, saya (mungkin) seumuran dengan anda... hehe

puihyuuchan : maaf ya, authornya masih baru nulis yg begini T_T ok, terimakasih masukannya! :)

...

_Gloom, they will come. But I know the sun will shine again._

Author yang lagi suntuk,

Phylaphy.


	7. Chapter 7

_"And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong?"_

_-Bette Midler, The Rose_

-.-.-.-

TUJUH

_Ini ga lucu._

Itu kalimat pertama yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke saat mendongak dari tabletnya yang tengah mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal magnetik yang berubah jadi alunan lagu di kedua pasang telinganya.

Si pemilik mata emerald itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kedua mata besar yang terus menerus menghantui Sasuke itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Demi Neptunus, tak ada satu halpun yang Sasuke inginkan selain menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya dan menciumnya saat itu juga.

_Takdir benar-benar punya cara yang lucu untuk mengagetkan kita_. Pikir pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Tempat dudukku di sini," Sakura menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan angka. "jadi… bisa minggir sebentar? Aku mau duduk."

"Duduklah." Sakura memandangnya seolah Sasuke baru menumbuhkan satu kepala tambahan. Pasalnya pria itu tidak bergeser sesenti pun dari tempatnya yang notabene menghalangi Sakura untuk duduk.

"Apa kita akan memulai argumentasi lain di sini, Sasuke?"

"Kalau tidak suka pindah tempat sana." Sakura mengirim pandangan kesal pada Sasuke, melempar tasnya dengan asal ke samping Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bergeser sekarang, kupanggil Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke berdecak kesal, akhirnya berdiri dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di samping jendela. _Sejak kapan aku jadi lemah menghadapinya begini?_ Sasuke duduk kembali, mengeraskan volume di kedua earphonenya, mengunci diri dari dunia. Kadang, lagu yang kita suka menggambarkan lebih jelas tentang kita, lirik-lirik itu menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak bisa kita katakan.

Di lain pihak, Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali kalau duduk di sampingnya saja sudah membuat pikiran Sasuke terinvasi olehnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, memfokuskan diri pada lagu-lagu yang berputar secara random, berusaha mengabaikan bahwa ia sedang duduk di samping gadis yang belakang ini jadi objek pikirannya. Begitu dekat, hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan friksi antara baju mereka seakan mengaktifkan kepekaan semua inderanya beberapa derajat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menghindari gadis itu selama ini. Tapi selalu saja ada benang tak kasat mata yang terus-terusan mengikatnya.

Rasanya mereka belum pernah sedekat ini, kecuali pada saat _itu_.

Sasuke membiarkan sekali lagi pikiran nakalnya kembali pada malam itu. _Sial._ Pikirnya. _Kenapa tubuhku rasanya jadi ga keruan begini? _Ada keinginan untuk terus menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya, mencuri pandang padanya, menatapnya lama-lama…_ Cukup. Cukup dengan bisa membayangkannya saja._

Lagu yang mengalun di telinganya mengiringi pikirannya memainkan fragmen wajah Sakura. Sakura yang serius mengerjakan tugas-tugas di kelas. Sakura yang tertawa saat bicara dengan Ino. Sakura yang tertidur di meja belajar dengan buku yang berserakan. Sakura yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijaunya saat ia setengah sadar dari mabuknya…

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I wont be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isnt some mistake_

Gadis bodoh itu tak pernah tahu bahwa dialah yang menghantui pikiran-pikiran Sasuke saat mabuk. Orang bilang, _in wine lies truth_. Sasuke berulang kali memaksa dirinya menghentikan menghubungi Sakura saat mabuk. Tapi kenapa saat dirinya paling lemah dan tak mampu berpikir logis, Sakura lah yang diinginkannya? Saat dunia berputar, saat semua orang berubah jadi pusaran warna… Ia ingin bersandar pada seseorang. Sasuke mulai menyadari ada yang salah sejak pertama kalinya ia bersandar pada gadis itu saat mabuk.

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love…_

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. Kepala bersurai merah jambu terkulai di bahunya. Mata emerald gadis itu tertutup. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Wajahnya pias, tampaknya sudah cukup lama gadis itu tertidur.

Demi bunga Sakura, Sasuke belum pernah melihat sesuatu sedemikian cantik.

…_you can_

Salah. Ini salah. Sesuatu terasa tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. _Semuanya._ Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya tidak berdetak dengan irama yang biasa. Tangannya bergerak tanpa kendalinya, merengkuh bahu Sakura agar merapat padanya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai mengikuti arah dorongan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kepala Sakura, merasakan lembutnya rambut gadis itu.

_Baby when you look at me_

_Tell me what do you think_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

Jantung Sasuke berdetak makin kencang saat ia menatap wajah Sakura baik-baik. Dahinya tidak terlalu lebar seperti kata orang. Rambutnya memang berwarna tidak lazim, _tapi itu cocok untuknya_. Bulu matanya panjang, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and noone else_

Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kedekatan yang bukan intimasi dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan di bar tempatnya minum hanya cukup baik untuk disentuh. Perempuan di KHS yang mengejar-ngejarnya semua menyebalkan, terutama Karin. Memang ia dan Sakura serumah, tapi bertukar sapa saja jarang. Interaksi yang paling sering mereka lakukan hanya perintah darinya dan beberapa hari ini, keluhan Sakura soal hubungan mereka selama enam tahun yang stagnan.

Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar betapa dirinya begitu menginginkan kedekatan ini? Begitu nyaman. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang… menyenangkan.

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

Jari Sasuke mengusap lembut kedua mata Sakura. Matanya yang sehijau rumput di musim semi. Bening, dan tak pernah berbohong. Saat mata itu menatapnya, Sasuke merasa sebagian otaknya tak berfungsi lagi dengan baik. Ia ingin mata itu jadi yang pertama dilihatnya saat memulai dan mengakhiri hari. Kenapa rasanya tubuhnya takluk pada gadis itu? Saat konfrontasi terakhir mereka, Sakura mampu membuatnya kehilangan kendali…

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_

Dan kemarin Sasuke nyaris menenggelamkan diri dalam alkohol lagi, kalau saja Itachi tidak tiba-tiba menelepon dan menginterogasi kenapa Sakura tidak menjawab telepon. Sasuke baru ingat handphone gadis itu tenggelam di kolam beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada akhirnya seharian Sasuke menghabiskan waktu mencari handphone yang sama untuk gadis itu.

_Seharian_, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang dilihatnya siang itu. Sakura dan Sasori. Sasori mengandeng Sakura. Sasori menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sasori membuatnya tertawa… Kenapa bukan dia? Kenapa Sakura tak pernah tertawa seperti itu padanya?

Kenapa Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan direbut darinya?

_And noone ever done this_

Saat itu yang Sasuke rasakan hanya keinginan besar untuk menyeret si kepala merah itu menjauh dari Sakura. Ia tak dapat memikirkan alasannya _kenapa_. Yang ia tahu hanya _hal itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat_. Dan bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup. Seruan Naruto saat itu membawanya kembali ke bumi, dan saat matanya menatap mata Sakura, Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Ia tak bisa berdiri diam di sana lebih lama. Ia tidak bisa menatap Sakura saat gadis itu sedang bersama pria lain…

_This is where it all begins_

Tapi Sakura sekarang ada di sampingnya. Sakura yang nyata, bukan hanya fragmen-fragmen kabur yang menghantui mimpinya kini ada di sampingnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh gadis itu menyentuh bagian samping tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa menyentuh apa yang Sasori sentuh, bisa merasakan apa yang si kepala merah itu tidak bisa rasakan. Harga diri Sasuke seolah dibangun kembali dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu dari Sakura yang tak akan bisa diambil pria lain.

Bahwa Sakura miliknya.

_So tell me it would never end_

Sasuke menatap jauh ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Dia sudah dewasa, dia tahu betul bagaimana orang lain menyebut perasaan asing ini. Sebagaimanapun ia menolak untuk mengakui adanya rasa ini. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya pada pemikiran pesimis bahwa perasaan ini tak mungkin diwujudkan, mengingat enam tahun yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tak akan pernah menyukainya. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang dia berikan pada gadis itu. Kebersamaan mereka berdua hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain.

Sakura mengerang dalam tidurnya, mendekatkan diri lebih dalam ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. Untuk sekali ini saja, Sasuke ingin melepaskan nama keluarganya, mengesampingkan semua rasa kehilangannya malam itu, melupakan enam tahun yang mereka lewati, dan merengkuh Sakura seakan semua perasaan itu mungkin diwujudkan diantara mereka. Untuk sehari saja melepaskan semua beban itu dan jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

_And I cant fool myself_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can._

-.-.-.-

Penginapan Kichi, gunung Senju.

"Berhenti melipat wajahmu Sasori, kau membuat ikan enak ini terasa jadi lebih pahit." Ujar Karin pada teman sekelasnya. Sasori yang duduk di hadapannya balas menatap jengkel pada Karin. Bis mereka baru sampai, dan sambil menunggu bis lainnya para peserta dipersilahkan menikmati makan siang.

"Aku setuju, kau harus rasakan kue ini, pasti ga sedih lagi." Deidara berusaha memasukkan sepotong kue cokelat pada Sasori yang segera dielaknya.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?" Karin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dia sedang kesal karena ga bisa satu bis dengan Sakura." Jawab Deidara, meneruskan memakan kuenya dengan lahap. "padahal gadis itu tadinya setuju mau duduk dengannya di bis panitia."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau kemarin tidak setuju pada usulku?" Karin meletakkan sumpitnya, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan ucapan Deidara. Sasori hanya mendengus menjawabnya. "Sakura… Sakura Haruno?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Sakura di sekolah kita?" Karin melempar pandangan 'diamlah-atau-kusumpal-mulutmu-dengan-kue' pada Deidara.

"Kau… menyukainya?" Sasori menatap Karin, lalu mengangguk pelan. Karin meremas sumpitnya, tapi kedua pria di hadapannya tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau baru tahu? Makanya jangan keseringan liburan ke luar negeri! Kemarin akhirnya Sasori berhasil mengajaknya kencan."

"Berhentilah menceritakan kisah cintaku pada semua orang yang kau temui, Deidara." Sahut Sasori kesal, menyeruput _ocha_-nya hingga habis. Karin menatap Sasori dan Deidara bergantian. _Jadi Sasori menyukai Sakura? Dan berhasil mengajaknya kencan? Ha… ini lebih bagus lagi._

"Huh… lalu kalian sudah jadian?" Deidara tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Karin, menepuk keras bahu Sasori yang mendelik marah padanya.

"Kau dengar itu Sasori? Sudah berapa yang bertanya begitu? Hahaha. Tampaknya kencan pertama mereka tidak berakhir menyenangkan." Remasan Karin pada sumpitnya perlahan melonggar. _Akan kubuat ini jadi lebih menarik. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan jika Sasori ikut dalam permainan ini…_

"Oh. Baguslah. Aku takut kau sakit hati, Sasori." Deidara berhenti tergelak dan melupakan kue di depannya untuk pertama kalinya. Perhatian Sasori sepenuhnya terpusat pada Karin. Menyadari efek kalimatnya pada pria di hadapannya, Karin tersenyum licik. _Jika harus memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sakura? Memilih Sasori dengan mengabaikan peristirahatan terakhir orang tuamu, atau memilih Sasuke yang berarti melukai senior yang menyayangimu?_

"Maksudmu?" ujar Sasori pelan. Tiba-tiba Deidara menepuk bahunya lagi.

"Oi, itu gadis pujaanmu, bisnya baru tiba." Sontak Sasori menoleh pada segerombolan anak yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Sakura melambai pada Ino yang menghilang ke lorong lain, sementara dirinya celingukan.

"Pasti dia bingung panitia kumpul dimana. Di kelasnya panitianya cuma dia kan? Gara-gara ga ikut rapat kemarin sih." Ujar Deidara prihatin.

"Akan kutemui dia," Sasori siap beranjak tapi Karin menahan tangannya. Sasori memandang si mata empat dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lihat." Sasori mengikuti arah pandangan Karin. Di tengah keramaian, Sakura sudah beranjak ke lorong lain saat ia nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung tangga. Sasori bergerak sesuai insting, tak peduli mereka berjarak sedemikian jauh, tapi pegangan Karin mencegahnya. Sebelum ia sempat menepis, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar. Pemuda berambut hitam menangkap Sakura, mencegahnya terjatuh. Saat Sakura sudah bisa berdiri tegak, pemuda itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura tampak salah tingkah dengan itu. Mereka menghilang di lorong lainnya.

"Uhm… _guys_, apa itu tadi Uchiha Sasuke? Karena tidak ada cowok berambut hitam jabrik lain yang kukenal di KHS." Karin mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol Deidara.

"Kau lihat itu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Karin?" seru Sasori dingin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak pada dirinya setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ia sering melihat Sakura berbincang dengan pria lain. Tapi dengan _pria itu_? Nyaris tidak pernah. Hatinya mencelos mengingat kejadian canggung kemarin.

"Oh ayolah. Kupikir semua orang juga bisa merasakan itu."

"Itu?" Deidara menaikkan satu alisnya. Karin tertawa kecil, menikmati atmosfir tegang yang menguar dari diri Sasori.

"Kalian tak tahu? Sakura suka pada Sasuke sejak dulu."

Sasori menatap tak percaya pada Karin. _Sakura menyukai Sasuke?_

-.-.-.-

"Terimakasih." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "k-kau bisa lepaskan aku."

"Berdiri saja jatuh, mana bisa dipercaya." Sahut Sasuke.

"T-tapi semua orang melihat." Sakura menunduk, menghindari tatapan murid-murid KHS yang terpusat pada tangan mereka. Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak berhenti menggandengnya sejak ia nyaris terjatuh di ruang makan.

"Biar saja." Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya makin memanas. Tangannya mati rasa dalam genggaman Sasuke. Di depan sana, Naruto dan Hinata tengah bicara di samping pintu. Sakura berhenti mendadak, membuat Sasuke jadi terpaksa berhenti juga.

"Kenapa-"

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak lihat ada Naruto dan Hinata di depan?!"

"Lalu-"

"Sasuke aku serius! Kau pikir apa yang akan orang pikirkan? Kita nyaris tak pernah saling bicara, dan tiba-tiba saja kau menggandengku sepanjang jalan!" bisik Sakura dari sudut mulutnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Untuk sehari saja, apa kau tidak bisa _tidak memikirkan_ apa yang orang akan pikirkan tentangmu?"

"Ugh." Sakura menggertakan gigi kesal, memang apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar.

Tapi hari ini Sasuke benar-benar berbeda. Tadi di bis Sakura terbangun dengan kaget di bahu pria itu. Ia minta maaf tapi Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka terdiam. Lalu tadi Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana saat ia nyaris terjatuh. Dan sekarang menggandengnya tanpa peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Seakan kehadiran pria itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya gila.

"Memang kau tidak memikirkannya?" balas Sakura, kupingnya memanas mengantisipasi jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang pikirkan tentang aku." Jawab Sasuke acuh, menarik Sakura untuk terus berjalan. "mereka tidak pernah berada di posisiku, mereka tidak akan mengerti, dan _mereka tidak punya hak untuk menilaiku._"

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Tapi… orang akan mengira ada sesuatu di antara kita."

"Lalu?" Sasuke tidak menoleh padanya. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke berhenti sekali lagi. Sasuke menoleh pada gadis dibelakangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Rasanya lagi-lagi tubuh Sasuke terbius oleh mata hijau cerah Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari onyx hitam Sasuke. "Jika orang mengira kita pacaran dan kau tidak peduli… lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke nyaris bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Begitu dekat, seolah ada di samping telinganya. Rasanya ada lintasan listrik yang mengalir dari tangannya yang menggengam tangan Sakura ke kepalanya, mengacaukan sistem sarafnya.

"Aku-"

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasori berlari kearahnya. Sontak tangannya menepis genggaman Sasuke. Dan bodohnya, Sasuke membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sasori-senpai," sapa Sakura pada pemuda yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Aku… lupa memberitahu… panitia ada briefing sebentar di front office." Mata aqumarines Sasori bertatapan dengan onyx hitam Sasuke. "sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk, memaksakan senyum kaku pada Sasuke. "sampai jumpa, Uchiha."

Sasori meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi. Dalam diri Sasuke sesuatu berteriak untuk segera menarik tangan Sasori menjauh dari gadisnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak punya hak untuk melarang Sasori menyentuh Sakura membuatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjunya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengirimkan satu pandangan terakhir pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tahu si kepala merah itu baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang di hadapannya.

-.-.-

Hiking seharusnya bisa jadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini tidak bagi sebagian orang. Ino lebih memilih tetap di hotel dan menikmati air hangat, sementara Hinata terkilir di kaki gunung hingga Naruto harus menemaninya sampai membaik. Sakura terpaksa harus melewati detik-detik hiking yang terasa berjam-jam tanpa kawan-kawan terbaiknya.

Bukan masalah mendakinya yang berat. Tapi…

"Kudengar tadi Sasuke menggandengnya."

"Masa? Yang kudengar malah tadi mereka berciuman di bis."

Jika ini komik, perempat mungil sudah muncul berkali-kali di dahi Sakura. Sakura tahu Sasuke punya segudang fans di KHS, tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkan fakta itu sebelum ini. Sakula mendelik jengkel pada gadis-gadis dibelakangnya. Mereka berhenti, kaget karena objek pembicaraan mereka mendengarnya.

"S-sakura-senpai tidak jalan?" anak kelas satu. Sementara dirinya di tahun terakhir kelas akselerasi, kira-kira hampir sama dengan anak kelas dua.

"Kalian bisa jalan duluan." Sahutnya ketus. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar gunjingan tentang kejadian tadi. Awalnya Sakura diam saja. Lalu menanggapinya dengan manis bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi makin ke sini ia makin lelah dan kesal.

_Apa mereka tidak punya kehidupan sendiri untuk diurusi?_

Kedua anak kelas satu itu cepat-cepat melewati Sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal. Gara-gara sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini, study tur yang harusnya jadi pelepas penat malah menambah beban pikiran. _Sebenarnya belakangan ini pria itu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba baik, tiba-tiba menghilang, tiba-tiba jadi kasar…_ pikiran Sakura kembali pada malam itu, saat tangan Sasuke merengkuhnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Mau sampai kapan ia kepikiran itu terus? Sampai… sampai Sasuke menjelaskannya. Ya, sampai Sakura tahu alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura nyaris melonjak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut raven berdiri di hadapannya. Matahari bersinar di belakang pemuda itu, membuatnya seperti siluet malaikat yang sangat tampan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Beberapa murid KHS yang melewati mereka berbisik-bisik. Tanpa pendengaran super pun Sakura tahu apa topik yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Sasuke mendekat padanya. Sakura kehabisan jawaban. Tenggorokannya rasanya tercekit karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya beberapa centi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tangan Sasuke terjulur, merengkuh leher Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. _Deg. Deg. Deg. Apa yang pria ini mau lakukan?!_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. _Jangan bilang dia mau…_

"Dahimu panas."

Sakura membuka matanya, merasakan dahinya beradu dengan milik Sasuke. Nafas Sakura berhenti.

"Menjauh dariku!" Didorongnya pemuda itu menjauh dengan keras. Sasuke kaget, untung ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan. Sakura sendiri kaget dengan itu. Ia refleks mendorong Sasuke saat disadarinya betapa dekat wajah mereka. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir apa-apa.

Murid-murid yang lewat berhenti, puluhan pasang mata dari atas hingga bawah jalur pendakian menatap mereka.

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Apa tadi Sasuke menciumnya?"

"Bukannya barusan Sakura menamparnya?"

Silih berganti Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik itu makin intense. Sasuke menatap bingung didepannya. Wajah dingin pria itu berubah seperti pria normal yang kebingungan.

"M-maaf!" Sakura menunduk pada Sasuke dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Pendakian yang sempat terhenti kembali berjalan. Sasuke memandangi punggung Sakura hingga gadis itu lenyap diantara pohon.

Beberapa undakan di bawah tempat Sasuke berdiri, sepasang mata aqumarines menatap itu semua.

-.-.-.-

_Kenapa sih dia? Aku bersikap peduli malah disuruh menjauh._ Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya, berjalan dengan kesal. Sesekali ia menendang batu ke tepian jurang, tak peduli sikap kasarnya membuat sebagian anak kelas satu jadi ketakutan.

"Kau keluar jalur, Sasuke." Matanya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang aqumarines. "kau bisa tersesat."

_Yang benar saja, aku hapal gunung sama sama seperti punggung tanganku sendiri_. "Tak perlu kau ingatkan." Jawabnya ketus.

Sasori duduk di batu samping jurang, memandang jauh ke lembah yang terbentang di kaki gunung. Matahari akan turun beberapa saat ini, dan seharusnya mereka sudah sampai puncak sebelum matahari terbenam. Sasuke tak mau berlama-lama di dekat Sasori, tapi baru ia memutuskan untuk pergi suara Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" suara yang tenang, setenang biasanya. Dari sejak mengenal Sasori di kepengurusan panitia tahun lalu, Sasuke bisa menilai Sasori adalah pria yang tenang dan tak mudah terbawa suasana.

_Kali ini suaranya setenang malam sebelum badai._

Sasuke tahu maksud pertanyaan Sasori jelas bukan hanya ingin tahu apakah ia mengenal Sakura. Toh tadi dia melihat mereka berdua, jadi _tak mungkin_ Sasori tidak tahu ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku… kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menjauhinya?" Sasori menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tegasnya. Pandangan yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan garis yang menantang Sasuke untuk melewatinya.

Sasuke membalas pandangannya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku," Sasuke baru saja menginjak garis batas itu, dan menunggu badai itu menghampirinya.

Sasori tersenyum kecut, meremas botol mineralnya.

"Kau tidak serius padanya." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terkekeh.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menilaiku. Lagipula kau bukan pacarnya." Sasori berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri di hadapannya. "…dan kutegaskan padamu, _Sakura milikku_." Walau Sasuke masih lebih tinggi dari seniornya, tetap saja Sasori mengeluarkan aura yang bisa membuat pria manapun gentar.

Udara terasa semakin dingin diantara mereka.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Uchiha." Sasori berkata pelan. "dia bukan milikmu." beberapa anak kelas satu melintas di dekat mereka, memandang penasaran pada dua pemuda yang paling disegani di KHS.

Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke, berbisik pelan saat melewatinya;

"Milikmu hanyalah apa yang bisa kau lindungi,"

-.-.-.-

Matahari terbenam dan Sakura masih bersandar di pohon jati. Gara-gara si Uchiha yang kelakuannya serba tak bisa ditebak itu, Sakura jadi kepikiran terus dan tak sadar bahwa ia berjalan tanpa arah.

_Dalam kata lain, ia tersesat._

Orang bilang esensi dari sebuah perjalanan baru terasa saat kau tersesat. Dalam keadaan lain mungkin Sakura setuju, tapi dalam kondisi nyata seperti ini… ugh, rasanya Sakura ingin menggigit orang yang mencetuskan metafora itu. Seharusnya pagi ini ia tak meninggalkan hangatnya selimutnya. Harusnya hari ini ia memaksa Naruto untuk tukar tempat duduk saja.

_Harusnya hari ini si Uchiha itu tak usah masuk._

Sakura merapatkan kakinya ke tubuhnya, memeluk kakinya, menyandarkan dagunya di lututnya. Dalam pikirannya masih terbayang jelas mata Sasuke yang memandangnya saat ia terbangun. Mata yang begitu hitam dan dalam. Pandangan yang sama yang diberikannya saat malam itu di koridor.

Sakura butuh jawaban dari semua kelakuan Sasuke, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia takut akan jawaban itu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak menggubris hal itu sama sekali? Bagaimana jika hal itu hanya kebetulan? Bagaimana…

Sakura masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Memeluknya, merengkuhnya. Apa pria itu masih membencinya? Kenapa hari ini Sasuke bersikap berbeda? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kemarin?

Rasanya Sakura lebih baik dihadapkan pada persoalan teorema ruang lengkung Euclidean daripada meneruskan memikirkan segala kemungkinan jawaban pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di kepalanya. Mekanika kuantum memang mengajarkannya mengubah _ketidakpastian_ menjadi _kebolehjadian_, tapi hei, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu menyalahi hukum sains manapun! Sasuke seperti sebuah puzzle dengan bagian yang hilang, dan beberapa potongan tak dapat disatukan karena sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain. Puzzle yang seakan tak kan pernah selesai.

Sakura terbiasa didiamkan, dianggap tak ada olehnya. Biasa disuruh untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan jadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke gara-gara kecelakaan orang tua mereka. Sakura tak biasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan intim itu, dengan ciuman-ciuman itu. Tapi tubuhnya seakan berkata lain. Berada di dekat Sasuke, haus akan sentuhannya… Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mukanya terasa panas. _Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!_

"Lebih baik aku cari jalan pulang." Sakura bediri dan mulai mengikuti jalan setapak yang tadi dilaluinya. Jalan ini pasti dibuat untuk sesuatu, mungkin untuk para petani atau penebang pohon. Karena tak mungkin ada jalan tanpa arah.

Sakura menatap jauh ke langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Apa salah jika ia menyukai pemuda itu, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka?

_Sasuke… dimana batas mencintai?_

"Sakura?" Sakura berjengit kaget, serta merta menepis tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke Uchiha memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Berhentilah mengagetkanku, Sasuke!"

"Berhentilah melamun seperti orang bodoh." _Aku memang bodoh, orang mana yang tidak bodoh, menyukai pria yang senantiasa menyebutmu bodoh? Argh!_ Sakura berpikir kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Sakura, baru menyadari Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, masih setenang biasanya.

"Berpisah dari rombongan. Ketua OSIS itu terus menggentayangiku." Jika dia tidak sedang tersesat, Sakura mungkin tertawa dengan kata yang digunakan Sasuke. "kau pasti tersesat." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyimpulkan keadaannya.

"M-memangnya kau tahu jalan?!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu antar aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan rombongan." Sakura menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan saja Sasuke, dan kau bisa menikmati waktu sendirianmu di sini." Sasuke terdiam, lalu berbalik pergi. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Suara desiran angin menemani mereka sepanjang jalan, tapi tak sekalipun Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sakura memandang lekat-lekat punggung pria di hadapannya. Apa selamanya mereka akan terus seperti ini, tak pernah berdiri sejajar? Apa selamanya Sakura hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke?

Sakura berhenti. Di depan mereka ada jembatan gantung yang sudah tua, bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Kita tidak akan menyebrang itu." Sakura berkata tegas.

Tadi Sasuke lewat jembatan ini dan tak terjadi apapun, hanya goncangan yang cukup keras. Lagipula ia tidak berpikir akan bertemu gadis yang takut ketinggian ini. Bukan rahasia kalau Sakura takut ketinggian, dari dulu Sasuke selalu suka mengunci Sakura kalau Itachi membawa mereka jalan-jalan ke gedung tinggi.

"Tak ada jalan lain," Sasuke mengetuk-ketuk pelan pegangan yang terbuat dari jalinan tali dan kawat itu. Sakura menggeleng keras, mukanya berubah pucat. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Ditariknya tangan Sakura, tapi gadis itu berjengit.

"Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidup Sasuke, tapi tidak ini!" pekiknya panik.

"Cerewet," Sasuke menariknya ke tepi jembatan. "tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Aku akan memegangmu."

Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sasuke yang selalu mengerjainya, akan membantunya melewati ketakutan terbesarnya? Sama saja percaya Naruto mampu tidak makan ramen selama satu bulan. Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke menariknya mendekat, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

_"Percayalah padaku."_

Jantung Sakura berdegup kian kencang, seakan melompati satu ketukan setiap ia menatap kedua mata itu. Pelan-pelan ia menganggukkan kepala.

Jari jemari Sasuke meremas miliknya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Rasanya berbeda dari genggaman Sasuke tadi, karena saat ini mereka hanya berdua. Jembatan itu bergoyang mengerikan, dalam setiap langkah mereka, Sakura merasa jantungnya siap melompat keluar. Sakura tak berani membuka matanya untuk melihat seberapa jauh lagi mereka harus berjalan untuk sampai ke tepian, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti panduan tangan Sasuke. Seperti berjalan dalam gelap, hanya hangatnya tangan Sasuke yang jadi petunjuknya.

"Sakura." Sakura membuka matanya, merasakan Sasuke berhenti. Tapi goncangan di pijakannya belum berhenti. Tepian tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tapi Sasuke berhenti. Sakura baru mau bertanya saat dilihatnya ada pijakan yang hilang di depan mereka. Sebuah lubang menganga menunjukkan jurang di bawah mereka.

Kontan Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya, nyaris meremukkan jari jemari Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu, ia sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih kalau sudah melihat ketinggian.

"Kita harus melompat ke tepian."

Sakura bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri, seakan itu berada di samping telinganya. "kau… menyuruhku… melompati lubang itu…?"

Saat Sasuke mengangguk, kaki Sakura mati rasa. Rasanya ia siap pingsan kapan saja. Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang berdiri membeku di belakangnya, tangan gadis itu terasa dingin.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tepian. Kita tak bisa melompat bersamaan." Belum sempat Sakura berkata apa-apa, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan melompat. Seperti film yang dipercepat, Sakura tak tahu bagaimana Sasuke melakukannya. Kini pria itu berdiri di tepian, menatapnya, menunggunya.

"Sakura, jangan pandangi lubang itu terus." _Bagaimana aku bisa kalau lubang itu jelas-jelas di depan kakiku?!_

"Lihat aku." Sakura susah payah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Pada mata yang menyihirnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kau bisa merasakan kakimu lagi? Hanya satu lompatan. Aku akan menangkapmu." Saat ini, lucu rasanya seolah-olah mereka hanya dua orang yang saling kenal dan saling peduli. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidak menyalahkannya dan tak pernah membencinya.

_Seolah dia peduli._

Sakura menelan ludah, menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku. _Hanya satu lompatan, Sakura. Kau tidak mau berdiri diam di sini selamanya, memandangi lubang itu menunggu kapan jatuh kan?_ Ujarnya dalam hati, meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Lompat."

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura melompat dan saat satu kakinya berpijak pada tepian, satu kakinya tidak. Tangannya refleks mencoba meraih ke depan, Sasuke bergerak menangkapnya, tapi hanya satu tangannya yang bisa diraihnya. Sakura terperosok, satu papan pijakan jatuh di jurang tanpa dasar itu, membuat kakinya bergantung di udara. Lutut Sakura menggeser tepian kasar, mengikis kulitnya. Sakura tak bisa merasakan perih di lututnya karena saat ini bergelantungan tanpa pijakan membuat darahnya berdesir di kepalanya.

"Sakura! Berikan tanganmu yang satu lagi!" seru Sasuke di atasnya, mempertahankan tangannya. Pria itu nyaris kehilangan semua sikap tenangnya saat ini. Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa bicara. Tak bisa merespon pemuda itu.

Ia takut. Ia sangat takut.

_Kematian hanya sejarak satu tarikan tangan._

Satu sepatunya terlepas dari kakinya yang menggantung, membuat nafas Sakura tercekat. Pegangan Sasuke mulai terasa licin karena keringat, pelan-pelan menggelincirkan pegangannya. Sasuke menggeram melihat ketidakberdayaan Sakura. Kami-sama… mana mungkin ia membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh di hadapannya!

"Jangan…" Sasuke mendengar suara lirih Sakura. Bibir gadis itu bergetar, rona merah mulai tampak di wajahnya yang pucat. "jangan lepaskan, Sasuke…"

"Bodoh." Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan susah payah, mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Sakura. _"aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

Untuk sekali saja setelah 6 tahun ini, Sakura ingin percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Pelan-pelan, tangan Sakura yang sempat kaku terangkat dari sisinya, dan Sasuke segera menangkapnya, menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Begitu gadis itu terjatuh di atas pemuda itu, tubuhnya masih gemetaran, tangannya menarik bagian depan kaus Sasuke, mencoba mencari pegangan. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang masih ketakutan akan kejadian tadi.

Sehari ini dengan Sakura rasanya Sasuke mengalami roller coaster emosi.

"Aku takut… " Sakura berkata pelan, menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke, memeluk pria itu erat. "kupikir aku akan mati." Sakura terisak di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke, tak terbiasa menghadapi gadis yang menangis, hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu gadis itu dengan canggung. Setidaknya untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menjadi alasan Sakura untuk menangis, tapi jadi orang yang menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih…" Sasuke berkata pelan. "…sudah mempercayaiku."

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya. Selepas menenangkan diri, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menginspeksi keadaannya. Kakinya cedera karena saat jatuh menghantam tepian yang kasar. Sakura berusaha berdiri, tapi dengan cederanya ia jadi limbung dan nyaris jatuh.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke berjongkok dan menunjuk punggungnya.

"Kau… menggendongku?" ini terasa familiar. Sangat familiar. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu…

_"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak perempuam terluka sendirian di sini tahu."_

Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Cepat naik, kau membuang waktuku." Seru Sasuke kesal. _Bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia mengatakan itu ia masih pria yang baik, sekarang seperti malaikat bersayap iblis._ Pikir Sakura, akhirnya naik ke punggung Sasuke.

Selama berjalan, mereka tak bertukar sepatah katapun. Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke, merasakan kehangat pria itu sekali lagi. Langit yang kemerahan berubah jadi ungu. Malam akan segera turun. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menurunkan Sakura. Sakura kebingungan, terlebih lagi saat Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan melampirkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa-"

"Pakailah."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Apa perlu aku yang pakaikan?" wajah Sakura berubah merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dipakainya jaket hitam yang kebesaran itu. Harum sabun yang digunakan Sasuke memenuhi indera penciumannya. Aroma menthol yang dingin. Memakai jaket Sasuke rasanya seperti dipeluk pria itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan saat Sasuke mulai menggendongnya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau ingat, pertama kali bertemu kau juga menggendongku seperti ini." Sakura menatap punggung di depannya, seakan menatap kembali punggung pria muda berumur 6 tahun yang dulu membantunya.

"…hn,"

"Kau juga memberikan jaketmu. Mengajakku ke perpustakaan… dan menghabiskan waktu membaca setiap harinya." Sasuke terdiam, memori mulai membanjiri ingatannya. Memori masa kecilnya yang disimpannya dalam-dalam, untuk menghindari rasa hampa dari kehilanga kebahagiaan yang menggerogotinya selama ini, Sasuke memendam semua memori itu.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu," ujarnya ketus. Sakura tersenyum getir menanggapi reaksi Sasuke yang serba sensitive terhadap masa lalu.

"Kita tak bisa mengubah masa lalu… kita hanya bisa melindungi apa yang tersisa darinya." Sasuke berhenti mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang tersisa dariku untuk dilindungi?" ujarnya dingin tanpa menoleh. Sakura terdiam, ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Itachi-"

"Kau pikir Itachi butuh perlindunganku? Dia akan baik-baik saja walau aku tidak ada."

"Sasuke!" Sakura berseru keras. Sasuke menoleh memandangnya, raut kesal terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "berhentilah bersikap menye-"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu; kau tidak tahu apa yang masih tersisa dari hidupku untuk kulindungi, jadi berhentilah sok tahu!" untuk beberapa detik, mereka beradu pandang, sama-sama mempertahankan argumentasinya.

"…aku." Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan. Sorot matanya melembut memandang pria yang tengah menggendongnya. "aku membutuhkanmu."

Hembusan angin gunung menerpa mereka, menggoyangkan ranting-ranting sebagai kanopi di atas mereka. Sasuke membuang pandangan, lebih lama lagi ia menatap gadis itu bisa-bisa kewarasannya benar-benar hilang. Sakura selalu mampu menemukan cara membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mengabaikan urgensi liar yang ada di dalam dirinya. _Tapi apa dia benar-benar ingin saat-saat ini berakhir?_ Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya, bagaimanapun Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan hangat nafas gadis itu di lehernya, tetap saja keberadaan gadis itu menguasainya. _Gadis bodoh ini… kenapa dia tak pernah sadar apa yang mampu dia akibatkan padaku?_

Di bawah mereka, Sasuke bisa melihat penginapan mereka diterangi lampu-lampu. Saat-saat berdua mereka akan segera berakhir.

_"Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Kata-kata Sakura saat argumentasi mereka barusan membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke. Sesuatu yang telah lama dikuburnya sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

_Perasaan._

"Sakura-" tenggokoran Sasuke tercekat._ Kami-sama, beranikah dia?_

"Ya?"

_Jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu, apa kau janji kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku?_ Sasuke menelan ludah, kata-kata itu hilang dalam mulutnya.

"…bukan apa-apa."

-.-.-.-

"Huah, enak sekali berendam di cuaca dingin… loh kau kenapa?" Ino duduk di samping gundukan di tempat tidur. Rambut pink menyembul dari bagian yang tidak tergulung selimut. "hoi, Sakura." Ino memaksa teman sekamarnya itu berbalik.

Ino mengerjapkan mata. Wajah Sakura memerah, rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa?" seru Ino khawatir. Sakura memijit dahinya, duduk menghadap Ino. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian barusan;

_"Kita sampai." Sasuke menurunkan Sakura beberapa meter dari penginapan karena gadis itu bersikeras tak mau digendong masuk._

_"Terimakasih, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum padanya yang dibalas dengan gumamam standar ala Sasuke. "maaf tadi aku bersikap menyebalkan padamu…"_

_"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

_"Aku… bingung." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya._

_"Bingung?"_

_"Kau berbeda hari ini… kau bersikap seakan kau peduli." Sasuke menghela nafas kesal._

_"Saku-" mata Sakura membelalak pada sesuatu di belakang Sasuke._

_"Oh, aku harus pergi, Sasori-senpai berjalan ke sini," Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan melihat si ketos itu sedang membawa laporan dan berjalan tanpa melihat mereka._

_"Tunggu." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "kau takut kalau si kepala merah itu melihatmu bersamaku?"_

_"Kau mungkin tak peduli perasaan orang Sasuke, tapi aku-"_

_"Kau peduli padanya? Begitu?" genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat, membuat Sakura memekik pelan._

_"Sasuke, sakit-"_

_"Kalau kau peduli pada perasaan orang lain, kau seharusnya juga peduli pada perasaanku."_

_"Sasu-" Sasuke tidak membuang waktu menunggu kalimat Sakura selesai, diciumnya Sakura dengan kasar, dengan penuh tekanan dan kemarahan. Mata Sakura membelalak, dan secepat ciuman itu terjadi, Sasuke melepaskannya. Pria itu berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun._

_Untungnya Sasori tidak melihat kejadian itu._

"Aku tidak tahu… dari tadi kepalaku pusing, dan… dan pikiran ini tak mau hilang." Ujarnya lirih.

"Pikiran? Pikiran apa?" Sakura menatap ke mata biru sahabatnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan katakan pada siapapun."

"Janji."

"Aku… kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke." Tak seperti dugaan Sakura, Ino hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Tak perlu kau bilang juga aku tahu. Ada sesuatu kan antara kalian? Uhm…" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "…aku tahu tentang orang tua kalian." Mata Sakura membelalak.

"B-bagaimana-"

"Ayolah, Yamanaka entrepreneur itu berkawan baik dengan Uchiha corp. Dan… sebetulnya Hinata dan Naruto juga tahu." Sakura tak percaya, selama ini kawan-kawan baiknya tahu dan mereka tak menjauhinya? Mereka tak menganggapnya anak pembunuh?

"Kalau Itachi saja percaya padamu, masa kami tidak? Lagipula semakin maki mengenalmu, semakin kami percaya padamu. Maaf kami menyembunyikannya darimu Sakura… kami pikir jika kau dan Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakannya, maka kami harus menghargai privasi kalian." Ino tersenyum.

"Ino…"

"Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?" Sakura tidak menjawab, alih-laih merangkul sahabatnya erat. Air matanya turun sekali lagi di pipinya. Selama ini ia takut berbagi rahasia dengan sahabat-sahabatnya karena tak mau dibenci seperti Sasuke membencinya. Tapi kini ia tahu, seburuk apapun keadaannya. Ada orang-orang yang mau menerimanya. Apa adanya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih kalian semua mau mengerti," Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"_Anytime_, Sakura." Jawabnya. "nah sekarang kau harus cerita kenapa kau menangis seperti ini. Tahun kemarin Naruto dan aku bertaruh bahwa pada akhirnya kau dan Sasuke pasti jatuh cinta…" wajah Sakura memerah, menghindari pandangan selidik Ino.

"Kami… yah, kau tahu bagaimana perlakuan dia padaku." Ino menatapnya, prihatin.

"Tapi dia tak pernah melukaimu, kan?" _secara fisik tidak. Secara emosional, mungkin iya._ Jawab Sakura dalam hati. "aku kenal Sasuke sejak kecil… cowok emo itu memang anti sosial, dingin, dan menyebalkan." Ino mengernyit pada ingatan masa kecilnya tentang Uchiha bungsu. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia membencimu, dia tetap menjagamu, kan?" Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. "Sasuke mau menerimamu. Itu bukan hal yang biasa baginya. Selama aku mengenalnya aku tak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan cewek lain selain denganmu."

Sakura tergelak. "Dia terpaksa menjagaku karena janjinya pada Itachi." Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan lain. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Ino seserius ini.

"Kau tahu, Sakura… kurasa, Sasuke peduli padamu."

Kamar terasa lebih sunyi, langkah-langkah kaki di luar yang sedari tadi lalu lalang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tapi dia membenciku…" ujar Sakura lirih. "aku tidak akan pernah bisa merubah masa lalu." Ino mengehela nafas, tapi senyum tipis menghiasi wajah si pemilik rambut pirang panjang itu.

"Tapi kau mencintainya, bukan?" sejenak, Sakura terpaku pada pertanyaan itu. Sekelebat banyangan Sasori melintas di kepalanya. Sasori yang hangat. Yang berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Lalu digantikan oleh pandangan dingin Sasuke padanya. Lalu pada hangatnya tangan Sasuke saat menggengamnya…

"Pasti mikirin Sasori-senpai deh." Ino mencubit lengan Sakura, menyadarkannya dari lamunanya.

"Aduh! Kau kan tidak perlu mencubit sedemikian keras!" seru Sakura, melempar bantal pada Ino.

"Kau ini ya. Aku mendukungmu dengan Sasori karena dia selalu baik padamu, sementara Sasuke itu seperti balok es. Tapi sejak kemarin kau dekat dengan Sasori, aku tak melihatmu bahagia. Malah jadi sering melamun di kelas. Kau sebenarnya suka dengan siapa sih?"

"Aku…" Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang satu bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan yang satunya mampu membuatnya menangis. "aku kepikiran Sasuke terus." Akunya pada Ino.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau kejar saja si balok es itu? Jangan menyerah hanya karena masalah kecelakaan itu. Kau mau terus-terusan melamunkan Sasuke menjadi pangeran berkuda putih?"

Satu bantal lagi melayang ke Ino. Sakura tergelak melihat rambut Ino jadi kusut gara-gara amukan bantal dari Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ino. Kau tahu Karin-senpai?"

"Cih, si rambut terbakar itu. Gerah aku melihatnya." Gerutu Ino. Selama di OSIS dulu, kalau Ino bertingkah sedikit saja mencari perhatian Sai-senpai, Karin serta merta langsung memblokirnya. Seolah-olah semua cowok ganteng di KHS itu miliknya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya. Seusai bercerita, Ino terdiam seperti patung. Dan tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Ino? Mau kemana?"

"Apalagi? Ya melempar si mata empat itu ke kolam, biar otaknya dicuci bersih!" seru Ino berapi-api. Sakura buru-buru menahan temannya, karena Sakura tahu Ino bisa benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia dengan permainannya. Sekarang aku sudah lega, setidaknya kalau dia benar-benar melakukan ancamannya…"

"Aku pasti akan membantumu." Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Rasanya seperti sebuah beban diangkat dari bahunya. "oh ngomong-ngomong, kau belum makan kan? Ruang makan masih buka. Mau kutemani?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk menggoda Ino. Sahabat karibnya itu paling tak tahan kalau Sakura menyembunyikan rahasia. Makanya Sakura tak pernah berhasil membuat surprise party untuk Ino. "Kau tahu Ino… aku pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan Sasuke."

Kali ini giliran mata Ino yang mebelalak. "Kau jahat! Kenapa tak cerita! Kapan? Bagaimana? Aku saja bercerita padamu saat aku melakukan _itu_ pertama kali! Kau harus cerita!"

Sakura keburu meraih pegangan pintu.

"Mau kemana kau Sakura? Pokoknya kau harus ceritaaaaaaa!" Sakura menutup dan mengunci pintu, membawa serta kuncinya. "keluarkan aku Sakura!" pekik Ino dari balik pintu. Sakura tertawa di koridor.

-.-.-.-

Ruang makan masih buka, padahal ini pukul 11 malam. Murid-murid masih berkumpul di meja, dan mereka terdiam begitu Sakura muncul di pintu. Menghela nafas dan mengabaikan pandangan mereka, Sakura mengambil makannya sendiri dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Daripada menghabiskan waktu di ruang makan ditemani bisik-bisik dan pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang, lebih baik Sakura menghabiskan malam di luar.

Memang anak jaman sekarang senangnya tidur subuh-subuh, di luarpun masih banyak anak yang berkumpul. Setengah kesal, Sakura memutuskan berjalan lebih jauh. Beberapa meter di balik taman yang luas ada lapangan basket. Sejauh mata memandang tak ada yang mengganggu. Sakura duduk di pos satpam sebelah lapangan basket itu, menghindari dinginnya udara pegunungan.

Saat makannya mau habis, Sakura baru sadar ia lupa membawa obat. Kalau tidak diminum bisa-bisa pneumonianya kambuh di udara sedingin ini. Menghela nafas kesal, Sakura menghabiskan makannya dan bersiap kembali ke penginapan.

Suara pantulan bola bergema dalam sunyinya malam. Sakura berhenti di depan pintu pos, dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat silet seseorang mendribel bola basket di lapangan. Sakura menajamkan pandangannya. Siapa orang bodoh yang bermain basket malam-malam di dinginnya cuaca pegunungan? Sehat engga, sakit iya.

_Pasti orang yang sedang mengalami malam yang suntuk sepertiku._

Siluet itu mendribel bola ke tiang, dan saat melepas _shoot_, cahaya lampu temaram di pinggir lapangan menyinari wajahnya. Satu bola basket masuk dengan mulus ke ring. Sasuke Uchiha mengatur nafasnya, memungut bola itu dan mendribel sekali lagi.

"Hey." Sakura tak tahu bagaimana kakinya membawanya ke dekat pria itu. Sasuke kaget, bola terlepas dari pegangannya, memantul ke kaki Sakura. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura meraih bola basketnya, melemparkannya kembali pada si pemilik.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?" Sasuke meniru ucapan Sakura dengan penekanan, menangkap bola basketnya.

"Hanya cari angin." Dalih Sakura. "kau sendiri?" Sasuke melempar bola basketnya sekali lagi, tembakan three point, dan masuk dengan mulus. Bola menggelinding ke luar lapangan dan Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Suntuk." Jawabnya pendek. _Nah kan kubilang juga apa, yang keluar malam hari di cuaca sedingin ini cuma orang suntuk._ Pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa memang?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke menoleh padanya, menaikkan satu alis.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" ujarnya dingin. Sakura mengepalkan tangan mendengar Sasuke yang dia kenal sudah kembali lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi bersikap aneh, lalu tiba-tiba kembali menyebalkan lagi! Kemana kau selama beberapa hari ini? Aku ingin bicara tapi kau tak pernah di rumah!" seru Sakura, mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. "kau pikir enak menyimpan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sendiri?! Kau, Sasuke Uchiha, makhluk paling aneh dan egois yang pernah kukenal!"

Sejujurnya Sasuke terperanjat dengan seruan Sakura. Selama enam tahum ini gadis itu tak pernah menyuarakan isi kepalanya sekeras ini.

"…kau marah?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?!" balas Sakura jengkel, meniru ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "tiba-tiba mencium orang tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba melakukan _itu_, dan menghilang tiba-tiba…" air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. "lalu hari ini kau bersikap perhatian seolah peduli, menyelamatkanku dan tiba-tiba menciumku _lagi_. Kau membuatku gila…"

Sasuke mendekat, satu tangan meraih pipi Sakura, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh menciummu?" Sakura diam saja, matanya terhisap ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dirinya terpantul di sana. _Hanya dirinya seorang, di mata Sasuke._

"Memangnya aku tak boleh peduli padamu?" satu lagi tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi Sakura yang satu lagi, memerangkap wajah cantik itu dalam kedua tangannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya…" ujar Sakura lirih, mencoba mempertahankan sisa-sisa kewarasannya sebelum terhisap sepenuhnya ke dalam mata hitam itu. "kau tidak peduli pada asumsi orang lain… lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kalau orang mengira kita pacaran…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "apa kau keberatan…?"

Langit berbintang di atas mereka, menyinari malam yang merengkuh kedua anak muda itu. Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Sasuke, mencoba mencari arti dibalik berlapis makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku keberatan… jika itu bukan kenyataan."

Mata hitam beradu dengan mata hijau cerah. Jari jemari Sasuke turun ke bibir Sakura, mengusap lebut bibir bawah yang sering digigit Sakura kalau sedang _nervous_.

"Kalau begitu kita buat itu jadi kenyataan."

Sasuke menunduk, dan Sakura bisa merasakan sekali lagi lembutnya bibir pria itu melumatnya. Ciuman Sasuke kali ini tidak terasa marah seperti sebelumnya. Atau penuh dengan emosi dan hasrat. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam pada ciuman kali ini.

Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, selain tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Banjir emosi meluap-luap dalam dirinya;

_Bisakah seseorang mencintai lebih dari 5 huruf?_

-.-.-.-

A/N : _another cliffhanger__…and_ _the story starts to take __a__ turn_.

Di chap kemarin lagunya Avenged Sevenfold-Dear God jadi latar buat scene Sasori. Waktu di bis Sasuke pov, itu lagunya David Archuleta-You Can. Nah udah kebayang kan isi kepala Sasuke yang belibet itu? Author pikir untuk Sasuke cara kaya gini yang cocok, soalnya di fic ini karakter Sasuke dingin, cuek dan seenaknya sih. Dia ga mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lagipula Sasuke belum menyatakan perasaannya sama Sakura di sini.

Shich Hzr : *author mesam mesem baca reviewnya* yap, tebakan anda benar :) berarti saya panggilnya Shich-chan ya? Coba tebak gender saya apa... dari penggambaran karakter di sini pasti udah ketebak

dinosaurus : hahaha yang ini udah romantis belum?

Koibito cherry : sasosaku momennya disimpan dulu ya hehe

sasusaku kira : udah banyak nih sasusakunya :)

hankira : iya, author coba transisikan kondisi sasuke di manga yang sering diabaikan ayahnya supaya pas sama cerita ini biar ga terlalu OOC :)

mimia : saya juga kangen sama readers sekalian haha. Chap ini khusus membahas perkembangan hubungan mereka

Rinsakurauchi : *terharu ditungguin* sudah update nih, ditunggu tanggapannya ya :)

NN : sudah banyak sasusaku momennya nih :)

gr gtrf : nantiiii *perlu dibales pake caps lock juga ga?*

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang baca, reviews, fav & follow. _I can never thank you enough for making my day._ Ditunggu feedbacknya

.

Review ya? Semoga bisa tembus 222 reviews ,

_Thinking too much wont get you anywhere, at one point you just have to jump and live the moment._

Author yang horizonnya kelabu;

Phylaphy.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I give you my heart on a string…"_

_-Awake, song by Secondhand Serenade_

-.-.-.-

DELAPAN

Dalam satu detik, atom Cesium-133 bisa bergetar sebanyak kali. Bilangan sepanjang nomor _IP address_ itu menyiratkan betapa berartinya satu detik sebenarnya. Satu detik cukup untuk mengirimkan sinyal listrik ke amigdala seseorang, dan menimbulkan jutaan emosi yang berbeda.

Mata hijaunya mengerjap dua kali, separuh bibirnya masih terbuka, nafas hangat mengalir perlahan. Pria di hadapannya sudah melepaskan bibirnnya mereka yang bertautan sebelumnya, menyisakan ruang diantara mereka, menghujamkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa penjelasan sudah tidak penting lagi. Bumi boleh berguling ke galaksi andromeda, malam boleh jadi lebih panjang, dan Sasuke Uchiha boleh saja melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, selama mata hitam itu menatapnya seorang. _Selama mata itu hanya merefleksikan dirinya seorang._

"Sasuke," nama itu terasa berbeda kini di lidahnya. Indera pengecapnya masih mati rasa. Kejutan listrik masih membanjiri sekujur tubuh Sakura. Mimpikah dia? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Apa dia baru saja mendengar ungkapan ambigu yang secara tak langsung menyatakan status hubungan mereka berubah 180 derajat?

_Tapi perempuan mana sih yang mampu berpikir jernih kalau sudah menyangkut pria yang dicintainya?_

Dan tepat saat itu bumi menarik Sakura kembali dari negeri impian. Sakura sontak mendorong Sasuke menjauh saat ia mulai terbatuk-batuk hebat. Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya, memandangnya dengan raut heran. _Seburuk itukah ciumannya sampai gadis ini batuk-batuk seperti itu?_

"Ugh… maaf." Ujar Sakura pelan, tahu bahwa episode saling tatap dengan alunan musik yang biasa ada di sinetron sudah berlalu di antara mereka, _thanks to_ urgensi mengeluarkan virus dari tenggorokannya. "aku lupa minum obat malam ini." Jelasnya menjawab pandangan bingung pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kau sakit?" Sakura menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pneumonia," jawabnya hati-hati. Hanya satu kata dari Sakura, dan otak jenius Sasuke mampu menjalankan impuls membentuk korelasi dari berbagai hal. Pria itu terdiam.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Semua yang mengenal pria itu tahu, diamnya Sasuke menyimpan sejuta makna.

"Gara-gara aku sering mengurungmu di luar," ujarnya pelan. Mata hitam itu memutus kontak dengan bola mata hijau Sakura. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati; _apa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membereskan masa lalu mereka? Mulai merapikan sampah yang berserakan dan membangun fondasi baru?_

Tapi sungguh, dalam keadaan seperti ini, seorang Sakura Haruno pun tak mampu berkata-kata. Jadi hanya satu yang dia lakukan; menarik Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya. Saat kata-kata tak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang kita pikirkan, biarkan tubuh yang bicara.

"Lupakan masa lalu." Bisik Sakura pada pemuda yang masih tak bergeming itu. "Sasuke, aku kedinginan. Tak bisakah setidaknya kau memelukku?" Sakura bersumpah wajahnya memanas karena keberaniannya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi dia butuh reaksi dari si manusia balok es ini. Reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa apa yang barusa terjadi bukan salah satu mimpinya di siang bolong.

"Salahmu tidak pakai jaket malam-malam," _akhirnya, sebuah respon._ Sakura tak pernah sesenang ini mendengar ucapan sarkas Sasuke. Jika Sasuke sudah bisa meresponnya dengan dingin seperti biasa, artinya mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Yang kau katakan tadi… apa kau serius?" Sakura kembali menggelindingkan dadu, menguji peruntungannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak jelas. Jantung Sakura masih berdegup kencang. Jika tidak segera minum obatnya bisa-bisa dia berakhir pingsan karena tekanan emosi yang berlebihan. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"…aku mengantuk."

Dari sejuta buku romansa yang pernah dibaca Sakura, baru kali ini ia menemukan frasa yang sangat tidak tepat digunakan dalam keadaan ini. Tapi mau tak mau Sakura tertawa kecil, bahunya berguncang pelan.

"Kau sangat tidak romantis untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sasuke."

"Terserahlah," balas pemuda itu. "aku butuh tidur setelah seharian denganmu." Ujarnya. Dikepalanya lalu lalang semua emosi dan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Ya, ia merasa bersalah karena jadi penyebab sakitnya Sakura. Ya, ia merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan gadis itu seutuhnya, setidaknya jujur pada perasaan sendiri.

Ya, dia pusing dengan segala kemungkinan yang ditawarkan hari esok. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun boleh lelah menghadapi fluktuasi emosi kan?

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan," Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke. "banyak hal yang harus disiapkan untuk besok pulang," ujarnya mencoba mempertahankan intonasi sewajarnya. Padahal hatinya bergemuruh; _apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi saat mereka berdua bangun dan membuka mata? Apa semuanya akan berbeda?_

Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di matanya. Tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya berlalu di antara mereka berlalu dalam kilasan emosi yang tergurat di mata hijau itu. Sakit yang diderita gadis itu bukan satu-satunya akibat dari apa yang terjadi diantara mereka selama ini. _Ada tahun-tahun yang harus ditebusnya di sana. _Kau tidak bisa memulai suatu hubungan tanpa membereskan puing-puing bangunan sebelumnya, kan.

Banyak pikiran yang berlalu di kepala Sasuke; kini setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya di tangannya, lalu apa? Apa ada batas akhir dari sebuah _euphoria_ saat kita menyukai seseorang? Jangankan batas akhirnya, batas bawahnya saja Sasuke tidak tahu. Memangnya ada batas baku dimana kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kita menyukai seseorang?

"Sasuke?" tanpa disadarinya pandangannya yang menerawang jadi tontonan bagi Sakura. "kau benar-benar mengantuk sepertinya."

Lagipula satu pertanyaan krusial masih menggelayut di benaknya. Beranikah ia sekali lagi mencintai sesuatu? Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Bagaimana jika dia salah mengartikan semua rasa ini? Bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah kesalahan?

_Kenapa semua pertanyaan yang berawalan 'bagaimana' itu menyebalkan sih?_

"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi, khawatir dengan eskpresi pias Sasuke.

_Peduli apa dengan itu. Aku hidup detik ini jadi lebih baik kunikmati saja apa yang detik ini berikan._

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, berpikir. Apa mereka akan berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke penginapan, membenarkan semua kasak-kusuk tentang mereka? Atau pura-pura hal ini tak pernah terjadi, hanya jadi rahasia kecil diantara mereka? Segala hal dengan Sasuke Uchiha akan jadi berlipat kali lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan orang biasa. Banyak hal yang harus diluruskan diantara mereka.

"…aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura jujur. "tapi saat ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja seperti ini." Sakura mengangguk pelan, memejamkan matanya.

Pulang ke penginapan jadi terlupakan. Sakura kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke. Untuk saat ini saja, menikmati waktu yang membeku diantara mereka jadi pilihan terbaik.

Butuh waktu untuk menata semua ini.

_Waktu, ya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya._

-.-.-.-

Sinar matahari menembus masuk ke jendela paling kanan Hotel Kichi, penginapan di lereng gunung Senju. Uzumaki Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya, berguling ke kanan, dan matanya sedikit membuka merasakan kasurnya menghilang.

"Aduh!" kontan mata cerulean itu segera membuka kaget. "bangun dobe!" Naruto buru-buru bangkit saat dirasakan ia menimpa sesuatu yang empuk.

"Sasuke? Kenapa pula kau tidur di lantai?" untung saja Naruto jatuh menimpa kaki Sasuke, kalau kepalanya, bisa gawat…

"Kakimu itu menendangku terus. Dari awal juga aku tidak mau tidur satu kasur denganmu." Gerutu Sasuke kesal, bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya menyipit terkena sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos dari jendela.

Naruto menguap, memanjat kembali ke tempat tidur. Selang beberapa detik suara dengkurannya kembali memenuhi ruangan. _Yang benar saja_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati. _Sudah jam 6 dan si bodoh itu masih tidur. _

"Naruto, Sasuke, satu jam lagi berangkat." Terdengar suara bosan Shikamaru di pintu mereka. Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas tampak tak mendengar. _Kubiarkan saja kali ya, biar ditinggal bis dia._

Tapi niat itu diurungkannya, seiseng-isengnya Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu, rasanya keterlaluan kalau sampai membiarkan Naruto terdampar sendirian di gunung ini. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, membuka jendela agar udara pagi masuk. Naruto merapatkan selimutnya sambil bergumam sesuatu tentang ramen yang terlalu dingin.

"Bangun, satu jam lagi berangkat." Sasuke menarik bantalnya hingga pria berambut pirang itu terkejut dan terbangun.

"Ini baru jam enam, teme… masih lama…" satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. "JAM ENAM? ASTAGA, AKU ADA JANJI DENGAN HINATA MELIHAT SUNRISE!"

Empat detik. Reaksi yang cukup cepat dari seorang Naruto. Sasuke menikmati melihat Naruto yang melompat bangun dan segera berganti pakaian tanpa peduli ia memakai kemeja di atas piyama. Sambil memakai celana diatas boxernya, Naruto memasukkan sikat gigi ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya, terhibur melihat polah tingkah sahabatnya yang konyol itu.

"Aku pergi!"

"Naruto…"

"Apa?!"

"Resleting belum ditarik." Naruto mengeluarkan gumaman kesal dan segera menarik restletingnya. Sayangnya di keadaan yang serba buru-buru itu ia mematahkan restletingnya. Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"…jangan bilang kau hanya membawa satu celana."

Suara nyanyian burung terdengar merdu di jendela kamar mereka sebelum teriakan Naruto mengubahnya.

"GAAAH!"

-.-.-.-

Teras penginapan Kichi, pukul 07.00 pagi.

**Sasori pov**

_Namaku Sasori._

Aku tak perlu memberitahumu nama belakangku karena itu tidak penting. Shakespeare sendiri pernah berkata; _apalah arti sebuah nama_? Well, aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan alegori itu karena kupikir tidak ada orang yang mau diberi nama 'tahi ayam' sekaya apapun orang itu. Nama tidak penting bagiku. Namun saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Konoha High School_, aku mulai mengubah paradigma itu.

_Sebuah nama, sebuah arti._

Jika perempuan berambut merah menyala yang sekelas denganku tidak menyandang nama besar keluarga penghasil _meubel_ terkemuka, dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sekolah _presticious_ ini. Aku tidak suka menilai orang, tapi…

"Minggir, kau duduk di tempatku!" Karin mengusir anak kelas satu yang ketakutan dan segera pergi dari tempat duduk di pojok ruang makan.

_Terkadang hidup mengharuskan kita untuk menilai, untuk mengetahui mana yang buruk dan yang tidak._ Tapi euh, siapa aku berhak menghakimi orang? Mungkin Karin punya alasan tersendiri kenapa sikapnya tidak masuk dalam buku 'Pedoman Etika dalam Pergaulan'. Duh, aku bahkan ragu jika buku semacam itu ada. Kita memang terlahir di dunia ini tanpa buku panduan tata cara bersikap yang baku bagi setiap orang. Tapi kita hidup dalam batasan _peraturan tak terlihat_ yang aku yakin─semestinya─semua orang tahu.

Apapun alasan Karin bersikap seperti itu, sebagai sesama makhluk sosial yang hidup berbagi udara di dunia ini, kurasa aku harus tetap objektif dalam menilainya.

Oke, kembali ke topik. Nyaris dua tahun yang lalu aku menginjakkan kaki di Konoha High School, dan seperti semua anak baru lainnya, aku berharap banyak pada sekolah ini. Nyaris tiga tahun aku mengikuti kegiatan organisasi yang menggerakkan generasi muda di sekolah ini untuk tidak hanya mengasah _academic skill_ mereka. Saat kau benar-benar peduli pada sesuatu, kau harus siap akan segala hal. Sibuk berkarya di masa muda itu menyenangkan, sampai kau lupa bahwa kau hanya punya waktu 24 jam dalam sehari. _Kita tidak bisa meminta lebih, karena waktu tidak menunggu untuk siapapun, sebaik apapun alasanmu._

"Kau melamun lagi," Deidara menepuk bahuku pelan, tapi aku tak bergeming. Hei, setiap orang punya waktu privatnya masing-masing kan. Aku lebih suka duduk, berpikir dan mengamati ketimbang main futsal.

Bukan salahku kalau aku terlahir sebagai pengamat.

Mataku tak henti menatap ke seberang, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah berbincang dengan gadis berambut pirang. Jika nama memang mempunyai arti, aku tak tahu contoh apalagi yang lebih tepat dibanding _dia_.

_Haruno Sakura._

Aku mengenalnya sejak pertama ia masuk KHS. Sekali lihat saja kau akan tahu dia cantik. Dua kali lihat, kau akan tahu dia orang yang baik. Tiga kali lihat, dan kau akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Klise memang, tapi ayolah, siapa _sih_ yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Fine_, tiga kali pandangan pertama.

Di panggung organisasi dengan siswa heterogen dan beribu pola pikir yang berbeda, aku belajar untuk mengulurkan toleransi lebih jauh dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Beberapa siswa yang kelewat pintar mengabaikan segala hal saat pilihan datang kepada mereka. Bukan sekali dua kali aku mendongkol karena teman sekelompokku mengabaikan tugas kelompok karena alasan belajar untuk besok ulangan. Hei, kami di kelas yang sama, kami menghadapi ulangan yang sama. _But in the end I always be the single fighter who did almost all the works._

Dalam bahasa yang lebih kasar, beberapa orang tak peduli siapa yang mereka injak demi apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku sadar masa transisi menuntut kita untuk jadi dewasa, dan itu berarti mengembangkan toleransi kita. Dalam kamusku orang-orang itu memang _egois_ karena tidak peduli perasaan orang lain…

Mata Sasori memandangi lekat-lekat gadis berambut merah jambu di seberangnya.

_Tapi kurasa setiap orang punya hak untuk jadi egois saat menyangkut apa yang benar-benar dipedulikannya._

Aku hanya berharap orang-orang itu tahu resiko dari keputusan-keputusan yang mereka ambil. Oke mereka mengabaikan _skill_ lainnya demi _academic result_ yang gilang gemilang, tapi apa ijazahmu itu akan benar-benar membantumu saat kamu harus memimpin suatu rapat akbar? _Karena apa yang kita lakukan saat kita muda, adalah apa yang akan membentuk kita di hari tua nanti._

Orang bilang masa sma adalah masa dimana mimpi-mimpi idealis kita terbentur dengan kenyataan yang pada akhirnya memaksa kita untuk bersikap realistis. Aku mungkin memang idealis, _tapi aku idealis bertanggungjawab_. Setidaknya aku tidak berkoar-koar tanpa tindakan nyata. Aku tetap memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang pelajar yang tugas utamanya belajar. Apa itu lantas menjadikanku seorang realis? Terserah bagaimana kau mendefinisikannya. _Mungkin aku seorang idealis dengan aksi nyata atau seorang realis yang pandai bermimpi._ Keduanya pun tak apa.

Bisa bersama Sakura masuk dalam daftar mimpiku. Aku tak akan memberitahu detail daftar mimpiku itu karena aku yakin kalian tak mau tahu, tapi bisa bersamanya dalam bentuk nyata apapun sudah cukup bagiku. Bicara dengannya, menatapnya, ada dalam jarak sekian meter darinya, _itu sudah cukup_. Terdengar melankolis dan menyedihkan, tapi mana ada orang jatuh cinta yang bisa berpikiran jernih?

Seorang pria berambut hitam menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Ino melambai pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Pria berambut hitam jabrik itu berbincang dengan Sakura.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah nama dengan sejuta arti_. Aku tak suka menjabarkannya satu persatu, itu hanya mengingatkanku pada betapa sebalnya aku pada pria itu. Kupikir akhirnya aku menemukan pemuda harapan bangsa yang bisa merubah dunia, separuhnya memang benar, dia merubah duniaku. Berlebihan memang, tapi rasanya seperti baru dihantam bola basket saat tahu gadis pujaanku menyukai pria seperti Uchiha.

Orang bilang apa yang seorang Uchiha inginkan, Uchiha dapatkan. Dalam satu jentikan jari, dia mampu meng_handle_ sebuah acara besar. Aku tidak meragukan kualitas-kualitas yang ada dalam dirinya. Tapi ayolah, setiap orang punya perasaan, dan setiap orang akan merasa sakit saat perasaan itu terluka.

Seperti melihat gadis yang kau suka jalan berdua dengan pria lain.

Terdengar mustahil memang bersaing dengan seorang Uchiha untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Tapi bukankah mimpi-mimpi yang terbilang mustahil itu yang membuat kita terus maju dan berusaha? Justru rasa sakit saat terjatuh, debaran jantung, dan pahitnya kekecewaan, emosi-emosi macam itu yang membuat kita tahu bahwa _kita masih hidup_, karena kita dapat merasakannya. Orang bilang; hanya orang mati yang tidak merasa sakit.

_Rasa sakit itulah yang menjadikan kita seorang manusia._

Sasori berdiri, berjalan kearah dua pasang anak muda yang tengah bicara di seberangnya itu.

Aku tidak akan berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai sudut pandangku. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan beberapa hal; pertama, aku sama seperti pemuda biasa lainnya yang sedang menjalani masa smanya yang penuh lonjakan emosi jadi berdamailah dengan segala pemikiran anehku yang kadang senewen. Kedua, lagi-lagi seperti pemuda biasa lainnya, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sialnya, menyukai pria lain.

"Sakura," si pemilik nama menghentikan tawanya di depan pemuda berambut hitam, dan memberikan senyum manisnya yang biasa pada Sasori.

Ketiga, aku ingin menyatakan; Aku mungkin salah menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudapatkan, _tapi hey, semua orang punya hak untuk bermimpi, kan? _jikapun beberapa mimpi memang terdengar mustahil untuk diwujudkan…

"Ohayou, Sasori-senpai."

…_masih bolehkan aku berusaha?_

**End of Sasori pov**

-.-.-.-

Sasuke jelas tidak suka dengan segala usaha yang dilancarkan senior mereka itu pada Sakura. Apalagi kalau usaha itu jelas-jelas dilakukan di bawah hidungnya. Koreksi, mungkin dia akan lebih tidak suka pada usaha yang dilakukan di belakang punggungnya. Ah, peduli apa dengan itu, intinya, ia tidak suka!

Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau ia mengirim pandangan dingin saat pria berambut merah itu menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura," sapa Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumannya.

"Ohayou, Sasori-senpai."

"Hn," Sasuke menganggukkan kepala menyapa Sasori. Setidaknya kalau mereka mau bersaing secara sehat Sasuke masih mau menunjukkan beberapa respek pada seniornya itu. Sapaan Sasuke dibalas Sasori dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman yang selalu diwaspadai Sasuke.

"Sudah mengepak barang? Lima belas menit lagi berangkat."

"Sudah. Apa panitia harus briefing dulu untuk terakhir kali?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam-diam merasa menang, selepas semua urusan study tur ini Sakura tidak terikat lagi dengan urusan kepanitiaan konyol yang selama ini jadi alasan Sasori mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada evaluasi setibanya kita di sana, kalau kau tidak sibuk sekarang mungkin kau bisa membantuku-" Sasuke baru mau mengatakan 'dia sibuk' saat teriakan dari belakangnya memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"TEME! Kau kemanakan bola basketku?! Aku tidak dapat menemukannya di kamar~" seorang pria berambut kuning berlari dari ujung koridor menghampiri mereka. Sasori terdiam menatapnya dan Sakura menahan tawa melihat penampilan Naruto.

Sebagai pengganti celana yang tak bisa dipakai, Naruto menggunakan sarung yang menutupi boxer yang dipakainya untuk tidur. Hei, lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan di gunung hanya menggunakan boxer kan? Atau daripada pakai celana yang tak bisa direstleting, mending sekalian ga usah pakai. Naruto hanya pria muda yang berpikiran sesimpel itu.

"…aku tak tahu," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura tahu betul dimana bola itu basket itu. Kemarin malam mereka meninggalkannya di lapangan, saat malam semakin larut Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali ke penginapan menggandeng Sakura. Peduli apa dengan semua tatapan dan kasak-kusuk, Sasuke terlalu ngantuk untuk memikirkan apapun lagi malam itu.

"Kau akan pulang ke Konoha menggunakan sarung?" Sasori menaikkan satu alis memandang Naruto. Apa kata guru-guru nanti?

"Uh… ada 'kecelakaan' yang tak bisa dihindari, senpai. Lagipula aku pakai boxer kok, tak masalah kalau cuaca panas tinggal dilepas." _Yang jadi masalah itu orang yang melihatnya nanti_, pikir Sasori. _Ada-ada saja anak-anak aksel ini._

"Kenapa tak pinjam…?" Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Jangan menatapku." Tukas Sasuke.

"Teme juga cuma bawa satu. Hanya Choji yang bawa dua, tapi itu piyamanya. Kebesaran pula. Pinjam punya Choji tak ubahnya pakai sarung, jadi ya mending begini." Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar. "ngomong-ngomong aku butuh bantuan mengangkat kasur, Sasuke. Handphoneku terjepit."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memutar mata. Bersahabat dengan Naruto berarti harus siap dengan segala keanehan yang tumpang tindih dalam hidup si rambut jagung ini.

"Sampai jumpa di bis." Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura ringan, lalu berbalik mengikuti Naruto yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari anak-anak kelas satu yang kebingungan. Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan itu. Instingnya sadar ada yang berubah; ada yang tidak menyenangkan dari cara Sasuke dan Sakura berinteraksi pagi ini.

Sesuatu jelas telah terjadi.

"Senpai butuh bantuan mengumpulkan panitia?" Sasori menoleh pada pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih mengikuti Sasuke yang tengah bicara dengan Naruto di ujung teras.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dan Naruto dekat sekali," ujar Sasori basa-basi. "kupikir pria sepertinya lebih suka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya," Sasori menatap Sakura lamat-lamat.

"Kau… menyukainya?" Sakura terdiam. Dari diamnya gadis itu saja Sasori sudah tahu jawabannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum pada seniornya itu. Matanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sasori terdiam sekali lagi. Rasa tak enak merayapinya.

"Sakura! Karin mencarimu," seorang siswi kelas dua menghampiri mereka. "katanya penting," Sakura mengangguk pamit pada Sasori, dan mengikuti gadis itu ke sisi lain dari teras.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas panjang, memenuhi paru-parunya yang sesak dengan udara gunung yang sejuk. Sejak kemarin banyak desas-desus tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Seluruh KHS penasaran ada apa diantara dua pentolan sekolah itu. Bukan satu dua kali Sasori mendengar selentingan kabar mereka pacaran. Rasanya apa yang terjadi pagi ini membenarkan berita itu. Jika mereka benar-benar pacaran, rasanya sudah tidak etis bersaing dengan Sasuke.

_Kami-sama… sejauh apa dia masih boleh berharap?_

-.-.-.-

"Kau berhutang penjelasan." Karin berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, wajahnya sama terlipatnya dengan tangannya. Sakura menutup pintu dibelakangnya, ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Ruangan yang biasanya dipakai untung meeting, hanya ada Karin di ujung ruangan dengan wajah masam.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," mata hitam Karin yang dibingkai kacamata berframe merah menyala itu membesar. Gadis itu berjalan kea rah Sakura dan satu jari telunjuk menunjuk langsung ke wajah Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" bentaknya dingin. Sakura diam ditempat, menunggu kuku berkuteks merah itu menancap ke wajahnya. Karin terlihat seperti singa betina lapar yang siap menghujamkan kuku-kuku merah itu padanya.

"Maaf," Sakura berucap pelan. "tapi aku-" tiba-tiba saja jari itu ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya yang berdiri tegak. Mata hitamnya masih mebelalak.

"Sialan," desah Karin. "kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Ruangan sunyi senyap sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya,"

Karin bersumpah satu kalimat lagi dari Sakura dan dia siap menggores wajah cantik di hadapannya itu. Kemarin malam dia mendengar kasak-kusuk yang mengatakan mereka berdua pacaran. Dilihat dari cara Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura seharian kemarin, Karin bisa bilang bahwa pria itu melabuhkan rasa pada Sakura. Dan sialnya si bodoh Sasori itu tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tidak kau usahakan pun kau pasti akan menyakitinya suatu saat nanti. Masa lalu kalian tak bisa diubah. Kau selamanya anak pembunuh orang tuanya." Ejek Karin.

"Itu tidak benar," tangan Sakura mengepal pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. "tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan hal itu. Suatu hari nanti Sasuke pasti akan melupakannya." _Dan kami akan membangun hubungan yang baru_, pikir Sakura optimis.

"Kau tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa, Sakura…" Karin mendekat, mengirimkan pandangan dingin padanya.

"Ino tahu masa laluku. Aku tidak takut padamu."

Sakura bisa mendengar suara gertakan gigi Karin di hadapannya, memendam kekesalan.

"Kau hanya menarik lebih banyak orang dalam masalahmu." Ujar gadis berambut merah itu. "kau seharusnya tidak macam-macam denganku." Sakura menatap seniornya itu, rasa kesal yang sebelumnya ada berubah jadi rasa kasihan.

"Karin, jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, seharusnya kau-" Karin menampar pipi Sakura, memutus ucapan Sakura.

"Kau berani menguliahiku sekali lagi, kurusak wajah cantikmu itu." Sakura tahu, ada lebih dari sekedar obsesi yang membuat Karin melakukan semua ini. Ada sesuatu tentangnya… yang merasa marah dan terluka. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan itu bukan hanya karena cintanya yang ditolak terus-menerus oleh Sasuke.

Apa yang membuat Karin bersikap seperti ini? Karena tidak ada orang yang bersikap menyebalkan kalau tidak ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang jadi pemicunya.

"Karin, kau bisa bicara padaku jika ada masalah-" sekali lagi, tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah, _ini tak akan mudah._ Tapi jika ini bisa membereskan masalahnya dengan Karin…_ ia bisa menahan beberapa tamparan lagi._

"-masalah pribadi, aku janji akan membantumu dan-" kali ini Karin tidak menamparnya, melainkan mendorongnya hingga jatuh membentur kursi dan terguling. Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu muncul di pintu. Matanya berpindah dari Sakura yang tengah mendesah kesakitan di lantai dan kursi yang terguling ke Karin yang berdiri dengan gigi gemeletuk.

"Kau tak apa?" Sakura mendongak, mengenali pria itu sebagai Hoshigaki Suigetsu, atlet kendo nomor satu KHS yang sekelas dengan Karin. Perangainya yang _easy going_ dan humoris membuatnya terkenal di KHS. Sakura menerima uluran Suigetsu yang membantunya bangun.

"Kau bantu dia berdiri maka aku akan hancurkan bisnis keluargamu." Seru Karin dingin. Tapi Suigetsu mengabaikannya.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, Karin. Kali ini kau kelewatan." Suigetsu mempelajari penampilan Sakura. "kau Haruno Sakura kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kilatan jenakan muncul di mata Suigetsu. "pantas saja." Celetuknya.

Sakura tak mengerti apa-apa, tapi ia merasa bersyukur ada orang lain di sini. Karin sepertinya siap menghujamkan kukunya ke wajah Suigetsu, tapi pria itu keburu menariknya.

"Maafkan dia, ya. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa hubungi aku saja," Suigetsu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menarik Karin yang berteriak-teriak jengkel keluar ruangan, menyisakan Sakura termanggu bingung.

-.-.-.-

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kau bisa tidak bersikap tidak merepotkan?"

"Aku?! Kau yang menganggu! Kenapa kau menarikku ke sini?!" Karin menghempaskan tangannya yang ditarik Suigetsu, rasa jengkel kentara sekali di wajahnya karena kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Kalau kubiarkan kau terus diruangan itu, besok aku akan menemukanmu di penjara karena melukai gadis tak bersalah," Suigetsu berkata datar, seolah-olah teriakan Karin sudah biasa ditelinganya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa dasar pecinta ikan! Dia…" Karin urung menyampaikan pidato kemarahannya. "ah, bicara denganmu tak ada gunanya! Orang sepertimu tak kan mengerti!"

Suigetsu memandangi gadis yang masih sibuk memaki itu. "Aku tahu kok. Sakura Haruno yang katamu dekat dengan Sasuke itu kan? Kudengar selentingan kemarin katanya sekarang mereka pacaran. Tapi itu bukan alasan kau bisa mendorongnya begitu saja-"

"Kalau kau tidak diam sekarang juga, aku akan mendorongmu dari tepi jurang." Gerutu Karin. Suigetsu tertawa renyah mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali tak bertujuan untuk melucu itu. Karin marah bukan hanya karena selentingan itu. Tapi karena Sakura berani-beraninya menguliahinya tentang bagaimana bersikap. _Anak yatim piatu itu tahu apa?_

_Memangnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh orang tua? Memangnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mengemis cinta dari orang tua?_

Karin mengepalkan tangan lagi. Hidup sebagai putri tunggal keluarga kaya raya tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sejak kecil Karin harus berdamai dengan kesendirian, dengan orang tua yang super sibuk. Segala hal dengan mudah didapatkannya, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, kecuali satu hal.

_Cinta._

Obsesinya pada Sasuke hanya manifestasi dari kemarahannya karena hidup bersikap tak adil padanya.

"Hoi." Karin merasakan tepukan pada puncak kepalanya. "jangan marah-marah lagi ya?" Suigetsu menyeringai di hadapannya. Teman bermainnya sejak kecil yang menyukai ikan lebih dari apapun itu selalu jadi kantong kemarahannya. Karena Suigetsu tahu 'luka-luka' yang dipendam Karin karena diabaikan orang tuanya. Karena itu pulalah Suigetsu hampir selalu menolong Karin yang terlibat masalah karena perangainya.

Karin masih menggerutu. "Kau berhutang makan siang padaku karena merusak moodku." Ujarnya pada Suigetsu.

"Duh, tapi kalau kau kutraktir lauknya ikan." Karin memukul kepala Suigetsu, tapi setidaknya ia tidak menggerutu lagi.

-.-.-.-

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke memandang bingung pada Sakura di bis. Gadis itu sedari tadi diam saja memandang ke jendela.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Sakura, masih tidak memandang Sasuke. Sasuke menyerah, jika gadis itu sedang tidak ingin bicara ya sudah. Lagipula dia sendiri juga bukan tipe pria yang mudah terlibat komunikasi dua arah.

"Sasuke," Sakura akhirnya berputar menatapnya. "apa kau masih membenciku karena masa lalu?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Suara dengkuran Naruto beberapa kursi di depannya terdengar sayup-sayup di bis yang melaju kencang.

"Aku tidak membencimu," Sasuke menjawab pelan. "tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalu,"

"Kau sadar kalau kita ingin memulai, kita harus mulai membereskan masalah… _itu_?" Sebagian dari diri Sasuke masih kesal jika harus bicara tentang bagian yang sensitive itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan salah Sakura kalau dia tidak tahu bagian kelam dari keluarga Uchiha yang serba penuh tuntutan itu.

Mungkin, Sasuke harus belajar membuka pintu bentengnya dan percaya pada orang lain.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura mengamati pandangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi dingin dan hampa. Sakura tak tahu apa-apa soal masa kecil Tuan Mudanya, yang ia tahu hanya Sasuke menjauhinya dan membencinya sejak kecelakaan itu. Tapi mata hitam itu tampak lelah. Jika Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, ia tidak akan memaksa. Toh mereka butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan baru ini.

"Sasuke…" jari jemari Sakura menelusup ke dalam genggaman Sasuke, membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. "kau bisa bersandar padaku. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu."

Entah darimana, tapi Sakura tahu itu hal yang selalu ingin disampaikannya pada pemuda itu. Sakura meremas jari jemari Sasuke yang bertaut dengannya. Dia tak pernah punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan pada Sasuke. Karena pria itu sudah mempunyai hampir segalanya.

_Dia hanya punya cinta untuk diberikan pada Sasuke._

Cinta. Keberanian. Kekuatan.

"Kau tidak sendirian," ujar Sakura pelan, menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Sakura tahu ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan pemilik mata sehitam malam itu.

Untuk sedetik keduanya terdiam. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian pria itu tertawa kecil. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu seperti baru kau kutip dari buku novel picisan," Sasuke terkekeh. _Y__ah, kembali lagi deh Sasuke si malaikat bersayap iblis._ Pikir Sakura kesal. _Tapi toh aku tetap menyukainya._ Sakura pelan-pelan kepalanya menutup mata, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati ke dada Sasuke.

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Menganggap itu sebagai tanda penerimaan, Sakura menutup matanya, mendengarkan irama detak jantung Sasuke.

_Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang kau tahu untuknya lah jantung ini berdetak._

Kutipan entah dimana itu menyelusup dalam pikiran Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah jadi semelankolis ini?

"Sakura,"

"...ya?" satu tangan Sasuke merengkuh bahunya, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.

"Belum terlambat kan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya di dada Sasuke, menatapnya nanar. Sasuke, merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. Butuh banyak keberanian mengutarakan hal semacam itu bagi seorang Uchiha.

Perasaan asing yang meluap-luap ini tak mau dikompromikan. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu perasaan ini pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Dia tak bisa selamanya berdiri di tepi jurang dan diam kan? Pada suatu titik dia harus mengambil keputusan; terjun bebas atau menunggu kematian menghampirinya dalam diam.

"Bodoh." Sakura tersenyum. "kita belum pernah berakhir. Untuk apa memulai dari awal?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu, memandang jauh ke dalam iris emeraldnya. _Kita belum pernah berakhir. Aku peduli padamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu._ Kata-kata Sakura sebelumnya bergema dalam rongga kepalanya. Dahi Sasuke beradu dengan Sakura, ia bisa melihat jelas bulu mata lentik Sakura setiap gadis itu berkedip. Di tengah keheningan bis yang hanya diisi dengkuran halus Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengabsorpsi setiap detik percikan perasaan ini.

"Terimakasih,"

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai sedalam itu?_

Hangat nafas Sakura beradu dengannya, wangi strawberry gadis itu menyeruak memenuhi organ kortinya. Sasuke belum mampu menemukan padanan kata untuk mengeskpresikan rasa ini. _Perasaan _adalah hal yang sudah sejak lama dikubur dalam-dalam seorang Sasuke sejak malam ayahnya mematikan hatinya. Hatinya yang dijaganya baik-baik kini jadi taruhan.

Dan Sasuke sudah memilih.

_Dia baru saja meletakkan hati itu di atas seuntai benang rapuh._

Seutas benang rapuh yang dipegang oleh Haruno Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang arogan, mempercayakan hatinya pada seorang gadis. Ia baru saja memberikan Sakura hak untuk melukainya. Sasuke belum pernah mempercayakan bagian terpentingnya seperti ini. Rasanya seperti baru saja membagi sebagian nafasnya.

_Aku bukan manusia utuh. Sebagian dari diriku sudah rusak sejak 'saat itu'..._

Sasuke baru saja mengakui kelemahannya. Sakura orang pertama yang membuatnya membuka pintu benteng itu. Bibirnya bergerak pelan menyentuh milik Sakura, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak kan pernah bisa diucapkannya keras-keras;

_...tolong jangan patahkan apa yang masih tersisa dariku untuk mencintaimu._

-.-.-.-

Hinata berlari-lari kecil ke rumahnya. Gara-gara sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tidur menyandar padanya, Hinata yang berdebar terus sepanjang perjalanan jadi tidak bisa istirahat sama sekali. Matanya terasa berat dan ketiduran di kereta pulang dari KHS. Untung saja tidak kelewatan jauh, bisa gawat nanti kalau pulang terlalu larut. Bisa-bisa Naruto yang jadi sasaran amukan Hiashi.

Jam ditangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lewat sedikit. Bagi Hiashi Hyuuga, terlambat satu menit atau satu jam tetap saja terlambat. Melanggar jam malam berarti siap diceramahi berjam-jam. Dan saat ini Hinata sudah sangat lelah untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Ia memacu kakinya berlari lebih cepat lagi, berbelok di perempatan.

"Akh!" Hinata berteriak nyaring.

Jantungnya nyaris saja copot. Beberapa senti darinya, mobil sport hitam mengerem dengan suara ban berdencit. Akibat tenaga yang digunakan untuk mengerem itu bagian depan mobil segera berasap. Hinata merasakan lututnya lemas dan terjatuh di jalan. Keringat dingin masih membasahinya.

_Dia baru saja lolos dari maut._

"Hinata?" Mata lavendernya beranjak dari moncong mobil yang masih mengepulkan asap ke pemuda tinggi tegap yang mengulurkan tangan di depannya. "astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu melepaskan jasnya untuk segera melampirkannya ke gadis yang masih shock di depannya.

Hinata terkesiap beberapa detik. Mata hitam legam, rambut kecokelatan, raut wajah lelah yang lebih dewasa dari umurnya…

"Itachi-san?"

-.-.-.-

A/N : _Sorry for late update._ Jadwal update yang tadinya weekend jadi bergeser karena satu dan lain hal, sesuai jadwal tidur author #plak

_Urusan sekolah mulai mengubah titik equilibrium sirkum sirkadian saya._

Author bikin chap ini sambi ditemani lagu-lagunya Secondhand Serenade. Coba dengerin Awake pas di scene sasusaku deh, terutama pas di bis pulang. Kira-kira seperti itulah perasaan Sasuke. Chap ini masih awal hub mereka jadi memang dibuat agak canggung supaya ga kecepetan alurnya. Biar sikap Sasuke ga berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Author ingin mengeksplor sudut pandang Sasori dan sepintas tentang Karin di sini. Maaf kalau sasusaku momennya sedikit hehe. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini ga seromantis sebelumnya, cakrawala author masih mendung :( semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya...

Di chap sebelumnya memang ada typo tentang mata Sasori, saat ngetik author kepikiran Gaara soalnya *akibat berjam-jam di depan komputer* terimakasih untuk yang udah ngingetin :)

...

_Karya seorang penulis hanya sebagus pembacanya._

_I am nothing without my readers, silent or the spoken ones._

Kalau bisa tembus 250an reviews akan update kilat :)

Hima : terimakasih reviewnya :) semoga bisa bikin chap sweet lagi ya hehe

Dinosaurus : *peluk juga* lemonnya nanti ya, biar pas sama alur hehe. Makasih banyak loh sampai review dua kali haha

Mysticious : stagnan itu statis, tak bergerak. Terimakasih, semoga fic ini bisa memenuhi harapanmu hehe :)

Shich Hzr : _dear, I really dont know how to thank you._ Makasih ya review-reviewmu itu selalu bikin senyam-senyum sendiri loh haha. Bener kok tebakannya. Saya hanya anak sma biasa yang berharap punya kehidupan yang luar biasa :)

Chibiusa : saya juga senang baca review ini :D tuh Itachi udah pulang... tapi alasannya apa disimpan untuk chapter depan ya hehe

Rinsakurauchi : iya maaf ya updatenya juga telat T_T tapi untuk chap selanjutnya akan diusahakan supaya kilat hehe. Makasih ya udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal hehe

kimya chan : makasih hehe semoga author bisa bikin chap full sasusaku lagi...

sasusaku kira : makasih hehe maaf ya kalau chap ini ga semanis sebelumnya

mimia : kalau Karin ga macam-macam nanti ga seru dong :p

hankira : kayanya semua orang mengalami penderitaan yang sama saat sma :)

uchiharuno phorepeerr : makasih reviewnya ya :) semoga author bisa bikin chap-chap lain yang kamu suka hehe

Guest : makasih reviewnya :)

Yuyu : siiip

Batman : ini baru update hoho

...

Until next chapter,

_Realis yang pandai bermimpi,_

Phylaphy.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."_

_-Notting Hill_

-.-.-.-

SEMBILAN

Rambut pirang panjang melambai tertiup angin.

"Ino, kalau kau tidak tutup pintunya nanti masuk angin," si pemilik rambut emas itu mendongak dari tugas biologinya.

Hampir saja ia ketiduran karena angin sepoi-sepoi masuk dari pintu kamar di beranda kamarnya yang terbuka lebar membuainya. Ino menguap, mematikan Ipodnya yang masih menyenandungkan lagu instrumental _When the Love Falls_ karya pianis bertanagan dingin Jepang, Yiruma. Pria itu memang mampu menyulap tekanan tuts-tuts piano jadi sebuah untaian nada yang merasuk ke pikiran. Salah memang kalau mengerjakan tugas biologi sambil mendengarkan lagu instrumental _mellow_ saat cuaca sedang asik-asiknya untuk tidur.

"Biarkan saja…" Ino mengucek matanya, melihat bayangan Ibunya menutup pintu beranda. "Ibu, anginnya sedang enak, biarkan saja masuk." Protesnya.

"Kau ini, bukannya belajar malah ketiduran." Ino membalas gumaman Ibunya dengan seringai yang biasa. Nyonya Yamanaka tahu betul sifat putrinya. Jadi kalau mood putri semata wayangnya itu sedang tidak enak untuk belajar ya dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya seadanya. _Tipikal anak jaman sekarang_, pikir Ibunya sambil berlalu keluar kamar Ino.

Mata baby blue mengerjap beberapa kali, sepenuhnya sadar dari keadaan setengah tidurnya barusan. _Paper_ biologi harus selesai besok, dan itu berarti…

_Tak ada lagi pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia di atap sekolah atau tangga darurat._

Ino cemberut, duduk di pojok berandanya, memandang jauh ke langit sore. Awan-awan sudah mulai menghilang jadi garis-garis tipis di langit yang kemerahan. _Apa yang Shikamaru lakukan kalau tidak ada awan untuk diamati? Apa kalau sore pria itu hanya akan tidur di atap rumah, memandang langit tanpa awan?_

Di pasangnya lagi alunan nada itu. Dulu, ada seseorang yang dikenalnya yang pandai memainkan alunan nada seindah ini. Sejak dulu Ino memang tertarik dengan pria yang pandai di bidang seni. Sai-senpai si juara melukis tingkat internasional yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon pelukis tingkat dunia tentu masuk dalam daftarnya. Masih banyak lagi daftar pemenang bidang seni lainnya yang sebenarnya selama ini dapat perhatian dari Ino. Tapi ada satu yang tak terlupakan…

Mata _baby blue_ setengah terbuka, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

_Rambut pirang panjang memunggungi pintu ruang musik. Alunan nada tak putus-putusnya menghiasi ruang yang didesain untuk menghasilkan suara tanpa gema itu. Ino tengah berlari di koridor karena lupa bekal makan siangnya di loker. Semua murid smp Konoha sudah pulang, jadi ia berhenti dan bertanya-tanya di depan ruang musik. Siapa gerangan yang memiliki rambut pirang sepertinya yang punya talent yang jauh berbeda darinya? Ino nyaris dikatakan tak punya bakat sama sekali dengan alat musik._

_Begitu anak itu selesai memainkan, Ino bertepuk tangan gembira. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang membawahi bisnis budidaya tanaman, dan tahu betul bagaimana menghargai sesuatu yang menurutnya indah. Si rambut pirang yang baru selesai memainkan lagu itu kaget dan segera menoleh. Mata mereka bertatapan._

Seperti kaset rusak, memori Ino mengulang-ulang masa itu setiap kali nada-nada musik menyentuhnya.

_Rambut pirang. Tangan terulur. Seringai yang khas. _

_"Namaku Deidara."_

Ino menutup mata, memblokir ingatan-ingatan yang mulai menyeruak ke permukaan. Ia tidak ingin masa lalu membayanginya terus. Apalagi saat ini, saat ia percaya akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. Jarinya tertahan untuk menekan tombol berhenti.

Tapi nada-nada itu terus mengalun dalam benaknya. Ia menyukai musik. Masih, masih menyukai musik sama besarnya seperti _orang itu_ mempengaruhinya hingga kini.

_Memori itu seperti kaset rusak bersuara sumbang._

-.-.-.-

"…_but I'm not the man your heart is missing… that's why you go away, I know-_" Suigetsu berhenti bernyanyi saat earphone-nya ditarik paksa dari telinganya. Karin berdiri bersungut-sungut di depannya.

"Berhenti menyanyikan lagu cengeng, bodoh!" Suigetsu menaikkan satu alisnya. Seingatnya sedari tadi dia tidur-tiduran _sendirian _di bawah pohon halaman Konoha, dan tak ada satu spesies pun dalam jarak pendengaran aman yang akan terganggu oleh nyanyiannya.

"Darimana-"

"Mulai sekarang aku duduk di sini tiap istirahat!" seru Karin menghempaskan kotak bekalnya di samping Suigetsu. Terang saja Suigetsu segera berkeringat dingin. Satu-satunya tempat aman yang tak terjamah Karin yang senantiasa menganggu waktu tidur siangnya kini sudah dijajah. Percaya deh, Suigetsu sudah mencoba semua tempat. Tidur di perpustakaan saja masih didatangi Karin. Atap? Tangga darurat? Puh, semua sudah ada penghuninya. Gara-gara baru masuk semester kemarin karena ada pelatihan nasional kendo di Korea, Suigetsu jadi harus puas tempat-tempat tidur strategis di KHS sudah dikuasai orang lain.

Kenapa banyak siswa yang tidur saat jam pelajaran di KHS? _Well, salahkan sistem pendidikan yang tak pernah berubah sejak jaman kuda gigit besi._

"Kau kan bisa makan dimana saja," tukas Suigetsu merebut balik earphone-nya. Lagu MLTR yang dikatakan Karin cengeng itu kembali mengalun. "Lagipula ada batas antara cengeng dan romantis tahu. Kalau lagu ini, romantis namanya."

"Cih, terserahlah. Aku mau makan di sini." Suigetsu mencibir, tahu betul alasan Karin ke sini pasti mau menumpahkan uneg-unegnya tentang si Uchiha itu padanya lagi. Lama-lama Suigetsu harus membuat semacam kotak penjawab otomatis sebagai pengganti dirinya.

"Kau tahu, tadi kulihat Sasuke-" _tuh kan, kubilang juga apa._ Karin mulai membuka bekalnya, memakan bentonya dengan eskpresi kesal.

"Biarkan sajalah, sekali-kali dia hidup tentang tanpa kau usik," ujar Suigetsu menekan lagu _She Will be Loved_ di deretan playlist-nya. Suara Adam Levine sedikit banyak mengaburkan ceramah Karin yang timbul tenggelam di telinganya.

_I don't mind spending spending everyday_

_Out in the corner in the pouring rain_

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa jadi diamlah." Seru Karin kesal, mengunyah onigiri sambil merengut.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

"Masa sma akan segera berakhir. Kau mau mengejarnya sampai kapan?" Suigetsu berguling dari posisi tidurannya, menatap Karin dengan pandangan jahilnya yang biasa. "lagipula kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

Komentar terakhir Suigetsu mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Karin.

"Aku masih punya kartu AS." Seru gadis itu sambil meletakkan bentonya dan tersenyum licik. "sesuatu yang pasti akan memisahkan mereka."

Suigetsu bangun, duduk menyandar pada batang pohon, menatap ke gedung KHS di seberang sana.

"Apa asiknya sih ngotot mengejar sesuatu…"

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau tak pernah serius mengejar sesuatu."

"Masa muda cuma sekali, untuk apa menjalaninya begitu serius?" Suigetsu menyeringai sambil iseng mencomot sosis dalam bento. Karin segera memukul tangannya dengan sumpit. "_Itai_, aku minta sedikit saja tak boleh? Dasar pelit." ringisnya dengan mimik kekanakan yang biasa.

"Bukan. Kalau kau mau minta kau harus cuci tangan dulu." Tukas Karin. Suigetsu melongo takjub. Biasanya kalau dirinya mencomot sesuatu dari si rambut merah, pasti kena marah. Baru sekali ini Karin memperbolehkannya makan bekalnya, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling kenal.

_And she will be loved…_

"Kau barusan kebentur apa?" tangannya menyentil dahi Karin yang segera dibalas pukulan lain oleh si rambut merah.

-.-.-.-

"Sasuke-teme! Konsentrasi!" Naruto berseru pada rekannya yang sama ngos-ngosannya seperti dirinya. Pria bermata onyx itu tidak menjawab, menyeka keringatnya dan para penonton perempuan di pinggir lapangan mulai berteriak-teriak kagum. Kalau bukan karena beberapa hari lagi ada pertandingan, Sasuke mana mau disuruh latihan di lapangan terbuka KHS di tengah jam istirahat, dimana para fangirlsnya membanjiri tepi lapangan mengirimkan jeritan-jeritan _yang jelas-jelas menganggu konsentrasi_.

"Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau mereka menjerit terus," ujar Sasuke, berlari bersisian dengan Naruto.

"Lempar saja kausmu ke mereka, pasti diam." Detik berikutnya Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sakit gara-gara dipukul Sasuke. "sakit tahu! Kalau kepala gantengku ini kenapa-kenapa kau mau tanggungjawab menggantikanku jadi kapten?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kulempar?" ujarnya sarkas, mengabaikan keluhan kapten tim sepak bola junior KHS itu. Peluit berbunyi, tanda latihan hari ini selesai sudah. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, matanya menjelajahi tepian lapangan mencari sesosok rambut berwarna pink.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tahu Sakura selalu menonton pertandingannya bahkan sejak sebelum kejadian itu. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah bertatapan dengannya, lalu buru-buru menenggelamnkan diri di buku tebalnya.

"Kau belum cerita apa yang terjadi saat study tur," Naruto menyeringai melihat arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Tak usah kuceritakan juga kau sudah tahu," Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tetap berhutang cerita padaku, sobat."

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak dari lapangan ke tribun, mengabaikan fansnya yang mulai menjerit-jerit lagi.

"Hei," Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Campbellnya.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba membaca kata-kata di bukunya, tetap saja sedari tadi ia sepenuhnya sadar pada keberadaan Sasuke. _Tidak mungkin ada gadis waras yang mampu tidak peduli pada makhluk adam satu ini._ Sosok Sasuke yang berkeringat, dengan rambut hitam menempel di dahinya, dan nafas yang naik-turun mampu mengalihkan dunia gadis waras manapun. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan bengong Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengambil minuman gadis itu.

"Kopi lagi? Kau tidak tidur berapa hari sih?" komentarnya, meletakkan kembali minuman Sakura yang tadinya dikira susu cokelat. Di bawah sana, puluhan pasang mata mengamati mereka.

"Uh…" dan lagi-lagi, Sakura selalu salah tingkah kalau bicara dengan Sasuke di depan umum. Di rumahpun keadaan serba canggung sejak pulang dari study tur, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali menekuni kerjaannya di depan komputer yang menyala 24 jam di kamarnya yang tertutup dan Sakura hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya karena tak berusaha mendekati pria itu.

"Abaikan mereka," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya, menatap ke langit luas, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura tentang puluhan pasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Sakura ikut bersandar ke belakang, memperhatikan burung yang terbang bebas.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura bangun dengan sangat tiba-tiba dari posisinya, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tujuh tahun sejak kejadian itu dan baru kali ini ada kata sakral yang melewati mulut Tuan Mudanya. Sasuke menoleh padanya, eskpresinya datar seperti biasa.

"Maaf untuk?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Semuanya."

Dan tiba-tiba semua kasak-kusuk di sekitar mereka, semua pandangan itu terasa tak begitu berharga untuk dipedulikan. Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan irama yang tidak biasa. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, menyentuh tangan Sakura yang masih termanggu. Sentuhan yang hangat.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan kebanyakan minum kopi."

Secepat datangnya, pria itu sudah berlalu lagi. Hanya sebentar saja mereka bicara, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mampu menjungkirbalikkan dunia Haruno Sakura.

_Apa seseorang bisa mencintai sampai seperti ini?_

Sakura menutup mata, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat apa yang baru saja dibacanya tentang dua belas saraf kranial untuk menghentikan dirinya memikirkan pria itu.

Hasilnya? _Nihil._

-.-.-.-

Mata lavender mengerjap beberapa kali.

_Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

"Uh… tapi kenapa, Itachi-san?" Pria yang ditatap Hinata di seberang meja makan menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Itachi datar. Hinata menautkan jari jemarinya dengan gelisah di pangkuannya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Baru jam 10 pagi, tapi kafetaria di Rumah Sakit Konoha sudah cukup ramai.

"Tapi kenapa harus merahasiakannya dari Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Di hadapannya, wafel cokelat masih belum tersentuh. Hinata sebenarnya tidak merasa lapar, lebih karena semalaman dan sepagian ini ia dibuat bingung oleh kakak Sasuke di depannya. Itachi meletakkan gelas kopinya, memandang ke piring Hinata yang belum tersentuh.

"Makanlah. Kau sedari malam belum makan kan." Ujarnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. _Tapi dia tidak lapar._ Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak merasa lapar setelah apa yang terjadi.

**Flashback **

_Selepas kejadian nyaris tertabrak itu, Itachi menawarkan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Baru di tengah jalan tangan pria itu tiba-tiba lumpuh. Kalau Hinata tidak segera menarik rem tangan, mereka berdua pasti sudah tenggelam di danau seberang rumah Hyuuga. Itachi mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, dan Hinata bisa melihat betapa pucat wajah putra tertua Uchiha itu._

_"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata cemas. Hari ini sudah dua kali ia berhadapan dengan maut._

_"Maaf tampaknya aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai rumah." Bisa-bisanya pria ini tetap bersikap seakan mereka dalam pertemuan formal?_

_"A-akan kupanggil bantuan." Itachi menggeleng._

_"Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

_"T-tapi… Tousan pasti punya obat, tunggu-" Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata._

_"Jangan." Hinata menatap langsung ke mata hitam Itachi. "tidak ada yang boleh tahu aku sudah pulang ke Konoha."_

_"Tapi-"_

_"Hinata." Hinata bisa melihat laki-laki kebanggan keluarga Uchiha kini terlihat begitu rapuh didepannya. "kalau kau ingin menolongku, sekarang juga antarkan aku ke Rumah Sakit Konoha."_

_Hyuuga Hinata dididik untuk berpikir secara sistemis, logis, dan patuh kepada tradisi yang mengikatnya selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Jangankan SIM mobil, Hiashi saja belum mempercayakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Malam ini ia pulang terlambat, dan sekarang terjebak dengan pria yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya._

_"Baiklah," Hinata menyerah._

_Sudah berapa banyak larangan dan peraturan yang dilanggarnya dalam satu malam?_

_Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Itachi segera mendapatkan perawatan. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Hinata; kenapa tak boleh ada yang tahu kepulangan pria itu? Bahkan keluarga Hyuuga sekalipun yang sama sekali jarang berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha? Sebegitu rahasianya kah urusan Itachi?_

_Hinata menatap Itachi yang duduk di kursi roda dan tengah bicara serius dengan beberapa petugas medis. Mungkin merahasiakan identitasnya atau apa. Rasanya Hinata seperti dilempar dalam film-film action tentang agen rahasia. _

_"A-anu," Hinata menghampirinya saat petugas medis itu pergi. "aku harus pulang."_

_"Sudah malam. Bermalamlah di sini."jawab pria itu, rona wajahnya masih pucat. Petugas medis yang tadi bicara dengannya sudah kembali lagi. "tunggu aku di kamar 206, Hinata."_

_Bagai robot, Hinata patuh pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi instingnya percaya pada Itachi Uchiha. Lagipula toh pulang sekarang atau besok pagi akan sama saja… Hinata menungguinya hingga tertidur di sofa, dan pagi-pagi sekali dibangunkan oleh wangi wafel. Duduk di sampingnya, Itachi Uchiha tengah membaca koran pagi._

_"Itachi-san?" Hinata bangun dengan gelagapan, malu karena tertidur di depan orang lain. Bahkan Naruto pun belum pernah melihatnya jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya. Sebuah selimut jatuh dari pundaknya. Itachi kah yang menyelimutinya?_

_"Pagi, Hinata." Hinata bisa melihat selang infuse yang dipasang di tiang samping Itachi, yang harus dibawanya setiap ia bergerak. Karena tertidur, Hinata jadi tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi sebenarnya. Itachi tahu pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Hinata saat gadis itu menatapnya._

_"Hanya kecapekan. Butuh asupan nutrisi lebih dan istirahat," ujarnya meyakinkan. Hinata mengangguk pelan, kagum pada bakat alami pria itu untuk membaca situasi. "terimakasih sudah menolongku."_

_"B-bukan apa-apa." Sebenarnya Hinata sudah melewati masa gagap sejak ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto, lantas kenapa seharian kemarin tiba-tiba muncul lagi?_

_"Aku sudah menelepon rumahmu. Kau bebas untuk hari ini." Mata lavender Hinata membesar._

_"T-Tousan…?"_

_"Hiashi tidak tahu kau tidak pulang. Aku meyakinkan pelayanmu kau pulang tanpa bertemu mereka dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Jika ada satu orang yang bisa mengakali Hiashi Hyuuga, mungkin orang itu hanyalah Itachi Uchiha. Sekarang Hinata tidak heran bagaimana Uchiha corp bisa melebarkan sayapnya menembus batas benua._

_"Terimakasih." Hinata berdiri, menunduk dalam pada Itachi. "aku harus ke sekolah."_

_"Kau bisa pakai mobilku." Hinata menerima kunci dari Itachi. "hati-hati. Aku berhutang banyak padamu." Hinata membalas tatapan dalam itu, mengangguk dan siap pergi. Di belakangnya, Hinata bisa mendengar suara Itachi bangkit dari sofa, menyeret infusnya._

_Tiba-tiba saja Hinata urung memutar handle pintu._

_"Hinata?" Itachi menatap bingung pada gadis berambut indigo yang malah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya._

_"A-aku bisa menemani sebentar lagi." Jawabnya pelan. Itachi pulang tanpa memberitahu siapapun, dengan keadaan yang masih lemah, wajar saja kalau insting keibuan Hinata merasa ia masih harus menemani pria itu. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya._

_"Kalau begitu ayo ke kafetaria. Bawa saja wafel itu, aku tidak makan makanan manis."_

**End flashback**

Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Hinata bertanya kenapa Itachi tidak menelepon Sasuke, dan pria itu memintanya merahasiakan hal ini dari Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha _selalu dan akan selalu_ jadi pria yang misterius di mata Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Itachi-san?" Hinata mendongak dari pemikirannya sedari tadi sambil menatap wafel.

"Panggil aku Itachi saja." Hinata merasa ada kepingan puzzle yang hilang, tapi cara Itachi memandangnya membuatnya melupakan hal itu.

-.-.-.-

"Berapa kali kubilang aku tak mau?" gerutu Sasori. Deidara meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir, memandang tepat ke penjaga perpustakaan yang mendongak dari tumpukan buku di meja seberang mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh. Setidaknya sampai bertemu orang tuaku," ujar Deidara memohon.

Sasori mendengus. _Yang benar saja, dia tak mengerti apapun tentang seni tapi dipaksa datang ke pameran seni?_ Deidara si pianis mahir itu dipaksa orang tuanya ikut ambil bagian dalam salah satu acara pameran seni di Konoha. Dan Deidara diharuskan tetap di sana sampai malam kecuali ada urusan yang benar-benar mendesak. Berhubung Sasori satu-satunya sumber yang dipercaya orang tuanya karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, Deidara memaksanya untuk berbohong supaya bisa kabur.

"Kalau hanya lewat telepon mereka tak akan percaya," kata Deidara sekali lagi. "ayolah Sasori, kau mau melihatku mati bosan di pameran itu? Orang tuaku hanya akan menarikku ke sana kemari mengenalkanku pada calon-calon menantu mereka." Deidara memutar mata.

"Salahmu sendiri, patahkan saja jarimu biar tak usah ikut." Pernyataan Sasori disambut tatapan kesal dari Deidara.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau tak kan kubantu dengan si Sakura itu." Nama itu sontak mendapat perhatian penuh Sasori.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa membantumu supaya bisa dekat dengan si anak aksel itu."

"Caranya?" Deidara menyeringai.

"Bantu aku dulu."

"Sialan kau."

"_All is fair in love and war, my friend._"

Novel _War and Peace_ mahakarya Leo Tolsloy yang sedari tadi dibaca Sasori sukses mendarat di wajah Deidara.

-.-.-.-

"Kumpulkan essay kalian besok ya." Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata tajam dan pembawaan yang tenang memutar sepatu _highheels_-nya di depan kelas. Berbalut blus merah dan rok pensil hitam selutut, Kurenai-sensei selalu tahu bagaimana cara menimbulkan efek dramatis sehabis memberikan tugas.

Sakura menatap kertas di hadapannya, _TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD_ tercetak jelas dengan huruf kapital miring sebagai judul buku yang jadi topik utama tugas kali ini. Sementara Ebisu-sensei masih bicara tentang sejarah politik apartheid yang mengepalai rasisme di dunia, Kurenai-sensei sudah bergerak ke sastra modern pemenang Pulitzer Prize yang membahas rasisme. Bicara tentang dunia yang tak selamanya hitam putih…

"Di saat di belahan dunia lain seseorang sudah kuliah hanya lewat skype, kita masih menulis menggunakan kertas dan pena." Ino memutar bangkunya ke belakang, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan-aku-butuh-liburan.

"Setidaknya buku kali ini hanya 300 halaman dan tidak menggunakan bahasa sesulit jaman _Pride and Prejudice_," Sakura melipat kertas tugas itu dan menyelipkannya ke buku sastranya. "untung _paper_ biologi sudah selesai. Hoaem, tugas mati satu tumbuh seribu…" Sakura menguap, memandang putus asa pada jam dinding yang tak pernah bergerak cepat kalau sudah jam pelajaran terakhir.

Ino memutar seluruh badannya ke belakang, ekspresinya seperti pembawa acara gossip pagi hari yang siap meluluhlantakkan dunia ibu-ibu dengan gaya bicaranya.

"Hari ini aku mau jalan dengan Shika," bisiknya bersemangat, meskipun Sakura tahu di tengah pergantian jam begini tidak ada yang cukup iseng mau menguping pembicaraan mereka. Belum Sakura sempat merespon, seseorang meletakkan sesuatu sambil lalu di mejanya. Pria berambut hitam yang menghantui pikirannya itu berlalu begitu saja keluar kelas tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sebuah handphone.

"Kenapa handphonemu ada padanya?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata, melupakan pertanyaan Ino. Handphone yang sama yang menemui nasib naas tenggelam di kolam minggu lalu kini ada di hadapannya. Tidak mungkin! Pembersih kolam sudah bilang handphone itu sudah dibuang dan tak mungkin berfungsi lagi.

_Masa… Sasuke sengaja mencari yang persis sama untuknya?_

"Bumi pada Sakura, halooo?" Ino menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "ya ampun, Sasuke cuma lewat aja kau sampai bengong gitu. Ga kebayang apa yang kalian lakukan kalau lagi berduaan di rumah…"

Wajah Sakura kontan berubah jadi merah. Semenjak cerita kepada Ino soal kejadian 'itu' Sakura jadi salah tingkah terus kalau sedang berduaan di rumah dengan Sasuke. Meski pria itu sendiri tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan hubungan mereka yang sudah menapaki tingkat yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

_Apa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak merasa apa yang kurasakan? Apa selama ini cuma aku yang kepikiran terus?_

_Habisnya pria itu tak pernah jelas…_

"Sakura, kau punya banyak waktu melamunkan Sasuke di rumah. Fokus atau Anko-sensei mungkin menunjukmu ke depan." Ino menjentikkan jarinya dan berbalik, membuat Sakura sadar wanita berambut ungu sebahu sudah duduk di kursi guru, siap mengeluarkan soal-soal matematika yang mampu merontokkan rambut. Sakura mencuri pandang ke belakang, di sudut kelas di samping Naruto yang mati-matian memaksa diri agar tak tertidur, Sasuke Uchiha balik menatapnya.

Sakura tahu dia tak akan konsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran kali ini.

-.-.-.-

"Shika!" Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke tempatnya. "huft, kukira aku terlambat." Ino mengatur nafas, tersenyum pada pria bermata hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau harus memaksaku ke sini sih…" Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan.

"Kau sendiri yang butuh papan shogi baru, sekalian saja kuajak ke pameran biar bisa melihat permainan tradisional lainnya!"

"Papan shogi kan bisa dibeli dimana saja…" Ino sudah keburu menarik Shikamaru, mengabaikan keluhan pria itu. Kemarin Ino ngotot datang ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi mereka, dan kebetulan Shikaku masuk untuk mengingatkan bahwa papan shogi mereka sudah rusak. Ino lantas menyebutkan soal pameran dan Shikaku tiba-tiba saja menyuruh mereka berdua mengikutinya.

Tanpa dikatakan dengan keras pun Shikamaru sudah tahu, ayahnya berencana menjodohkannya dengan si gadis berambut pirang ini. Shikamaru tak habis pikir, baru sekali bertandang ke rumah Ino sudah mengambil hati kedua orang tuanya. _Jangan-jangan bulan depan aku disuruh menikah, lagi_. Pikir Shikamaru bergidik.

Bukannya tak suka, tapi tetap saja hal-hal semacam ini tak menarik untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru. Berurusan dengan perempuan dan segala macam drama yang terlibat di dalamnya jelas bukan bidang Shikamaru. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia jalan berdua dengan seorang perempuan. Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya ditarik kesana-kemari mengikuti semangat Ino. _Yah, selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal, kan._ Pikirnya pada akhirnya.

Tahu-tahu saja Shikamaru menemukan dirinya di tengah aula besar dengan musik yang mengalun lembut.

"Ino, aku ke sini hanya untuk beli papan shogi."

"Sebentar saja, kedengarannya yang bermain itu musisi ternama. Siapa tahu bisa dapat tanda tangannya?" ujar Ino bersemangat. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru pasrah ditarik ke tengah kerumunan. _Hm, Johann Pachebel, Canon In D versi piano dan flute. Kombinasi yang menarik._ Shikamaru mungkin tak tertarik dengan seni, tapi dia cukup mengetahui banyak hal tentang berbagai bidang. _Pasti musisi yang berbakat kalau yang menonton sampai sebegini banyaknya._

Bukan Ino namanya kalau menyerah di tengah jalan. Para penyenandung alunan musik itu tidak berada di podium, jadi susah melihat siapa yang cukup berbakat untuk mengundang keingintahuan ratusan orang yang memadati aula ini.

"Aku menunggu di sini saja,"

"Kau harus ikut! Bagaimana jika aku tersesat?" dengan kemampuan sebaik Ino, Shikamaru yakin itu hal yang sangat tak mungkin terjadi. Apa daya, Shikamaru mau tak mau menuruti kemauan gadis cantik itu.

"Shika?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya yang akhirnya disambut Shikamaru. _Ada sesuatu tentang Yamanaka Ino yang mampu membuatnya berhenti bersikap malas terhadap segala sesuatu._

Baru saja mereka setengah jalan, suara musik itu berhenti. Perlahan-lahan kerumunan mulai bergerak dan Ino tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu untuk segera merangsek maju.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti.

Tepukan yang membahana memenuhi aula itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi penuh pada pemusik yang ada di hadapan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau tak jadi meminta tandatangan?" Shikamaru menyenggol Ino yang terdiam. Si pemain flute, pria separuh baya yang Shikamaru kenal sebagai pemain flute terkenal di Konoha tengah menunduk hormat pada audiens. Sedangnya si pianis baru bangkit dari kursinya di belakang Grand Piano, tersenyum pada penonton. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, ia rasanya pernah melihat wajah itu…

Kerumunan bergerak pergi, tapi Ino masih terdiam.

"Oi Ino, kau-" ucapan Shikamaru terputus saat pianis itu bertemu mata dengan gadis disampingnya, dan kegiatan membagikan tandatangannya terhenti.

Dalam benakmya─yang saking semrawutnya dia sendiri tak pernah mengerti─Shikamaru mulai dapat melihat korelasi kejadian ini. _Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan sedang terjadi di sini. _Pria itu mendatangi mereka, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ino."

"…aku tak tahu kau sudah pulang." Ino tampaknya kesulitan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. _Ino yang cerewet, bisa kehabisan kata-kata?_ Shikamaru menatap keduanya.

"Baru masuk dua minggu lalu."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang mampu Ino keluarkan dari tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Shikamaru berdehem, menyadarkan keduanya bahwa ia masih di sana. "Dei, ini temanku, Shikamaru." Ino berusaha terdengar wajar saat mengucakan nama yang sudah lama tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku kenal si jenius Nara," ucap si pianis itu datar, menatap Shikamaru tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya, kentara sekali ia tidak ingin memperkenalkan pria itu pada Shikamaru.

"Shika… ini Deidara." Mata hitam Shikamaru tidak menunjukan sedikitpun ekspresi suka pada si pria berambut pirang panjang. Ino menelan ludah. "…mantanku."

_Dan sekali lagi, nada-nada sumbang itu mengancam naik ke permukaan._

-.-.-.-

_Tarik nafas, Sakura. Kau bisa melakukan ini._

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, memberanikan diri. Satu tangan terulur ke depan, bersiap mengetuk. _Sedikit lagi…_ Sakura terlonjak kaget saat pintu tiba-tiba dibuka.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tanpa atasan balik memandangnya kaget. _Astaga, aku belum siap dengan pemandangan ini!_ Kaki Sakura terancam untuk menyerah.

"K-kenapa-" _bagus, sekarang aku juga jadi terbata-bata seperti Hinata saat dulu dia masih belum jadian dengan Naruto._

"Bajuku ketumpahan kopi." Jawab Sasuke, menunjukkan kaus di tangannya dengan noda kecokelatan. _Kopi? Dia memintaku supaya berhenti mengkonsumsi kafein, dia sendiri jangan-jangan minum lebih banyak dariku. Sebentar, ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu!_

"Ada apa?" Sakura tak bisa menghentikan matanya menjelajahi dada bidang Sasuke di hadapannya, mengabaikan setiap kata yang keluar dari pria tampan itu. "Sakura?" tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya dan refleks gadis itu berjengit. Sasuke memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"M-maaf!" Sakura berbalik siap pergi, sungguh-sungguh malu dengan semua tingkahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tangan Sasuke menariknya kembali, memaksa Sakura berputar menatapnya.

"A-aku…" _ayolah, Sakura. Jujur tak ada salahnya kan?_ "…a-aku cuma ingin ngobrol denganmu." _Pfuh, akhirnya tersampaikan juga._

"Kau bisa datang ke kamarku kapanpun," ujar Sasuke, masih heran dimana masalahnya. _Ugh, kenapa sih pria ini tidak peka sekali?_ Pikir Sakura jengkel. _Tuh kan, selama ini yang deg-degan ga karuan cuma aku sendiri._

"Kau sepertinya sibuk. Lain kali saja."

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sibuk." Sasuke menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar, mengabaikan protes Sakura. Tak seperti yang Sakura sangka, kamar Sasuke yang biasanya penuh buku berserakan dan file-file perusahaan dan komputer yang menyala 24 jam ternyata tampak normal. Kasurnya agak berantakan, tampaknya pria itu baru bangun tidur.

"Nah, bicaralah." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura, menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

_Bodoh, kalau begini aku makin tak bisa bicara normal. _Wajah Sakura mendadak memanas. Sasuke menangkap ada yang salah pada gadis di hadapannya. Tak biasanya Sakura jadi serba diam begini.

"Terimakasih untuk handphonenya." Ujar Sakura cepat. Sasuke masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"Itu saja?" Sakura buru-buru mengangguk.

"Sakura," tangan Sasuke terlipat sambil menatapnya. "kau berbohong." Akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. _Siapa pula yang bisa membohongi seorang CEO perusahaan kelas dunia sebaik Sasuke Uchiha?_

"Aku kepikiran." Akunya pelan.

"Tentang?"

"Kita." Sakura menatap ke lantai kamar, malu menatap mata Sasuke langsung. "aku ingin bicara denganmu, ingin bersamamu terus. Tapi aku takut kalau hanya aku yang memikirkan hal seperti ini… tuh kan, kau pasti menganggapku aneh." _Oh bumi, telan aku, kunyah-kunyah lalu muntahkan. _Sakura sudah siap pergi lagi, kalau ia tak mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu." Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, menelusuri kulit halus itu.

"Apa… yang kau pikirkan… tentangku…?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke di pipinya, merasakan kehangatan pria itu.

"Percayalah kau tidak ingin tahu apa saja yang kupikirkan tentangmu." Sakura tak tahu apa wajahnya bisa jadi lebih panas lagi mendengar komentar ambigu Sasuke. Sakura menutup matanya, merasakan indera perasanya bertambah kepekaan beberapa derajat.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Sasuke terdiam dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. Otak prianya membayangkan bermacam-macam makna, tapi menilik dari keluguan gadis dihadapannya, pasti maksudnya berbeda.

"Silahkan." Sakura membuka mata, pelan-pelan beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku memikirkanmu terus," ujar Sakura pelan, hangat nafas mereka beradu. Wajahnya memerah mengakui gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke.

Dengan tiba-tiba pria itu menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan satu ciuman yang menuntut. Tangannya menelusuri pipi Sakura, turun ke lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Seakan dirinya tak kan pernah merasa cukup dekat dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu. _Kata-kata tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengekpresikan rasa ini._

"Aku menginginkanmu," ujar pemuda itu, membiarkan gadis di hadapannya menarik nafas terengah-engah di tengah ciuman mereka. Tangan Sasuke dengan lihai membuka kancing-kancing piyama Sakura, menariknya lepas dari tubuh gadis itu.

Satu ciuman yang dalam, panjang, memagut bibir Sakura. Seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja mengambil kembali nafasnya yang dicuri Sakura beberapa hari ini. Merasa bra yang menutupi dada Sakura yang menyentuhnya menganggu, Sasuke membukanya dengan cepat. Sakura mencengkram erat bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, mendorong rambut jabrik itu untuk memperdalam ciuman yang seharusnya sudah tak mungkin bisa lebih dekat lagi. Dalam detik-detik itu Sasuke bisa saja melepas seluruh bajunya, dan baju pria itu sendiri bahkan tanpa Sakura sadari. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana pria itu melakukannya, tahu-tahu saja punggungnya sudah membentur dinding yang dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Begitu bibir mereka terlepas, dahi Sasuke menyandar padanya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua pinggang Sakura, siap menelusuri bagian lainnya. "kau membuatku gila."

_Ternyata bukan hanya dia sendirian yang merasakan ini._

"Sasuke…" seakan tak cukup kehadiran gadis itu memenuhi pikirannya, nada suara Sakura dan cara gadis itu memanggilnya membuatnya gila. Mata hijau Sakura menatapnya, bibir merah jambunya terbuka sedikit, pipinya merah karena kehabisan nafas.

_Bohong kalau ada pria waras yang mampu menolak ini._

Sakura mengeluarkan desahan tertahan saat tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya, memainkan putingnya diantara jarinya. Bibirnya mencecapi leher Sakura, meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sana. Satu tangannya lagi menarik celana Sakura turun perlahan-lahan. Sakura mengigit bibirnya pada sensasi saat jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh area privatnya yang sudah basah. Kaki dan tangannya serasa lunglai.

"Kau milikku," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, mengirim rasa geli ke seluruh tubuh. Sakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan erangan saat jari-jari itu bergerak di dalam kewanitaannya.

"U-ugh… Sa-sasuke…" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria itu, buncahan rasa geli menggelora di perutnya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek tak beraturan, suhu tubuhnya serasa terbakar. _Sasuke selalu mampu menggiringnya melewati batasnya._

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat seringai khas Sasuke yang merasa bangga mampu membuat gadis itu mencapai puncaknya.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Bisik Sakura tertahan. Sasuke mencium dadanya, lidahnya memainkan puncak payudara Sakura dalam mulutnya. "Sasuke!" pekik Sakura, kesal karena digoda terus.

"Seseorang tidak sabaran," goda Sasuke. Ugh, Sakura benar-benar ingin menghapus seringai itu dari wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tahu Sasuke mungkin akan membuat permainan ini semakin panjang karena senang menggodanya, Sakura mengambil langkah duluan. Ia menarik pria itu dalam satu ciuman panjang, yang jelas membuat Sasuke kaget. _Sakura yang submissive selama ini punya keberanian untuk menciumnya duluan?_

"Aku menunggumu selama 6 tahun, kau pikir aku bisa lebih sabar dari ini?" Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibir Sasuke. Dalam satu tarikan, ia memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin. Sakura mengerang, kuku-kukunya menancap di punggung sempurna pria itu. Satu kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, mencari pegangan. Dunianya serasa berputar, terguling, menggelinding ke ujung perbatasan.

…_hei Sasuke, bisakah kau merasakannya?_

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," nama itu seolah terdengar seperti sebuah mantra yang diulang terus-menerus untuk menjaga kewarasannya. Pria di depannya tidak menjawab, hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seiring dengan gerakan keluar masuk yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya, Sakura merasa makin lama ia makin tak dapat berpikir jernih.

_Bisakah kau merasakan perasaan ini?_

Siapa peduli apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka atau bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya dulu, yang penting sekarang adalah pria itu di hadapannya. Pria itu menatapnya. Menciumnya.

_Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu, atau apa yang sudah kau lakukan…_

Satu hempasan yang dalam dan Sakura memecah keheningan malam dengan erangannya. Sakura menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya dikuasai perasaan yang memabukkan ini. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menarik miliknya keluar dari liang Sakura, tangannya bersandar pada dinding di samping kepala Sakura. Nafasnyapun terengah.

_Sasuke, perasaan ini meluap-luap…_

Begitu mata Sakura membuka, mata hitam dalam balik menatapnya. _Orang bilang mata adalah jendela hati. _Dan mungkin, Sakura tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik mata hitam itu. Berjuta emosi, perasaan yang dikubur dalam-dalam. Sasuke juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah. Manusia dengan sisi baik dan buruk, dengan masa lalu dan masa depan.

Manusia biasa.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…_

"Sasuke," tangan Sakura menyentuh rahang kuat Sasuke, menelusuri wajah pria itu. "aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan.

_Seutuhnya. Apa adanya._

…_bolehkan?_

-.-.-.-

A/N : _Our favourite weasel boy is back!_

Author selalu suka Itachi :)

Apakah cerita ini mulai membosankan? Author minta maaf kalau masih belum dapat memenuhi harapan readers semua, baik plot, karakter, maupun konflik yang ada di sini. _Saya bukan siapa-siapa, bukan penulis mahir berpengalaman yang digaji tetap untuk menuliskan cerita sesuai yang semua orang inginkan. _Saya hanya suka menulis, dan saya harap dengan tulisan saya orang dapat terhibur dan melihat dunia dari sudut-sudut yang belum terjamah...

Anyway! Chap selanjutnya mungkin telat, berhubung minggu depan author ada ujian. Tapi kalau bisa sampai 350 reviews sebelum semingguan, author akan post chap 10 secepatnya.

...

_To all my dearest readers; you all are the reason I love losing sleep._

Rinsakurauchi : kalau dikasih tahu sekarang nanti ga seru dong :) _good things come to those who wait. _Ceritanya sudah membosankan ya? Wah...

Hima : haha bagian sweetnya utk chap depan ya, chap ini bagian lemon soalnya :D

Chibiusa : sudaah :) makasih ya udah review

L : kayanya banyak itu relatif ya... haha tergantung dimana titik acuannya

Dinosaurus : iya, author juga pingin bikin gitu hihi. Tapi belum sempat sampai rumah Itachinya sakit -.-

Boooo : akan dibuat happy ending kok, hehe

Kiriyu Hime : makasiiiih banyak {bighug} tidak ada kata terlambat utk segala hal yang baik, termasuk review hehe. Authornya masih kaku kalau bikin lemon haha, soalnya lebih terbiasa ngegambarin interaksi feeling mereka daripada fisik. Tapi akan selalu dicoba untuk lebih baik lagi :) _A special thanks for you, Hime_, udah ngasih review beberapa chapter sekaligus... sikap teladan utk para readers tuh haha

Hattori Mici : nanti akan ada lagi kok chapter khusus mereka :)

Mashiro : waah Sasukenya udah menderita sejak kecil, kali ini biar dia ngerasain bahagia dulu ya hehe

Tiffanyyuki : mungkin belasan... tapi ga sampai dua puluhan. Yang keren itu readers yang seperti kamu, tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :)

sasusaku kira : hehe, Karin masih punya 'senjata rahasia' *evil smirk*

hankira : engga kok, Author punya posisi lain untuk Itachi. _Dia tokoh kunci di sini. _Keep reading, pelan-pelan nanti pasti mulai kelihatan warna-warna karakter di sini :)

Batman : bagian yang manis-manisnya ditahan dulu, kebanyakan makan manis nanti menurunkan toleransi rasa hehe. All good things worth the wait, rite?

soee intana : iyaaa udah update kilat nih dalam 5 hari (o.O)

Guest : ok, semoga chap ini kebaca semua ya... makasih review dan semangatnya :D

Me : ho... terimakasih banyak! Tadinya mau dibikin rated T, tapi kayanya isi pikiran mereka juga cocoknya M haha. Kira-kira belasan, ini udah ditengah soalnya. Kenapa, mulai membosankan kah ceritanya? Haha kalau saya nulis novel nanti ga ada yang beli, genre saya belum sesuai selera pasar soalnya haha

Shich Hzr : oke, bahasa daerah author standar tapi author selalu kagum sama orang yang bisa bahasa daerah, karena author sendiri patah-patah ngomongnya haha. Suigetsu belum jelas kok perasaannya gimana, yang jelas mereka emang saling melengkapi. Iya, author banyak kekurangan soal pendekripsian -.- (jarang nonton versi animenya sih) makasih banyak ya utk semua readers yang udah ngingetin :)

Maturnuwun reviewnya yo nduk...

Yui Koura : iya, udah update kilat nih dalam 5 hari. Haha makasih banyak, pembaca seperti anda itu harta karun bagi setiap author. Saya masih jauh dari kata cukup baik sebenarnya :)

Noritaa : udaaah :) maaf ya kalau masih belum memenuhi harapan...

Sakunan desu : wb itu apa ya? Aku juga suka review panjang yang seperti ini :) Author juga suka kata-kata baku. Biasanya ada di novel-novel klasik, wuih bahasanya indah sekali. Sepanjang fic ini nyebar kok buku-buku bagus untuk dibaca para pecinta bahasa sepertimu *promosi* terimakasiiiih, kemarin saya lihat ada pelangi kembar, tapi kemudian hujan lagi seharian... -.-

Mimia : hoho di chap ini author coba eksplore perasaan sweet Sakura ke Sasuke lebih dalam. Sayangnya Karin ga semudah itu menyerah...Sasuke itu udah kaya obsesinya haha

Francoeur : salam kenal juga~ gapapa terlambat, asalkan kontinu (?) haha terimakasih, semoga fic ini memenuhi harapanmu ya :)

Pichi : iya, Itachi udah pulang membawa misteri (?) hehe makasih banyak ya, sebenernya typo ada (dan suka ada bagian yang ngilang tiba-tiba kalo udah dipost di ff) author akan coba terus tingkatkan.

…

_You'll never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have._

Author yang sedang merakit tangga mimpinya satu persatu,

Phylaphy


	10. Chapter 10

_"Sudah menjadi sifat dasar manusia untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak _

_disukainya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak benar,_

_dan tanpa kesulitan mencari argumen-argumen untuk menentangnya…"_

_-Sigmund Freud, Teori Dasar Psikoanalisis_

-.-.-.-

SEPULUH

_Boston, Amerika. Pukul 05.00 dini hari waktu setempat_

Seorang gadis berambut biru sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Sebuah buku terbuka di sampingnya, penuh dengan tulisan dan angka-angka. Prinsip ketidakpastian Heisenberg diberi kotak berwarna biru dengan sedikit catatan tangan di bawahnya; _Semua itu relatif. Simultan._

Alisnya mengkerut sedikit membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di layar notebooknya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibrnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah meminta mereka untuk menyukai karyaku." Ujarnya pelan, logat Jepang sudah hilang sama sekali, mengaburkan identitas kewarganegaraannya. "_love me or hate me, as simple as that. Why still bother to complain?_"

Jari-jemarinya menari di atas keyboard, matanya terfokus pada layar. Adat ketimuran mengajarkannya untuk menjaga sopan santun, meminta maaf saat ada keluhan, benar atau salahnya sesuatu itu urusan nanti. Yang penting mematuhi adat. Lucu memang, tapi beginilah dunia bekerja.

"Hak-hak individu hanya jadi omong kosong." Gumamnya lagi. "sosialis berkedok demokrasi. Hmph. Dunia penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari pembenaran."

_Dan aku juga, tentu. Aku tidak munafik. Aku liberalis bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak menyinggung hak-hak individu lain selama mereka tak menyentuh batasanku. Ha, aku jadi ingat seseorang pernah mengatakan itu juga. Apa kabarnya si kepala merah itu? Masih berkutat di arena liga champion itu kah?_

Gadis itu tertawa sendiri mengingat sebuah instansi formal yang tak ubahnya medan perang prestasi. Makanya ia menyebut KHS sebagai liga para juara. Medali dan penghargaan tak ubahnya kacang goreng di sana. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi percayalah memang ada tempat seperti itu di dunia ini. Tempat di mana kamu tidak dihargai lebih dari apa yang ada di kepalamu. KHS punya cara tersendiri memaksa anak-anak muda untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup di balik dinding mereka. _Ada dunia yang tidak diketahui orang-orang dewasa di balik pintu gerbang sekolah._

Ponselnya berbunyi, gadis itu melirik sebentar pada pesan yang masuk. Patricia, teman satu timnya di kelas Biologi mengirimkan ide untuk Proyek Sains mereka yang akan dilombakan minggu depan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, mengingat minggu depan jadwalnya sudah cukup penuh dengan agenda seminar. Dia mencintai sains, tentu saja. Dunia yang penuh fakta dan kepastian itu memberinya ruang untuk menjejak ke bumi sebentar setelah pikirannya penuh dengan teorema-teorema filsafat yang abu-abu. Dia manusia logika yang butuh angka-angka pasti, namun ambiguitas manusia dan dunia yang mengalahkan dualisme elektron membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Ia jatuh cinta pada ketidakpastian. Pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan tak terbatas yang tersimpan dalam diri setiap individu.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol _enter_. Kata-kata yang terangkai di layarnya hanya manifestasi dari buruknya cuaca yang menghantui hatinya belakangan ini. _Give me a break, people! One can only hold on for so long._ Makinya dalam hati. Kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak dia lebih memilih menggunakan bahasa tempat ia berada sekarang daripada bahasa ibunya. _Hei, semua orang punya self-defense mechanismnya masing-masing kan?_

Nah, lagi-lagi dia menyinggung titik radioaktif itu. Ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik tak diganggu. Bahasa mungkin salah satunya. Tapi bukankah itu hal paling mendasar untuk hidup berdampingan? Komunikasi antar bangsa? Makanya di kurikulum sekarang ditanamkan pelajaran yang menuntut lidah seseorang berputar tak keruan itu.

Bibirnya berdecak, menutup aplikasi yang sedang digunakannya. Ia tahu ia berhadapan dengan media. Dengan jaringan tak terbatas dimana kita bisa saling melukai tanpa harus menanggung akibatnya. Identitas bukan hal yang dipertanyakan di dunia maya. Di balik rumitnya sistem pascal dan kode biner yang berkeliaran di balik sistem informasi, segalanya mungkin. Anak jalanan bisa tiba-tiba menjadi artis ibukota, dan anak menteri bisa jadi gunjingan publik berbulan-bulan, hanya dari beberapa baris kalimat di internet.

_Kupikir aku akhirnya menemukan tempat di mana aku bisa bebas jadi apapun. Menulis apapun yang aku mau, di jaringan tanpa batas. _Matanya memandang kaku pada kumpulan komentar di layar itu. _Tapi tuntutan ada di mana-mana. Oh grow up already, girl! This world isnt as nice as you want it to be._

"_Dear, have you awake yet?_" Matanya berpindah dari layar yang menerangi kamarnya yang masih gelap beberapa candela ke pintu yang diketuk pelan.

"_Already, mom._" Jawabnya. Di belahan bumi yang ini, kita tidak dipaksa untuk bangun pagi setelah matahari terbit dan memasok ilmu-ilmu itu ke otak kita yang masih tertidur. Semuanya sudah diperhitungkan baik-baik dengan sistem. _Kami belajar untuk hidup, bukan hidup untuk belajar._

Negara utopia yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan tiap individu. Kebebasan untuk hidup dan berpikir. Merdeka dalam artian sebenar-benarnya. _Ada bagusnya juga aku hidup di mana liberty berdiri menantang dunia._ Gadis itu menyingkirkan laptopnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik.

_Hi, how r u there? Life's getting suck here._

Dihapusnya lagi. Terdengar terlalu mengeluhkan keadaan. Si penerima pasti akan mengangkat satu alis dan berpikir dua kali, tiga kali mungkin, saat menerima pesannya. Ia butuh reaksi seorang sahabat, reaksi yang alami bukan hasil pemikiran lama.

_Sasori, suntuk nih. Have you read my last story yet? Yes, I'm still that pathetic girl who shout my thought to the world, expecting more than I should be.__But really, this one is getting on my nerve._

Lagi-lagi dihapusnya. _Yang ini terlalu curhat_. Dipandanginya baik-baik layar itu, tak peduli cahayanya menyakiti matanya yang lelah.

_Aku tak pernah meminta mereka untuk menyukai karyaku._ Diucapkannya kata-kata itu lagi, ada rasa pahit di lidahnya yang masih memegang adat ketimuran baik-baik. _Di dunia parallel ini, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa._ Matanya berpindah ke ujung ruangan, di mana piala-piala bertorehkan namanya berdiri di balik lemari kaca dengan angkuhnya. _Bukan mesin brutal pengejar prestasi. Bukan anak sma yang mempertanyakan dunia. Aku hanya seseorang yang suka menulis. Untuk sekali saja hidup bukan sebagai seorang 'aku'._

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, tak jadi mengirim pesan ke sahabat kecilnya yang selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat badai mood menerjang. _Sasori, aku suntuk. Sudah di amerika pun tetap saja terikat tradisi ketimuran itu untuk menjaga perasaan para pemberi komentar. Bah, memangnya mereka memikirkan perasaanku? _Itu kata-kata yang tidak bisa diucapkannya. Rasanya ada keinginan besar untuk menghapus semua data di kotak persegi itu untuk membawa konsentrasinya kembali ke dunia nyata. _Toh para pembaca baik hati itu tak akan merindukannya. _Jari-jarinya menari sekali lagi di atas keyboard. Di layar terbaca jelas hasil ketikan akhirnya;

_Salam,_

_-K._

Ia selalu menandai setiap akhir kisahnya dengan identitas itu. Sebuah cerita. Hanya rangkaian kata-kata yang keluar dari lobus temporalnya. Ia memandang ketikan di bagian akhir itu dengan mata yang masih menerawang. Dengan cepat diuploadnya data itu, dalam beberapa menit jaringan akan memunculkan apa yang baru diketiknya di layar setiap orang yang penasaran. Orang-orang yang hanya mencari hiburan dari kejenuhan, atau yang telah siap bersilat lidah menilainya. Gadis itu hampir-hampir dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para pemberi komentar itu. Tentu saja akan ada pro-kontra di layarnya besok malam. _Tapi, siapa peduli sih? Mereka juga tidak akan peduli dampak kata-kata mereka padaku. Lalu aku harus? Di sini aku hanya seorang K yang tidak ingin menjadi siapapun. Mereka tidak bisa menilai entitas yang tak berwujud, yang bukan manusia utuh untuk dihakimi._

…_lagipula para pemberi komentar itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, ini hanya dunia parallel yang tidak cukup pantas diperdebatkan._

Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya, rahangnya mengeras. Saat seperti ini nada-nada sarkas mengancam melewati bibirnya. Ia bisa saja meneriakkan uneg-unegnya. Tapi kata-kata sakti itu; _'kita sudah dewasa'_ selalu mampu membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali sebelum bertindak.

_Kaum terpelajar sudah harus adil sejak masih dalam pikiran._ Penulis kaliber dunia itu selalu tahu bagaimana menyentil tata karma yang sudah terhapuskan di kepala para pelajar. Gadis itu menghela nafas, mematikan laptopnya, menyudahi acara begadang yang sudah jadi teman hidupnya sejak beranjak remaja. Mungkin ibunya, seperti sebagainya orang tua perhatian lainnya sering membangunkan anaknya pagi-pagi, tak pernah tahu bagaimana insomnia merasuki kaum remaja saat ini. Ia sudah bangun bahkan sebelum orang tuanya tertidur.

_Aku hanya anak sma biasa dengan idealisme yang meledak-ledak. Yang mempertanyakan keabsahan dunia. Yang berteriak lewat tulisan. Aku tidak berniat untuk menggurui siapapun dalam setiap kata yang kutulis._

Ia tersenyum getir pada pertanyaan mendasar yang mengawali malam ini;

_Apakah merasa benar itu sebuah kesalahan?_

Gadis itu menutup buku-buku pelajarannya, bersiap menjalani kehidupan nyatanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang cocok dengan mendungnya cuaca hatinya saat ini, disadur dari penulis kesayangannya yang menjadikan Supernova lebih dari sekadar teori ilmiah.

Dalam pikiran Konan si penulis amatir sekaligus pengejar prestasi─dua kepribadian yang seharusnya tak jadi satu─kata-kata itu mengakar dalam benaknya.

_Kegelapan itu hidup. Dia punya wajah._

Menghujam tajam ke pikirannya, mengusik belantara emosinya.

-.-.-.-

"…Kami-sama, kenapa mesti masuk di saat seperti ini sih?" Ino menggerutu tak jelas, kesal karena Kakashi sensei yang kehadirannya di kelas selama satu semester bisa dihitung jari tiba-tiba muncul saat jam tambahan. "kelas lain sudah pulang! Mentang-mentang ujian akhir di depan mata… huwaaa, kenapa~"

Di saat Ino kesal karena Kakashi-sensei masuk, Sasuke bernafas lega. Dengan adanya jam tambahan, Naruto tidak akan bisa memaksanya latihan hari ini. Satu hari terbebas dari bola bundar itu.

"Dobe, latihan hari ini-"

"Tetap berjalan! Aku akan meminjam lapangan lebih sore ke Guy-sensei!" Naruto kabur begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji besok ia akan pura-pura sakit untuk menghindari latihan gila-gilaan ini.

"Hm… kerjakan latihan 5, kumpulkan sebelum pulang." Ino mengernyit mendengar ucapan guru berambut abu-abu itu.

"Memang sensei mau kemana?"

"Saya ada urusan."

Kelas pun bersorak gembira. Tanpa pengawasan, hampir bisa dipastikan tak ada yang mengerjakan tugas itu. Kakashi keluar kelas, dan penghuni kelas kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Naruto baru muncul lagi, dengan senyum sumringah membawa surat izin meminjam lapangan sore ini. Sasuke diam-diam berniat untuk mengenyahkan surat izin itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sakura, kau mengerjakan tugas?" celetuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Sakura mendongak dari pekerjaannya.

"Eh… iya…"

"Ayolah, tanpa belajarpun kau sudah pintar!" anak itu tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri dan berlalu.

Sebenarnya, Sakura mulai mempertanyakan dimana lucunya. Mungkin karena sirkum sirkandiannya terganggu, kondisi pikirannya yang lelah menjadikan batas humornya terkikis akhir-akhir ini. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan _labeling._ Bilangnya sih bercanda, tapi dimana batas bercanda dan 'pura-pura bercanda' sih? Intinya, kalau bikin ga enak orang ya ga enak, apapun alasannya.

Sakura jelas tidak suka dengan salah satu cara kontrol sosial yang disinggung Shizune-sensei di pelajaran Sosiologi waktu kelas satu dulu. _Label hanya untuk kaleng, bukan manusia, tahu!_ Tapi apa lagi sih yang membedakan manusia dan barang mati dewasa ini? Perusahaan-perusahaan raksasa multinasional yang kerjanya mengeruk sumber daya alam itu bukan hanya memperdagangkan produk fisik. Tapi juga komoditas manusia. Semakin tinggi pertumbuhan penduduk suatu negeri, jika tak diimbangi dengan kualitas sumber daya manusia, semakin murah pula harga manusianya.

Sejak duduk di kelas akselerasi Sakura sudah berdamai dengan kenyataan mau tak mau ia harus rela dipasangi label. Sekolah mungkin kontrol sosial yang paling keras dalam masyarakat. Label 'anak aksel', 'anak olimpiade', 'anak organisasi', seolah mengkotak-kotakan kita dalam batas perilaku. Melenceng sedikit, sudah ada para 'polisi perilaku' yang siap bergunjing. Siapa? Tentu saja mereka yang dengan rendah hati kita sebut _teman._ Pernah membayangkan seperti apa beban yang ditanggung anak-anak yang dilabeli itu?

Sakura menggambar lingkaran yang didalamnya terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang saling berpotongan. _Lingkaran bersub-sub lingkaran._ Apa yang disebut kebebasan itu lambat laun tergerus jaman. Sakura membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia bukan Haruno Sakura, tapi seorang Yamanaka. Atau Hyuuga. Atau bahkan Uzumaki. Apa orang-orang akan tetap melabelinya juga?

Mungkin di suatu saat di masa depan orang akan berjalan-jalan dengan label yang tertera di punggung mereka. Lingkungan memaksa kita untuk mendefinisikan diri kita sendiri. Padahal dalam satu individu saja terdapat kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak terbatas…

Sakura melirik dari sudut matanya. Sasuke masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku, sementara di sebelahnya Naruto sudah melanglang ke dunia mimpi. Sakura tesenyum dalam diam. Jikapun ia terlahir sebagai orang yang sama sekali lain, ia akan tetap jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

_Ya, sesederhana itu perasaan cinta ini._

-.-.-.-

Saat kita beranjak dewasa, kita harus memilih mana hal yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan, dan mana yang lebih baik dilepas. _Tapi kita selalu dan akan selalu dihadapkan pada persoalan bertahan atau menyerah._ Dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, Deidara sudah dihadapkan pada berbagai macam pilihan, dan tak ada yang disesalinya kecuali satu.

Hari dimana ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Lagi? Dei, ini namanya bukan cinta lama bersemi kembali, tapi cinta lama belum kelar." Sasori menggaris bawahi postulat relativitas Einstein, melempar pandangan setengah kesal pada pria berambut pirang di hadapannya.

_Mimpi apa aku mau-maunya menemani Deidara belajar saat bisa tidur enak-enak di rumah? Sudah kemarin aku dipaksa menemaninya di pameran membosankan dan ditinggal pergi begitu saja lagi._ Sasori menduga, _si pirang ini pasti punya semacam jimat yang membuatku mau menurutinya._

"Kau pikir mudah melupakan seseorang begitu saja? Setahun aku mencoba dan cukup satu malam baginya untuk membangkitkan rasa itu lagi." Balas Deidara, meletakkan pensilnya, jelas-jelas menyerah pada buku fisika yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang meneleponku tengah malam tahun lalu dan menumpahkan isi hatinya seperti isi novel picisan gara-gara seorang cewek." Sasori memutar bola matanya, bosan pada cerita cinta Deidara dan Ino yang seakan tak ada habisnya. "perjelas apa yang kau inginkan dong. Jangan hari ini suka, besok engga, lusa suka lagi. _Love when you're ready, not when you're lonely._"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku sementara kau diam saja menyukai seorang gadis selama dua tahun." Kali ini giliran Sasori yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Setidaknya aku konsisten dalam mengejar sesuatu," Deidara mencibir pada pembelaan mantan ketua osis itu. "aku serius. Usaha yang setengah-setengah ya hasilnya hanya setengah-setengah."

"Jangan bicara soal usaha denganku, Sasori. Kita berdua tahu bahkan kadang usaha terbaik dengan niat paling baik sekalipun masih tidak cukup." Sasori menggedikkan bahu, beradu argumentasi macam ini dengan Deidara bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam, terutama jika mood si pianis itu sedang buruk.

"Sudah usaha saja dapatnya masih belum maksimal, apalagi jika tak berusaha. Intinya lebih baik kau lepaskan saja, toh kalian berdua kan waktu itu sudah setuju untuk berpisah baik-baik?"

"Coba saja kau ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sakura, tunggu penolakan halusnya, dan katakan padaku hal yang sama barusan." Sasori terdiam, meletakkan pensilnya juga. Sebagian dari dirinya tidak mau mengakui bahwa Deidara benar.

"Nah kan, kau masih tidak mau menyerah juga, kan? Seperti itulah perasaanku padanya, Sasori!" Deidara mendengus, menutup buku fisikanya. "ngomong-ngomong seperti yang kemarin kukatakan, aku akan membantumu dengan si Sakura itu. Jadi, Karin bilang padaku-"

"Kau benar." Sasori memotong ucapan sahabatnya. "mungkin sebaiknya aku menuntaskan hal ini." Pria berambut merah itu bangun dari kursinya.

"H-hei! Sasori kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyerah begitu saja, kan?"

Sasori mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara dan berjalan keluar ruang baca rumah Deidara. Ia butuh udara segar. Ia butuh air dingin untuk mencuci kepalanya dari semua bayangan tentang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu. Semua perasaan ini semakin lama terasa makin menyesakkan...

Sesak dan sakit.

-.-.-.-

_Pembenaran._

Kita semua mencari pembenaran pada setiap hal yang kita percayai. Saat kita meyakini sesuatu, segala hal yang tidak termasuk dalam lingkaran, dengan mudah kita nyatakan salah. Masalahnya kini, kita hidup di dunia yang serba abu-abu. Garis batas itu bukan lagi pengkotak-kotakan yang jelas. Baik dan buruknya sesuatu kini tergantung dari sisi kita melihatnya.

_Orang bilang hal yang paling sulit bukanlah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi menentukan hal yang benar._

"Sakura," pena hitam berhenti menulis di kertas, si pemilik nama segera bangun dari kegiatan menulis essay literaturenya saat mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Membaca buku-buku yang ditugaskan Kurenai-sensei membuat kepalanya disesaki pemikiran-pemikiran berat yang sebenarnya menarik untuk ditelusuri, kalau saja ia tak sedang diburu deadline tugas. _Yah, masa sma, kita dituntut untuk menyukai apa yang kita benci dan mengabaikan apa yang kita suka._

"Ya?" Sakura membuka pintu dan menyapa pria yang berdiri di depannya. Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk. "hei, baru pulang?" Sakura duduk di tepi kasur, membiarkan Sasuke membaca sebagian essaynya. Hari ini Sakura pulang duluan karena Sasuke masih latihan sampai sore.

"Naruto nyaris mengurungku seharian di lapangan." Sahut Sasuke, meletakkan kembali essay setengah jadi, dan diam-diam membuat _mental note_ untuk dirinya sendiri agar segera mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum membusuk di lantai kamar.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi pertandingan, bukan? Jelas saja dia semangat sekali hari ini."

"Semangat dan keterlaluan berdiri di dua tempat yang berbeda." Gerutu Sasuke, masih ingat bagaimana sulitnya kabur dari latihan hari ini. Naruto sudah seperti Guy-sensei kalau sudah menyangkut pertandingan; badai es menerjang pun tidak akan menyurutkan semangat mereka. "kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mengeluarkan desahan kaget, saking sibuknya mengerjakan tugas dia lupa membuat makan siang seperti biasa. Lagipula belakangan ini sebelum serentetan kejadian sebelum study tur Sasuke jarang di rumah, jadi Sakura nyaris tidak membuat makan siang selama ini.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku-"

"Hn, lupakan." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, keluar kamar. "kau sudah mengerjakan essay Kurenai-sensei sebanyak ini?"

"Masih jauh dari kata selesai. Aku butuh beberapa referensi la-"

"Buku?"

"Ya, kurasa sore ini aku mau ke rumah Ino untuk pin-"

"Memangnya tak ada di perpustakaan?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memotongku?" tanya Sakura, setengah geli setengah kesal. Biar sudah berganti status tetap saja sikap arogan Sasuke tak akan hilang. "tidak ada di sini, di sekolah juga. Sastra populer, keluaran baru, wajar kalau tak ada."

Sasuke berputar, bersandar pada meja belajar menatap Sakura.

"Kau mau beli?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Mengingat keuangannya yang kosong melompong bertahun-tahun, pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran. Tapi Sasuke yang kemarin menciumnya semanis itu tidak mungkin menyindirnya di saat seperti ini, kan?

"Eh…" Sakura baru mau menjawab saat pria itu beranjak pergi.

"Ganti bajumu. Kutunggu di teras." Ujarnya di pintu, sebelum menutupnya. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk sadar apa maksud Sasuke. Pria itu tak pernah bertanya; ia memerintah. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengajak kencan seorang gadis.

_Benar-benar deh, Uchiha akan tetap jadi seorang Uchiha_, pikir Sakura.

-.-.-.-

Malam, Konoha Grand Hotel

Deidara masih misuh-misuh selepas mengisi pertunjukan musik di ballroom hotel. Dan seperti yang selalu terjadi, Sasori yang kena getahnya. Kalau bukan karena disuruh Tuan Akasuna, ayahnya, mengantikan beliau di acara Charity Konoha malam apresiasi seni itu, Sasori sudah ambil langkah seribu. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seni adalah mimpi buruknya, karena satu mata pelajaran itu selalu membuatnya dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah Tsunade gara-gara kesenjangan nilai pelajaran seni nya dengan pelajaran lain.

Sepandai apapun Sasori dalam urusan politik dan organisasi, sampai umurnya menginjak 18 tahun pun dia masih buta not balok. Jangankan memainkan alat musik, menyentuhnya saja Sasori sudah enggan. "Alat musik itu memilih yang memainkan." Begitulah kata Deidara dengan bangganya setiap Sasori gagal dalam pelajaran musik. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka berteman dekat. Yah, karena saling melengkapi.

_Tapi bisa gila aku kalau seharian bertemu dengan Deidara terus_, pikir Sasori menyeruput Apple Martininya dengan pasrah.

"Kecuali mereka bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku, mereka tidak punya hak untuk berkomentar seperti itu," ucap Deidara geram. "mereka tahu apa itu _prelude_ saja tidak, bisa-bisanya bilang permainanku tak lebih baik dari bocah di perempatan? Mengomentari penampilanku pula!"

_Yah, memang jelas ada yang salah dengan rambut pirang panjang dipadukan dengan jas hitam._ Pikir Sasori. Seburuk-buruknya selera fashionnya, setidaknya Sasori tahu selalu ada yang salah menggunakan jas dengan rambut pirang panjang.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Begini ini nih kalau harga diri setinggi pianis tingkat internasional itu sudah tersinggung, bisa semalaman Deidara berceloteh sendiri. _Apa mau dikata, sumber daya manusia di Negara ini saja belum mumpuni, kau berharap untuk menemukan orang yang bisa terus menghargaimu di pelosok negeri? Jangankan menghargai pianis handal, menghargai manusia antar manusia pribadi saja banyak yang belum bisa._ Pikir Sasori.

Di Grand Hall kembali terdengar sayup-sayup suara solo violin. Deidara kembali menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan melintasi koridor lukisan. Sasori hanya bisa mengikuti dalam diam, memotong keluhan sahabat karibnya itu bisa berarti satu jam tambahan keluhan. Dan dia sudah cukup capek berpura-pura tertawa dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya, menggantikan posisi ayahnya semalaman ini. Pencitraan adalah satu hal yang tak bisa lepas dari publik figure sekarang ini.

"Bah! Kau dengar itu? Menggesek dengan benar saja belum bisa, tapi lihat apresiasi mereka! Hanya karena bocah itu memainkan _Antonio Vivaldi, The Four Seasons_ sekaligus! Coba kalau sudah di atas panggung di depan kritikus ternama, aku mau lihat apa lututnya tidak gemetaran." Dasi panjang Deidara bergoyang saking cepatnya pria itu berputar dalam kemarahannya.

"Ini Charity Event tempat para penikmat seni, bukan kritiskus sejati, Deidara. Tidak ada pemusik handal ataupun orang yang mengerti musik di sini. Itu hanya masalah selera."

"Tetap saja. Kalau memang musik bukan bidang mereka, mereka tak punya hak untuk berkomentar seenaknya." Sasori menyerah. Ia meletakkan Apple Martini-nya di meja terdekat dan menatap sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ayolah, kau terlalu pintar untuk hal semacam ini."

"Maksudmu?" Deidara ikut berhenti, mukanya masih terlipat.

"Ini yang kusebut _debat kusir_." Gumam Sasori. "Dei, kau dikritik oleh orang-orang yang tak mengerti musik. Jangan pikirkan terlalu dalam, lah. Kau pikir apa gunanya kita sekolah tinggi-tinggi kalau ujung-ujungnya masih berdebat soal tarif dengan kusir? Memangnya para pejabat itu bisa memperdebatkan fluktuasi ekonomi dunia dengan orang yang sama sekali tak punya _background_ ekonomi di warung kopi? Jelas aja ga akan selesai, dasarnya aja udah beda." Deidara terdiam.

"Jadi aku biarkan saja orang-orang tak mengerti seni itu menilaiku sesuka hati mereka?" nada suara Deidara meninggi.

"Terima sajalah, jangan masukkan ke hati. Mereka juga punya hak untuk menilai kok. Lagipula kau mau ceramah sampai berbusa pun mereka akan tetap menilai permainanmu seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi kalau kau sendiri disalahkan oleh anak buahmu atas apa yang kau yakini benar, kau mau?" Sasori berdecak. _Begini nih, kalau sudah berdebat pasti Deidara mulai bawa-bawa jabatan._ Selama di KHS Sasori sudah menelan asam garam duduk di kursi _Volkstaard_ itu. Beberapa adu argument mau tak mau pasti menyinggung posisinya. _Yah, resiko jadi pemimpin._

"Biarkan sajalah. Mereka punya hak menentukan benar atau salahnya sesuatu sesuai kapasitas pengetahuannya, dan begitu juga aku. Bukan kewajibanku untuk membenarkan atau menyalahkan sesuatu. Semua manusia punya batasan benar atau salahnya masing-masing kan. Tugas kita hanya saling bertoleransi terhadap batasan itu. Hm, lagipula kalau dua dari sepuluh orang bilang aku salah, berarti yang salah tetap aku atau dua orang itu?" Deidara diam saja. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Hm, politikus dunia seharusnya mulai ambil ancang-ancang seribu kalau kau mulai kuliah di jurusan politik." Kali ini Sasori tertawa.

"Yah, didikan nenek Chiyo bertahun-tahun. Kalau sudah bicara politik beliau tak ubahnya _Margaret Tatcher_."

Deidara ingat betul nenek Sasori yang selalu mengomentari penampilannya tiap ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasori. Bagi nenek Chiyo, pemuda dengan rambut gondrong patut diberantas dari dunia. Terakhir kali berkunjung Deidara harus rela menerima ceramah sehari semalam tentang pemuda harapan bangsa yang seharusnya. Dalam sehari saja Deidara bisa hapal 44 Presiden Amerika kalau terus-terusan dicecoki seperti itu.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan menelusuri koridor lukisan. Replika-replika lukisan terkenal dipajang untuk malam apresiasi seni. Dari tanda tangan yang tertera di sana, Deidara segera tahu siapa dalang dibalik replika ini. S untuk Arisugawa Sai. _Setahun tak bertemu, sudah sejauh ini si-muka-senyum-menakutkan itu berkembang? Wah, apa lagi yang sudah aku lewatkan di KHS?_ Pikir Deidara dalam hati. Di ujung ruangan pameran, replika lukisan Van Gogh terpajang rapi.

"Pelukis bertelinga satu," celetuk Sasori, setelah menggali ingatannya tentang si pelukis asli.

"Rasanya semua pelukis kontroversial pasti punya masa gelapnya masing-masing…" Deidara ikut berdiri di samping Sasori, mengamati _Starry Night_. Lukisan malam hari yang artistik itu mengimpresi imaginasi si pengamatnya, melewati batas kabut. "semua masterpiece ada harganya masing-masing kan." Van Gogh memang terkenal sebagai pelukis yang mengalami depresi yang kemudian menggerogoti mentalnya.

"_Komentari lukisannya, cara pelukis melukisnya, bukan si pelukisnya sendiri._" Sasori dan Deidara menoleh pada kehadiran suara lain. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan senyuman khasnya berdiri di belakang mereka. Berbalut jas biru tua, Arisugawa Sai terlihat seperti calon pelukis yang siap dibeli karyanya dengan harga milyaran.

"Berhenti menakuti orang, Sai. Setidaknya, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau ini tak pernah berubah ya?" Deidara menghela nafas, jantungnya makin lemah setelah tiga tahun satu pengurusan di Sekbid seni OSIS KHS bersama Sai. Untung setahun kemarin dia mengambil semester pendek di luar negeri untuk memantapkan karir pianisnya.

"Lukisan bukan selalu refleksi diri si pelukis." Ujar Sai lagi, masih dengan senyumannya. "kurasa kurang etis kalau mengkritik pelukis hanya berdasarkan kisah hidupnya. Yang dipamerkan lukisannya kan, bukan kehidupan pribadi si pelukis." Sasori tahu celetukkan mereka berdua tentang Van Gogh sudah menyinggung Sai.

"Wow, oke, oke. _No offense man_, maaf kalau belum jadi kritikus seni yang baik. Kau tahu aku tak pernah mengerti dunia itu." Sasori segera menyambung, tak mau menambah deretan argumentasi hari ini. Apalagi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan si pelukis handal Sai, pasti mati kutu dia kalau mulai berdebat soal seni.

"Orang hanya bisa menuntut lebih dari yang bisa diberikan." Pandangan Sai mengawang-awang. "apresiasi seni hanya jadi tempelan manis belaka. Sastra, lukisan, drama, bahkan musik pun sudah kehilangan sentuhannya. Padahal mereka mengerti isinya seutuhnya saja tidak, hanya bisa menilai permukaannya. Apalagi mengomentari si seniman. Omong kosong di mana-mana, seolah orang-orang awam itu lebih tahu, lebih merasa, dan bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari si seniman itu sendiri. Budaya populer yang melenceng dari kodrat awal kritik. Jaman sekarang kritik hanya untuk menyalahkan, meminta lebih, bukannya membangun."

"Uhm, tapi pada dasarnya kritikan itu ada untuk membuat senimannya jadi lebih baik kan?" Sasori coba-coba ikut ambil bagian dari debat panas ini. Mata hitam Sai berpindah dari lukisan menatapnya. Rasanya bulu kuduk Sasori jadi meremang kalau ditatap seperti itu oleh Sai. Sasori baru berpikir jika dia baru saja memasuki zona merah.

Di luar perkiraannya, Sai tersenyum.

"Tentu. _Tapi ada batasannya._ Mengkritik dan menjatuhkan kadang hanya setipis tali pendulum. Kalian tentu ingat _Teori Chaos_ kan? _Efek kupu-kupu_?"

Deidara bengong sementara Sasori berusaha mengingat apa yang Kakashi-sensei pernah ajarkan tentang itu. Sai mengabaikan diamnya kedua temannya itu dan melanjutkan.

"Kecil efeknya saat ini, tapi brutal jika dibiarkan lama-lama. Secara linear semua sistem punya entropinya masing-masing. Bahkan yang sekecil skala gelombang mikron sekalipun. Kata-kata─gelombang longitudinal itu─adalah pedang bermata dua. Satu mengubah dunia jadi lebih baik, satu menjerumuskannya." Sai menatap _Starry Night_, tangannya terulur hati-hati menyentuh pinggiran lukisan itu. "_bayangkan berapa besar kerusakan yang bisa terjadi hanya dari satu kritikan yang tidak pada tempatnya._"

_Wow._ Hanya itu kata yang terbentuk di kepala Sasori. Harusnya ia mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei lebih baik lagi tentang fisika tingkat lanjut itu. Deidara menyenggol Sasori, berbisik pelan;

"Ini jelas bukan debat kusir. Pria ini tahu apa dia lakukan."

"Terserah kau sajalah," Sasori memutar mata, bosan beradu argumentasi dengan Deidara. Bisa makin merah rambutnya nanti.

"Jadi yang harus di kritik itu karyanya, bukan si pembuat, terlepas dari sudut pandang si pembuat itu sendiri." Ucap Deidara. "aku jadi ingat _The Great Gasby._"

"Tugas Kurenai-sensei waktu kita kelas satu?" tanya Sasori, mencoba mencari korelasi perbincangan mereka dengan karya klasik itu.

"Ya, penulisnya mengalami masa yang tidak menyenangkan. Karyanya jadi dikait-kaitnya dengan masalah personalnya. Kasihan. Padahal setelah ia berkalang tanah karyanya jadi terkenal."

"Hm… seharusnya orang-orang lebih berhati-hati dalam menyusun kata dalam mengkritik." Ujar Sasori pelan, menanggapi jawaban Deidara. "rasanya prinsip '_hargai orang jika kau ingin dihargai_' sudah jadi slogan basi saat ini."

"Ah… itu kesimpulannya," Sai tersenyum lagi. "batasan tiap orang relatif. Tergantung batas rasa toleransinya... dan kacamata yang digunakannya. Sesuatu yang kita yakini benar kan bisa salah di mata orang lain. "

Sasori jadi berpikir mendalam mengenai hal ini. Kalau seseorang bisa menyatakan sesuatu benar-benar salah atau benar-benar betul, dua Negara timur tengah yang sedang berkonflik itu pasti sudah duduk satu meja makan saat ini. PBB hanya akan jadi kakek tua pemegang buku perjanjian internasional. _Dan tidak ada lagi penulis lepas amatir yang dihantam komentar tidak pada tempatnya hanya karena salah pengertian antara pembaca dan penulis, _pikirnya.

Faktor budaya juga sama pentingnya. Karya pemenang Pulitzer Prize saja belum tentu cocok dengan _state of mind_ penduduk Negara yang lebih sering digerecoki berita korupsi. Para penulis itu sebelumnya hanya orang biasa yang menyalurkan pikirannya, berteriak lewat tulisan. Bukan penulis handal yang digaji tetap untuk memuaskan rekan-rekannya, saat itu mereka menulis untuk idealismenya sendiri.

_Untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri, untuk kenyamannya sendiri._

Orang-orang terbiasa mempermasalahkan yang tidak biasa. Padahal kalau tidak suka ngapain dibaca? Tuh, ada masalah perdamaian dunia dan perang nuklir yang lebih penting untuk dipermasalahkan.

_Orang selalu membenci hal yang berbeda dari kebanyakan mereka. Unfortunately, people throw rocks at things that shine. _Itulah sebabnya semua orang mati-matian mencoba berbaur, menjadi sama, dan tidak ada yang berani berdiri sendiri.

_Manusia-manusia yang cari aman._

Sasori tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya, menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. _Berhentilah menghakimi sesuatu terlalu keras. Tuh kan, ujung-ujungnya kau juga debat kusir dengan diri sendiri. Sampai nenek Chiyo berubah jadi muda lagi, masalah macam ini tidak akan pernah selesai._ Sasori menghela nafas, sampai pada titik ekuilibriumnya pada pemikiran malam ini;

_Baik buruk sesuatu itu relative. Mungkin, kita hanya harus belajar untuk menghargai satu sama lain __lebih baik__._

Ah, dan diskusi mengenai kritik dari Sai sedikit banyak membuka matanya. Sekurang-kurangnya malam ini ia jadi lebih hati-hati dalam mengomentari karya orang. Lebih baik diam darpada mengkritik tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Win-win solution kan?

Ada pepatah lama yang bilang;

_**Jika tak bisa mengatakan hal yang baik, lebih baik diam.**_

Yah, selain karena kata-kata itu akan dipertanggungjawabkan nanti di hadapan Kami-sama, Sasori juga tidak mau terkena imbas efek kupu-kupu yang baru dinyatakan Sai.

"Well, sudah kodratnya manusia selalu jadi makhluk yang paling bisa menuntut, apalagi kalau menyangkut hal yang tidak mereka sukai…" Sasori teringat teori lain.

"Tapi kita tak bisa menghakimi tanpa melukai kan?" celetuk Sai tiba-tiba. Deidara menggeleng pelan, bingung bagaimana cara kerja kedua otak sahabatnya itu.

"Ya. Sigmund Freud bilang…" ucapan Sasori segera dipotong Deidara.

"Stop. Ini pameran seni bukan kuliah psikoanalisis, Sasori. Coba semua orang menghargai seni sepertimu, Sai! Gimana kalau kita mulai bikin grup? Kaya _three musketeers_ gitu? Pemikir futuristik-" Deidara menarik Sasori. "-pelukis idealis-" satu tangannya menarik Sai. "-dan pemain musik! Bersama kita ubah cara pandang dunia terhadap seni!"

Hening.

"…kalau sama kalian, ini terasa kaya trio kwek-kwek…" celetukan Sasori kontan mendapat satu pukulan di kepala dari Deidara.

Malam itu di lorong penuh lukisan, untuk pertama kalinya kepala Sasori berhenti dipenuhi gadis berambut merah jambu.

-.-.-.-

Malam, _fast food_, Tokyo

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke mengernyit pada gadis di hadapannya.

Setelah sesorean menemani gadis itu berputar-putar di toko buku, akhirnya perutnya bisa terisi juga. Gairah belanja buku Sakura sama saja seperti perempuan lain saat melihat diskon baju besar-besaran. Mungkin yang dikatakan buku-buku itu benar, bahwa perempuan menyembuhkan stress mereka lewat belanja.

Bukannya Sasuke pelit, tapi belanjaan buku Sakura seperti persiapan hibernasi selama setahun. Rak buku di perpustakaan pasti penuh. Apa daya, pria itu tak mampu berkata tidak saat Sakura menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ dan menarik kemejanya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan pegangan.

_Gadis itu tahu titik lemahnya. _Sasuke hanya berharap semoga saja mempercayakan hatinya pada Sakura akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya tak mengira seorang CEO perusahaan kelas dunia bisa makan di tempat normal," ujar Sakura meletakkan sendok sup krimnya yang sudah habis.

"Aku juga manusia," Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata klise itu, meminum sodanya hingga separuh.

_Memangnya seorang CEO harus selalu makan di tempat mahal dan serba berkelas? Bah, menunggu menu utamanya datang saja sudah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit lebih. _Bagi Sasuke Uchiha, waktu adalah uang. Fast food memang tidak sehat, tapi di jaman orang berkejaran dengan waktu ini, sedikit sekali yang masih peduli apa mereka masih hidup sehat sepuluh tahun ke depan.

_Beberapa bahkan tak peduli jika mereka masih hidup besok._ Sasuke mengenal para pebisnis _workaholic_ yang bekerja seakan mereka mati besok. _Apa gunanya bekerja keras hari ini kalau tak bisa hidup besok untuk menikmatinya…_pikir Sasuke. _Pebisnis sejati tahu kapan harus berhenti dan kapan harus bertarung mati-matian di meja judi pasar modal._

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Masa depan." Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Satu-satunya masa depan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya hari-hari belakang ini adalah proposal rencana kerja perusahaan lima tahun ke depan yang masih belum dieditnya. Rasanya 24 jam tak pernah cukup saat kau sibuk berkarya. Tapi kita diberikan waktu yang sama persis seperti yang dimilki Albert Einstein dan Thomas Alva Edison, kan?

"Maksudku… setelah lulus. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi." Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, melihat kerutan di kening Sasuke.

"Oh. Bisnis kurasa."

"Tidak mempertimbangkan yang lain?"

"Apa kau pikir orang sepertiku cocok jadi pemain sepak bola?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan."

Ya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tapi sejujurnya Sasuke agak susah membayangkan seorang Naruto tinggal di laboratorium, dengan wajah serius dan kacamata bulat, mengeliminasi X dan Y di tengah-tengah belasan tabung kimia yang saling terhubung. Bayangan seperti itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sasuke kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Hn. Mendiskon mimpi memang tidak boleh, tapi kadang kita harus berdamai dengan kenyataan." Sasuke meletakkan gelas sodanya. "ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran. Kau tahu, bisa dihitung dengan ibu jari berapa sering kita bicara normal seperti ini." Sakura memainkan es batu yang ada di gelas sodanya dengan sedotan. "kadang aku takut ini hanya mimpi, dan suatu saat aku akan terbangun."

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. Mata Sakura menatap ke gelas sodanya, seakan gadis itu menemukan batu es yang berenang di soda biru lebih menarik dari Sasuke. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke begitu tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya di atas meja.

"Jika ini memang mimpi, aku juga tak mau terbangun."

Jari-jari Sakura di bawah tangan Sasuke menegang. Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai bertingkah lagi. Sasuke mungkin belum pernah mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Tapi semua sikapnya, kata-kata spontannya, mau tak mau membuat Sakura seakan berada di roller coaster yang menunggu saat turun. _Saat tak ada yang pasti, segala hal jadi mungkin._

Saat ini, dengan pria itu di hadapannya, Sakura merasa akhir yang bahagia memang bukan hanya kisah palsu belaka. _Happy ever after did exist._

"Sasuke," Sakura membalas genggaman pria itu. "kau percaya padaku?" lompatan kuantum yang tak pernah Sakura mengerti itu seperti pendulum yang bergerak konstan dalam detik-detik yang memacu adrenalinnya ini.

"Kau tak butuh jawaban untuk itu."

Satu tangan Sasuke terangkat, jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh pipi Sakura, memasukkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Sasuke mungkin bukan pria sejuta kata, bukan pujangga romantis yang mampu meracik kata-kata indah. Dia pria biasa, yang saat ini ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Mungkin dia memang arogan dan egois. Melakukan segala hal sesuai keinginannya. Tapi di balik sikapnya yang seenaknya itu, Sakura bisa melihat dia masih Sasuke yang sama, yang dulu menolongnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sakura benar-benar berharap ini semua bukan mimpi yang bisa hilang begitu saja. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau… memilihku?" Sasuke diam saja. Pria itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"Sudah malam. Ayo pulang."

Sejenak, Sakura merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa sedih dengan ucapan itu. Seharusnya ia tak usah bertanya, biar mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama. Bicara hal-hal normal seperti layaknya dua orang yang saling menyukai.

_Beberapa hal seharusnya lebih baik tidak usah dikatakan._

-.-.-.-

Mobil sport itu terparkir rapi di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke mematikan lampu mobil, memastikan alarm mobilnya menyala. Sakura berjalan gontai ke rumah, melewati halaman tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu kalau sedang dikunci di luar.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu," Sakura berhenti, berbalik menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langit cerah, biasanya di malam secerah ini Sakura tak keberatan menghabiskan waktu di luar.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak menjawab." Senyuman yang sudah biasa dipaksakan muncul di bibir Sakura. Ia butuh tidur, kalau perlu membabat habis soal-soal matematika malam ini agar bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke.

Saat Sakura berbalik lagi, tangan Sasuke menariknya untuk berhenti.

"Memangnya butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?"

_Deg. Deg._

Sakura berputar, sekali lagi menatap mata sehitam langit di belakangnya. Ya. Kenapa ia harus mempertanyakan segala hal sih? _Karena ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sasuke Uchiha._ Dan ketakutan akan semua ini hanya mimpi semakin lama semakin menggerogoti akal sehatnya.

"Setiap orang mencari alasan untuk bangun pagi kan?" ujar Sakura pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menegang. "lupakan, Sasuke. Sungguh."

Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya, alih-alih memeluknya. Sesuatu yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya lewat kata-kata. Hanya seperti inilah ia bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Sakura. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya larut pada pesona pria itu.

"…kau merasakan itu?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya di dada bidangnya. Sakura termanggung. Ia bisa merasakan organ paling penting itu berdetak di bawah jari-jarinya. Seirama dengan miliknya yang selalu bertambah cepat setiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah punya alasannya kan?" Sakura masih memandang bingung. "dasar bodoh. Masa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Sasuke bergumam. Tangannya mengepal, rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan. Sasuke menekankan tangan Sakura lebih dekat ke jantungnya.

"…hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya jadi begini." Bisik Sasuke di tengah keheningan malam.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat seorang Uchiha tersipu.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, baru mengerti. Kontan wajahnya juga memerah. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Di bawah telapak tangan Sakura, jantung Sasuke berdetak sama cepatnya seperti miliknya.

_Ini cukup, Sasuke. Ini sudah lebih cukup untuk jadi sebuah alasan. _Sakura bertanya-tanya apa ia akan pernah menemukan batas dalam mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin mereka tidak bisa seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Mungkin Sasuke masih terlampau kaku dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya dan Sakura berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hubungan mereka. Masa depan adalah misteri. Takut pada kemungkinan hari esok tidak akan membawa perubahan. Hanya menambah kecemasan. Malam ini, di bawah langit berbintang, Sakura tahu.

_Mereka masih muda. Masih banyak waktu untuk saling mengerti._

Sakura menghela nafas. Sejujurnya sejak ujian akhir di depan mata, pikirannya terbebani dengan berbagai hal. Masa depannya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Segala hal rasanya jadi bersangkut-paut dalam jaring laba-laba tak terlihat. Masalah tumpang tindih, sementara waktu terus mengejar.

Semua orang rasanya meneriakinya untuk bertindak. _Tapi bertindak apa?_

Sakura tahu, semua orang di KHS merasakan beban yang sama. Pria yang hidupnya terjamin tujuh turunan di hadapannya pun pasti merasakan beban itu. _Semua orang berusaha dengan caranya masing-masing._

"Banyak hal yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu," bisik Sakura. "tapi untuk saat ini, kau di sampingku saja sudah cukup."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban khas itu. Pria dan harga diri mereka… butuh bertahun-tahun mungkin bagi Sasuke untuk bisa mengeskpresikan perasaannya lebih dari sepatah dua patah kata.

"Besok kita ulangan Matematika," bisik Sakura lagi. "lebih lama di sini kita berdua bisa masuk angin."

"Tarik nafaslah sebentar dari tumpukan bukumu," ujar Sasuke. Sakura tertawa mengingat Naruto juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Lama bergaul dengan Naruto mungkin membuat Sasuke tertular sifat si pirang itu.

"Aku punya masa depan yang harus dikejar 24 jam, Sasuke." Pria itu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membekukan waktu sebentar." Tanpa peringatan apa-apa Sasuke menunduk, menciumnya. Sakura masih berupaya membiasakan diri dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang serba tiba-tiba. Tapi dia akan selalu menikmati cara Sasuke menciumnya.

Tangan Sakura menarik pria itu lebih dekat, membiarkan pangeran berambut hitamnnya membekukan waktu selama mungkin diantara mereka.

Sakura tidak meminta Kami-sama untuk meringankan beban itu. Ia hanya meminta untuk diberikan punggung yang lebih kuat untuk menanggungnya, dan untuk lebih lama merindukan bulan.

…

_Karena semua orang tahu, setiap mimpi yang terwujud punya harga yang harus dibayar._

-.-.-.-

A/N : sesuai saran Madge Undersee, saya replace chap 10 yang kemarin. Makasih udah ngingetin. Saya upload chap tak dapat diprediksi. Saya sebuah anomali.

…

_"Aku tahu kau tak kan patah. Hanya ranting tua yang patah. Batang muda tetap meliuk kena terjang angin badai. Karena hanya si pandir melawannya."_

_-Jejak Langkah, Pramoedya Ananta Toer_

…

_Untuk kalian, para pemimpin, para perintis, para pendobrak, para pengejar mimpi yang sedang berjuang dalam hidup dan membaca cerita ini._

Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian hadapi di kehidupan nyata, begitu juga kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang saya hadapi saat ini. Tapi kita makhluk sosial yang berusaha untuk saling peduli, kan? Jadi, _terimakasih untuk semangatnya._ Hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan;

_Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang._

...

_Hei anak-anak bangsa, calon tokoh-tokoh dunia._

_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan kerasnya dunia mengubah senyuman kalian._

Semangat. Semangat yang sebenar-benarnya.

-P.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way. _

_Because without it, I don't know; maybe we just wouldn't feel real."_

_-Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy_

-.-.-.-

SEBELAS

_Apa kupu-kupu tanpa sayap tetap disebut kupu-kupu?_

Itachi membiarkan seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di jari telunjuknya yang terbujur di pegangan kursi. Hitam kebiruan, warna corak kupu-kupu itu. Di Birmingham, kawasan industrial Inggris dimana James Watt membuat mesin uap untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin hewan bersayap hitam macam ngengat _Biston betularia_ banyak berkeliaran setelah revolusi industri. Tapi di Konoha yang masih asri, baru kali ini Itachi melihat kupu-kupu bersayap hitam.

Sejujurnya, kupu-kupu bersayap suram ini tidak indah untuk dilihat. Baik corak maupun paduan warnanya semua terasa suram. Tidak ada bagian yang cukup cantik untuk dikagumi dari makhluk bersayap ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi kupu-kupu bersayap hitam…?" Itachi menatap kupu-kupu itu baik-baik, seolah hewan kecil itu mengerti pertanyaannya.

Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekali seakan menjawab pria itu, lalu diam di jarinya. Itachi tidak bisa dibilang menyukai hewan. Ataupun membenci mereka. Dia hanya menganggap mereka seperti makhluk hidup lain, tak ubahnya manusia, yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Sosok-sosok yang tidak harus dibenci atau disukai olehnya, namun tetap hidup dan bernafas. Sesederhana itu.

Dulu sekali Itachi ingin memelihara seekor gagak yang ditemukannya di menara asrama. Di Eropa, sama seperti di belahan dunia lainnya, gagak dianggap makhluk pembawa sial, pembawa berita kematian.

_Itachi kecil menghabiskan waktu luangnya di menara lonceng asrama yang berdentang tiap jam 6 sore. Ia bisa melihat seluruh kota Munich dari sana, dan menikmati kesendiriannya untuk berpikir. Udara German yang sejuk, dengan angka natalitas mendekati minus, Itachi selalu suka menghabiskan waktu memandangi kota pembatas itu. _

_Hari itu, seekor gagak terbujur di lantai menara, sayapnya berdarah dan ada luka terbuka di pangkal sayapnya. Mungkin karena senapan angin pemburu atau ketapel iseng anak-anak tak tahu diri yang sering berkeliaran. Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera membawa si gagak ke kamarnya, mengobati lukanya, dan dengan sabar setiap hari menunggui gagak._

_Hari kedua, binatang itu mulai bergerak. Itachi dikagetkan dengan kepakan sayap hitam di kamarnya pada dini hari. Burung itu mulai berkoak dan Itachi takut kalau penghuni asrama lain mendengar, mereka bisa datang ke kamarnya. Memelihara burung gagak saja sudah dianggap aneh, apalagi memeliharanya di dalam kamar asrama yang notabene melarang adanya binatang._

_"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tapi kau tak boleh ada di sini," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih si burung yang bertengger di puncak lemari bajunya, berpikir untuk mengeluarkan burung itu. Burung hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan terbang lagi. Tapi kali ini, burung itu hinggap di bahunya._

_Itachi tahu bahwa ia baru saja punya teman baru._

_Itachi diam-diam keluar kamar, menyusuri lorong yang sunyi senyap pada jam 2 pagi, membuka pintu menara asrama yang tak pernah dikunci. Angin malam menderu, tapi gagak itu dengan mantap menancapkan kakinya di bahu Itachi hingga terasa sakit._

_"Kau tidak bisa terus di sini. Tidak ada tempat yang cukup ramah untuk seekor gagak di sini." Ujarnya, menyentuh kepala burung itu. "jangkan seekor burung. Manusia saja sulit menemukan tempat untuk individu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan mereka." Itachi mencoba mengangkat si gagak dari bahunya, tapi burung itu tidak mau lepas darinya._

_"Kau dan aku bisa kena masalah kalau tertangkap jam segini ada di menara." Ujar Itachi lagi. Sejujurnya, ia tak mau gagak itu pergi. Tapi menahannya di sini hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Gagak itu berkoak, memecah keheningan malam. Pada akhirnya, Itachi membiarkan cakar itu tetap ada di bahunya hingga matahari menampakkan wujudnya._

_"Besok aku akan pindah sekolah, dan tidak akan ada yang merawatmu di sini. Kau lebih baik cari tempatmu sendiri." Burung gagak itu berputar, matanya yang hitam pekat memantulkan bayangan Itachi kecil yang lelah pada dunia. Setelah saling pandang seolah mengerti, ia mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang. Gagak itu hinggap di ujung lonceng, memandang Itachi sekali lagi._

_"Aufwiedersehen, mein freund. Hati-hatilah." _

_Itachi membalas tatapannya, mengamati si gagak mengepakkan sayap, lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Frau Jen bisa menceramahinya sepanjang hari kalau lagi-lagi Itachi ketahuan keluyuran sepagi ini. Baru saja tangan Itachi menyentuh pintu, suara tembakan terdengar. Ia menoleh, tepat saat sesosok hitam jatuh dari langit._

…_burung gagak yang dirawatnya itu hidup hanya untuk mati di lain hari…_

"I-Itachi?" mata hitam Itachi beranjak dari kupu-kupu yang masih bertengger di jarinya pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di pintunya. "boleh masuk?"

"Tentu," jawab Itachi sekadarnya, menggerakkan jarinya agar si kupu-kupu hitam terbang. Hinata melihat makhluk bersayap itu terbang mengintari kamar, lalu pergi dari jendela yang terbuka.

"W-warnanya tidak biasa," komentar Hinata. Itachi mengangguk. "t-tapi dia tetap seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik." Itachi mendongak dari kursinya, menatap Hinata.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Hinata mengangguk. "hanya sebagian kecil orang yang bilang kupu-kupu hitam itu cantik." Itachi berkomentar, bangkit dari kursinya dan menyeret infusnya. Hinata duduk di sofa seberang tempat tidurnya, menunggu pria itu menyeret infusnya dan bergabung di sampingnya.

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sebaik yang kau lihat. Mungkin sore ini aku akan pergi."

"P-pergi?"

"Ya, keluar dari rumah sakit." Hinata menghela nafas, tadinya dia pikir pria itu akan menghilang lagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sejak kecil Hinata banyak mendengar mengenai Itachi Uchiha, yang konon kesibukannya mengalahkan PM Jepang. Bukan hal mudah untuk bisa duduk dan bicara dengan si pemimpin kerajaan bisnis Uchiha ini.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Wajah Hinata memerah. "kalian pacaran kan? Dia tak apa kau mengunjungiku terus selama tiga hari ini?" Itachi tahu hubungan mereka dari Naruto, karena terakhir kali ia melakukan _teleconference_ dengan Sasuke di kantor, Naruto tanpa diundang ikut mengganggu dan mengabari bahwa kini dia dan Hinata resmi pacaran.

"B-baik," jawab Hinata pelan.

Dia selalu salah tingkah jika seseorang bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan si pirang energik itu. Besok adalah pertandingan terakhir Naruto sebagai kapten sebelum mereka semua lulus. Terang saja Naruto mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada pertandingan itu. Mereka jadi jarang bertemu, jarang bicara, _rasanya ada jarak diantara mereka._

Itachi menangkap kilatan kegelisahan dalam suara Hinata, dan cara gadis itu menunduk jelas menyatakan kontradiksi dari jawabannya. Itachi diam saja, menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Hari ini, seperti hari-hari yang dilewati Hinata di kamar tempatnya dirawat, mereka lewati dengan diam.

Kadang, kita hanya butuh untuk dipahami, tanpa dihakimi. Kata-kata bukan yang seseorang inginkan saat jenuh. Kadang kita hanya butuh ditemani. Tanpa kata. Hanya sebuah eksistensi.

_Eksistensi._ Ya, kata kunci yang dicari-cari manusia sampai-sampai Abraham Maslow disebut-sebut menjungkirbalikkan piramidanya di akhir hayat. Karena kebutuhan aktualisasi diri yang menyebutkan pengakuan eksistensi individu dikatakan sebagai kebutuhan dasar. Bukan lagi sandang pangan dan papan seperti yang diajarkan guru SD. Apapun itu, setiap disiplin ilmu punya definisinya masing-masing…

Teringat kupu-kupu tadi, Itachi tersenyum tipis. Jika penguin yang tak bisa terbang tetap disebut unggas, mungkin kupu-kupu tanpa sayap tetap disebut kupu-kupu.

_Tapi disebut apa manusia tanpa cita-citanya? Manusia yang hidupkah atau hanya sekedar numpang nafas?_

Hinata bergerak sedikit di sebelahnya, tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan mulai membaca dalam diam disamping Itachi. Entah kenapa, Itachi merasa lebih nyaman ditemani dalam diam. Sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga sekaligus anak tertua, Itachi merasa dalam beberapa hal Hinata mengerti apa yang tidak dikatakannya. Orang hanya menilai dari apa yang ditunjukkan. Tak ada yang repot-repot menggali lebih dalam.

_Dunia yang dangkal._

-.-.-.-

Suigetsu menyesal kenapa dia meninggalkan selimutnya yang hangat di rumah hanya untuk tertangkap oleh Guy-sensei hari ini. Sejak kompetisi kemarin, dia mati-matian menghindari guru maniak olahraga itu, _tapi dunia ini terasa saat kecil saat kita menghindari sesuatu._ Di sinilah dia sekarang, di ruang Kepala Sekolah Tsunade, duduk di kursi dihadapan Guy-sensei dan Tsunade-sama seperti seorang terdakwa.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau masih sangat muda dengan masa depan cerah gemilang!" Suigetsu selalu kagum pada semangat yang seakan tak ada habisnya pada guru pecinta jumpsuit hijau itu. Andai semangat sebesar itu dibagikan untuk sepersekian anak negeri yang semangatnya luntur terkena badai kehidupan…

"Yah… tapi aku tidak tertarik, sensei."

"Tapi ini beasiswa penuh! Dengan semua prestasi dan medalimu-"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menginginkan sesuatu?" potong wanita bermata cokelat itu dengan tajam. Suigetsu tak pernah suka jika dipaksa berhadapan dengan wanita paling berkuasa di seantero KHS ini. Rasanya ia bisa mencair kalau sudah dipandang sedemikian tajam oleh Tsunade-sama.

Tapi mau tak mau pertanyaan itu menggema di kepala kosongnya.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawabnya jujur. "tapi jika ada yang menginginkannya lebih dariku mungkin orang itu lebih pantas menerimanya."

Ruangan hening. Suigetsu menghitung detik, berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan di ruang yang menyesakkan ini. _Satu… dua… tiga…_

_Empat…_

_Lima…_

Suigetsu berharap Kami-sama memberikan seseorang─siapapun itu─sekarang juga masuk dan membebaskannya dari kursi panas ini sebelum dia sendiri mencair jadi sekumpulan materi penyusun dasar makhluk hidup hasil percobaan Stanley Miller itu.

"Tidak semua yang berkeinginan lebih, pantas menerima lebih." Akhirnya Tsunade-sama memecah keheningan. "kau pernah berpikir mau kemana setelah SMA?"

"Ya… seperti ayah, jadi pelatih kendo. Orang sepertiku lebih suka mengikuti air yang mengalir daripada berdebat untuk mengubah dunia yang sudah terlalu hancur untuk diperbaiki."

Lagi-lagi ruangan jadi sunyi.

Suigetsu sudah malas menghitung detik, mau dihitung berkali-kali pun kecepatan satu detik tetap sama dengan atom cesium-12 yang bergetar. Bukan hidrogen. Bukan oksigen. Dilatasi waktu itu tak ada faedahnya di saat seperti ini.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Suigetsu langsung bangkit dari kursi dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari ruang kepala sekolah. Koridor lantai tiga sepi, anak kelas satu sudah pulang sejak jam tiga tadi. Kembali ke kelas tambahan tidak akan membantu otak kosongnya untuk berpikir. Kata-kata Tsunade-sama kembali menggema;

_Kapan terakhir kalinya kau menginginkan sesuatu?_

"Masa depan, ya…" Suigetsu menatap ke luar jendela, jauh ke kaki langit. Masa depannya sudah jelas. Mengikuti ayah. Lalu kenapa harus berusaha lebih?

_Apa asiknya sih serius mengejar sesuatu?_

Tangannya mengetuk-ketuk pelan jendela kaca itu. Kendo, olahraga dengan pedang kayu itu jadi pelariannya selama bertahun-tahun. Bukan hanya karena sering melihat ayahnya mengajari anak ingusan memegang pedang kayu dengan benar, tapi karena ia bisa bebas menyalurkan keinginnannya untuk menusuk seseorang tanpa benar-benar melukai.

Ada saat dimana hewan buas yang kita kurung dalam diri kita merangsek maju, mengeluarkan amarahnya pada dunia. _Semua orang punya batasannya masing-masing kan?_ Suigetsu mencibir, meninggalkan koridor. Langkahnya tak tentu, tapi saat ini yang ia tahu hanya ia butuh pedang kayunya untuk memukul sesuatu.

Atau seseorang. Yah, apapun itu.

-.-.-.-

"Ibuuu!"

Ino segera berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur─tempat Ibunya biasanya berada─sambil membawa tabletnya dalam pelukannya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi sir abut pirang panjang itu sudah menekuni artikel terbaru di media elektroniknya.

Nyonya Yamanaka tidak menyahut teriakan anaknya, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah polah Ino yang seolah-olah tinggal di hutan. Ayolah, anak itu tahu bahwa dirinya sedang membuat kue, apa perlu pakai berteriak dari lantai dua segala, seolah-olah mereka terpisah dua lapangan bola?

"Ini… ini!" Ino tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya sambil mengangsurkan tabletnya di bawah hidung Ibunya.

"Ibu sedang membuat adonan, Ino, tak bisa membaca tulisan sekecil itu."

"Aku bacakan ya! Judulnya _Renewal event: Avant Garde in Japan? The infamous desainer─_"

"Tak adakah _Teen Vogue_ eletronik versi bahasa Jepang? Kau tahu Ibu tak terlalu suka berbahasa asing." Ibunya menaburkan segenggam garam dan mulai menggiling lagi, nyaris tak mengindahkan semangat anaknya yang berapi-api.

"Ada sih ada, tapi kalau mau baca yang beritanya cepat update, ya pakai bahasa aslinya. Jaman sekarang semua media bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, Spanyol, Prancis…" Ino baru sadar dirinya teralihkan. "iih, Ibu jangan ngalihin konsentrasi! Jadi, tahun ini, bulan ini, seorang desainer ternama akan memamerkan rancangannya di panggung _runway_ Jepang…"

"Dan…?" Ibunya selesai membentuk adonan, siap mencetaknya ke cetakan pai.

"Dan ini akan spektakuler! lompatan besar dalam dunia _fashion_ Jepang!"

"Ibu masih belum mengerti apa bedanya dengan jalanan Shibuya atau Harajuku… Ino, bisa tolong ambil daging itu?" Ino menarik semangkuk besar daging masak berwarna kecokelatan yang siap mengisi kulit pai.

"Beda, Bu. Ini _Haute Couture_, bukan _street style_. Berapa sering kita ketemu Haute Couture in runway Jepang?"

"Ooh, jelas Ibu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kau yang lebih sering nonton acara macam itu," Ino cemberut melihat Ibunya lebih tertarik pada kue pai daripada berita yang mengguncang ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya kumpulan desainer elit itu menggelar _fashion show_ _in our very own Japan_. Setelah sebelumnya menjelajah Milan, Madrid, Paris… bayangkan bulu-bulu tebal itu menghilang, diganti entah apa. Jelas cuaca di sini tak seperti di Eropa sana. Aku penasaran Bu, bolehkan aku datang?"

Nyonya Yamanaka menghentikan kegiatan menggulung pingiran pai dan menatap putrinya. "kapan?"

"Uhm… minggu depan. Yah, aku tahu kalau-"

"Minggu depan? Minggu depan sebelum ujian nasional?" suara Ibunya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak mengenakan. "sebaiknya aku tidak lupa kewajibanmu adalah belajar, Nona Yamanaka, bukan pengamat fashion dunia."

Ino cemberut. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas dan keluar dari dapur dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ino, kemarin Ibu bertemu Deidara di Toko. Kenapa kau tak bilang dia sudah pulang?" Ino tidak berbalik, hanya menggumam;

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu." _dan tak mau tahu_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Dia menanyakanmu. Mungkin hari ini akan kembali lagi. Kau pergilah ke toko, tinggalkan tabletmu dan fashion show itu. _Belajarlah._" Ibunya menekankan kata terakhir. Ino mendengus, menaiki tangga ke kamarnya untuk membawa buku-bukunya ke Toko, memainkan peran 'anak patuh dan baik-baik' bagi Ibundanya tersayang sekali lagi.

Kejenuhannya sudah mengalahkan gugus fungsi alkana. Masa bersantai sedikit tak boleh? Ini hanya sebuah acara… tak lebih dari makan malam perusahaan atau _Charity Event_ blah-blah-blah yang selalu orang tuanya paksakan untuk hadir. Ino hanya ini bermain sebentar, menghirup nafas sehari sebelum tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku.

_Sebenarnya hidupnya milik siapa sih? Dia, atau orang tuanya?_

Dan si Nara pemalas itu─satu-satunya penghiburnya saat seperti ini─tak pernah bisa dihubungi. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Ino.

-.-.-.-

"Shika? Ada telepon dari Ino."

Shikamaru berguling dari posisi tidur-tidurannya. Mendekati ujian akhir, Shikamaru malah menambah jam istirahatnya. Saat kondisi setengah jadi seperti ini, tidur segan bangun pun tak mau. Pada akhirnya ia menutup matanya, tidak menjawab panggilan Ibunya di luar kamarnya. Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh, dan Shikamaru tahu bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya Ibunya menyampaikan si penelepon bahwa dia sedang tidur dan tak dapat menerima telepon.

Sekali lagi, dunia Shikamaru yang dipenuhi awan kembali tenang.

T-e-n-a-n-g…

"Pura-pura tidur lagi." Shikamaru berjengit kaget.

Tidak mudah untuk mengagetkan seorang Shikamaru Nara, kecuali oleh ayahnya sendiri. Shikamaru mendengus, bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Shikaku terkekeh di jendela yang sengaja di buka Shikamaru untuk pergantian udara. Umumnya orang normal akan bertanya apa yang dilakukan pria paruh baya di atap, karena kamar Shikamaru di lantai dua, di tengah siang hari terik. Tapi Shikamaru sudah melewati tahap itu, tanpa bertanya pun ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Tak bisakah ayah mengambil pakai jaring saja?" Shikaku melompat masuk ke kamar Shikamaru, di tangannya tergenggam bola baseball.

"Ibumu bisa marah-marah kalau tahu ayah masih bermain baseball dekat rumah." Shikamaru masih ingat bagaimana kaca dapur pecah gara-gara kegemaran iseng ayahnya itu. Sejak itu Shikaku lebih hati-hati, dan bolanya biasanya terlempar ke atap dekat jendela Shikamaru.

"Ayah kan bisa lewat kamarku," Shikamaru menegaskan pernyataan sebelumnya. Lebih mudah begitu, masuk dan mengambil dengan jaring, daripada memanjat atap rumah sendiri diam-diam seperti maling di siang bolong.

"Kau sedang pura-pura tidur, kalau ayah masuk nanti ibumu tahu." Shikamaru tak pernah ragu bahwa bakatnya otaknya turun alami dari sang ayah. Kalau saja Shikaku sedikit lebih bersemangat, dia pasti mau menerima jabatan dari Minato─ayah Naruto─untuk bekerja di pemerintahan. Atau bergabung dengan perusahaan multi-nasional seperti Uchiha atau Hyuuga itu.

_Pasti sekarang kami sudah kaya raya. Ah, tapi apa asiknya jadi kaya? Awan tetap putih dan langit tetap biru._ Pikir Shikamaru cepat. _Yang penting aku masih bisa tidur nyenyak, beralaskan tanah beratapkan langit pun tak masalah._

"Mau sampai kapan?" Shikamaru menaikkan satu alis pada pertanyaan ayahnya. Shikaku jarang menceramahinya kecuali sikapnya sudah keterlaluan. Dan sampai detik ini Shikamaru masih tak merasa ada yang salah.

"Aku tidak menghindari_nya_." Kalau orang biasa yang tak mengerti keluarga Nara, pasti mereka bingung bagaimana kedua orang ini berinteraksi. Isi pikiran mereka selalu lebih cepat dari mulut.

"Ibumu saja tahu kau menghindari_nya_. Mau tunggu sampai gadis itu datang sendiri ke sini dan minta penjelasan?"

"_Dia bukan pacarku._" Shikamaru melipat tangan, bosan entah sudah berapa kali ia menegaskan hal ini. "tidak ada peraturan resmi yang melarangku tidur-tiduran sepanjang hari daripada menjawab telepon dari_nya_."

Shikamaru bersyukur dirinya termasuk segelintir makhluk sosial yang tak memiliki telepon genggam, jadi tak harus berurusan dengan telepon dan pesan singkat yang pasti sudah membanjirinya saat ini. Shikaku mengelap bola yang sedikit kotor sembarangan pada bajunya. Matanya menelusuri tepian lingkaran tiga dimensi itu.

"Yah, kau paling tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu."

Shikaku meletakkan bolanya di meja belajar Shikamaru yang hampir selalu bebas buku. Meja itu sekali-kali hanya berfungsi untuk meletakkan barang daripada teronggok di lantai. Shikaku menggelindingkannya pelan, membiarkan bola itu meluncur di permukaan halus, hingga lama-lama berhenti. _Gravitasi, gaya normal, gaya gesek. _Shikamaru segera berpikir apalagi analogi yang disiapkan ayahnya kali ini. _Hukum Newton, ruang lengkung…_

"Lucu ya. Hukum fisika berlaku untuk segala hal." Shikaku mengambil bolanya kembali, memasukkannya ke kantung. "tapi tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan ambiguitas manusia."

Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Dualitas elektron? Relativitas menjelaskan-"

"Titik acuan, ya benar. Pergerakan relatif. Tapi manusia tidak diberi titik acuan universal dalam menetapkan hukum-hukum sosial. Toleransi lah yang mengikat kita hidup berdampingan hingga saat ini."

"…"

"Manusia makhluk yang tak bisa ditebak."

"Ayah bicara soal wanita, kan." Shikaku tergelak pelan. Tak heran anak muda di hadapannya selalu mampu membuat para guru di KHS mati kutu menghadapinya. Bahkan Tsunade-sama saja sering mengurut kening sakit pusingnya menghadapi logika secepat cahaya Shikamaru.

"_Ordo ad chao_."

"Keteraturan dalam kekacauan?" Shikamaru akui, kali ini ayahnya sukses membuatnya bingung. Jelas tak ada korelasi antara bola menggelinding, hukum fisika, wanita yang ambigu, dan sepotong pepatah latin yang diusung perkumpulan kuno Freemason di belahan bumi Amerika.

"Ambiguitas menimbulkan kekacauan dalam sistem. Ketidakpastian. Masih ingat paradoks_ Schrodinger's cat_?"

"Uhm… tak ada yang tahu keadaan pasti sampai ada yang melihat keadaannya langsung. Tak ada spekulasi. Tak ada keteraturan…?" Shikamaru menjawab pelan.

"Ya. Tapi ingat ada keteraturan dalam setiap kekacauan. Bahkan ada ukuran dalam kekacauan…." _Entropi_. Shikamaru menjawab dalam hati. Tak sia-sia Ia membuka buku juga kalau Kakashi-sensei sudah menyinggung fisika kuantum. "…kurasa kurang lebih seperti itulah."

Shikamaru diam. Lebih tepatnya menunggu. Tapi Shikaku tak melanjutkan khotbahnya. Demi si kucing dalam box, Shikamaru jadi penasaran.

"Itulah apanya?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya, mengakui bahwa ia belum mencerna maksud ayahnya baik-baik. Shikaku terkekeh.

"Untuk seorang jenius kau agak lambat mencerna ini."

"Ayah-"

"Cinta." Kata-kata Shikaku kontan membuat anak lelakinya diam. "ambiguitas yang satu itu jika dipadukan dengan manusia, terutama perempuan, tak akan bisa ditelaah lewat otak jeniusmu itu. Kau tidak bisa diam terus mengkalkulasi segala kemungkinan, apa yang harus dilakukan, atau apalah itu yang sedang kau pikirkan. Intinya, ada kekacauan dalam sistemmu saat ini, sebuah keteraturan dalam kekacauan. Jadi berhentilah berdebat tentang kepastian. Jangan berspekulasi pada hal yang melawan hukum fisika. Ambil tindakan sebelum kau terlambat, _ingat waktu tidak menunggu untuk siapapun_."

Shikamaru mau tak mau mendengarkan ayahnya baik-baik. Shikaku Nara memang ayah nomor satu sedunia baginya. _Tapi masalahnya perasaan ini tidak sesederhana itu, Ayah._ Shikamaru tersenyum kecut.

-.-.-.-

Ino mengamati artikel-artikel di layar laptopnya. Ibunya pasti marah-marah kalau ia bawa tablet sambil menjaga toko, mencurigainya tidak belajar. Tapi kalau laptop? Berhubung tak ada aliran internet atau modem, jelas Ibunya berpikir Ino hanya akan menggunakan aplikasi standar untuk belajar.

Nyatanya? Ha, Ino cukup pintar untuk menyimpan beberapa bahan bacaan di laptopnya. Meskipun dunia _fashion_ bergerak secepat roda perekonomian, membaca artikel bulan lalu pun tak jadi masalah baginya. _Yang penting tak ketinggalan berita terlalu lama._ Ino menscroll down artikel terbaru yang dipindahkannya dari _Harper's Bazaar_ minggu kemarin, yang mengupas dandanan _prom_.

_Pumps by Christian Louboutin are driving me nuts, for Kami's sake!_ Sayang Sakura bukan teman yang asik diajak belanja. Oh, tentu saja Ino suka dengannya, tapi hobi Sakura lebih cocok dilakukan dengan Hinata, keduanya sama-sama _craving for books_. Selama ini Ino cukup senang berbelanja lewat _online shop_ atau saat Ibunya mencarikan gaun yang harus dikenakannya untuk acara blah-blah-blah…

Lama-lama Ino merasa dirinya tak ubahnya manekin yang ditarik sana-sini untuk sekedar dipamerkan.

Karena malas mensortir artikel, Ino mengkopi semuanya, dari blog-blog fashion yang sering dikunjungi sampai ulasan-ulasan kecil tentang _fashion items_ yang sedang digandrunginya. Setumpuk buku teronggok terlupakan di ujung meja, menunggu jatuh terkena sikunya. Dari sejak musim dingin kemarin Ino menginginkan _trench coat_ untuk melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya cuaca Konoha. Tapi Ibunya bersikeras membelikannya mantel bulu panjang yang membuatnya seperti Cruella de Vil kedua yang siap menangkapi anak-anak anjing dalmations.

Sebuah artikel menangkap minatnya. Seseorang menulis tentang artikel trench coat, namun di postingan selanjutnya tentang fakta dibalik _animal abuse_ untuk fashion industry. Jari-jari Ino bergetar sedikit memegang mouse, semua yang dituliskan di sana benar-benar _blantantly honest_. Apa si penulis tidak takut dituntut karena mencemarkan beberapa nama rumah mode internasional? Ino terus membaca semua artikelnya, dan menyimpulkan si penulis adalah seorang yang berkepala panas, kritis, dan… kecewa pada dunia.

Ino mengecek dari mana ia mengkopi artikel itu, dan tak ada nama penulisnya. Setiap artikel hanya diakhiri insial yang sama sekali tak membantu. _K_.

_K, inisial macam apa itu? Jutaan, ratusan orang bisa punya inisial itu. Si penulis menggambarkan seolah-olah ia tak ingin diketahui identitasnya… _

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pintu Toko dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di ujung pintu, dengan setangkai bunga mawar yang tergenggam di tangannya, seorang pria tersenyum pada Ino.

"Apa maumu?" dari segi manapun semua orang juga tahu pertanyaan ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menerima dengan ramah. Tapi Deidara tidak gentar, ia membuka jaket tebalnya yang basah dan melampirkannya di tangan. Ino bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh atletisnya di bungkus kemeja casual biru.

"Kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini." Deidara berdiri di depan meja kasir, matanya menatap Ino.

"Bagus kau sadar," Ino mematikan laptopnya, siap menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku pelajaran jika Deidara mulai menganggunya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Ino menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, menatap langsung ke mata Deidara.

"_Would be an understatement if I said yes._ Menjauhlah dariku Deidara." Deidara menggerakan tangannya yang menggenggam bunga mawar dengan canggung, tapi Ino segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "jangan coba-coba memberiku bunga itu. Aku sudah punya banyak di sini."

"Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu pada-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apapun." Deidara menarik nafas panjang, meletakkan bunga itu di meja, disamping tangan Ino.

"Aku tahu aku salah." Deidara memulai lagi, lebih pelan kali ini. "aku pulang untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."

"…" Ino diam saja. Deidara menyerah, memakai kembali jaketnya yang basah. Ino baru sadar cuaca tengah hujan di luar. _Pria ini hujan-hujanan?_

"Tadi Nyonya Yamanaka bilang kau ingin datang ke acara fashion minggu depan…" _bagus, untuk apa Ibu masih cerita hal-hal kecil macam begitu padanya? Bagian mana dari 'kami sudah putus' yang Ibu tidak mengerti?_ "…kebetulan aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana."

Ino mendongak menatap Deidara.

"Yah… tapi itu jika kau mau…"

"Bagaiamana kau bisa…?"

"Aku akan mengiringi selama fashion show. Kau tahu mereka meminta _Japan Philharmonic_, kan?" Deidara menatap Ino balik, kaget karena gadis itu melupakan keberadaannya sama sekali.

Ino baru sadar betapa bodohnya ia, di event sebesar itu tentu saja pengiring musiknya haruslah yang terbaik. Kenapa tadi saat membaca partisipan ia melupakan siapa pemain musiknya? _Japan Philharmonic_ dikonduktori oleh ayah Deidara, tentu saja dia pasti ikut bermain.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa," Deidara menutup perbincangan, tersenyum sedih pada Ino sekali lagi dan membuka pintu. Ia berbalik sebelum pergi, menatap Ino dalam-dalam. "aku sungguh minta maaf, Ino."

Pintu tertutup. Ino menutup matanya, membiarkan hatinya bergemuruh sekali lagi.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Derit-derit kursi rasanya jauh lebih berisik kali ini. Pria terakhir keluar dari pintu, dan akhirnya Sasuke bisa melonggarkan dasi yang mencekiknya itu. Rapat dengan Dewan Perusahaan tak pernah sesesak ini. Di hadapannya, terkapar kaku di meja, proposal yang masih belum disetujui. Umurnya yang baru 18 tahun masih belum menjadikannya legal dalam memimpin perusahaan di Jepang seutuhnya, oleh karena itu Dewan Perusahaan masih ikut andil 40% dari keseluruhan mobilitas saham Uchiha corporation di bawah tangan Sasuke.

Dan apalagi ini, Itachi tak bisa dihubungi. Baik hotel tempat dia sering menginap maupun apartemennya di Manhattan tak ada yang di jawab. Tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana, bahkan sekretarisnya di perusahaan induk sekalipun. Sasuke makin uring-uringan mengingat rencana ini harus segera diproses jika ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam tender proyek raksasa baru. Riskan sekali untuk melakukan kesalahan di saat sepenting ini. Satu saja perhitungannya meleset, ratusan juta dollar amerika jadi taruhannya. Kepercayaan _board_ akan kepemimpinannya jadi taruhan di ujung lainnya.

_Ini salah, itu salah. Maunya mereka apa sih?_

Sasuke membuka-buka cepat laporan keuangan yang sudah diketiknya. Tak ada kesalahan. Prosedur sesuai dengan protokol. Tapi masih saja bisa-bisanya mereka mengeluarkan pernyataan proposal ini belum memadai untuk diterima? Memang proyek kali ini lebih besar dari yang lain, tapi masa mereka belum mempercayainya setelah memegang kendali bertahun-tahun?

Sasuke membanting laporan itu ke meja, menatap jauh jendela. Di luar sana, seluruh negeri sedang membangun. Semua Negara berlomba dalam mengejar kemakmuran di era tanpa batas. Pembaharuan dimana-mana. Perubahan jadi sesuatu yang pasti di era ini. _Tapi mau sampai kapan pria-pria tua kelebihan uang itu memandangku sebelah mata?_

Sasuke bisa saja menjalankan proyek diam-diam tanpa persetujuan Dewan. Jika ia berhasil, jelas ia akan mendapat respek yang luar biasa. Masalahnya jika ia gagal, bukan hanya dituduh menggelapkan proyek, tapi juga tidak menghormati keputusan Dewan. Persekutuan terancam dibatalkan. Perjanjian ekonomi terancam ditarik mundur. Efek domino terpapar nyata di depan matanya.

Imbas globalisasi; semua hal terkait dalam satu jaring laba-laba raksasa. Satu jatuh, yang lain menyusul. Sasuke lebih suka mengungkapkan keadaan ini dalam satu frasa yang mencakup semuanya;

_Lingkaran setan. _

Traktat _independence_─kemandirian─sudah basi saat ini. Stephen R. Covey mengungkapkan dalam bukunya─yang disebut-sebut pengubah haluan kebiasaan bersikap manusia modern─sebuah aturan main baru dalam masyarakat: _interdependence_. Kesalingtergantungan. Sudah terlalu jauh untuk menutup layar sebuah perahu yang dikemudikan arus dinamisme masyarakat seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau para pemegang surat berharga itu harus tahu posisi mereka dalam rantai ekonomi. Yang besar patut menghormati yang kecil, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bicara bisnis tidak bisa hanya mementingkan etika ekonomi, kaum _gentlemen_ Inggris penganut ekonomi modern Adam Smith boleh berkoar-koar soal efisiensi mereka, tapi toh raksasa sosialis China masih tetap pemegang utama arus perdagangan dunia.

Sebentar lagi kemajuan para macan Asia tidak terbendung, membuat Negara kreditor terbesar Amerika Serikat kocar-kacir. Sedikit saja fluktuasi pasar ekonomi dari barang-barang pasar konsumsi utama Negara berkembang, Negara adidaya harus memantau mimpi buruk dari chart _Dow Jones_ berhari-hari.

Mata Sasuke memandangi orang-orang berjas yang masuk ke mobil yang terparkir di depan hall, menunggu sopir mereka menjemput. _Dulu, mereka adalah pria-pria muda yang berapi-api seperti dirinya._

Dalam bisnis ada yang disebut _beginner's luck_, keberuntungan pemula. Sebuah ungkapan bahwa yang muda, para pemula, lebih bisa melihat kesempatan dibandingkan kaum tua. Kenapa? Karena kaum muda yang belum kaya pengalaman 'terjatuh' akan lebih optimis dalam menghadapi hal-hal baru, melihat segala kemungkinan yang terbentang di depan mereka. Sementara kaum tua yang sudah kaya pengalaman 'terjatuh' akan lebih pesimis, merasa dirinya lebih tahu bahwa dan pada akhirnya membatasi kesempatan yang ada.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. _Ya, dulu mereka sama seperti diriku, sebelum mereka menyerah pada kungkungan waktu dan asam garam kehidupan. Api itu telah padam dan membuat mereka tak lebih dari sekelompok penakut yang selalu gelisah pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru._

Sasuke tidak suka didiskriminasi, terutama oleh orang-orang yang selalu merasa dunia dalam genggaman mereka. Itachi dulu selalu mengingatkannya; _semua ada tata caranya, Sasuke. Membuktikan kapabilitas kamu pada mereka bukan dengan cara membanting habis-habisnya pendapat mereka. Mereka bisa salah, tapi kita juga. Bisnis adalah satu hal yang tak dapat diprediksi. Hari ini untung sejuta besok bisa merugi triliyunan._

_Bisnis adalah judi kehidupan, dimana bukan hanya uang yang jadi taruhannya._

Kata-kata itu, selalu Sasuke camkan baik-baik. Pengingatnya terhadap apa yang ada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Sasuke diam dan merenung. Saat seperti ini biasanya ia bicara dengan Itachi, entah lewat _teleconference_ atau sekedar _chatting_. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa memiliki tanggungjawab untuk membuktikan pada Itachi, pada dunia, ia tak gentar pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

_Pada suatu titik ia harus melawan batasan itu. Keluar dari cangkangnya sendiri. _

Di tengah kabut pemikirannya, sesuatu bergetar pada kantong jas Sasuke. Mendengus karena yakin panggilan ini tak lebih dari janji meeting lainnya, Sasuke mengabaikan nomor tak dikenal di layar handphonenya.

"Uchiha di sini." Hanya suara angin terdengar di ujung sana. _Telepon iseng lagi? Lain kali sekretarisku harus lebih hati-hati memberikan nomor._ Sasuke siap menutup telepon saat akhirnya ada suara di ujung telepon. Suara yang berat, seperti diseret pada setiap patah kata yang diucapkannya;

"…aku tahu apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke di ponsel refleks mengencang.

_Saat semuanya terasa semakin sulit, hantu dari masa lalu mengetuk pintu mimpi buruknya sekali lagi._

-.-.-.-

A/N : _aaaand…that's chapter 11__th__ for you :)_

Sebenernya udah selesai dari sebelum UN, tapi saya baru bisa posting sekarang hehe. Konflik Sasu-Saku-Saso ditahan dulu, chapter ini mengulas tentang Ino. Kita sudah lihat sudut pandang Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori, Konan, Itachi yang kritis dan kini Ino yang terkesan 'anak gaul' hehe. Nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa Deidara putus dengan Ino. Chap depan mungkin akan membahas tentang hubungan Itachi-Hinata-Naruto dan kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan Sasusaku ;)

Dan ya, _Konan is a blogger_. Dia penulis yang blak-blakan dan brutal dalam menyampaikan kemarahannya pada isu dunia dan karenanya sering dicerca _cyber bullying_. Makanya dia pakai nama samaran _K_ doang. Author pikir Sasori butuh seorang counterpart yang sama kritisnya kaya dia, jadi author munculkan karakter Konan.

Review please?

Hatake No Mirru : iyaa ini udah update

Atsuka : hohoho makasih banyak! ditunggu reviewnya lagi hehe

kaito-vocaloid : cerita ini multipairing, jadi ga ngebahas sasu-saku full terus hehe. Tapi mereka tetap tokoh utama kok XD semoga ga cepat bosan yaa...

Subin haruno : waduh? Haha okelah akan dicoba ;) makasih udah review!

Guest : oke, makasih dukungannya hihi :D

Hany : hei, terimakasih banyak reviewnya! Saya baru akan kuliah pertengahan tahun ini XD Iya, saya berkecimpung di panggung organisasi sekolah.

Sakunan desu : hoho makasih, minna~

Luki-chan : reviewnya juga keren ;')

Arakafsya uchiha : pertama kali baca masih ga nyangka dapet komentar dari author sekaliber Ara hehe. Haha yuk kita anggap aja flames itu sebagai tabungan buat pertarungan kita tahun ini ;) good luck juga utkmu, dan teruslah berkarya! Makasih yaa komennya menghibur banget :')

sasusaku kira : yup, saya juga berharap begitu ._. hehe

someone : ya, terimakasih juga sudah mereview dan tidak menghakimi saya terlalu keras

Ms. Tsurugi : makasih Ka Wulanz! dari sejak chap2 awal, komen kakak selalu jadi penyemangat X) tetap semangat juga dengan fic-fic kakak!

Francoeur : aku juga masih anak sma ._. hehe (ketuaan kah bahasanya?) saya baca semua buku yang tersedia... karena ga punya cukup uang untuk beli yang dimaui hehe

NK : oh dear, if we didnt stand for something then we will fall for everything, kan? I stand of being self-righteous, that's the thing about life, when someone wronged us, we want to be right :') ok, makasih reviewnya, mari galakkan mencintai dalam perbedaan, hidup menyenangkan kok kalau tidak dibikin susah hehe

Dae Uchiha : *author blushing* ...loh yang dipuji cantik bukan authornya ya? Yah ._. makasih juga reviewnya, semoga tetap bisa memberikan hiburan XD

Kirei-chan : belum kok hehe, ganbatte juga para readers!

Dinosaurus : terimakasih reviewnya. Ok!

_Anyway, hope Masashi Kishimoto made Sasuke saves Sakura in the battlefield or something like that in the next Naruto manga, I'd be deadly happy!_

Sampai jumpa chapter depan,

Phy-la-phy.


	12. Chapter 12

_"…I'm praying that your heart will just turn around_

_Cause I can love you more than this."_

_-More than this, One Direction_

-.-.-.-

DUA BELAS

_Apa yang menjadikan seorang pemenang?_

…_kerja keras. Kesungguhan. Keinginan yang kuat. Pantang menyerah…_

Uzumaki Naruto menatap jauh ke lapangan di depannya. Tribun dipenuhi sorak-sorai penonton yang membahana. Matahari bersinar terik, menyilaukan padang rumput hijau itu.Mata biru cerulean itu berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya, di bibirnya tersungging senyum lebar seperti biasa.

…_dan keyakinan pada diri sendiri._

"Kau siap?" Naruto mengangguk pada pertanyaan Sasuke di belakangnya. Pria berambut pirang itu mengencangkan ban merah bertuliskan _captain _di lengan atasnya.

"Siap."

Naruto siap melangkah ke lapangan sebagai seorang pemenang di pertandingan kali ini bersama timnya.

-.-.-.-

Hinata Hyuuga nyaris tidak pernah melewatkan kewajibannya, termasuk bangun tepat waktu. Kali ini, ia benar-benar panik karena jam biologisnya tega mengkhianati dirinya. Hinata tak menghiraukan pandangan para pelayan yang menaikkan satu alis karena tidak biasa melihat pewaris Hyuuga itu lari-lari di koridor.

Baru beberapa menit pintu depan ditutup dengan terburu-buru oleh Hinata, sesaat kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan terengah-tengah.

"Aku lupa ponselku." Ujarnya setengah tersenyum pada pelayan yang tampak kasihan nona mudanya terengah-engah seperti itu. Sepanjang sejarah, Hinata selalu jadi yang paling tenang dan terkontrol, tidak seperti Hanabi yang ceroboh. Pagi ini benar-benar perkecualian. Dengan cepat Hinata menghilang lagi di pintu depan.

"Mana Hinata?" Hanabi muncul dari ruang makan, rambut panjangnya masih kusut baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah berangkat, Nona Hanabi…"

"Dia melupakan bekalnya. Yasudah kumakan saja." Hanabi membuka bento di tangannya, jika Hinata membuat telur gulung kesukaannya ia akan segera memakannya. Lagipula kakak perempuannya itu selalu mengalah pada dirinya. Hanabi selalu suka bekal yang dibuat Hinata daripada yang dibuat pelayan.

Hanabi mengernyit memandangi isi bekalnya. Diserahkannya bekal itu pada pelayannya dan berbalik siap tidur lagi. Pergi ke sekolah tepat waktu bukan kegiatan rutin yang disukai Hanabi.

"Nona tidak jadi memakannya?" Hanabi berbalik memandang si pelayan dengan wajah bosan.

"Bekal itu untuk orang yang spesial."

Pelayan itu menatap bekal yang setengah terbuka, melihat onigiri berbentuk bolak sepak. Penasaran, digesernya tutup bekal hingga menunjukkan bento yang disusun rapi dengan tulisan dari saus mustard; _Ganbatte, Naruto-kun!_

Tidak heran Nona Hinata bergadang sampai malam membuat bekal ini hingga bangun terlambat.

-.-.-.-

Sakura bersungut-sungut, kesal karena Sasuke─seperti biasa─bangun pagi tanpa membangunkannya. Oh, salahkan alarm yang sudah dimakan zaman di kamar Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengizinkannya tidur di kamarnya, tapi… Sakura belum siap berada satu ranjang dengan Sasuke terus-terusan.

Astaga, mereka kan belum menikah.

Tapi di saat seperti ini Sakura berharap hal itu cepat terwujud, karena ia butuh jam weker baru. Entah mengapa sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu aliran dana dari Itachi berhenti. Biasanya Itachi mengirimkan uang untuk uang saku Sakura. Kini, tanpa dana, Sakura harus menahan diri agar tidak bergantung pada Sasuke. Ia tak sampai nyali meminta dibelikan ini-itu pada kekasih barunya.

Hari ini pertandingan terakhir tim sepak bola KHS. Terang saja Sasuke bangun lebih pagi dari dirinya. _Lagipula pria itu punya jam biologis seperti makhluk nocturnal._ Sakura memasukkan botol minumnya dengan kasar ke dalam tas. _Tapi kan bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya bersikap. Aku ini dianggap apa sih olehnya?_

Sasuke tidak banyak berubah, sikapnya masih dingin dan menjengkelkan kadang-kadang. Sakura tidak berharap Sasuke akan berubah jadi pangeran berkuda putih yang senantiasa memberikan ciuman selamat pagi dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Sasuke yang ini tetap berkata sepatah-dua patah kata padanya sehari, tidak banyak bicara dan astaga, kencan mereka hanya sekali. Bedanya Sasuke yang ini sering tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. _Lihat kan, sikapnya yang suka seenaknya saja belum berubah?_

Di lain pihak, justru Sasori yang berubah. Seniornya itu tiba-tiba memberikan perhatian berlebihan padanya. Ucapan selamat pagi, selamat malam, pertanyaan standar sudah makan atau belum…

Diam-diam Sakura bertanya-tanya sebenarnya pacarnya itu Sasuke apa Sasori sih?

Sakura sering mendengar kabar angina bahwa seniornya itu punya perasaan lebih padanya, tapi baru kali ini Sasori menunjukkan terang-terangan. Seperti pagi ini…

Sakura beranjak keluar begitu bel di rumahnya berbunyi. Sasori berdiri di depan pintu, dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Senyum ramahnya tidak luntur dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Ohayou, Sasori-senpai…" Sakura tersenyum, merasakan rasa nyaman yang dulu selalu ada setiap ia bersama senpainya kembali melingkupinya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling bicara berdua?

Ya, Sasori meneleponnya pagi ini, menanyakan apa ia sudah berangkat apa belum. Lantas seniornya itu menawarkan diri mengantar Sakura ke pertandingan, kalau Sasuke tidak keberatan. Sakura mana sempat menanyakan pendapat Sasuke. Tapi Sasori kan hanya mengantarkannya…

… _Sasuke tidak akan keberatan kan?_

-.-.-.-

_Ceroboh!_

Hinata meruntuki kecerobohannya sendiri dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Begitu sampai gerbang lapangan tempat pertandingan, peluit wasit sudah berkumandang, menyatakan pertandingan sudah dibuka. Ah, sia-sia dia membuatkan Naruto bekal makan pagi. Kalau diberikan saat pergantian babak kedua mana sempat…

Hinata menghela nafas, berjalan gontai ke tribun terdekat. Ia tak sempat mengirimi Naruto ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat berjuang gara-gara telat bangun. Terlambat datang ke pertandingan besar terakhir Naruto pula. Kini yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menonton pertandingan berharap Naruto dan timnya memenangkan pertandingan.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi di kantong roknya. Hinata melihat pesan yang masuk. Dari Itachi.

_Sudah membaik. Terimakasih._

Sebelum sampai sekolah tadi Hinata sempat mengiriminya pesan menanyakan keadannya. Kemarin malam pria itu menjalani serangkaian tes dan sempat mengalami kemunduran kondisi lagi. Untuk memantaunya, Hinata selalu mengingatkan diri untuk membawa ponsel. Dan seperti biasa, Itachi masih belum mau memberikan penjelasan eksplisit pada Hinata.

Hinata toh bukan pacarnya, Hinata tak merasa punya hak untuk memaksa Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Hinata hanya orang asing yang peduli padanya yang sedang sakit dan sendirian…

Peluit berkumandang sekali lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Di area penalti, seseorang tengah berbaring memegangi kakinya. Rambut kuning dan ban merah di lengannya menangkap perhatian Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung turun dari tempat duduknya, berlari ke tepi lapangan. Jantungnya berdegup tak keruan.

Sasuke berjongkok di samping Naruto, tampaknya menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Naruto masih meringis memegangi kakinya. Petugas medis segera datang, membawa tandu dan segera memindahkan Naruto dari lapangan. Sorak-sorai marah terdengar di sekeliling tribun. Sebelum keluar lapangan Naruto memberikan ban _captain_ pada Sasuke, yang menerimanya dengan eskpresi tak dapat dibaca.

Mata gelap pria itu memandangi pemain lawan yang terkekeh melihat Naruto dibawa keluar lapangan. Seorang pemain baru masuk menggantikan Naruto. Sasuke memakai ban _captain_ itu, dan pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan. Tendangan penalti untuk KHS. Sasuke bersiap di tempat, mengambil ancang-ancang.

Sayangnya Hinata terlalu sibuk berlari ke arah paramedis untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Naruto dibawa masuk ke gedung, Hinata bisa mendengar sorak-sorai di belakangnya, berharap Sasuke berhasil menjebol gawang lawan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hinata panik. Salah satu paramedis yang Hinata kenal dekat adalah penjaga UKS; Shizune. Naruto mengatupkan giginya, orang-orang melepas sepatu bolanya dan melihat memar biru pada tulang keringnya.

"Tidak begitu baik," Shizune menjawab, sibuk memeras kompres untuk meringankan sakitnya. Kedua sepatu dilepas, dan orang-orang bisa melihat memar-memar di kedua kaki sang kapten. "sudah kubilang jangan berlatih terlalu keras kan, Naruto!" seru Shizune gemas.

"Beri balsam saja… sebentar lagi juga membaik…" gumam Naruto, masih bisa tersenyum lebar. "oh, halo, Hinata-chan…" Hinata jelas-jelas merasa bersalah. Karena selama ini ke rumah sakit menemani Itachi, Hinata tak tahu keadaan Naruto sampai separah ini. Ia tahu dari Sakura bahwa Naruto berlatih keras. Tapi karena tak pernah ada saat latihan, ia tak tahu Naruto sampai seperti ini…

Naruto selalu tersenyum, tertawa padanya. Tak pernah mengeluh. Tak pernah membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau belum makan pagi?!" Shizune berseru lagi, setelah menekan perut Naruto dan pria itu menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit. "astaga Naruto, di pertandingan sepak bola kau tidak makan pagi? Kau ini apa, semacam robot? Sudah, kupanggil Tsunade-sama!" Naruto hanya bisa meringis menanggapi ceramah Shizune.

Paramedis membubarkan diri setelah mengompres dan membebat memar Naruto. Mereka menunggu Shizune datang membawa Tsunade, karena tampaknya keadaan kaki Naruto tidak begitu baik. Hinata mendekat, duduk di samping pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Gomen… aku datang terlambat…" Naruto tertawa ramah seperti biasa.

"Kau datang saja aku sudah senang."

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal…" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu! Berapa kalipun teme bilang tindakanku bodoh, aku tahu kau akan membawa bekal untukku seperti dulu. Jadi aku tidak makan pagi ini…" Hinata tertegun. Terakhir kali Naruto menghadapi pertandingan besar, memang Hinata sengaja membuatkannya bekal. Naruto masih mengingatnya? Itu sudah berbulan-bulan lalu… Naruto sengaja tidak makan karena percaya ia pasti membawakannya bekal?

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, meremasnya. Naruto agak terkejut, tak biasanya Hinata berani menyentuhnya duluan. Tapi pria itu balik menggengamnya, melingkupi tangan kecil Hinata dengan miliknya yang lebih besar. _Naruto, hangat seperti biasa._ Pikir Hinata nyaman.

Hinata merogoh tasnya dengan satu tangan lainnya, mencari-cari bekal Naruto. Wajahnya memucat saat tidak menemukannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan perubahan mimik pacarnya.

Astaga, Ia ingat membawa ponsel untuk memantau keadaan Itachi… tapi lupa membawa bekal yang sudah dibuatnya untuk Naruto?

…_pacar macam apa dia?_

-.-.-.-

"Terimakasih Sasori-senpai," Sakura menahan rasa geli karena Sasori membantu membukakan helm untuknya. Rasanya benar-benar dimanja. "terimakasih juga untuk bunganya…"

"Kau sudah bilang itu tadi di rumah, Sakura. Jangan-jangan kau akan berterimakasih padaku lagi saat pulang." Ujar Sasori meletakkan helm di stang motornya. Motor sport itu terlihat gagah dan keren di antara motor-motor lainnya di parkiran. Sakura jarang memperhatikan kalau ternyata Sasori membawa motor sekeren itu selama ini ke sekolah. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta setengah mati dengannya.

"Senpai akan mengantarku pulang?" Sakura pikir ia akan pulang dengan Sasuke sehabis pertandingan ini, sama sekali tak berpikir Sasori mau menawarkan diri sejauh ini.

"Kau keberatan?" Mata Sakura mengerjap. Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Sejujurnya? Ia tidak keberatan. Lagipula Sasuke jarang menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang. Malah tak pernah kecuali waktu kencan kemarin. Mungkin sehabis pertandingan, biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan rekan-rekan setimnya…

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu. "hanya saja─"

"Kalau begitu ayo," Sasori melangkah duluan menuju gerbang lapangan. Sakura meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia dan Sasori lakukan saat ini sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan Naruto padanya. Mereka teman. Hanya teman. Sasuke tidak mungkin keberatan kan…

Mungkin juga Sasuke tak peduli sama sekali padanya.

"Sakura!" dalam sekejap Sakura ditarik ke arah Sasori, momentumnya menyebabkan ia terhempas ke dada bidang Sasori. Di tempatnya tadi berdiri, motor lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Si pemilik mengerem, membuka helmnya.

"Oh maaf, Sakura, Sasori." Suigetsu melepas earphone dan kacamata hitamnya, menyeringai. "terlalu sibuk mendengarkan musik dan melihat kegelapan."

"Kau mengendarai motor dengan earphone dan kacamata hitam?" tanya Sasori setengah geli-setengah jengkel. Siapa pula pengemudi yang cukup gila melakukan hal semacam itu.

Di lain pihak, jantung Sakura melompati satu ketukan. _Ini bukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Naruto padaku._ Tangan Sasori masih melingkari pinganggnya, belum melepaskannya dari pelukan. _Naruto tidak pernah memelukku seperti ini._

"Yah daripada mengendarai dengan mata tertutup? Sudah ya." Suigetsu melambai asal-asalan dan memacu motornya lagi, mencari parkiran kosong. Karena ujian akhir sudah lewat, hampir semua warga KHS datang untuk menonton pertandingan akbar terakhir ini.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk kecil, mengingatkan Sasori ia masih berada dalam pelukannya. Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Sakura.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Rasanya ia tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Sasori bersikap seolah-olah… mereka sepasang kekasih. "ayo, pertandingan sudah berjalan setengah."

Sasori mengulurkan tangan, namun Sakura tidak menyambutnya. Sasori menatapnya, campuran bingung dan spekulasi.

"…aku harus ke toilet dulu. Sampai jumpa di tribun, senpai." Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tidak ingin melukai perasaan pria yang bersikap sangat baik padanya ini. Sasori mengangguk, senang karena Sakura tidak benar-benar menolak uluran tangannya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sasori tahu yang dilakukannya salah. Ia mendekati gadis yang sudah punya pacar, bersikap seperti pacarnya pula. Tapi ia rela merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis berambut merah jambu ini.

-.-.-.-

Tsunade kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Rasanya tangannya gatal ingin menjewer Naruto karena keras kepala pemuda itu mengalahkan batu karang. Tapi ia kasihan juga, melihat bagaimana kerasnya Naruto berusaha selama ini.

"Ayolah Baa-chan! Beri obat pegal sedikit saja, aku bisa bertanding lagi!" serunya berapi-api.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku baa-chan?! Hanya karena Minato dan Kushina murid terbaikku bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku seenaknya!" balas sang kepala sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Hinata?" Shizune melepas bebatan pada kaki Naruto dan mengganti kompresnya. Naruto meringis menahan sakit.

"Pulang ke rumah, mengambil bekal." Shizune menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Bekal? Jadi karena itu kau tidak makan pagi?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Tak heran Uchiha memakimu bodoh sepanjang pagi tadi," gumam Tsunade, menginspeksi memar-memar di sekuju kaki Naruto. Jika perkiraannya benar, bisa sampai seminggu kaki ini bisa dipakai berlari lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Di pertandingan sebelumnya aku janji pada Hinata aku akan makan bekalnya untuk pertandingan berikutnya… _Aku pria yang menepati janji, Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama_."

Kedua wanita itu tertegun.

"Karena itu, aku harus bertanding. Aku janji aku akan memimpin kemenangan untuk timku. Seorang kapten tidak bisa hanya diam dan menonton timnya berjuang, Tsunade-sama…" Naruto menatap lekat-lekat kepala sekolahnya itu. "Semua memar ini hanya untuk kemenangan hari ini. Kalau aku tidak bertanding, memar-memar akibat latihan ini akan sia-sia…"

Tangan Shizune berhenti mengompres memar Naruto, mendengarkan baik-baik setiap patah kata yang diucapkan pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya. Mata cokelat Tsunade beradu dengan biru cerulean Naruto.

"Bolehkan aku menepati janji pada timku?"

Tsuande menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya keras dan jengkel pada anak muridnya ini. Namun sesaat kemudia bibirnya yang tersapu lipstick merah menyala itu membentuk senyum tipis.

"Kau pemuda ceroboh paling keras kepala yang kukenal, Naruto..." Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "…berjanjilah kau tidak akan mematahkan kakimu selama pertandingan."

Naruto tergelak, rasa sakit di kedua kakinya terlupakan begitu bayangan dirinya memimpin timnya menuju kemenangan terlintas di benaknya.

-.-.-.-

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ponselnya bergetar di sakunya, membuatnya harus berhenti dari berlari. Tinggal membelok ke gang depan, dan dia sampai di distrik Hyuuga. Tapi ponselnya berbunyi terus sedari tadi, mau tak mau Hinata harus menjawab, kalau-kalau ini panggilan penting.

Di layar tertera nama; Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi tak pernah menelepon. Tak pernah memulai percakapan duluan. Selama ini mereka hanya melalui percakapan pasif. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung mengangkatnya, tahu bahwa ini urusan penting jika Itachi sampai meneleponnya duluan.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" suara yang menjawab di seberang sana sama sekali bukan suara Itachi, melainkan suara perempuan. "saya Akane, perawat yang ditugaskan menjaga Itachi Uchiha. Keadaaan Tuan Uchiha baru saja memburuk dan dilarikan ke UGD, dokter meminta saya menelepon keluarganya jika terjadi hal buruk… tapi hanya nomor telepon anda yang ada di ponsel Tuan Uchiha." Jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar.

Hinata butuh beberapa menit untuk menangkap apa yang baru saja dibicarakan sang perawat di telepon. Itachi. Memburuk. Ponselnya bersih dari semua nomor. Kecuali Hinata.

_Ini jelas bukan keadaan yang baik._

Kenapa Itachi menghapus semua nomor di ponselnya? Apa sebegitu tak ingin ditemukannya? Ada apa dengan Itachi Uchiha sebenarnya?

Beribu pertanyaan mendesak di kepala Hinata; sampai Akane memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Y-ya, saya akan segera ke sana." Jawab Hinata, menutup telepon. Di depannya, tak kurang dari lima meter, ada belokan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, alasan mengapa ia berlari. Demi menepati janji pada Naruto.

Di tangannya, tergenggam ponsel yang baru saja mengabarkan Itachi baru saja dilarikan ke UGD _lagi_, dan dokter meminta kehadiran keluarga. Itu tak pernah jadi kabar yang baik. Seharusnya Hinata menghubungi Sasuke kalau-kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Itachi. Tapi Itachi sudah memintanya berjanji. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu dia sudah pulang.

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Itachi sakit. Itachi menyimpan banyak rahasia. Itachi mungkin tak membutuhkannya, tapi Hinata peduli padanya. Dan jika Itachi memilih untuk mengusir semua orang dalam hidupnya, Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya.

Hinata menarik satu nafas panjang dan berbalik arah.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun._

-.-.-.-

"Kau bodoh." Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu pada sahabat karibnya yang berambut pirang selama mereka saling kenal.

"Tapi aku hebat." Balas Naruto, senyum lebarnya menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putih. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi sahabatnya. Peluit terakhir sudah dibunyikan. Kemenangan ada di tangan kapten Uzumaki. Dengan kaki goyah, pria muda itu tetap berlari meski terjatuh berkali-kali dan menolak di bawa keluar lapangan.

Dalam menit-menit terakhir kedudukan mereka masih imbang, dan Sasuke nyaris menarik Naruto keluar lapangan karena pria itu jelas akan mematahkan kakinya sendiri jika ini terus berjalan.

_"Hentikan Naruto. Ini hanya pertandingan biasa." Sasuke menarik bangun Naruto yang baru jatuh untuk keempat kalinya._

_"Kau pikir kenapa aku yang jadi kapten dan bukan kau?" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran jahilnya pada Sasuke. "karena kau selalu mengganggap semua pertandingan 'hanya pertandingan biasa', Sasuke."_

_"Apa gunanya menang kalau kau tak bisa berjalan lagi?" gerutu Sasuke. Naruto tetawa lepas mendengarnya._

_"Kalau suatu saat kau punya sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau perjuangkan, kau akan mengerti."_

_"…terserahlah," gumam Sasuke, menatap temannya itu bersiap untuk berlari lagi._

Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, Naruto benar-benar membawa kemenangan. Detik-detik sebelum peluit tanda berakhir berbunyi, pria itu menendang bola sekuat tenaga, menjebol gawang lawan dan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Lapangan menggelora, pendukung sekolah lawan segera pergi karena kecewa. Tribun membentuk aliran ombak yang meneriakan nama kapten KHS kesayangan mereka.

"Permainan yang hebat, Kapten! Aku akan merindukanmu nanti!" seru Kiba sambil menepuk punggung Naruto dengan bersemangat. Cengiran khas Naruto terpampang di wajahnya, dalam sekejap ia dikerubungi oleh massa yang membanjir menuruni tribun masuk ke lapangan.

Naruto diarak, karena selain pertandingan akbar terakhirnya, ini juga mengukukhkan piala penghargaan KHS sebagai juara liga Konoha selama tiga tahun Naruto memimpin. Putra kepala daerah Minato itu benar-benar mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk, mata Sasuke menyisir pinggir lapangan dan tribun, mencari rambut pink yang mencolok. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada sahabatnya yang diarak keliling lapangan. Mungkin Sakura tidak datang. Mungkin gadis itu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya lagi. Belakangan ini mereka tidak saling bicara, karena Sasuke sendiri sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Dan di saat seperti inilah ia ingin mendapatkan kenyaman bersama gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

_Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak berharap banyak._

Tepat pada saat itu juga, dari arak-arakan terdengar suara pekikan. Sasuke menoleh, menerobos kerumuman, dan menemukan Naruto terbaring di rumput lagi, memegangi kakinya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menarik Naruto ke luar lapangan.

-.-.-.-

_Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?_

Sakura mereka ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kemenangan, saat Sakura ingin turun berbaur dengan massa di lapangan, Sasori mencegahnya.

"Kau bisa terluka. Banyak orang di sana yang terlalu bersemangat."

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa menemui Sasuke nanti, kan. Atau besok." Yah, tentu saja Sasori belum tahu kalau mereka tinggal serumah. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sakura termenung. _Sasori baru saja mengajaknya kencan._ Tapi… bagaimana mungkin? Seniornya itu tahu kan kalau dia dan Sasuke pacaran? Kenapa Sasori melakukan ini?

"Senpai, apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Sakura pelan. Suaranya yang lembut nyaris hilang ditelan hiruk pikuk di bawah. "apa senpai baru saja-"

"Mengajakmu kencan. Ya." Sasori menatap dalam-dalam emerald Sakura. Sakura menunduk, tidak ingin membalas tatapan Sasori.

"Tapi senpai tahu kan kalau Sasuke dan aku-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Sasori cepat. "Akan kuberitahu nanti kenapa aku melakukan ini."

"Nanti?" Sakura menengadah menatap Sasori. "Kenapa nanti?"

"Kalau kuberitahu sekarang kau akan menolak kencan denganku."

"T-tapi-" Sasori merengkuh tangan Sakura, menahannya dalam genggamannya.

"Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali, Sakura." Sasori berkata sungguh-sungguh. Si tampan berambut merah itu menatap serius pada Sakura. "aku mau menutaskan perasaan ini. Kurasa… kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Sakura menelan nafas. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak memintamu memilihku daripada Sasuke, Sakura. Aku hanya memintamu memperbolehkanku menuntaskan perasaan ini." Gumamnya pelan. "dan aku-"

"Sekali ini saja, senpai." Jawab Sakura cepat, menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kita pulang sebelum jam 5."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sasori menariknya turun. Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti pria itu kembali ke parkiran, karena Sasori menggenggam tangannya. Sakura berulang-ulang meyakinkan diri bahwa hal ini terjadi hanya untuk sehari. Besok-besok ia tidak akan menanggapi…

"Pegang yang erat, Sakura." Lantas kenapa ia mematuhi ucapan Sasori? Karena pria itu mengemudi seperti pembalap pro. Karena Sakura tak mau terjatuh dari motor sport itu…

_Karena Sakura merasa nyaman memeluknya._

Sakura bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasori di depannya. Rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan pria itu sejak dulu dalam dirinya membuncah keluar. Dulu ia sempat tertarik pada senior yang selalu membantunya itu. Tapi kan sekarang ia sudah bersama Sasuke?

_Mungkin karena Sasori menunjukkan sisi-sisi lembut yang takkan pernah Sasuke tunjukkan padanya…_

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung Sasori, diam-diam berharap yang dipeluknya saat ini adalah Sasuke.

-.-.-.-

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya bertanya di mana Itachi dirawat. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengintip masuk. Kamar itu kosong, walaupun tempat tidurnya tampak seperti habis ditiduri. Hinata memandangi isi kamar, mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengonfirmasi ia tidak salah kamar.

Pintu yang tadi dimasukinya membuka, dua orang tampak sedang beradu argument.

"Tuan belum boleh berjalan-jalan sendiri!" seru wanita separuh baya berambut cokelat. Itachi tak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hinata.

"K-konichiwa, Itachi." Hinata membungkuk memberi salam seperti biasa.

"Apa anda keluarganya?" tanya si perawat.

"B-bukan, saya H-Hinata-"

"Hinata Hyuuga? Oh, saya Akane. Senang bertemu denganmu. Tolong katakan pada Tuan Uchiha tidak ada pasien yang baru dari UGD boleh berjalan-jalan seenaknya," geruru perawat itu.

"Terimakasih sarannya, Akane. Tapi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Tuan bahkan menolak diinfus. Tuan kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh dan darah karena operasi kemarin-"

"Operasi?" Hinata menatap bingung Itachi dan Akane.

"Ya, Tuan Uchiha baru menjalani operasi-"

"Cukup, Akane." Itachi tersenyum pada perawat itu, senyum yang mengandung banyak arti. Perawat itu mengangguk merasa ia diusir secara tidak langsung dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata berdua di kamar.

"K-kemarin malam… itu operasi?" tanya Hinata pelan. Itachi tidak menjawab, melainkan membuka lemarinya dan menarik keluar kaus dan celana. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Hinata tak tahu apa sebaiknya ia menunggu Itachi atau pergi saja. Karena jelas pria itu tak menghiraukan keberadaannya di sini.

Tapi jika ia sampai masuk UGD dan dokter sampai memanggil keluarga, tentu saja keadaannya buruk kan? Lantas apa yang Itachi lakukan, jalan-jalan seperti orang sehat? Bukankah seharusnya ia beristrahat dan memulihkan keadaannya? Pasca operasi pula.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Itachi dengan pakaian normal keluar. Ia menarik keluar jaketnya dan membenahi kasurnya. Selepas itu pewaris tahta bisnis Uchiha itu duduk dan menghela nafas. Hinata berdiri di hadapannya, menunggu respon.

"B-bagaimana keaadanmu?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Itachi mengehla nafas, tapi tidak menjawab. "p-perawat meneleponku dan bilang…"

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Hinata." Akhirnya Itachi menjawab. "kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk peduli." Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Di hadapannya ada seorang pria yang menolak untuk dipedulikan. Sungguh, apa yang sudah terjadi pada Itachi Uchiha sebenarnya?

"G-gomen ne, Itachi-san." Hinata kembali jadi gadis yang takut untuk bertanya. Ia mungkin sudah melintasi batasan yang Itachi tetapkan. Mungkin ia terlalu ikut campur. Itachi menggeleng perlahan menanggapi permintaan maaf itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak teman, Hinata." Ujar Itachi perlahan. "Aku tidak terbiasa mempunyai orang yang peduli dan konstan berada di dekatku."

Dalam benak Hinata, ia bisa menyimpulkan Itachi baru saja mengusirnya.

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan pergi." Hinata mengangguk pada Itachi dan berbalik siap pergi.

"Hinata," Hinata berhenti di pintu dan menoleh pada Itachi. "Kau tidak seharusnya peduli pada orang asing seperti ini."

Hinata terdiam, mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Itachi. "Apa peduli pada orang lain itu salah?" jawabnya. Hinata baru menyadari ia mengatakannya tanpa tergagap. "Maaf menganggumu, Itachi." Hinata memutar handle pintu dan keluar ruangan.

Setidaknya ia mengerti satu hal kini; Itachi tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Ia seharusnya tahu batas dalam peduli dengan orang lain. Hinata tersenyum sedih, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto jika ia kembali ke pertandingan dengan tangan kosong.

Matanya menatap jam di ujung lorong. _Ah, pertandingan pasti sudah usai._ Hinata menghela nafas, bersiap pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Hinata?" lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Itachi berdiri di samping pintu, matanya yang hitam dan dingin menatap padanya. "Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Kali ini dalam benaknya Hinata tahu, Itachi baru saja minta maaf padanya.

-.-.-.-

Tsunade marah pada Naruto. Itu sudah jelas. Tapi wanita yang masih tampak muda di umurnya yang menginjak kepala lima itu menyimpan baik-baik kegemasannya pada putra Minato dan Kushina.

"Hanya beberapa minggu, Baa-chan…" Naruto merajuk, membujuk kepala sekolah yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia TK itu. Tsunade dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki dan kedua orang tua Naruto. Jadi tidak mungkin ia mengambulkan permintaan si rambut kuning ini untuk merahasiakan cedera parah yang dideritanya dari orang tuanya.

"Bagus kalau bisa sembuh. Kalau makin parah?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. "Kubilang jangan patahkan kakimu bukan, Naruto?"

"Yah… kadang hal itu bisa terjadi sendiri," jawab Naruto asal. _Yang benar saja patah tulang bisa terjadi sendiri. Orang tidak tiba-tiba patah tulang, tahu._ Pikir Tsunade gemas.

"Dan kau Uchiha, sudah tahu dia tak bisa berjalan lagi, kenapa tak kau keluarkan saja dia dari lapangan?!" seru Tsunade berbalik menghadap Sasuke di sisi lain tempat tidur Naruto.

"Hei, aku sudah-" Sasuke membela diri sendiri tapi dipotong Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme tidak salah, Baa-chan… pokoknya rahasiakan dari orang tuaku ya? Bilang saja aku tak sengaja terjatuh dari lantai dua…"

Sasuke, Tsunade, dan Shizune yang berada di kamar itu memiliki satu pemikiran; _yang benar saja._

Naruto segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha, dan tepat saja perkiraan Tsunade; anak muda itu mengalami pergeseran sendiri dan hasil x-ray menunjukkan tulangnya mengalami pergeseran. Masih untung tidak patah jadi serpihan.

Akibatnya Naruto harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi pemuda itu ngotot agar dokter memberikan obat paling kuat supaya ia bisa keluar rumah sakit malam ini. Kontan dokter memanggil Tsunade dan Shizune karena capek menghadapi keras kepala Naruto.

"Kau tinggal di rumah sakit, keputusan final." Seru Tsunade. Naruto menggumam tentang 'nenek tua yang menyebalkan' dan segera disambut pukulan di kepala oleh Tsunade.

"Sakiiiit, Baa-chan!" seru pemuda itu.

"Bagus untuk melenturkan kepalamu yang keras itu. Ayo pergi, Shizune."

"Tapi kalian tak akan bilang orang tua ku kan?" Naruto tidak mau dihukum seminggu dan diceramahi tiap hari oleh ibunya yang berambut merah tomat itu. Itu mimpi terburuk setiap anak lelaki.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya, Naruto. Kalau kau memburuk aku harus bilang pada Minato dan Kushina." Tsunade menjawab sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau dengar itu, teme? Aku akan bebas dari hukuman!" Naruto berkata girang.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh." Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, semua orang juga pernah melakukan hal bodoh demi mengejar apa yang diinginkannya…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Mungkin dari sederet orang yang dikenalnya, Naruto pantas dikagumi karena kesungguhannya mengejar sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, Sasuke. Belikan ramen dua porsi dan bawa ke sini dong…"

Sasuke tidak jadi mengagumi sahabatnya itu.

-.-.-.-

"Halo?" Hinata meletakkan garpu di piring pudingnya, agak terkejut menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke. "…apa?" di hadapannya, Itachi yang tadinya lebih sibuk memandangi Koran hari ini mendongak menatapnya. "ya… terimakasih."

Itachi tidak bertanya, namun dari pandangan-ada-apa? Yang dilontarkannya, Hinata merasa ia harus menjawabnya.

"Naruto...cedera di pertandingan. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang." Itachi tak perlu repot-repot bertanya rumah sakit mana, karena hanya ada satu rumah sakit di daerah Konoha. Tempat mereka berada saat ini. "A-aku harus menemuinya segera." Hinata bangkit dari kursi, khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya.

Itachi tidak menjawab, alih-alih menatap ke belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru jernih.

"Oh halo, Hinata-chan! Itachi-nii?" Naruto berjalan dari snack bar mendekati tempat duduk mereka, dengan kruk di kedua lengannya. Satu kakinya diberi gips beroda. "apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Hinata diam di tempat. Bukankah Itachi melarang siapapun untuk tahu kehadirannya di Konoha? Lantas bagaimana sekarang?

"Tak kusangka sudah pulang. Apa kabar?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan, masih tersenyum sumringah. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir ia bertemu kakak Sasuke. Itachi balik tersenyum, menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Baru saja bertemu di jalan, kebetulan searah. Jadi kuantarkan Hinata dulu ke rumah sakit untuk menjengukmu." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata merona merah dipeluk seperti itu di depan orang lain.

"Wah, padahal aku belum memberitahumu. Kau benar-benar perhatian, Hianta-chan!" lagi, wajahnya merona semakin merah.

"Pertandingan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, mengisyaratkan cedera kaki Naruto.

"Yah… begitulah. Tapi kami menang lagi hehe. Maaf aku tak sempat menunggumu balik ke pertandingan, Hinata-chan. Sasuke menyeretku ke sini-"

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sasuke?" Itachi menatap ke belakang Naruto, yang Hinata tahu hanya formalitas karena mereka tahu Sasuke tidak ada di sekitar mereka saat ini.

"Tadi ke taman sebentar, katanya ada urusan. Paling menelepon Sakura-chan… daritadi dia tak bisa dihubungi, si teme itu ketar-ketir." Sahut Naruto tersenyum jahil. "eh, rasanya aku belum dengar dari Sasuke kalau kau sudah pulang, Itachi."

Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Nah… aku ke sini untuk itu. Sasuke janji mau belikan aku ramen hahaha." Hinata dengan canggung duduk lagi di kursinya, memantau percakapan kedua pria ini.

"Makanlah. Kutraktir. Bilang saja pada kasirnya nanti." Itachi bangkit dan siap pergi.

"Loh? Tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan lain. Ah… aku punya kejutan untuk Sasuke. Jadi tolong rahasiakan kalau aku sudah pulang ya. Kau janji kan, Naruto?" Itachi tersenyum tipis. Senyum Naruto berubah jadi cengiran lebar mendengar kata 'kejutan' dan 'Sasuke' dalam satu kalimat. Segala hal tentang membuat sahabat karibnya terkejut adalah rencana yang disukainya. Semua orang tahu betapa susahnya membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku janji, tentu saja Itachi!"

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Yap! Kau bisa pegang janjiku!" Itachi melemparkan satu senyum terakhir pada mereka dan lenyap di kerumunan.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tahu kejutannya untuk Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Hinata menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala. Sejujurnya, ia yakin ada lebih dari sekedar 'kejutan' yang disembunyikan Itachi untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak ada bayangan sama sekali, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

-.-.-.-

Motor sport hitam melaju kencang di jalan, menimbulkan bunyi bising yang mengganggu pendengaran beberapa desibel. Sasori menatap jauh ke depannya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu Sakura. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya…

Sasori mengerjapkan mata, kenangan terbayang jelas di matanya.

_Sakura takut ketinggian. _

Sasori tahu hal itu sejak dulu, sejak Sakura tidak mau di suruh berdiri di tepi atap lantai tiga oleh Karin saat MOS. Karin tak mempedulikannya dan menariknya, tapi Sakura bertahan di tempat, tak mau disuruh maju lebih dari pijakannya saat ini. Ino berusaha membela Sakura karena mereka berteman sejak hari pertama, namun Karin tak mengindahkannya. Naruto sebagai anak baru berapi-api yang mencolok juga menentang Karin, mengatakan itu membahayakan Sakura. Sebagai calon Ketua OSIS saat itu, Sasori tidak boleh membela anak baru, namun Sakura adalah perkecualiannya. Tepat sebelum Sakura pingsan karena demam ketinggian, Sasori menangkapnya.

Karin mengejeknya 'pilih kasih', tapi Sasori mengabaikan itu dan pandangan anggota OSIS lainnya dan anak-anak baru yang melihat bagaimana Sasori menggendong Sakura ke ruang UKS. Sampai sore Sasori menungguinya sadar, hingga petang berganti dan mau tak mau Sasori menginap di UKS.

Ada sesuatu tentang Sakura yang membuatnya ingin terus melindungi gadis itu.

Saat Sakura sadar, tentu saja ia kaget ada anggota OSIS yang mau mendampinginya. Sasori dengan canggung memperkenalkan diri, dan Sasori ingat saat itu juga Sakura tersenyum dan berkata;

"Aku tahu, Akasuna Sasori-senpai, kan? Senior paling baik selama MOS…"

Sejujurnya, selama MOS, Sasori tidak marah atau iseng memberatkan anak-anak baru, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan proposal acara bulan depan. Saat itu ia menjabat sebagai Koordinator Acara. Mana ada waktu bagi seorang Sasori untuk menjahili anak baru? Tapi Sasori membiarkan Sakura menganggapnya begitu dan tersenyum balik padanya.

Saat Sasori bertanya bagaimana keadaannya dan apa ia ingin diantar pulang, Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. Malam itu, Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura yatim-piatu dan tinggal di panti asuhan. Selama ini pula Sakura tak pernah membiarkan siapapun ke rumahnya. Sakura memintanya untuk berjanji merahasiakan semua hal ini.

Malam itu juga, Sasori jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan semakin hari, rasa itu semakin menguat. Tapi ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk mengatakannya. Baginya, mencintai dalam diam itu sebuah doa untuk orang yang disayang. Sampai Sasuke Uchiha mulai mengganggu mereka, dan Sasori tahu;

_Mencintai dalam diam saja tidak cukup._

"Kau lapar, Sakura?" Sasori menoleh ke belakang saat lampu merah, tapi pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Terang saja, yang dibonceng ketiduran di punggungnya. Pantas saja daritadi Sakura tidak bersuara dan memeluknya terus.

Sasori menahan senyum di balik helmnya, siap memacu motornya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" ucapnya di balik helm, tahu bahwa Sakura takkan bisa mendengarnya. Justru pada saat seperti ini Sasori cukup berani mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari Sasuke."

Sayangnya Sasori tidak tahu, Sakura sudah terbangun dan mendengar itu semua. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram erat jaket kulit Sasori. Ia bisa mendengar hatinya berbisik pelan;

_Aku tahu, senpai._

-.-.-.-

A/N : _cliffhanger_!

Author suka ngegambarin sudut pandang Naruto yang optimis dibanding chara lainnya di sini hehe. Nah, udah keliatan kan gimana warna masing-masing karakter? Oh iya, Itachi itu realistis, chara yang lain hampir semuanya idealis. Soalnya Itachi udah dewasa, jadi dia udah berhenti menuntut dan berkompromi dengan keadaan dunia apa adanya.

Ada yang mau kasih saran gimana kencannya Saso-Saku? Ah ya, mungkin lagu _One Direction-More than this_ bisa ngegambarin perasaannya Sasori. Karena ia merasa ia bisa mencintai Sakura lebih dari ini.

R.E.V.I.E.W please? Please please pretty please? *give away cookies*

…

Terimakasih untuk semua yang review!

sasusaku kira : iyaa ini udah dimunculin sasusakusaso-nya hehe

Scara : gomen baru updateee . nanti akan dikasih tahu kok ada apa dengan Itachi hehe

Putri Hassbrina : makasih udah ngikutin dari awal :D ketemu lagi di review chap depan ya hehe

Farhan UzuZaki : iyaa gpp, makasih juga udah review

Franceour : makasih reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya hehe

Arakafsya uchiha : apa kabar nih, teman seperjuangan? semoga dapat berita baik juga yaa tapi EYD saya masih kacau kayanya haha, masih butuh belajar banyak untuk menulis dengan baik

Aoi : semoga chap ini juga berasa ya hehe

Selaladrews : waa, senangnya kalau ada yang suka cerita ini makasih ya reviewnya!

Haekal Uchiha : gomeen . semoga ending chap kali ini lebih keren ya!

…

Signed,

A doctor soon to be

-phylaphy


	13. Chapter 13

"_Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom."_

_-Anonim_

-.-.-.-

TIGA BELAS

Tidak ada penundaan yang lebih Ino sukai dari ini. Japan Haute Couture Festival diundur seminggu setelah Ujian Nasional…_ah, Kami-sama, Kau memang pengertian. _Meski Konoha sedang dirundung demam Liga terakhir sepakbola dibawah Kapten Uzumaki, Ino sedari pagi sudah berkeliling Tokyo memantau _runway_ yang akan dilaksanakan malam hari. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak juga karena tidak jadi menemani Sakura menonton pertandingan (_lagipula dia kan punya Sasuke, kapan sih dua orang itu akan berangkat bareng seperti normalnya kekasih?_ Ino tak habis pikir) tapi demi acara sekali seumur hidup… (_semoga ada yang kedua dan ketiga, Kami-sama!_) memaafkan Deidara sehari saja Ino bisa.

Bicara soal si pria berambut pirang itu… Ino melirik ke ujung panggung, dimana Deidara tengah duduk berbincang dengan anggota Japan Phillharmonic lainnya. Ino ingat, dulu, setiap Deidara dipanggil untuk menunjukkan bakat musiknya di khayalak ramai, ia selalu diundang. Selalu duduk di barisan terdepan. Menemaninya mengontrol panggung, mendengarkannya berlatih…

Ino menggigit bibir. Kenangan itu mulai menyeruak lagi. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan arena panggung. Entah mengapa, separo dari dirinya yang tidak ingin ia akui, ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa dimana keindahan melodi dari piano Deidara hanya untuknya seorang…

Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng. Tenggelam dalam kenangan tidak akan membuahkan hasil baik apapun. Biarpun dari luar ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tetap saja Deidara meninggalkan luka dalam dirinya. Luka yang butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh…

Pikiran Ino mengelana jauh ke masa SMPnya.

"_Dei!" gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata biru muda berlari-lari ke arah ruang musik dengan bersemangat. Besok hari ulang tahunnya, sekaligus peringatan dua tahun hari jadi ia dan Deidara. Ino tak sabra ingin menggoda pria itu, mencari tahu apa yang akan diberikan Deidara padanya tahun ini. Ini tahun terakhir mereka di SMP, Deidara pasti akan memberikan sesuatu yang menarik padanya!_

_Ruang musik terbuka dan dua kepala menoleh pada Ino._

"_Eh… konnichiwa, Hikaru sensei." Ino menunduk, memberi hormat pada guru musik mereka. Hikaru sensei, pemuda setengah baya murah senyum itu tersenyum balik pada Ino dan berpamitan pada keduanya. Deidara menutup Grand piano-nya, wajahnya tampak lesu._

"_Ada apa? Kau berlatih terlalu keras untuk Hari Perpisahan?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Deidara hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum padanya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau mencariku?"_

"_Iya! Soal besok-" Deidara menyentuh tangan Ino, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memotong ucapan Ino._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, kau tahu aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kan?" Ino mengerjap, bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu._

"_Tentu saja. Kita akan terus bersama, kau menerima beasiswa musik dari KHS dan aku lewat seni, tidakkah kita terdengar seperti pasangan ideal?" ujarnya bangga. Deidara mengulum senyum tertahan, matanya menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh._

"…_iya."_

_Saat itu, Ino percaya bahwa kejujuran adalah dasar dari segala hubungan, dan Deidara tak mungkin berbohong padanya._

_Keesokan harinya, Ino terbangun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Hari ulang tahun dan hari jadi adalah dua hal yang ditunggu-tunggu remaja perempuan dimanapun. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ibunya untuk makan pagi di ruang makan, Ino langsung berlari ke sekolah, tak sabra rasanya menunggu kejutan apa yang disiapkan Deidara di sekolah. Biasanya pria itu suka memberi kejutan-kejutan kecil; entah surat di kotak sepatu, cokelat di lokernya…_

_Deidara adalah pria yang sangat manis bagi Ino._

_Apalagi keluarga Ino dan Deidara dekat. Rasanya kalau sudah lulus SMA Ino yakin ia sudah menemukan calon suami idamannya. Deidara adalah segala yang bisa ia inginkan dari seorang lelaki. Maka dengan hati berdebar, Ino membuka lokernya untuk melihat kejutan apa kali ini._

_Sepucuk surat. Tanpa amplop, tampaknya terburu-buru diselipkan di sana. Ino membukanya dan membacanya cepat. Jarinya yang menggenggam pinggiran surat itu gemetar. Dalam sekejap, surat itu basah oleh tetesan air mata. Ino tak menghiraukan siswa-siswa yang hilir mudik di dekatnya. Saat ini, dunia mengkhianatinya._

_Ino, maaf aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi hari ini aku pergi ke Itali untuk meneruskan belajar musik. Aku sudah memikirkan ini berminggu-minggu dan tidak sanggup menghancurkan harapanmu untuk masa depan kita. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi… kau tak perlu menungguku._

_Maaf… tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan kesempatan ini._

_Surat itu terjatuh ke lantai, surat yang basah oleh titik-titik air mata._

Getaran di kantungnya menyadarkan Ino kembali ke alam nyata. Ia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang menggenang, menarik diri kembali dari rasa sakit bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. Seandainya saat itu Deidara memilih untuk jujur padanya… Ino bisa merasakan itu hanya satu dari sekian alasan Deidara pergi. Bukan hanya mengejar mimpinya. Tapi mungkin juga karena pria itu bosan dengannya. Karena bahkan setelah berhari-hari kepergiannya, tiap kali Ino menelepon, pria itu tak pernah menjawab. Sepertinya Deidara menghapuskan jejaknya di kehidupan Ino sendiri.

Apapun alasannya, Ino tak bisa memaafkan pria yang pergi begitu saja. Deidara sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup Ino saat itu, dan dia tak punya hak untuk kembali lagi.

Ino menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nomornya di caller ID, dan serta merta terkejut dengan suara yang menjawabnya di ujung.

"…Shikamaru?"

-.-.-.-

Sasori diam-diam selalu berpikir kalau Nenek Chiyo punya semacam indera keenam; buktinya bahkan kali ini setelah ia bersusah payah mengajak Sakura berkencan, Nenek Chiyo meneleponnya dan memintanya segera pulang. Entah ini hukuman dari Kami-sama karena ia sudah mengambil pacar orang tanpa izin…

"Uh… Sakura, apa kau ada waktu kosong lain kali?" Sakura mendongak dari es krimnya cone-nya, menatap Sasori dengan dua mata emeraldnya yang indah itu.

Karena kehabisan ide mau mengajaknya kemana, Sasori mengajaknya ke tempat es krim saat pertama kali mereka pergi berdua. Lucu, mengingat itu tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke menemukan mereka. Sasori harap ia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan memilih tempat ini. _Hei, jalan berdua dengan orang yang disukai itu terbukti bisa mengalahkan rasionalitas seseorang tahu._

"Senpai janji ini yang terakhir kali."

_Nah loh, sekarang gimana hayo? _Bisik setan dalam kepala Sasori. _Nyatakan sekarang! Buat dia tahu perasaanmu selama tiga tahun ini! Ayolah, masa kau mau berpisah tanpa dia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau lebih pantas dari si Uchiha itu!_

Sayangnya, lidah Sasori kelu walaupun kali ini ia membiarkan setan di kepalanya menang. Tangan Sasori mengepal, berusaha mencari cara terbaik menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan perasaan selama tiga tahun dalam satu hari? Ini semua gara-gara Karin. Kalau Deidara dan mulut besarnya itu tidak minta bantuan ke Karin… mana bisa Sasori terpikir rencana gila untuk memberi perhatian lebih, mengantar Sakura kesana-kemari.

Ya, salahkan si rambut merah berkacamata itu.

Sasori hanya ingin menuntaskan perasaannya… agar rasa tidak lagi menganggunya, memikirkan apa jadinya kalau Sakura tahu perasaannya. Tapi sekarang ia mengalamai masalah klise yang dialami semua orang yang jatuh cinta; mati kutu.

Sakura mengejek arlojinya dan Sasori segera tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sakura akan pamit. Dan sudah, semuanya selesai. Ia akan mengenang tiga tahun masa SMAnya sebagai pengecut. _Bagus banget._ Keluh Sasori.

Apa susahnya sih merangkai kata? "AkusukakamulupakansiUchihakarnaakubenar-benarsaya ngpadamudanakuinginkautahuhalitu."

"…senpai?" Sasori mengerjapkan mata, menyadari sisi bodohnya keluar lagi. "aku… tidak mengerti maksud senpai." Sakura menatapnya seperti orang yang baru saja meracau. Yang pada kenyataannya, Sasori memang melakukan itu.

Sasori menelan ludah, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan maju selangkah, untuk menunjukkan pada Sakura bahwa kali ini ia bisa menyatakannya dengan lebih percaya diri.

"Aku-"

Demi Kami-sama, Sasori bersumpah ia tak sengaja tergelincir. Ia sama sekali tak merencanakan adegan jatuh menimpa gadis yang disukainya setengah mati itu. Hal pertama yang seharusnya ia pikirkan adalah keselamatan Sakura dan terjatuh ke lantai dan ia menimpanya; hal kedua adalah bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di toko itu. Tapi hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Sasori adalah; _manis._ Ia bisa merasakan rasa manis di ujung lidahnya.

Dan hal kedua adalah saat ia membuka mata dan menyadari apa yang terjadi;

_Ya ampun…_

Hanya itu kata yang terlintas di kepala Sasori sebelum yang lainnya menyusul;

…_aku menciumnya._

-.-.-.-

Sasuke mondar-mandir di kantornya. Ia sudah biasa tak bertemu dengan Sakura di rumah, dan mereka juga jarang bercakap-cakap. Tapi saat ini Sasuke merasakan urgensi yang tinggi untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Ponselnya tidak diangkat, dan itu hanya membuat Sasuke makin khawatir.

Sore ini, setelah pertandingan berakhir, penelepon sialan itu menghubungi Sasuke lagi;

"Gudang tua pinggir kota, temui aku malam ini." Suara serak yang sama, dengan kata-kata yang diseret setiap kalinya. Ini bukan telepon iseng, karena Sasuke sudah meminta untuk melacak panggilan pertama dan menemukan ponsel usang di tempat sampah kota. Kalau ia melacak panggilan ini, Sasuke yakin ia akan menemukan hasil yang sama. Si penelepon tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya.

Bertahun-tahun malang melintang di dunia bisnis menjadikan Sasuke awas dengan segala tindakan mencurigakan. Kali ini, instingnya mengatakan ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak menyenangkan dari kejadian belakangan ini; panggilan-panggilan misterius, Sakura yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan…

"Sialan…" Sasuke memukul meja kerjanya.

Dan Itachi yang menghilang.

-.-.-.-

Sakura bahkan menolak bicara dengannya lagi. Gadis itu segera bangun begitu bibir mereka berhenti bersinggungan. Sasori hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat Sakura mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh, Sasori merasa bukan hanya jadi pengecut, tapi juga pecundang sedunia.

Saat ia mengejar gadis itu, Sakura sudah keburu pergi naik taksi, tanpa peduli Sasori mengetuk jendelanya. Kali ini Sasori akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mencemooh adegan-adegan sinetron yang memuat kejadian yang barusan ia lakukan. Saat kembali ke toko, ia baru menyadari ponsel gadis itu tertinggal. Sekarang jelas Sasori tak bisa menghubunginya lagi, apalagi menemuinya. Tahu rumahnya saja tidak.

"Aku pulang." Sasori berkata lesu, membuka pintu geser tradisional di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia pulang sendirian memenuhi tuntutan Nenek Chiyo. Di hadapannya, Nenek Chiyo tengah menyiapkan acara minum teh sore hari, kebiasaan Beliau selama bertahun-tahun.

"Selamat datang," jawab wanita berumur itu dengan tenang.

"Nenek memanggilku pulang hanya untuk menemani Nenek minum teh?" Sasori tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegusarannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia menurut dan duduk di hadapan Neneknya.

Nenek Chiyo tidak menjawab, alih-alih menuangkan teh yang sudah dibuatnya. Sasori baru menyadari, ada tiga gelas dalam ruangan itu. Tidak biasanya Nenek Chiyo mengundang orang asing dalam acara minum tehnya. Wanita berumur itu sangat pemilih dalam menentukan siapa-siapa yang boleh ikut dalam acara minum tehnya.

"Ada siapa, Nek?" Tanya Sasori penasaran. Nenek Chiyo masih tak menjawab, kali ini mengaduk pelan teh dalam gelasnya sendiri. Pintu geser terbuka lagi, kali ini pertanyaan Sasori terjawab. Seorang gadis dengan koper di tangannya melambai penuh semangat pada keduanya, senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku pulang!" Sasori tidak mungkin melupakan rambut biru dan hiasan bunga mawar yang senantiasa tersemat di rambut gadis itu, walau bagaimanapun bajunya menunjukkan ia turis dari barat.

"…KONAN?!"

-.-.-.-

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan tak keruan. Di bibirnya masih terasa sentuhan bibir Sasori, dan tidak mudah melupakan rasa itu. Saat ia sampai di gerbang Uchiha mansion, malam sudah turun. Ia jelas terlambat pulang, Saat di taksi tadi ia baru menyadari ponselnya tidak ada lagi, mungkin tertinggal. Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya…

"Aku pulang…" dengan hati-hati Sakura membuka pintu depan, menunggu kemarahan Sasuke datang.

"…dari mana saja kau?" Sakura tidak berani mendongak saat mendengar suara itu. Ada sisa-sisa kemarahan dalam nada yang selalu monoton itu. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat suara itu semakin mendekat. Apa Sasuke akan marah padanya seperti dulu, saat Sasuke masih membencinya?

"Sakura-" sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, Sakura melompat memeluknya. Kontan saja Sasuke terjatuh, dengan gadis itu diatasnya, memeluknya seakan hidupnya tergantung pada Sasuke.

"Jangan marah padaku." Bisik Sakura setengah terisak, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tangannya bergerak ke punggung Sakura, mengelusnya dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak marah…" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. "kau… membuatku khawatir."

Sakura bangun dari posisinya, menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah. Rona kemerahan terlihat sejenak di wajah tampan pria itu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi saat ia sadar, tangannya sudah bergerak meraih wajah Sasuke; dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"…kau habis makan es krim?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, menyisakan jarak antara mereka. Sakura mengangguk, mencoba mencium Sasuke lagi, tapi pria itu memegang bahunya dengan tegas. "kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Sakura tahu. Tapi penolakan itu terdengar seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia berciuman dengan pria lain. Ciuman. Dengan pria lain. Pikiran itu membuat Sakura semakin marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan-" lagi-lagi Sakura memutus ucapan Sasuke, mendorong pria itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan menuntut. Yang ada dipikiran Sakura cuma satu; mengenyahkan ingatan dan rasa saat bibir Sasori menciumnya, saat lidah Sasorinya menyentuhnya…

"Sakura-" Sakura tidak menghiraukan panggilan tegas Sasuke. Untuk sekali saja ia yang memegang kendali. Untuk sekali saja… Sakura meringis dalam hatinya. _Kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan manisnya es krim cokelat yang dimakan Sasori? Kenapa rekam mata Sasori yang besar menatapnya, lekukan bibirnya, masih terpatri dalam ingatannya?_

"Sakura." Sasuke mendorongnya sekali lagi, benang saliva tercipta diantara keduanya. Sakura tidak menyadari ia sudah kehabisan nafas karena tak mau melepaskan bibri mereka. Mata hitam Sasuke menyelusuk jauh ke dalam pikiran Sakura. "ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura ingin menjawab. Ia ingin berkata jujur, ia ingin Sasuke menghapuskan memori itu dalam ingatannya. Ia ingin mengingat pria dihadapannya. Ia ingin mengingat ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Walaupun ciumannya dengan Sasori hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan… tapi ia tak bisa melupakannya. Rasa bersalah yang luar biasa menusuk hatinya, detik berikutnya Sakura bisa merasakan air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Sasuke bingung, tentu saja. Gadis itu pulang terlambat, tak bisa dihubungi, dan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya seperti ini. Saat ia menghentikan ciuman-ciuman yang sejujurnya membuatnya menggila itu, Sakura malah menangis. Padahal ia ingin bicara dengan Sakura mengenai telepon-telepon sialan itu, mengenai Itachi yang menghilang tanpa kabar… dan perihal ia harus pergi malam ini.

Tapi melihat gadis itu terisak di hadapannya, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Isakan Sakura semakin kencang, gadis itu menarik kausnya, seolah-olah kedekatan mereka belum cukup. Sasuke khawatir, banyak pikiran yang lalu lalang di kepalanya saat ini. Bukan hal yang biasa menemukan Sakura menangis begitu saja di pelukannya. Apa hal buruk terjadi padanya?

_Jika memang Sakura tak ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi… mungkin memang hal itu lebih baik tidak kuketahui_, pikir Sasuke mencoba bijaksana. Ia membiarkan Sakura menangis di pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya dengan hati-hati sebagai upaya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk lemah setelah tangisnya berhenti. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menatap pria di hadapannya yang selama beberapa menit terakhir sudah berusaha menenangkannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, rasa bersalah itu makin kentara. Sasuke yang selama ini dipikirnya dingin, ternyata mampu meperlakukan seseorang sehangat ini.

"Maaf." Gumam Sakura pelan, saat ini pasti ia terlihat sangat jelek di mata Sasuke. Sakura tahu, menangis di depan seorang pria, terutama pria yang setengah mati kau sukai, bukankah hal yang pantas dicoba oleh perempuan manapun.

Sasuke menatapnya lamat-lamat, semakin lama Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke bangkit, mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau belum makan malam, kan? Aku akan pesan sesuatu," alih-alih menjabat uluran tangan Sasuke, Sakura bangun dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke… kau tahu aku menyukaimu, kan?" bisik Sakura lirih. Sasuke, masih belum terbiasa kalau ada gadis yang memeluknya duluan, menjawab sama lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu…" bagi Sakura yang sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya yang berat di bahu Sasuke, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi maskulin pria itu. _Kami-sama… jika Sasuke sampai tahu dan meninggalkanku… aku tak tahu apa aku bisa hidup tanpa pria ini._

"Dan kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku…?" Kali ini Sasuke terdiam, tangannya memeluk Sakura, membisikkan pertanyaan yang sama;

"Menurutmu?" pertanyaan itu menggelitik telinga Sakura.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Sakura, setengah berharap.

"Hn. Kau aneh hari ini," gumam Sasuke dengan nada sarkasnya yang sama. Sakura tersenyum kecil. _Ya, aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilangan pria ini. Apapun yang terjadi._

"…Itu karena aku benar-benar sayang padamu."

_Dan karena aku berbohong padamu._

_Oh Kami-sama, maafkan aku._

-.-.-.-

Ino tidak seutuhnya menikmati runway kali ini. Gara-gara si Nara itu, seenaknya menghilang berhari-hari sekarang meneleponnya. Memangnya dia ini tukang pizza yang bisa dihubungi saat butuh saja?

Ino masih ingat percakapan tadi;

"…_Shikamaru?"_

"_Ya, ini aku… memangnya kau mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat caller ID?" selalu saja, si jenius Nara itu seenaknya menyimpulkan, pikir Ino gemas._

"_A-ada apa kau meneleponku? Selama ini kau tak pernah menjawab teleponku." Ada hening sebentar, lalu Shikamaru berdehem_

"_Hm… ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti, oleh jenius sekalipun." Ino mengernyitkan dahi, apa dia repot-repot menelepon hanya untuk menguliahi tentang biologi molecular? "dan karenanya… aku minta maaf."_

_Ino tertegun. Lalu buru-buru menjawab. "Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau tahu… kau tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab teleponku." Ino menelan ludah._

"_Yah, aku berpikir siapa tahu kau mau pergi denganku membeli papan shogi lain… papan shogiku diambil ayah." Jawab Shikamaru jujur. "dan tampaknya beliau ingin aku mengajakmu ke pameran lagi." Di belakang Shikamaru, Ino bisa mendengar Shikaku berbisik agar namanya tidak disebutkan._

_Ino baru saja akan menjawab saat Deidara memanggilnya._

"_Akan kuhubungi nanti, Nara. Sampai jumpa." Ino memutuskan panggilan tepat saat Deidara berada di sampingnya._

Satu-dua jam berlalu dan pikiran Ino masih melonjak dengan senang atas ajakan kencan Shikamaru. Ia tak sabar menceritakan ini ke Sakura. Biarpun hanya jalan sebagai teman… tetap saja ini sebuah langkah awal!

"Ino, kau melamun," Ino kaget, baru menyadari Deidara sudah duduk di sampingnya lagi. "kau mau ke backstage?" pertunjukan sudah usai dan biasanya Ino langsung lari ke belakang panggung mengejar para desainer ternama itu. Ino yakin ia akan berkiprah di bidang seni, dan ia ingin meluaskan jaringan seluas mungkin. Para desainer Jepang sudah mengenal si cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Entahlah… ini sudah malam, kurasa aku akan pulang," jawab Ino sopan. Backstage tentu kesempatan besar, tapi entah mengapa pikiran menghabiskan malam lebih lama dengan Deidara tidak terasa menyenangkan.

"Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Deidara menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, sesaat kemudian mengejarnya.

"Ino!" Ino menoleh, di bawah lampu yang menerangi mereka, mata hitam Deidara tampak berkilat karena cahaya. Ino baru menyadari, di bawah lampu, betapa ia merindukan sosok berbalut jas itu. Terakhir kali ia menatap Deidara seperti ini, itu dua tahun yang lalu, saat symposium malam penganugerahan SMP. Pria itu memainkan lagu yang digubahnya untuk Ino sepanjang malam… rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Walaupun kau tidak menikmatinya…" Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha tersenyum. "Aku senang kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi."

Ino terdiam. Pria ini, sudah susah payah meminta maaf padanya. Sudah susah payah membuatnya tersenyum. Ino tahu, tiket pertunjukan akbar ini tentu tidak murah, walau sebagai pengisi acara sekalipun.

Tapi kini pertanyaannya, siapkan ia membuka kembali buku yang telah ditutupnya?

Sebuah pesan teks masuk ke ponselnya yang bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ino membacanya dengan cepat;

_Tampaknya rencana kita tak jadi. Maaf._

_-Shikamaru_

Ino menggigit bibir, mencoba mengendalikan kekecewaannya. Ia berpaling menatap Deidara. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau masih mau mengantarkanku pulang?"

Di pojok panggung, di tempat yang tak terlihat mereka berdua, Shikamaru Nara menggenggam ponselnya. Matanya menatap tajam keduanya.

"Bodoh. Sekali lihat juga tahu… kalian masih saling mencintai." Gumamnya, memasukkan ponsel ke kantungnya dan menghela nafas panjnag. Padahal ia jauh-jauh ke sini untuk mengantarkan Ino pulang, setelah mencari informasi tentang keberadaan gadis itu.

Yah, Shikamaru Nara bukan petaruh. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada gadis itu… tapi jika ada pria lain yang lebih yakin akan perasaannya pada Ino, maka sudah saatnya bagi Shikamaru untuk mundur teratur.

"Perasaan yang menyebalkan…" gumamnya lirih sebelum beranjak pergi.

-.-.-.-

"Kau tampak seperti cowok yang ditolak habis-habisan." Sasori melempar pandangan kesal pada sahabat sedari kecilnya di pojok ruangan.

"Kau ini… kemarin kirim sms keluhan soal _cyber bullying_, sekarang sudah tiba di Jepang. Sesekali bersikap seperti orang normal apa susahnya sih?" gerutunya sambil berbalik. Saking dekatnya mereka, Nenek Chiyo tak masalah (memaksa) menempatkan Konan di kamar Sasori. Karena keluarga Akasuna benar-benar tradisionil, mereka masih menggunakan kasur lipat yang digelar diatas tatami.

"Kalau semua orang jadi normal, nanti dunia jadi membosankan." Balas Konan. Sasori menghela nafas dan bangun dari kasurnya, menghadap Konan yang asik meng_upload_ artikel terbaru ke blognya.

"Kau masih menulis? Tidak bosan dicerca orang-orang itu?"

"Kau tidak bosan ditolak?" Sasori mengirim pandangan membunuh pada Konan yang disambut gelak tawa si penganut liberal. "aku serius soal itu. Kita pasti merasakan ditolak, dicerca, jatuh berulang kali walaupun kita sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi itu tidak lantas menjadikan kita berhenti menyukai atau melakukan sesuatu, bukan?"

Sasori mengangguk-angguk. Seketika ia teringat pada kejadian hari ini dengan Sakura, dan rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Sasori menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, menarik perhatian Konan.

"Kau masih dengan gadis itu? Sakura?"

"Makin buruk. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku cerita padamu soal Sakura?" Sasori mengangkat satu alis. Konan terkekeh.

"Anggap saja saat kau mandi tadi aku tak sengaja baca tulisan-tulisanmu di laptop…" satu bantal yang dilempar Sasori ditampik oleh laptop Konan. "eits, bukan salahku membiarkan laptop tanpa password."

"Itu pelanggaran privasi! Astaga, lebih lama lagi kau di sini bisa-bisa aku tidak tenang walau hanya untuk tidur." Walaupun kesal, tetap saja Sasori terkekeh. Teman masa kecil yang pandai ini memang isengnya luar biasa. Biarpun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan idealisme gadis liberal ini. Konan adalah gadis yang menikah dengan kebebasan. Satu hal yang dikagumi Sasori darinya; kemampuannya untuk bicara jujur sesuai waktu dan tempat.

"Tenang, aku cuma sebentar di sini. Besok juga pulang kok."

"Pulang? Kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Sasori bingung. Baru sampai masa sudah mau pergi lagi? Konan tersenyum tipis dan menutup laptopnya.

"Pulang ke Kyoto… aku akan kembali lagi ke sini." Sudah jelas liburan kali ini akan jadi neraka bagi Sasori.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya dengan bau yang sangat dikenalnya; sup tomat. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Sasuke menyibak selimutnya. Tunggu… seingatnya kemarin ia tertidur di kasur sambil membaca laporan proyek… tanpa selimut.

Saat turun ke lantai bawah, Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengaduk panci di depannya. Entah kenapa, pemandangan itu menimbulkan sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya, tapi ia menahannya. Sampai masalah telepon sialan dan Itachi selesai, ia baru bisa menikmati hidupnya. Sampai saat itu, semua masih abu-abu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mungkin terjadi. Dan ia bisa kehilangan gadis ini.

"Sakura," yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum padanya sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sasuke membalas seadanya, mengambil tempat di meja makan. "kau… ke kamarku pagi ini?"

"Hanya sebentar…"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, kau tahu." Sakura menjawab dalam hati; _aku tahu, tapi bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajahmu saat tidur kalau tahu aku berbohong padamu?_ Tanpa menyuarakan isi hatinya, Sakura mulai menuangkan sarapan mereka. Selepas ujian nasional, liburan di depan mata. Kini tinggal berusaha untuk perguruan tinggi yang mereka inginkan. Tapi Sakura butuh uang untuk hal itu, dan Itachi benar-benar menghilang. Ia merindukan sosok kakak yang selalu bisa jadi tempatnya berteduh itu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu lagi," Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sakura hanya tertawa hambar, berusaha menyembunyikan semua pikirannya. Tawanya berhenti saat tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya diatas meja.

"Sasuke…?"

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih mengingat hal yang sama yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke saat di bis beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bisa jadi sandaran Sasuke, memangku sebagian beban pria itu. Dan kini, Sasuke menawarkan hal yang sama padanya.

Sakura balik meremas tangan Sasuke, tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

"Tentu."

_Tapi aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah bisa._

-.-.-.-

Biarpun sekolah libur, bisnis tak akan pernah tidur. Tidur sejam dua jam adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Pagi ini setelah sarapan ia langsung berangkat lagi ke kantor, menyelesaikan tender proyek yang kemarin dibacanya sampai malam. Telepon sial itu tidak bordering sepanjang malam. Ada dua kemungkinan; si penelepon akhirnya berhenti menganggunya atau akan ada kejutan yang jatuh lebih tidak menyenangkan daripada telepon.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir ia akan bertemu yang kedua. Ini masih pagi, tapi dunia selalu punya cara yang lucu untuk mengagetkannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun~" baru saja ia membuka pintu, Karin sudah melempar diri ke pelukannya, bergelayut manja. Rasanya kepala Sasuke berdenging karena overdosis kafein dan kehadiran Karin menimbulkan kontraindikasi.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya ke sini, tapi kau kan tahu dia bagaimana." Suigetsu terkekeh dari ujung mejanya, tertawa pasrah. Sasuke mengingatkan diri untuk memecat siapapun staff yang mengizinkan mereka memasuki kantornya. Lain kali ia harus membawa pulang kunci seluruh kantor agar tidak lagi kecolongan seperti ini.

"Apa maumu, Karin?" seru Sasuke gusar, berusaha menjauhkan Karin yang menempel padanya.

"Uhm… aku mau banyak hal darimu, Sasuke-kun… tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin satu hal…" Karin melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan merogoh kantung celana pendeknya, mengeluarkana amplop putih.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menerimanya, tapi tak membukanya.

"Buka saja… kau akan terkejut. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus, Sasuke-kun… kau tahu nomor teleponku." Karin melambaikan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang dicat merah menyala dan keluar kantor.

"Sekedar pengingat, Sasuke… kau tahu mana yang harus kau percayai." Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke dan ikut keluar. Kantornya sekali lagi jadi tempat yang tenang, tapi dalam diri Sasuke, kekhawatiran berkecamuk.

Sasuke membuka isi amplop itu dan terdiam.

Kekhawatirannya jadi nyata.

-.-.-.-

A/N : ...baru update ._.

Gomen ne, minna… sebulan kemarin menyiapkan masa transisi dari anak SMA ingusan jadi (calon) mahasiswa hehe… sebulannya lagi kena writer block -_- lumayan, chap ini bisa dapet 4000 kata. Okee di chapter ini dijelasin masalah Ino-Deidara. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa isi amplopnya? Gimana Sasu-saku-saso? Apa yang sebenanya terjadi dengan Itachi? Tunggu (dan review dulu biar dapet) chapter selanjutnya~

Mari balas review untuk para reviewer yang baik!

sasusaku kira : iya rumit, saya sendiri kena writer block kayanya ._. tapi outlinenya cerita ini udah selesai kok hehe bersabar beberapa chapter lagi ya, nanti kejawab semua hehe

chibiusa : di chap yang ini sudah ada kok hehe

Lhylia Kiryu : iya, kadang saya juga malas log in kalau lg baca lewat hp hehe… penasaran? Tunggu chap selanjutnya… ada Itachi disana XD

Uchiha Karen : uwaaa iya Itachi dan Hinata sikapnya bikin greget haha makasih ya, ini sudah update XD

Beky : loh memang hinatanya kenapa? iyaa, Sakuranya gay akin sama Sasuke, soalnya Sasukenya dingin sih hihihi, tapi di chap ini udah ditunjukin kok kalau Sasuke sebenernya peduli

Login 2 post as urself : makasih, reviewnya dapet cendol deh hehe. Semoga ga bosen yaa

NE : iya nih, Sakuranya ga yakin sama Sasuke gitu… tapi di sini dia udah yakin lagi kok hehe. Iya makasih reviewnya ya

Harmony-chan : gomen baru update T_T makasih banyak ya reviewnya hehe

Summer : iyaa, gomen ya baru update

Sakunan desu : *gulingguling juga* uwaa suka sama reviewmu makasih yaa wah asik, banyak yang penasaran sama Itachi hehe

Kyky : iyaa, di chap ini Sakura udah nyesel kok hehe

…

Sebagai ganti telat update, saya akan coba bikin chap berikutnya dalam waktu dekat. Mohon reviewnya ya… Terimakasih banyak!

Salam sayang, author yang lagi deg-degan nunggu ospek

-Phy


End file.
